Will and Sonny not together, A different version of events
by Squalus122
Summary: This is an alternate version of events that don't bring Will and Sonny together ...at least not yet...or ever. That hasn't been decided.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place right after Sonny kisses Will for the first time and Will rejects him. This is going to be a complete opposite to what is taking place. This is going to be a story that doesn't bring them together like the story running now. In this story Sonny is tired of Will's lies and deceptions. So he rejects him. So this is what happens after that rejection by Sonny.

"You had no right to kiss me like that" Will says angrily. "I just thought you needed it I was trying to comfort you."Sonny tries to explain. "Well I didn't need it and you did it because you wanted to do it it had nothing to do with comforting me." Will spits out. "Will why are getting so upset? it was just a kiss" Sonny says questioningly. "I am upset because I didn't want you to do that, you tried to take advantage of the situation." "No I didn't Will I was just glad that I found you and that you were ok." "Maybe I might have gone a bit overboard but I didn't mean any harm." Sonny tries to explain. "Well next time don't." Will says with disgust. "Don't worry about that Will there won't be a next time trust me." Sonny says and walks off.

Will is left standing there trying to figure out what just happen. He knows Sonny cares about him, he was one of the only people who stood by him over the murder charges. Will tries to figure out if he overreacted to the whole situation. He leaves and heads homes.

Will arrives at the apartment and Marlena is sitting on the couch she tells Will the kids are in bed for the night and has some story about the mischief they made earlier but she notices Will is not really hearing her. "Will is there something wrong?" "You look hurt" Marlena says to him. " Grandma I think I just ruined a good thing in my life and I don't know what to do." Would this have anything to do with this boy you are interested in?" "Yes...I just told him off in a fit of anger that I didn't mean." Will explains. "Well have you tried to apologize to him?" "No because he pretty much told me that he doesn't want to see me again." "Well maybe he was just speaking out of anger too and he is sorry for what he said also." Marlena offers as a reason for this boys behavior. "I don't know grandma he seemed pretty angry." "Well you won't know until you talk to him again." Calmly this time." Marlena suggest. "Maybe you're right." I will give him a day to cool off and talk to him tomorrow." "But for now you can head out I will be home for the rest of the night so you can get home to John." "Are you sure you don't want to talk about this some more?" "No I will take your advice and trying patching things up tomorrow so you can go..but thank you for the offer." " I will call you tomorrow after I have talk to him." Marlena stands up and puts on her coat. "Well if you need me I am just a phone call away." Marlena says as she kisses him goodbye. "Talk to you tomorrow" she say. "Okay I will call you." Will response.

Will checks on the kids and then heads to his bedroom. He is laying on his bed and rethinking everything that happen tonight. T told him he was disgusted by him and that they wouldn't be friend anymore so that hurt him. Then Sonny comes along and kisses me and I blow up at him.

"How do I manage to screw things up all the time." Will say speaking aloud to himself. "First I get mixed up with EJ and blackmail." "Then I turn the tables on him and box him into a corner..all the time everyone is telling me to get out, Sonny included." "But I don't listen...I think I know what is best for me." "When in fact the only thing that I knew was best for me was the one thing I threw away tonight...Sonny." Will rehashes these things over and over again in his head until he falls asleep.

The next morning Will wakes up but not feeling rested at all. He get out of bed and goes to the kitchen to get something to drink. He doesn't even notice his mom sitting at the counter drinking her coffee. "Hey can't you say hi." Sami says. "Oh sorry I didn't see you there"Will responds. "Will the kitchen is like 6 ft long how do you not see me? "I am SORRY okay?" Will shouts. "For God's sake just leave me alone will you." "Woh..what the hell is going on with you." "I am sorry really I am sorry for that." " I didn't sleep well last night and I had a really bad day yesterday and I took it out on you...I am sorry." Will offers as an apology. "Why what happen yesterday?" "Mom can we not talk about it right now." "I am going to try to fix it today". " I need to take shower and get to school." Will pleads. "Okay but we are going to talk about it." Sami says as Will walks toward the bathroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Will has finished his shower and gets dressed for school. He notices that it is earlier than he thought. So he wonders if he should go see Sonny this morning or wait until later. His first class isn't for 2 hours and the coffee house doesn't' start to pick up until around 8:00 so he decides to deal with this now.

Will arrives at the coffee house at 7:30 he notices Sonny car parked in the lot. He sits in the car for a few minutes trying to decide how he should handle it. He can't really decide so he just figures he will wing it. He get's out of the car with trepidation and head toward the coffee house.

Sonny is behind the counter working on the coffee press and changing the filters in the coffee makers. Will see him and walks up to the counter and takes a stool. Sonny finishes his duties and turns around and sees Will. "Oh Hey Will what can I get you?" Sonny asks. "Just my regular please." Sonny goes over and pour Will plain old cup of coffee black nothing in it. He turns around and places the cup in front of Will and notices that he is a bit jittery. "You okay man you seem a bit jumpy?" Uh...ah... could we talk for a minute? "Sure but not too long because it is going to get busy in a few minutes." Sonny responds. Why don't we grab that table over there" pointing to the table next the end of the counter. "Sure okay." Will stutters out. They both approach the table and sit down. Sonny begins.

"Before you start Will I want to apologize for my behavior last night". "I crossed a line and I didn't have any right too." "No Sonny I am sorry for overreacting like I did." "Just before you showed up I had a confrontation with T and he said he didn't want to be friends anymore because I am gay". "So that sort of hurt me and then you came along and I really hadn't fully regrouped after that so I was in a bad spot before you did anything." " That's fine Will I understand, these things happen." Sonny offers as an out for Will. "Well" Will says, "So I was wondering if we could just forget about it and move on from here?" "What do you mean move on Will?" Will now feels trapped and awkward because he hadn't thought this far in advance. "Well I thought maybe I could take you out to dinner and see where things go." "What do you think?" " Honestly Will that is probably not a good idea." I thought about what happen last night and it seem to be emblematic of our relationship." "What do you mean Sonny?" "I don't mean to hurt you by this (Will's stomach start to turn) and I will always be your friend but as for a relationship." "I don't see that happening." "But why?" Will asks. "Well Will look at it up to now." " You tried to blackmail EJ because you wanted to get out of town because you were gay." "Then you tell me that you are going to get something on EJ so that you could get out of the situation, and what do you do? You find that something, something that would set you free and what do you do with it." "You use it to blackmail him for power". "Then you use me to so that you could tell Rafe that your mom slept with EJ." "And we all know how that worked out for everyone." "And to top that off you buy a gun that you intend to shoot Stefano with." And even though you changed your mind you took the fall for his shooting because you were afraid to admit you were gay." "You were willing to go to jail just so you wouldn't have to tell anyone you were gay." But Sonny.."Will" Sonny interrupts "This is a pattern with you." "It just seems to me that you have issues that a bit more than I can handle or want to handle in a relationship." Then add to that what happen last night." "Even you Will have to admit that that is a lot to take on." "Sonny I can change...I can be a better person be more honest and open with you." "Will I don't think you can". "Now I don't know if it has to do with your family or what but this behavior is in you and overtime it hasn't decreased it seem to have increased."

"Will when you first came out to your grandma you came to me to tell me." "I supported you and told you I was there for you to help you get through this." "You asked me for guidance and said that you would use me a sounding board to get my opinion on how to handle things." "But what happens...you never talk to me about it again." "You ran back into the closet". "Will I am out and I am not ashamed of that but you still are and I am not sure you can ever except who you are for real" Sonny finishes. "Sonny can we please give it a try and see where it goes." Will pleads." "Will I like you a lot and as I said I will always be your friend no matter what but I can't invest my heart in someone who is only going to break it on me." "I am sorry Will but I can't see us together." There is silence for awhile. Until Sonny breaks it "Well it is picking up in here so I think I better get to work." "I will talk to you soon." Have a great day, bye."Sonny says and stands up and leaves."

Will sits at the table staring into his coffee cup trying to comprehend what just happen. He realizes a few things, one that he loves Sonny but Sonny doesn't love him. Second that everything Sonny said was 100% true. He is a total screw up. "He consistently makes bad decision upon bad decisions. And he can't seem to break the pattern. He stays for a few more minutes and gets up and leaves. He looks at Sonny for some sort of acknowledgement that he is leaving but Sonny doesn't' even notice him.

Will skips his classes today and just goes for a walk. He bumps into Gaby who appears to be upset so Will overs to talk to her. She says she is moving her things back to her apartment over the pub. So Will offers to carry the box of things in.

Once inside Gaby is crying and telling Will that everyone is going to hate her. Will walks her over to the bed and sits her down. "I don't hate you ..I could never hate you." "Yes you would Will if you knew what I have done. Will put his arms around her and she folds into his embrace. Will lifts her head up to his and wiped some tears away and then kisses here. She responds and it become more passionate. They start undressing each other and begin to have sex. Will knows this is not what he wants but he can't very well just stop so he goes through the required motions with no feeling behind them. Once they have completed the act Will makes up an excuse about having to leave and hurriedly gets dressed. He stops as he is putting on his shirt and asks if she is okay. "Yes I am fine" but she realizes that the whole thing was a mistake but doesn't tell Will that. "Well I have to go...talked to you later bye" Will says as he leaves not even waiting for Gaby to respond.

After Will has left he continues walking and realizes that he has done it again. Made another bad decision and this time he used a friend to try to prove something to himself that he knew was not true. "I am not straight I am gay and I just used my friend as a lab experiment." "Sonny is right I am a total screw up and not a good person."


	3. Chapter 3

Knock, knock, knock. The door opens. "Will what are you doing here, don't you have classes today?" "Yeah I do, but I am skipping them for today" Will says as he enter Marlena's apartment.

"What's wrong are you not feeling well?" "No it is not that I am sick, it's ...I took your advice and I went to see the guy this morning." "Well judging by the way you look and you're not going to school I am going to say it did not go well." "Well that is an understatement." Will says. "Come here sit down tell me what happen."Marlena says as she leads Will to the couch.

"Now tell me everything". Marlena request. "Well I went to see him before school to apologized for my behavior last night." "I explained that I was in a bad place when he found me and that I was upset before he even started to talk to me." "I explained that I understood what he did was to comfort me but that I interpreted it all wrong because of where my head was at at the time." "Then I asked him to forgive me and I asked him out on a date to sort of make up for my screw up." "I explained all that to him and then he talked." "Okay so you offered an apology and you explain why you did what you did." "So how did he respond?" "Well he said that we would always be friends and that wouldn't change but he didn't think we could be romantically involved with each other". "Does he already have a boyfriend?" Marlena asked trying to draw will out. "No he doesn't have one I know that for a fact because we have talked about it."

"So what did he give as a reason he couldn't be involved with you romantically?" Marlena asked. "The bottom line was that he couldn't trust me to be honest with him and that I consistently make mistakes despite the fact that I have been warned not to do the things I have done." "And the cherry on the top was that he felt I had used him in a negative way." "What did he mean used him, how?" "It doesn't matter grandma he is right I did use him...not intentionally but I did use him." "Will that is not you." "Why would you do that to a friend." "It was a matter of convenience at the time." "It is not the traditional sense of using someone." "I simply used him by having a conversation with him that I knew would be overheard by someone who I wanted to hear me." "That way I didn't have to say it face to face to them." "This way I could feel blameless in my mind that they now knew." "Well Will that seems to be minor infraction hardly something to hold against you really."Marlena tries to explain.

"It's not just that, there have been other things that he pointed out that were true also." "My whole EJ thing." "Then there was the Stefano charge". "But Will you were innocent". "Yes I know that but I was willing to go to jail to keep my secret of being gay". "Grandma why am _so _screwed up?" "I am damaged goods already and I am just starting out on this new path." "Will everyone make mistakes it is part of growing up." "Yes grandma but I have made an inordinate amount of mistake for a person my age."

Maybe I am just suppose to be alone." "That is my lot in life." "Will look at me...look at me please?" Will reluctantly raises his head and he has tears in his eyes. "Listen to me...you are a good person...maybe this person just can't see that." "And if they can't then they are not worth your time." "Thanks for the grandma pep talk but we both know it is not true." "I have to go". Will says as he grabs his jacket and heads towards the door. "Will don't leave..let's try to talk this through." "Thanks grandma but you see me with bias eyes and that won't help me repair my life." "But I love you for trying." And Will leaves.

Will heads over to the pub to apologize to Gaby for what he did. He arrives and she is working so he asks if she can take a short break. She say yes and they sits down. "Gaby what happen earlier should never have happen." "I was upset you were upset and we did something we shouldn't have and I am so sorry for that." "Will I was there too...so you can't take all the blame." "But Gaby I used you...I was trying to prove to myself that I wasn't gay." "Will it wasn't your intent to seek me out do that...we just happened upon each other and things got out of hand." "I mean it's not like I didn't know you were gay...so to be truthful I was using you too...to try to push away these feeling I had...if only temporarily." "So you have nothing to be sorry about." "Okay?" "If you say so." "Well I have to get back to work so are we okay here?" Gaby asked. "We are okay" Will responds.

Will doesn't leave right away...he goes behind the bar to talk to Eddie and tells him that he locked something in the safe that he need to get out. "I'll be just a minute and then I will be out of your way. When he is sure that Eddie isn't looking he reaches under the bar and grabs whatever he can get his hands on and hides it in jacket and leaves unnoticed.


	4. Chapter 4

Will walks rapidly toward the river so that he is not stopped and discovered to be hiding a bottle of liquor in his jacket. As he is walking toward the river Sonny sees him and calls over but Will ignores him. As Will speeds up his pace Sonny runs after him and catches up. "Will...I was just calling for you". Sonny tries to tell him...but Will won't look at him. "I have to go...I have things do...have a good day" and Will leaves. Sonny is upset because he thinks that maybe he was too hard on Will this morning. He wanted to apologize but Will never gave him a chance. So Sonny decides to text him and ask him to meet him at the pub at around 5. He gets off then so maybe they can talk about things.

Will is getting close to the river and knows a secluded spot where he won't be disturbed. As he approaches the spot under the upper dock he sits down and finally looks at what he stole. It is a bottle of Whiskey. "This should do it" Will says out loud. "Yeah this will numb the pain and the disgrace that is my life." Speaking to himself. "He twist the cap and breaks the paper seal surrounding it.

He starts to cry and takes a huge swig from the bottle. It burns as it goes down. So he is waving his hand in front of his mouth thinking he will create a cool breeze in his mouth. He takes another swig and it burns a bit less this time. As he sits under the dock contemplating how screwed up his life is he tries to sort out how to fix it. He takes another drink and begins to feel the effects. He is enjoying this feeling. He leans his head back against a pole holding up the upper deck of the dock. And just continues to drink. A fisherman comes by and stares at Will for a few second and it starts to irritate Will so he yells out. "What the fuck are you looking at." The fisherman shakes his head and continues down to his boat. Once Will has consumed all of the whiskey he become groggy so he crawls over to an outside wall of the boat house which is under the upper dock to lay down for a bit.

"Hey buddy...buddy you okay...buddy...Will wakes up and realizes he fell asleep on the dock. "What time is is" Will asked. It 5 am. "What?" "Shit I am screwed" he says and jumps up and runs off toward his car. His head it pounding and he feels a bit nausea. He finally reaches his car which is the only one in the parking lot. He fumbles for his keys trying to get them into the slot. He is not sure if he is still drunk or his headache is interfering with his motor skills. Never the less he finally gets the key in the slot and opens the door and get in. He sits for a little while trying to regain some composure. He finally starts the car and heads home. He makes it about a mile and has to pull over to vomits. "The only thing he has in his stomach is whiskey so he mostly dry heaving. This goes on for about 3 minutes. He finally feels like he is done and closes the door and drives on.

Sonny is heading to the coffee house because they are bringing in a shipment and if he wants it today he is going to have to be there before 6 am. As he is driving to the coffee house he sees what he thinks is Will's car with someone on the drivers side who appears to be throwing up. He is concerned so he drives on until he can make a U turn and drives back to see if it is Will and if he is alright. When he arrives at the spot the car is gone but Sonny can see that the person was sick and vomiting on the road. Since he is not sure it was Will he is going to hold off on calling him just yet. If it isn't him he doesn't want to wake him up. Sonny was perplex on why Will didn't even return his text about meeting yesterday. He assumes that what he said to Will earlier that day must have really bothered him. Sonny feels bad if Will was so hurt that he couldn't even respond to a text message. He will try calling him later this morning.

Will arrives home and tries his best to look normal. He stopped and picked up some eye drops so his eyes don't look so red. And some mouthwash to mask the smell of whiskey on his breath. As he enters the apartment his mother is sitting at the counter with a not too happy face on. He really can't deal with it now because he is feeling sick again and his head is still pounding. "I know I am sorry but I was at this party on campus and by the time it broke up I was too tired to drive home so I stayed in a friends dorm. Sami gets up and walks near Will. "What the hell is that smell. It smells like whiskey and vomit...were you drinking whiskey or something?" "No" he says as he squints from his head pounding. Mom I am going to be late for school I need to shower and change my clothes so can we do this tonight or something?" "Hold on there, your still drunk aren't you?...and with that Will runs to the bathroom and throws up again. Sami is standing in the doorway watching him and starts in on him. "Will what the hell are you doing drinking whiskey you're only 18, and where did you get it from?" Will gives a little misinformation to get his mom off his back. "Some kids at the party were drinking so I tried a little." "Will I wasn't born yesterday...this reaction does not come from "A LITTLE" This comes from a bottle." "Will finishes his unpleasant activity and decides to just let his mother rant and he will just grunt or nod when appropriate. He finally makes it through the evils of alcohol for minors speech and gets in the shower.

He finishes his shower and is dressed to go to school. When he comes out of his bedroom his mom is still sitting there waiting for another round. Sami starts. "First drink a lot of water...I put some ibuprofen on the counter for you." Will drinks a glass of water and takes the pills. "Okay so what's going on with you?" "Sonny tried calling your cell phone but it went right to vm." " He was wondering if you were around and how things were going." "What does he know Will that I don't?" "I don't know what you are talking about." "I have no idea what Sonny was referring to."

"Well he asked me to tell you to call him as soon as you can." Will says under his breath "well that's not going to happen anytime soon." "What did you say? Sami asked..."What?" Nothing I was just talking to myself to remind myself to stop at the campus store to pick up a new notebook." "You're lying Will and I can tell." "Yeah well add that to the list of things I do wrong." Will yells as he grabs his book bag as heads out the door."


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny has been trying for days to get in touch or see Will but he either gets voicemail or Will hits ignore. He hasn't seen him at school on campus or in Horton Square or even Brady's Pub where he is suppose to work. Sonny stopped in today because it was suppose to be Will's shift but Eddie said "that Will hasn't been to work in a few days." Okay thanks Eddie" "But I did see him a day ago just off the square with this group guys I have never seen before". Not to pass judgement but they were definitely not the type of guys Will would hang with." "How so?" "Well one was drinking from a paper bag...so you know what that means...and I could definitely smell weed." "Was Will drinking or smoking?" "Not that I could tell but honestly I didn't stick around." "Okay, thanks a lot" Sonny says as he walks away." As he is walking away he is reminded of the guy on the road sick. " "One last question Eddie...when was the last time you did inventory?" "Yesterday actually". "Why do you ask?" "Were you short anything?" Sonny asked. "Yeah we were, a bottle of whiskey and a bottle for Vodka." "How did you know?" "Just and idea." Thanks again Eddie.

Sonny leaves wondering if he should tell Will's mom or grandma what he thinks is going on. He airs on the side of caution and calls Marlena. "Hello this is Sonny Kiriakis would it be possible to talk to Dr Evans for a moment?" "Hold please." There is a short pause then. "I am putting you through to Dr Evans now. "Hello Sonny...let me guess I left something there this morning?" "No nothing like that...it is about Will." "What has something happen to him...is he alright!? No...I sorry I didn't mean to scare you like that, but I do need to talk to you as soon as possible." Well I have one more patient to see then I am free...can it wait or should I cancelled? "I think you should cancel if you can." " I will meet you at Horton Square in 20 minutes." "Great thank you so much."

"Hello this is EJ DiMera"..Will interrupts him..."EJ it is me Will". Hello William what can I do for you? "I am calling in my marker". "Your what?" "Remember when I helped you and my mom escape so you could prove your innocence." "Yes I am familiar with that episode". "Well you said you owed me one and I am calling that in." "Why so cloak and dagger dear boy?" " Look are you going to help me or not?" "William what is going on?...you don't sound right you sound drunk or worse high." "So I guess that as a no...thanks for nothing you bastard." "Hang on hang on...click. "William...William...

"Thank you for meeting with me Dr Evans" "Well if it concerns Will it concerns me." "First and foremost you know I would never divulge anything about Will's personal life unless I thought he was in harms way." "Are you saying Will is in danger?" Marlena asked concerned. "I don't know for sure but I will run everything down for you and you can decide what should be done Okay?" "Yes go ahead." "Will and I had a falling out of sorts and I said somethings that I think really bothered him though that was not my intent." Marlene flashes to the conversation she had with Will about being useless and a failure. That did upset her knowing Sonny was the cause but now is not the time to place blame on anyone. "So anyway...I am driving to work a couple of days ago and it is about 5:15 in the morning...and as I am driving I see what looks like Will's car on the other side of the street and the person driving has his car door open and he is throwing up on the street." Now as I said I wasn't sure it was Will so I drove up the road until I could make a U turn to go back and check on him." "When I arrived at the spot the car was gone". So I couldn't say for sure that it was Will". I called his mom under the guise that I was just checking in on Will and she said "he was home but that he was sick and is now in the shower." "So I assumed from that yes it was Will being sick on the road." "I did not relay that information to Mrs Brady for Will's privacy." "I am sure you think I was wrong in doing that but I thought it might just be a one off." "So why make more of it than it is". "So after that I made numerous attempt to contact him via text, phone, in class and even at the pub during his shift to apologized for what I said." "My texts he never returned, my calls either went right to voice mail or he hit ignore and hasn't shown up for any of his classes." Well today when I went to the pub and asked about him, and they said they hadn't seem him in days." "But Eddie did say he saw Will with some guys just outside of here and that they didn't look like someone Will would hang with." One guy was drinking out of paper bag so you know what that means." "And Eddie mentioned that he smelled weed around them." "So on a hunch I asked Eddie when they did their last inventory and he said yesterday." " I asked if anything was missing and he said a bottle of whiskey and a bottle of vodka." "I am drawing the conclusion that Will has joined in with the wrong crowd and it may be all my fault."

"First Sonny it is no ones fault...Will is a big boy...he is confused right now but he knows what is right and what is wrong." "He is sort of in a way self medicating to dull his senses so he doesn't have to feel so bad about himself." "And Sonny in the interest of full disclosure Will did tell me about your conversation..he didn't mention you by name but now that you have told me this I will assume it was you." "Am I correct?" "Yes Dr Evans...I didn't say it to hurt him I was just trying to convey to him that we were not a good fit." " I told him that he could always count on me for anything." "But right now he doesn't feel like he is worthy of anyone's help because, in his words"..."all he does is screw up."Marlena explains. She continues "Well we will worry about that later...right now we need to find him and make sure he is okay." "Does anyone else know about this?" " I haven't told anyone" Sonny says. "Well at this point I think we should get Roman in on this." "The police?" "Won't that just make things worse for him?" "Yes Sonny it will get worse before it gets better." "And Will safety is paramount to everything else." Marlena states.

EJ walks into Sami's office..."What is up with your son William?" "What do you mean? he is fine." "When was the last time you saw him? "I saw him yesterday he was sleeping in since his classes were in the afternoon." "Has he been behaving differently lately..anything out of the ordinary?" "No not really...I mean he did go to a party on campus and drank to much and was sick by the time he got home." "Samantha...he is a minor." "So ….we all snuck a little alcohol when we were his age." "Why all these question all of a sudden?" "Because I just got a call from him asking me to return the favor he did for me...for us, by letting us escape." "So what so bad about that?" "Well first he sounded like he was either drunk or high and when I asked him questions about why he needed a favor he called me a bastard and hung up." "Let me call him right now and see what is going on." "It's ringing..."hello...Will are you there...This ain't no Will...who you calling..? "Sorry excuse the call"..."let me try again...maybe I hit a wrong number." "Hello ..Hello Will...hey lady what I just tell you ain't no Will here." Sami pushes a bit "Where did you get your phone..I bought it off some kid who needed some cash...got a good deal too." "Sami hangs up." "Oh my God...he sold his phone for some cash." "Call your father and see if he can triangulate on the gps on the phone.

"Hello Brady here"..."Dad it's Sami I think Will is in trouble." "I already have people looking for him". "But how did you know?" "Marlena just called me because Sonny was concerned". "She said she was going to call your cell." Roman says. "I had it on silent all day because I was in meeting" Sami says as she looks at her phone...yes she called twice." "Dad listen I just called Will's phone and some kid answered and said that Will had just sold him the phone for quick cash." "Is there any way you can find that phone via gps or something." " Now that we know that yes we can." "What should we do.?'


	6. Chapter 6

Will has reached a point where he is no longer sober for even an hour a day. He can't even remember a week ago. He has been on the streets for almost 3 weeks. He is trying to get home but he is so drunk he can't even remember how to get there. The only thing that is clear in his head is Sonny. Will thinks to himself if only Sonny had loved me like I loved him. Will keeps going in and out of consciousness . He tries to get his brain to think rationally but he can't.

Everyone is in Roman's office. Sami, Lucas,Marlena, John, Brady, Sonny, T and Abby. "Dad Will has been out there for 3 weeks and you haven't found him yet?... be could hurt or dead." Sami says through her tears. Marlena goes over to her to comfort her. She too is very worried. "Roman there has to be something we can do, anything thing at all...there are certainly enough of us we can cover a lot of ground just tells us where to go." "Marlena it's not that easy." "Some of these places are dangerous and you're not trained to handle what might come up." "To hell with dangerous...this is Will we are talking about." "I know that Marlena...he is my grandson too." "Then show some concern" Marlena yells. "She immediately apologizes for her outburst..."I am sorry Roman I didn't mean that ….I am just so worried about him." Roman dismisses the outburst because he knows the special bond Will and she have. John speaks up. "Look Roman tell us where to look and we will go in pairs that way one of us can cover the other should something happen." "There has got to be some places the police haven't covered yet." "Roman looks at John...I can't can place you in danger it will do no good for Will if one of you got hurt looking for him" Roman explains. "That is a risk I am willing to take" Sonny speaks up. "Just tell us where the hell to go." "If you can't then I will go on my own" he says with anger in his voice." "Look everybody calm down we have everyone...Sonny interrupts...the hell with this I am going out on my own." "I have worked in soup kitchens all over the place I know how to handle myself in bad areas". "Sonny you can't go off...but Sonny has left before Roman even finishes the sentence.

Will is walking down some alley and sits down because he is going to be sick...once he has emptied himself of the nothing in his stomach he starts to collapse. He just lays there reciting numbers out loud. Two other homeless guys coming walking by one pushing a shopping cart full of all his worldly possessions which is really just trash. They happen upon Will and noticing his age and hearing the mumbling. They go over to ask if he is okay. The bum with the cart leans down to try to hear what Will is saying. "He is just reciting numbers...sounds like a phone number to me. The bum reaches into his pocket and finds the cell phone that the found on the side walk last night. "What are the numbers...It sounds like 5550122. The bum with the phone has to take off his gloves to dial. "It's ringing...he hears a click then "Hello? " Hey...you don't know me but I just happen to come across a young man laying here in an alley and he seems to be saying what appears to be a phone number...Where are you...right now?... The bum gives him the location since there is no address in the alley. "Stay right there please don't leave him..I will pay you if you stay with him". "Sure man...we ain't got no plans."...I am on my way right now don't move please." "Like I said we ain't go no plans." And they both hang up. The car is driving slowly since the location was somewhat vague. "He spots two bums standing there just talking and he yells from his open car window. "Are you the guys that called me"? "That be us." "He throw the car in park and jumps up and starts running to them. As he gets closer he see Will laying down against a wall. When he gets to him...he falls to his knees. "Will ...Will can you hear me?...but all Will keeps repeating is Sonny's phone number. "I am going to get you to a hospital buddy..hand in there. Sonny turns to the two guys and gives them each $100. "Thank you for staying with him." "Hey no problem man...we ain't got no plans."

Sonny picks Will up an realizes just how light he is. "He is worry that there might be serious damage to him internally. He carries Will to the car and places him in the back seat. Will becomes sick on the floor of Sonny's car. We're going to get you help ...soon buddy...hang in there.

Once at the hospital Sonny starts to call people to let them know that he has Will. "He tries to keep information to a minimum so as not to scare anyone. Sonny tried to contact Cameron or Dr Jonas to help him get some information. He asks that Dr Jonas be paged to the ER. Shortly afterward Daniel shows up at the reception desk and is informed that there is a person waiting to talk to him in the waiting room. Daniel walks into the waiting room and spots Sonny who has his face in his hands. "Sonny...did you page me? "Oh Dr Jonas thank God...it is Will" Sonny starts. Daniel interrupts..."they found him ...is he alright?" "That is what I am trying to find out but NO ONE will give me any answers." "Okay Sonny try to calm down" I will go and check on him" I will be back in a few minutes." "Daniel heads off to the ER rooms." "Sonny starts cry not so much for Will's possible injuries but because he found him. The relief and the realization that he truly does love Will faults and all.

Sami is first through the door followed by Lucas, Roman, Marlena and John. They all go up to the Information desk. "Hi I am here about my son William Horton I understand that he was brought in about half an hour ago."Sami say rapidly trying to get to the answers quick. the nurse informs her that "he is here and that he is being looked at right." The doctor should be with you shortly". As Sami is arguing with the nurse Marlena scans the waiting room and spots Sonny sitting alone with his elbows on his knees and his face resting in his hands. Marlena leaves the group and approaches Sonny. She sit down next to him and puts her hand on her back. "Sonny slowly reacts to the touch...he looks over and sees Marlena. He can't hold it back any longer and he let's go and cries. Marlena..leans in to hug him and let his get it out of his system. All the time she is rubbing his back. Sami approaches and is just about to talk when Marlena puts her hand up to stop her. "Sonny you have had this pent up in you for a while let it out." Marlena says. "Sonny finally regroups and faces everyone and apologizes for his behavior. "Sonny what happen ..how did you find him." "It seems that Will was laying in some alley", when Sami hears this she start to cry, "when two homeless guys found him...they were checking on him to see if he was ok and when they got close all Will was doing was reciting numbers. "They thought it sounded like a phone number so they called it and got me." "Thank God," Marlena says. "When they described him I knew it was Will so I found out where they were approximately and drove around a bit until I located him." "So I carried him to my car and drove here as fast as I could.

I had Dr Jonas paged and gave him the details and how I was not getting any answers so he went back there to see what was going on. Sami throws her arms around Sonny and thanks him for being there for finding her son and bringing him home. "How did he seem to you" Marlena asked. "Honestly Dr Evans he was practically light as a feather and when I got him in the car he got sick". "He was talking but not coherently so that I could make it out..just bits and pieces. Mostly that he was useless ...he ruins everyone's life." "And some stuff that I won't repeat here". "Sonny please tell us? Please Sami pleaded. "He repeated over and over..."I love you Sonny" and Sonny started to cry again. Marlena took Sonny's arm and had him stand up and follow her.

"Sonny ...listen to me...you are not to blame for this." "Put that thought out of your head." Dr Evans...he went downhill when I rejected him, that is what cause this whole thing. So it is my fault all my fault." "Sonny Will had a heavy load on his shoulders. He was grappling with being gay, losing his family when Rafe and Sami split, being the one to find his mom and EJ together like that. Being rejected by who he thought was a friend in T." "Honestly Sonny anyone one of those thing could have tipped the scale this way." "You are not the cause, please remember that." And you kept your word ...you were his friend when he needed one the most."

Dr Jonas come back out and everyone gathers around. "Well here is what I have...Will is severely dehydrated. They are pumping him with fluids now." "It also appears that he lost considerable weight, to the point where you might not recognize him at first, So don't be shocked when you see him." " The last thing is that they are checking his liver..he did a lot of drinking in a short period of time". I suspect that he may even have had alcohol poisoning at one point." "I had him checked to see if he has done any drugs via a needle." "They did a complete body search...in the arm under the nails between the toes..everywhere and there doesn't appear that he ever injected himself with anything." "So that is a very good sign." "Like I said they are doing a liver function test and trying to get him hydrated, and they are feeding him intravenously." "You really can't see him right now but I have seen him and while he doesn't look like himself right now you can still see the old Will in there and we will get him back." "So I have to get back up to the floor, oh and I told the doctor to keep you abreast of his conditions as they move along." They all chimed in with thank you's and appreciation. "Well it doesn't sound too bad." Sami says trying to be optimistic. Sonny turns and walks away toward a corner of the room facing the corner. Sami start to go to him...but Marlena tell her to let him be. "He is dealing with a lot right now and he needs to sort it out in his head." "So let's let him be for now Okay.?" "Sami doesn't quite understand but she will respect her mother's opinion.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone has been up all night in the ER waiting room. Sami is becoming more and more agitated by the minute. "What the hell is taking so long?" "Sami they will let us know when they have something to tell us" Marlena says. Roman has gone back to the station to close Will's case. John has left to go to Sami's to send Maggie home and to take care of the kids and get them ready for school. Lucas has just been sitting there saying nothing to anyone. Marlena tries to engage him but he won't really respond. Marlena is getting a sense that Lucas is angry and seem to be on the verge of letting that angry out. Sonny is sitting across the room alone leaning on his thigh with his forearms just staring at the floor.

Marlena notices Lucas standing up and walking to toward Sonny. When he reaches him you can see from the expression on Sonny's face that Lucas is reading him the riot act. Marlena immediately stands up and walks over and hears Lucas ranting at Sonny. "...and you're the reason he is in this condition." " If you had just left him alone and not pushed all these gay thoughts into his head he wouldn't be here right now." "Mr Horton I am"..."Sonny stop right there" Marlena interrupts and she grabs Lucas's arm and spins him toward her. "You listen to me Lucas". You leave Sonny alone this is not his fault..he didn't put gay thoughts in Will's head nobody did...he was born this way." "Sonny has been a good friend to Will." Which is a lot more than I can say about you as a father." "You want to point at everyone and everything else for your son being gay because you can't deal with it." "Did it ever occur to you that maybe being rejected by you might have contributed this happening to Will?" "Did it?" "Stop blaming everyone else when you play just as big a part as anyone in this." "Will was crashing long before this happened." "And despites everyone efforts help him he couldn't be reached." "I tried, Sami tried and Sonny tried." "What were you doing Lucas...burying your head in the sand, making Will feel worse about himself than he already did?" "So Lucas think about that for a while and leave Sonny alone." Had it not been for Sonny we might not have found Will or worse we could have found him dead." "I am fed up with your misguided opinions your lack of understand or compassion." "If you go after Sonny for any of this again you will have me to deal with." "So go sit down and think about what you have done to your son." Marlena concludes letting out way more than she should have and she knows it. "Marlena"...stop right there Lucas..."I don't want to hear it". "I think Sonny and I have heard enough from you today." " I am his father Marlena" Lucas says firmly..."Is that so Lucas...well maybe you should start acting like one and not someone who passes judgement on his son." "Lucas is taken aback by that and can't even respond. "Please Lucas just go sit down."

"I am sorry about that Sonny...I would say he is just upset but the truth is that is Lucas being Lucas." "And not a very good one at that." "Thank you for that Dr Evans but he is right this is my fault." "I know what you said earlier but the facts are what they are." "Will took this turn right after I told him that we couldn't have more than a friend relationship." "Look Sonny I am not going to lie to you...you rejecting Will was probably the thing that pushed Will down this path but the facts are this Sonny..had it not been you it would have been someone or something else." "Will had been driving down this road for a while." "I think we all saw what was happening but we thought and incorrectly I might add that Will would bounce back from this like he usually does with everything else in his life, but this time he didn't." "We all tried to help him but he was cutting us out bit by bit." "So to say that one thing lead him to this is denying everything else that was happening." Marlena says as he grips Sonny's hand.

Sami sees the doctor emerge first ...and she runs over..."Is he alright...can we see him...? "The test came back negative for any liver damage which is a good sign, we didn't find any traces of drugs in his system other than marijuana but your son has lost a lot of weight and is very weak." We have had him on iv drip for fluids because he can't really swallow very well." "When he attempts to drink he chokes and I think that is just because of the dehydration." " I am sure that once we get his fluid and electrolytes levels back up to normal he should be okay." "Now as for seeing him he asked that only his mother and grandmother be allowed to go in." "While that may be upsetting to the rest of you we are going to honor his request so that he does not get upset or agitated." "So if you will follow me". Marlena steps back so that she is standing next to Lucas and she leans in and whisper. "Lucas you stay away from Sonny whatever problem you have you come to me and leave him alone." " You are not going to destroy another person's life because of your narrow minded bigotry." Lucas is stunned. He took Marlena's statement to mean that he ruined his son's life. Marlena then steps in file behind Sami as they follow the doctor.

Sami and Marlena enter the room. Will is laying with his eyes close and both Sami and Marlena can't believe how he looks. His face is all sunken in and he looks so thin that his skin is almost translucent. Each walk to a different side of the bed so they can both hold a hand. When Sami take hold of Will's hand he jolts in surprise...and looks over to see who is touching him. His first words after 3 weeks of being missing "I am sorry mom"Will says in a raspy voice.. "Oh honey don't be sorry, your home now and you're going to get better soon." Sami say she leans down to kiss his forehead while she is crying. "Grandma is here too." Will slowly turns his head to the other side of the bed. "Hey Sweetie Pie...you gave us quite the scare". "Hey..grandma"...Marlena holding back her tears as leans in to kiss him. "You may need to charge double for my sessions after this." "Marlena smile..."For you they will be free...anytime honey." "How are you feeling other than than the obvious?" " I don't really know mom...I am still kind of confused." "How did I get here in the first place." "We will talk about that later" Sami says evasively. "No mom please...I have flashes of someone carrying me to a car and telling me they are going to get me help." "Sweetheart, maybe you should rest and we can talk about that when you are feeling better." "It was Sonny wasn't it?" "Wasn't it mom." "Will now right now." "Mom I need to know what happened". Sami looks at Marlena and she nods. "Well Will is seems that you were passed out in an alley and two homeless men came across you and tried to help you." "When they were trying to ask you if you were okay all you did was recite numbers to them." "One thought it sounded like a phone number so he called it and it turned out to be Sonny's". "So Sonny found out where they were and he drove there and found you passed out in the alley." "He put you in his car and took you here." "Will tries to cry but can't even make tears." "He raises his hands to cover his eyes and both Sami and Marlena cry for him." "What have I done?" Will says.

"Honey...Honey you're going to be fine." "We will get through this together". "How is it going to be fine?" "I ran away from my problems and almost killed myself in the process". Will admits. "Will honey"...Marlena says..Even though you were in a dark place you still had your roots here." "The fact that you were reciting Sonny's number means that you were trying to get back here but didn't have the ability to do it on your own." "Where is he now...he must hate me for sure now." "Dragging him into my nightmare." "Will he has been here the whole time." Sami says. "He was just as concerned as we were about you." "Your dad is here too." "I don't want to see him right now" Will responded. "Honey he was very worried about you." "Mom I don't want to talk about him right now." "That's okay sweetheart...we can do that later" Marlena interrupts. "I am so sorry I put you guys through this." "I just couldn't find a way out of my problems so I ran". "Will when you are stronger we will all sit down and talk this through." "We will all help you get back to a better place." "But for now you need to get stronger". Sami says encouragingly. "That's right honey we can sort this out together" Marlena inserts. "Do you think I could see Sonny for a minute to thank him and apologize." "Don't you want to see your dad first?" "No mom I couldn't deal with him right now." Okay ..whatever you want honey." "Mom and I will step out and go get him and come back when you are done." Both Marlena and Sami lean over to kiss him. "We are glad you're home...all of us." See you in a bit" Sami says and she and Marlena leave.

Sonny knocks on the door and Will tries to say come in but his voice is not back completely there but he manages to get his voice up loud enough to be heard. Sonny enters the room.

He immediately starts to cry when he sees how fragile Will is. They both say simultaneously "I'm sorry." Sonny walks over and put his hand on the railing and looking down at Will and says. "Will I am so sorry that I hurt you like I did." "I never would want to hurt you." "Sonny this is not your fault..this is my doing...I did this to myself." "Saying what you said to me was the truth and instead of trying to better myself for you...I took a wrong path." "You were right about me...I don't learn from my mistakes and I don't listen to other people who are looking out for my best interest." "I was going to destroy myself one way or another." "I see that now and instead of listening to you and taking it as a wake a call I choose to just quit trying." "That was my fault." "Will listen to me." "Since you've been gone I have been doing a lot of thinking." "Thinking about the things I said to you how it looked like I was rejecting you." "I never meant to do that to you or even make it appear as if I was." "Will I still love you but right now you have to work on sorting things out." "I will help you in anyway I can." "There are a lot of people who love you Will remember that...don't ever think you are alone." "One of us will always be there." You just have to tell us when you need or want help." "Okay?" "Yes I understand that now." "Who knows Sonny I might even be worthy of you again." Will says hoping that Sonny will say something affirming that. "Will let's just get you to a good place and see where things go from there." "Well I am going to go get your mom...do you want your dad to come in to see you.?" "No Sonny I don't want to see him." "Will this is going to have to be part of our recovery, you are going to have to talk to him eventually why not start with this." "Just tell him how you feel without anger just say the words." "Then at least you are putting in the effort". "And that will be a start." "Your right Sonny I have to start sometime." "Please ask him to come in." "Thank you again Sonny for saving my life." "Will I love you and I will always be there for you no matter what". Sonny leaves the room.

Sonny walks back to the waiting area and tells Sami that he is finished talking. "Sonny asks Lucas and Marlena if he can talk to them for a moment." "Lucas looking resentful stays put." "It is about your Sonny Mr Horton." "Marlena walks over to Sonny but Lucas doesn't. "So Sonny talks to Marlena." Dr Evans I know it is not my place but before left I asked Will if he wanted to see his dad and he said no." So I told him that he is going to have to deal with this eventually and this could be a good first step." "I told him that he should just tell his dad how and what he feels." "But the reason I wanted to talk to you both was I thought you could back me up on something." "What is that Sonny?" I would like to suggest that Mr Horton just let will talk let him vent and if he doesn't think Will is being fair that he keep that to himself." "I am afraid if Mr Horton starts his I am not ashamed you're gay speech then he will not be helping Will heal." "So I was hoping you could reach him...he won't listen to me at all." "Sonny thank you for that and you're right Will needs to start somewhere so let this be his first step." "I will talk to Lucas for you". "Thank you so much I don't want to overstep my bounds." "You did the right thing Sonny." "I will talk to Lucas now." And she walks away.

"Lucas you may not want to talk to me or Sonny but Sonny did you a big favor in there." "He talked Will into talking to you." " But Lucas you have to let Will do all the talking...if you don't like what he says then keep it to yourself." "These are Will's feeling and you have to listen to him and not judge him or tell him he is wrong". "Please Lucas I beg you to please just let Will talk it out and accept what he says." We can all work on the rest later." "But for your son own health please let him take control and you just listen." "Can you do that Lucas? "Because if you can't then you could do more harm than good to your son." " I hear you Marlena and I understand." I know I have some of this coming to me so I will let him speak his peace and stay quiet." " And please thank Sonny for doing that for me." " I will Lucas."


	8. Chapter 8

Will has been out of the hospital for a week now. He is looking better he has put some of his weight back on and his face has filled out again. "But in the eyes you can still see that scared person who ran away from his problems. Marlena has been making daily visits to see him to help him talk about what is going on.

"Will what are you thinking about right now right this second?" Marlena asks. "I was thinking if I would ever be good enough for Sonny again." "Why is it so important to you that you meet Sonny's expectations." " Why can't you just think about yourself...and about you making yourself happy?" "Will having someone in your life is a wonderful thing but if you don't like yourself then what are you really giving that person?" "It would be just a facade, half a person." "Would that be fair to anyone you fall in love with?" "I know people like to use the phrase (you complete me) like that is a compliment to the other person when in fact what you are really saying is I am not even a whole person." "I'm not even complete myself." "Now I am not going to say that having someone love you and someone you love in your life doesn't fill a void but that void is sort of an overflow." "You need to be happy with yourself then when you are and you find someone they simply give you more things to be happy about." "Do you understand what I mean Will?" "Sort of ...I just feel like I am missing a part of myself now that I am not with Sonny." I understand that Will I do...but you need to think about yourself internally." "You need to find a way to fulfill yourself and then you can bring someone into your life and you can share yourself with them." "Well times up here...your walking partner should be here shortly." "Will's eyes brighten and Marlena notices." There is knock on the door. And Will tries to act natural but you can see he is in a hurry to open it. "Hey Will...ready for our walk?" "Yes I am". "Hello Dr Evans...did I interrupt here?" "No as matter of fact we just finished." Perfect timing". Will grabs his jacket and walks over to give Marlena a kiss goodbye. "Thanks grandma, I will talk to you tomorrow?" Yes you will and Will think about what I said please." Will realizes that he is doing exactly what they were talking about. And he knows that is not fair to put that pressure on Sonny. To make him responsible for my happiness. "Goodbye Dr Evans." "Goodbye Sonny".

"So anyplace in particular you want walk today." "Maybe just the park if that is okay?" "The park it is Sonny says." "What have you been doing with yourself?" Sonny asked. "Well not to much really, you're pretty much the only visitor I get." "Once in while Aunt Hope or Abby stop by." "I don't blame them really." "I mean it has to be uncomfortable to make small talk with someone who derailed." "I am not sure if they think I am going to go crazy on them or it just bothers them to be around me." "But not you Sonny." "You are the only friend that has stuck by me through this." "I really appreciate that it means more than I can express." Tears start to well up in Will's eyes. "Hey buddy we are friends for life man...you can't get rid of me." They walk in silence for a while." "Can I ask you something Sonny?" "Sure anything you want." "I don't want to put you on the spot". "You won't I promise." " I don't hide things." Sonny says. "Okay ….why are you friends with me?" "That's an easy one Will...when I first came to town you were practically the first person I met." "For some reason I felt comfortable around you...there was no awkwardness you get when you meet someone for the first time." "And then as time went on we got close and became friends." And when you found out I was gay it didn't phase you...you were still just Will my friend." "That really was a first for me." "As open minded as some people say or think they are they aren't really." "You can tell when someone is bothered by you being gay even though they say it doesn't mean anything to them." "But their body language tells a different story". They are uncomfortable being too close to you." "Some so blatantly that when you have a picture taken with them they don't want you to put your arm around their shoulder." "But they are self professed 100% okay with gay people." "Will you never once in this year and a half ever made me feel that way." "That meant a lot to me." "Did I answer your question?" "Yes you did and thank you for that."

"Okay now my turn". "Why were you so willing to be my friend." "You had to know that it would bother some people that you associated with a gay guy." "Look at T...a shining example." "Well I think there were a few reasons..some I am not so proud of." What do you mean Will?" "When we first met, like you, I felt a connection...like this is someone I could easily be friends with. "As you have come to know I was struggling with my identity and you allowed me into your personal space to let me talk to you about it without you just pointing at me and saying you're gay." "You don't know how much that made me feel better about myself." "I think deep down I knew you knew but you never changed the way you acted around me." "I was still just Will." "Now the embarrassing part...I had this mad crush on you even though I didn't know what that meant." "Well maybe I did but I wasn't willing to admit it." "And in some way I felt we had a bond even though I wasn't and openly gay man." "Well I will pony up too I guess ...I had a crush on you the first time I met you." "That blond hair and incredible body." "You were like my dream guy". "And I could be friends with you." They both laughed.

They walked a while longer in silence. "And this to Sonny..this right here...we can be together and not feel the need to fill every gap with words." "We can just be together." "And enjoy just that." "I know that sounds weird." "Not at all Will I feel the exact same way." "It is not easy to find someone you can be with and just be with them without even talking but you both still enjoy each other." Sonny explains.

"Well I should get you home or your mom is going to kill me if I keep you out to long." "They arrive back at the apartment and stand there. "Uh...3:00 tomorrow then?" Sonny asked. "That would be great." Will answers maybe too enthusiastically. "Maybe we can go to the coffee house?" "Some of our regulars have been asking for you." "They would be happy to see you". "Can I think about that." "Sure we will go at your pace." "Thanks Sonny." Just as Will is about to turn to open the door Sonny leans in and kisses him on the cheek. "See you tomorrow Will." Sonny says as he walks away.


	9. Chapter 9

Will has been home for a month now and Marlena's visits are only 2 times a week. Will's walks with Sonny are down to 3 times a week. Yet Sonny will stop by or call Will everyday.

Will and Sonny are coming back from their walk and are at the door to Will's apartment. "So I will see you on Sunday same time?"Sonny says. "Sonny I appreciate these walks and our talks but you need to get on with your life." "You should be out there dating, finding Mr Right not wasting an afternoon with me." "I don't want to become your mission because you think all this happen because of you." "It didn't Sonny...this was my doing, running away from my problems and getting myself into the mess I am in now." "Grandma has been great in helping me see that I can go at this life again." "She has shown me that this could be a new beginning." "So I will get out on my own from now on." "I have to get my legs under me again and take control of my life." "Will I am not doing this because I feel I owe you something I am doing because I want to help you get your confidence back." "Will you were a great guy before this chapter in your life you." "I want to help you find happiness again." "And beside Will it is giving us a chance to get to know each other again." "And these walks help me too." " I get to talk to you about my life and get feedback from you." It lets me see things through different eyes." "So this is a mutually beneficial time for us." "Thank you for saying that Sonny but I need to see you happy again too." " You're not going to feel free to find someone if you keep doing this for me." "What boyfriend is going want to be with you if you have me as an anchor holding you down." "Will your not...Will interrupts "As much as I appreciate you and all you have done for me this is not going to be a negotiation." "I need you to move on with your life we will always be friends but you deserve more than me right now." "I will still see you...I will still come into the coffee house." "Remember you gave me my free coffee for life card and I intend to use it so much you will wish you never gave it to me."Will says with a smile. "Will I don't want to stop our walks together." "Sonny I need you to...for me." "It will be the best medicine for me to see you truly happy again." "But Will...Will turns around and opens the door and steps inside. "He turn around one more time, "Thank you Sonny for everything...you have been a great friend." And then closes the door. Once the door closes Will put his back to it and he starts to cry.

Sonny stands there for a while staring at the door trying to comprehend what just happen. He realizes that he needs Will that Will is the piece he lost and wants it back. He turns to walk away and he runs into Sami in the hallway. " Hey Sonny how was your walk?" "It...ah ..it was good we had a nice time." " So we will see you on Sunday?" "No Will and I won't be going for our walks anymore." "And I am sorry but I have to get back to the coffee house." "I am sure I will see you around." "But Sonny what hap"...but Sonny was gone. Sonny ran to his car and got in and started to cry. He is wondering what he is going to do...he needs Will but he can't take the chance that he will hurt him again and start the cycle all over again. "What have I done?...What can I do?" "He starts his car and drives home watching the road with tears in his eyes.

Sami puts the key in the door and tries to open it but it is blocked. Will realizes that she is trying to get in so he quickly walks to the cupboard pretending that he is looking for something to eat.

"Will what just happen?" Will doesn't turn to look at her..."What? What do you mean?" Well for starters the door wouldn't open and second Sonny said he won't be back." "Why won't he be back?" "The door must have jammed as for Sonny can we talk about that another time if that's ok?" Sami knows not to push Will ...he will tell her when he is ready. "Okay honey...so what do you want for dinner we can order out? "Thanks but I am not really very hungry tonight." " I think I am just going to turn in early." "Okay sweetheart if you want to talk I am here." "Thanks mom." I will try to keep the kids quiet when Lucas drops them off" Sami tells him. "Will goes to his bedroom and closes the door." Sami is worried about him...he was doing so good. She thinks she should call Marlena.

"Hey mom it's me." Oh hello Sami...what's up? "Something is not right with Will." "What do you mean something is not right?" Marlena says with worry in her voice. "Well when I came home tonight I ran into Sonny in the hall and he told me that he won't be coming back to take Will for their walks anymore." "Well Sami I think Will is beginning to think that he is holding Sonny back from finding someone." "He may be right." "Will doesn't need Sonny to take him for walks he hasn't for about two weeks." "Will is gaining his independence back." "This is a good thing Sami...Will is going to hurt for a while but he will get through this I will make sure of it." "Sami just give him some space to grieve he is giving up a part of his life so that he can help his friend find a part that he is missing." "But mom I am worried that he may start drinking or something." "Sami I really think we are beyond that now." "Now he is trying to put the pieces of his life back together." "And that is what we want." "Did you ask him why Sonny won't be back?" "Yes and he said that he didn't want to talk about it right now." "Sami I think he will talk to you about it in time." "And I don't think you will have to wait too long. " "And Sami when he does...just listen...you don't have to encourage him or tell him he did the right thing, just let him talk it out in his own way." "It makes me want to cry mom." " I know honey I feel for him too but he has to get over these hurdles." And today he made it over the first one." "Do you want me to come over?" "No thanks mom I need to be there for him as well." "Well call me if you need to talk or you want me to come over because you think he is not coping and I will be right there day or night okay?" "But trust me this is a good thing for him right now even though he is in a lot of pain."


	10. Chapter 10

It has been about two weeks since Will has seen Sonny. They still talk on the phone a couple of times a week. He has told his mom why the walks stopped. She understood but that she knew how much they meant to him. He admitted that to her but he feels he has to be the friend to Sonny that Sonny has been to him. And Sonny without someone in his life hurts Will. So he felt it best to just cut those ties to him so that he can feel free to find the right person for himself. Sami supports him and his decision and is proud of him for being such a good friend to Sonny that he is willing to give up something so important to him.

Sonny has not been faring so well. Since Will's decision to sever that time together Sonny hasn't been able to focus. He is conflicted with telling Will he loves him and the potential that the relationship will crash and burn. And do more harm than good. And he is not even sure if Will still feels the same about him as he did before all this happen. It may be that Will want's to move on with his life without Sonny being more than just a friend. He can't figure it out. And though he doesn't keep secrets from his family he has not shared his feeling with them for a number or reason. One and the major reason is that he knows his mother would be against any attempt to start up with Will. She think he is an stable person. And would only hurt Sonny more. And she still thinks despite this episode Will is not the right person for Sonny. She want him to be a stable, loving person he can share his life with. Sonny knows Will is a very loving person. He could feel that Will didn't really want to stop their time together but he was willing to forfeit if it meant Sonny would be happy. Sonny's dad however can see the pain that Sonny is in and arranges to meet him at the coffee house today at 11:00. Sonny is not really sure what his dad wants to talk about but he would never deny his dad anything. It is 11:00 and Justin walks in..he sees Sonny behind the counter and waves to him. Sonny just sort of gives a wave back but no smile and gives him the I will be with you in one minute signal. Justin sees that the couch is free so he goes over to take a sit and wait for Sonny to be free. Two minutes later Sonny shows up with is dad's favorite coffee.

"Well thank you...I need a bit of a jolt." " I may have to consider bring in a partner my caseload is getting too big for one man to handle." "Well dad you didn't come here to entice me to join your law office since I am not a lawyer so what's up." "Well Sonny I could ask you the same question." "What do you mean?" "Well I would have to be blind or the worse dad in the world if I didn't see you were in a great deal of pain." "Sonny you have not been yourself for weeks." "The only other time I have seen you even close to this level of pain was when you broke up with Sean and you got over that in about a week." Sonny whatever this is it is not going to pass so easily if at all." "So why don't we cut the BS and you tell me what is going on. Because frankly I can't take seeing you this way" "Dad it is really nothing." "Really ...it is nothing...then why did you bring me your mother favorite coffee." "Sonny your have lost focus you seem to have lost your happiness" "So since you are only in pain like this when there is a another man involved why don't you just get it off your chest" "Sonny's eye well up but he doesn't cry." " I am so confused and I have no idea how to fix this." "Well why don't you just tell me what has or is happening right now." "Dad ..I'll talk to you about it be please don't judge anyone here okay...this a mutual screw up between me and someone else." Justin is silent for a moment and Sonny waits for some acknowledgement from his dad. "Go on" Justin says.

"Well you know all about what happen to Will?" " I don't have all the details but I get the general jist of what happen." "Will had a bit of a break and he is working to recover from it" Justin says "Yeah that is part of it." "You see dad...I was the one that caused that break." "How so?" "Well shortly before Will had this break as you call it he had come to me to talk to me and tell me that he was sorry for something that he had done to me." "It was very minor and I actually felt sorry for what I did to him that caused him to feel the needed to apologize to me." "Sonny I don't mean to interrupt but the lawyer in me needs to know what you did that was so wrong?" "Well remember when you and I went out looking for Will after the explosion?" "Yes and we found him in the park sitting with his back against a stone pillar" Justin said. "Well I went over to him and he was very upset but I couldn't figure out why." "So I tried to console him and in the course of that attempt I kissed him". It was completely spontaneous not planned in anyway." "Well after I kissed him he was furious with me he told me I had no right to do that to him." "He said that he didn't want me to kiss him." "So anyway we had an argument and Will walked away." "later that night he came to the coffee house to apologize for his reaction and asked if we could maybe just forget about it and start over and maybe go on a date of something" "I told him that I didn't think it was a good idea because I thought that we wouldn't work well together." "I told him we would still be friends and that would never chance." "Well I thought that he had accepted that explanation but that was the day he stole some whiskey from the pub and started this self destructive path that got him to where he is today." " And I felt it was all my fault and I know now that that is not the case." "Well anyway I have been trying to help him get back to when he was happy."

"I never told you or mom this but when Will got out of the hospital and was back home I made an arrangement with Dr Evans that I would stop by each day at an arranged time and take Will out for a walk." "To sort of realclimate him to people and not feel so isolated." "We would do it daily for a while and then 3 times a week." "Well in that time I have gotten to know Will in a way I didn't know him before." "He would open up to me about things that he never discussed with anyone before." "And this version of Will I was falling in love with." "I hear a huge but coming" Justin says". "Well about two weeks ago after one of our walks we got back to his apartment he told me not to come back anymore that he would handle it from there." "Did he say why the abrupt end to this arrangement?" "Yes he told me that I needed to move on with my life, that he didn't want to be the anchor that is holding me down from finding someone for myself." "Well it sounds like he is returning the favor you gave him". "You invested all this time in helping him recover he feels that he owe you the same sort of friendship by sort of setting you free from this trap he felt he had you in." " I get all that dad...I do" Sonny say with a bit of anger in his voice". "But there is a big problem with that." "And what is that Sonny?" Sonny sits there in silence and just scans the room not really looking at anything until he looks at his dad again." "That is that Will is the one that I love and want to be with." "Ah...I see your problem." "You're afraid that if you try to establish a relationship with him and it doesn't go well you will be setting Will back to the beginning again." "Yes exactly." "I don't know what to do" Sonny says wiping his eyes with his sleeve." "Well how has it been since these walks have stopped?" "Well will talk on the phone a couple of times a week but I haven't seen him in two weeks." "He told me that he would stop in here from time to time but he hasn't been in here once."  
"Well Sonny I don't even know which court the balls in at this point." "I will say this, and this is not advice I am giving you I am just stating my opinion." "First I would probably talk to Marlena about what you just told me." "And though she can't talk to you about Will particularly she can tell you from her experience this is what has happen." "Or Sonny you could open yourself up to someone new and give that relationship a try and see where it leads you." "Maybe Will is right he was holding you back". "So try dating...I am sure you have been approached more that a few times". "I just don't want anyone but Will" Sonny answers. "Sonny you say that now because right now that is all you can think about maybe if someone else was to enter into your life and heart then you will see that these feelings you have for Will will subside." " You owe yourself and Will at least a try don't you?" " I will think about it dad." Well it is picking up so I better get back to work." "Oh I know you don't like to keep thing from mom but on this one matter could you not share my dilemma with mom." " I don't want her fixing me up or coddling me." "Please?" "Enough said just you and me for now." "Thanks dad for talking and for caring." "I will talk to you later."


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas is approaching and Will is not generally feeling very festive. He is still missing Sonny and it doesn't seem to be subsiding. He thought that in enough time he would be able to move on. He still hasn't been going out much partly because of loss of desire and partly he feels ashamed about what happen to him. He thinks everyone is watching him and judging him. He needs something to force him to get out of the house, to make him feel productive.

Knock...knock..."Uncle Eric"...Will give him a hug. Eric returns it. "What are you doing here?" "Oh..come in...sorry..." "Thank you" Eric says and enters, Well I am here on a mission". "Are you going to try to save my soul...I am a lost cause I am afraid." Will says jokingly. "No ...not all...but no one is completely lost Will" Will catches that but let's it go..."no I am here to ask a very big favor of you." "Sure what is it?...I have been looking for something to do." "Well as you know the church has this toy drive every year at the rectory." "Yes I have dropped some stuff there myself a few times" Will informs him. "So what do you need me to do." "Well we have received so many toys that we can't get everything sorted out and set up to give out." "So I was hoping you could do me a huge favor and come down to the rectory and sort the toys for us...nothing difficult..just separate the boys toys from the girls toys and then by age groups." " It would help us a lot." "Sure when do you need me?" Well how does 3:00 this afternoon sound?" ""Perfect I will be there". "Thanks so much Will I really appreciate this," "No problem Uncle Eric I will be there at 3." "Great well I have to go ...there are some shut-ins that I need to visits." "Thanks again Will" And Eric leaves. Will is lightened by this, he now has something productive to do.

Sonny is behind the counter at the coffee house just serving up whatever is asked for and sometime not even the right thing. He can't seem to get by this. He finally agreed to go out on a date with this customer at the coffee house but things did not go well. He felt bad for the guy because it wasn't his fault. Sonny knew it would fail because his heart wasn't in it. Sonny went through all the motions even the kiss goodnight but. His date wanted to go further but Sonny politely shut him down. And he hasn't heard from him again. Which is just as well because Sonny would have said no anyway.

The door to the coffee house opens and in comes Marlena. And for some reason Sonny's mood brightens. He is not sure why but he feels like he is that much closer to Will through Marlena. She walks up to the counter to order her tea and Sonny tells Holly that he has this one. "Hello Dr Evans...nice to see you in here again...haven't seen you in a while." "Sorry Sonny I had to attend 3 conferences in a row so I haven't even been home in, gosh 2 weeks." "I think they wanted to cram them all in before the holidays." "So what will it be your regular?"...OH please...I have been drinking this dreadful hotel tea...I am afraid you have spoiled me." Sonny give his first genuine smile in weeks. "Well grab a table and I will bring it right over to you." "Thank you so much Sonny." Sonny rushes to make the tea as quick as he can focusing on everything ...this is one order he doesn't want to mess up.

"Well here you go Dr Evans ..just like you like it." " Thank you so much." "My taste buds are going to go into shock." Sonny smiles again. He can't explain it but to be close to her he feels like he is almost close to Will and he is feeling almost euphoric. "So Dr Evans I was wondering if I could join you for bit?" "Certainly Sonny I would enjoy the company." Sonny takes the seat across from her." "So how is Will doing?...not in the doctor patient area ..just in general ..I haven't seem him in a long time.?" "He is doing better." "I guess you know that he stopped our walks together completely." Sonny told her "Yes Sami had told me." There is silence between the two of them...Marlena let's it stay that way for about a minute. "Sonny is there something you want to say but are afraid too.?" Sonny won't look up but from even this angle Marlena can see how upset he is. "She reaches over to hold his hand. He grips back. "Dr Evans ...I have made a terrible mistake and I can't fix it ..I am afraid to try." "I am afraid of who I might hurt." "Do you want to share the mistake with me Sonny..I don't want to pry?" " I am not sure I can talk to you about it since it would technically involve one of your patients." "Oh I see" Marlena says knowing full well who Sonny is talking about. " Well let's do this ...make it very generic...and if you talk about something that I feel I can't talk about I will tell you...does that sound okay?" "Yes that sounds good." Sonny begins and feels a bit silly because they both know who they are discussing. But he knows he needs to get this out whatever way he can. "Person A and person B were friends then one day person A stepped over a line and offended person B. It was not intentional it was a spontaneous reaction to a situation." B got very upset and accused A of taking advantage of a situation and walked off". "Later B realized that they over reacted and apologized to A for their behavior." "Now this is where A really messes up." "While he accepts B's apology A tells B that he A doesn't think that their relationship can go any further than what was before A crossed the line." "Now A after spending a great deal of time with B and getting to know him again has discovered that B is truly the person A wants to be with." "But because A hurt B so badly B didn't handle it so well and hurt himself." "Now A wants to repair the relationship and get back to a place where they can be together but A is afraid of hurting B again and making things worse." And A can't get pass it." "A has tried but they all failed." "What can A do." "Or should A just accept the situation and live with it." "Even if it means not be happy."

Wow that is a mouthful for sure. Marlena says. "Has A tried to tell B what he would like but why he is afraid to pursue it." "Sort of in a roundabout way." "But B thinks that it would be best for A to move on." "But A can't, it has been weeks and he has tried seeing other people but it always comes back to B." "Well maybe B might be in a place now that he might be able to consider it but with caveats." "Perhaps B would need to start from the beginning all over again." "With no expectations and A would have to accept that even if it means he may not get what he wants." "Sounds like A and B have some serious sorting out and thinking about what is best for both of them." "Do you understand what I am saying Sonny?" Sonny looks at Marlena and says "I understand A just need to get the nerve up." "But I understand."

"Well hello mom...I thought you were at a conference in LA." "Oh Eric...Marlena jumps up and hugs him..."I was but I got in last night". "Not that I am not happy to see you but what brings you here...oh I am being so rude...Eric this is Sonny , Sonny this is my son Eric." Sonny stands and shakes his hand..."Nice to meet you Father." "So you're Sonny the famous coffee maker." "I don't know about that" Sonny says with a smile. "You are the person I came to see." Sonny looks at Marlena with a quizzical look on his face and Marlena returns in kind. "What could I do for you father?" "Well I understand that you like to do charity work for the kids in the area." "You and your coffee house raise quite a bit of money and resources when the school needed some new books and supplies." " Sure I loved to help out...what do you have in mind." "Well it is our toy drive time and we have more than we expected and we need help sorting things out." "All the toys are in the rectory meeting hall and they need to be sorted by boys toys or girls toys and then by age appropriate." " And the toys you have questions on as to whether they are appropriate or not place in a pile and I will go through them myself." "Sure sound easy enough when do you want me to do it" "Ah that is the problem...we need it done today." "That's no problem...what time." "Great ...say 3:00 at the rectory." " I will be there anyone I should see before I enter." "No there will be one other person with you and they know the lay of the land over there so you two should be all set." "Okay I will be there at 3:00." "Now if you will forgive me we are picking up in here so I better get back to work." "Thank you for our talk Dr Evans I really appreciate it." "Anytime Sonny."

"So who is this person that knows the lay of the land at St Luke's. "Well funny you should ask..I took your advice and I went to see Will and asked him if he would help out and he was happy that he had something to do." "So it is a win win for everyone." "You have no idea." Marlena says. Sonny goes back behind the counter feeling better and happy that he has something to do that he enjoys and get his mind off his Will problem.


	12. Chapter 12

Will is making a cup to tea in the kitchen when there is a knock on the door. He walks over to open it "Hey Will...long time no see". "Abby...how have you been?" Will says as he hugs her. "I am doing good and what about you...I haven't seen you in the square in like forever?" "Come on sit down?" Will offers. I am good...I haven't been going out to much...still feeling a bit self conscience you know." "Self conscience why...you hit a rough patch in the road." "But you're getting better everyday right?" "Yeah I guess at least that is what grandma Marlena keeps telling me." "But then she is biased." "So what have you been up to?" Will asked..."Hardly anything really...been keeping close to home." "Mom still has her moment about my dad..so I like to be around just in case." "I am sorry to hear that". "Well I am sure it is tough on you too." "Well we give each other moral support." "So are you going back to school?" Abby asked. "Yeah I am just taking a semester off, well not so much off as I have to take it over again since I missed most of it." " I am sure you will bounce right back once you are in school again." "I use to see you and Sonny walking together a few times a week." What happen?" I don't see you two together at all?" "Yeah we stopped because I was sort of holding him back from finding someone." "I felt bad that he was devoting so much of his time to me." "And really who wants to date a guy who is taking a care of another guy?" Will says half jokingly. "Well I guess he took your advice." " I saw him on a date the other night with this really cute guy". Will loses his breath for a second. "So he has found someone?" "It seems so...but I am not really sure." " I only saw them the once." "Good for him"...Will says despite the fact that he is sick to his stomach right now. " Hey I don't mean to be rude but I have to shower and change." "My Uncle Eric asked me to do some work for him down at the rectory and I have to clean up before I go into a church." "Oh okay." I didn't mean to keep you." Abby says "No...no you didn't...I will have enough time if I get going now." "I am so sorry for rushing you out like this." "But it was so nice of you to stop by like this." "I really appreciate it." "Will walks her to the door give her a hug and asks her to say hi to her mom for him. "I will...it was nice seeing you again...and I hope to see you out and about soon." "I will be I promise." "Have a great day and thanks again for stopping by." "No problem...have fun at church...if that's possible." Abby says with a laugh. "I'll try" Will says as he closes the door. Once the door is close he runs to the bathroom and vomits. He is sick at the thought of Sonny moving on. But why? I told him to do it he thinks as he kneel in front of the toilet. Did I think he wouldn't take me serious or did I hope he wouldn't take me serious. I may have truly lost him for good this time.

Sonny is behind the counter feeling a bit better at the thought of doing this work for the church. Get his mind off Will and how he has messed things up beyond repair. He has given Marlena's suggestion some thought but he is frighten to hurt Will again. What if Will rejects me then I will be lost. I would almost rather live in this make believe place where we could become a couple.

At least I could take solace in what might be, but that is not anyway to live. I need to think this through seriously. From what Marlena said she almost made it sound to me that there was a chance that Will would consider going out with me. She didn't make it sound like it was a dangerous path to take. I am sure she would have discouraged me if she thought it would cause Will harm or send him into a relapse. I am just going to have to take a chance. But how? I can't very well just go over to his house and pose the question to him that would look stupid. But I can't get him to come to the coffee house and I haven't seen him in Horton Square at all. Maybe I could talk to Abby and get her to talk him into coming here. Yeah that might work. Sonny looks at his watch it is 2:30. He has to head over the church so he tells Jemma he is leaving for the day and that he will be busy for the afternoon. And he heads out.

Will has showered and put on fresh clothes. It actually feels good to him to be going out and doing something instead of sitting around here all day. He sees it is time to leave so he heads over to St Lukes.

"Hello I am Will Horton Father Eric's nephew." " I am hear to help with the toy drive." "Oh yes...please come in." "If you will follow me I will show you where the toys are." "Right this way." She leads him down a hall to the Assembly Hall used for the church socials and such. As Will enters the room he sees it is full of toys. "We have set up one area for boys toys and one for girls toys." the sister says. There are boxes for you to put the items in. "Are there any questions?" "No I think I am all set." "Thank you". "No thank you son we appreciate the help the" sister says. The sister hears a knock at the door. "My we are busy today". Well I will let you get started." "If you will excuse me." as the sister closes the door to the hall, and leaves to answer the front door.

"Hello I am Sonny Kiriakis Father Eric asked me to come help with the toy drive." "Oh yes of course..he said there would be two of you." "Your co-worker is already here..if you will follow me." " It is right this way". I am sure the other young man can fill you on what to do..if you will excuse me I have some things to do for the Father." "Just down there the door on the right."

Sonny continues down the hall and opens the door to the hall.


	13. Chapter 13

As Sonny enters the hall he sees it is wall to wall toys. He yells out...Hello... Will hears the voice and recognizes it immediately. "Sonny is that you?" Will asks as he come out from behind a stack of toys. "Will?" "What are you doing here?" Sonny asked surprised and happy. "I was going to ask you the same thing." "Well Father Eric came by the coffee shop." "He had heard about the fundraiser I helped with a few months ago and asked if I would like to help out so I jumped at the offer." "But he didn't say I would be working with someone." "Now your turn." Well my Uncle came by the apartment today and asked me if I would like to get out of the house and help him at the same time and like you I jumped at the offer." I didn't know anyone else was helping either." "Wow this is weird isn't it." Will stated. "I'll say." Sonny replied. "So first, the sister told me that you would fill me in." Oh it is simply we are just checking the toys to see which ones are for the girls and which are for the boys." "Then we put them in the boxes. I have the girls thing in these boxes and the boys things in those boxes." "That's just for now then we need to break them down to age groups." "I think we are going to be here for a while." "So I hope you don't have a date or anything planned for tonight." Sonny thinks on that for a second. "Why would you think I have a date?" "Oh it's nothing..I am sorry that came out that way." "What did you mean?" "Well Abby came by the apartment earlier and she had mentioned that she saw you out on a date with...in her words, "A cute guy" so I just figured this is your early night at the coffee house you guys might have plans." "Again I am sorry it really is none of my business...I am not even sure why I brought it up." "It's no problem." "She was right I did go out on a date with this guy but it just didn't feel right so we didn't go out again." "Oh I am sorry about that." Will says. "It was nothing really he was more into the one night hook up than anything else." Sonny responded. "Well I hope you didn't pay" Will says with a little laugh. "Nope he paid but no play." "Oh God I am going to go to hell for that one" Sonny says. Will laughs a bit.

Will and Sonny start the task of separating the toys. Every once in awhile they would come across a toy they have to make a comment on...or reminisce on. But the other than that they are pretty quiet. Finally Sonny has to break the tension.

"So Will I haven't seen in the coffee house for weeks, everything okay?" "Uh ...just not into going out very much." Still feeling a bit ashamed or embarrassed or whatever you want to label it." "But Will coming to the coffee house shouldn't make you feel that way...I am your friend ..I wouldn't judge you." " Just come in and chat maybe we can get rid of some of those feeling." "Well we sort of covered this ground Sonny...I don't want to hold you back." Sonny stops what he is doing. He looks at Will. "Will look at me please." Will stands up and look at him. "Will you are not holding me back from anything...you never were and you never will." "Even if and that is big IF.. even if I did find someone you're my friend, they would have to accept you if they want me." Will is feeling awkward and needs to break this tension before he turn red. "Well they better like crazy people then." " Sonny walks over to Will and hugs him..Will hugs him back."You're not crazy Will" Sonny says while he is holding him. "You just need to feel better about yourself." "So please don't ever say that or think that about yourself." Sonny releases his hold on Will and looks him in the eye he can see Will is trying to hold back tears. "Please"Sonny pleads. Will just puts his head down. He needs an out of this before he really decomposes. He looks at the toy in his hand ...it is GI Joe action figure and he says..."Did you ever play with these things?" Sonny can see that Will needs to be distracted so he responds. "No I was more of a HE MAN kind of guy ...for obvious reason." "There I did it again...Yup I am going to hell for sure now." "They both laugh this time."

Sonny goes back to his area and Will continues on in his. "So Chad or anyone from school stop by to see you. Will gives a weak laugh..."Actually no one but Abby has been by in weeks, other than my grandma Marlena and my dad... I sort wish dad would make the intervals between visits a bit longer." "Things still not going well with him.?" Sonny asked. "Oh no they are fine it is just that when he is there I just feel like he is itching to leave." " Sometimes I will make up some excuse about something I have to do or he will say he has an appointment and has to leave." "It is all just a badly played game." "And it isn't fun." "I am really sorry about that Will." "You shouldn't have to feel that way around your dad." "Maybe you could just explain to him that you can see how uncomfortable it is for him and that you don't mind if he doesn't come around so often." "You could make some arrangement to meet him say at the square or even the coffee house...and you could use me as a buffer for you two." "When things look rough I will just come over and lighten the mood a bit." "That way you will have some moral support."Sonny offers. Will grows a bit angry not so much that it is obvious but enough that he has to say something.

With is back to Sonny Will says "Sonny why do you keep doing that?" "Doing what?" "You always come to my rescue...you always find a way to make thing work out for me." The last part was said with a bit more anger than Will intended. Sonny starts to heat up inside himself. "Because I am in love you Will." Sonny just blurts out with his own degree of anger. Will stands up and turns and looks at Sonny who is bent over picking up a toy. He won't look at Will because he has nothing to say after that admission. Will walks over to Sonny and puts his hands on his shoulders and turns Sonny around. Will doesn't say anything..just leans in to kiss Sonny with restrained passion. Sonny returns it with a bit more passion than Will. They separate and just look at each other. Will apologizes over and over. "I am so sorry Sonny I had no right to do that I ...but before he can finish Sonny pulls him in again and kisses him again." Suddenly they hear footsteps coming down the hall. They separate and go back to their respective areas. Suddenly the door opens and it is Father Eric. "Well how are you two boys doing.? They both give affirmative answers. "Great...I really appreciate you helping like this? "It's no problem it fun and it is for a worthy cause." "A besides it gave Will and I a chance to catch up on time missed." Oh you know each other?" "Yes..Will was one of the first people I met when I came back to Salem." "We are friends" "How serendipitous for you both". "Can I get you boys anything to drink?" "I am find" says Will. "I could actually use a glass of water if you don't mind my mouth dry." Sonny requests. "Certainly coming right up." Will and Sonny continue to works. Finally Sonny says.."where do we go from here Will"? "Will is silent...just as he is about to answer Father Eric comes with the glass of water and hands it to Sonny. "Thank you father." Sonny takes a sip as Father Eric leaves. "Thanks again for this help." "No problem" Will and Sonny say together.

"Sonny in answer to your question I am not sure." "But what I do know is that if we pursue this then we will take it slow and get to know each other again." "I am still the Will you didn't trust before." "While I am working on making myself a better person I know there are character issues you have with me." "Will I have had many sleepless nights thinking about the things I said to you...and I can't apologize enough for those things." "Sonny you didn't say anything that wasn't true, so you have no need to apologize." "I am some of those things and but I have changed some of them for the better." "I think that I have become stronger about myself now as a person." "Am I still insecure about things, well that should be self evident by my not leaving the apartment." "But I am really working on that." "But Sonny since all this time has passed and you haven't said anything like that in our conversations on the phone or text you must have some doubts yourself." "What are they"?

Sonny stops working for a second and looks at Will. "Honestly Will the whole thing scares me to death." "Why is that"Will asked. "I am going to be honest here Will I am afraid that if things don't work out between us ,which I don't foresee, I am afraid you would be taking a giant step backwards." "And that frightens me." "I could not live with myself if I did that to you again." "Sonny we talked about this before...while what happen between us may have tipped the scale in the wrong direction it was not one thing that led me there." "It was everything piling up over time." It was EJ, EJ and my mom." "It was T saying I was disgusting and he didn't want to be my friend anymore."My being gay and what all that struggling did to me." "And there is more but the point I am trying to make is this." Many of those things I have put behind me with the help of Grandma and even you." "I truly feel I have become stronger and more resilient." "But I will be completely honest with you and please don't let this scare you but when Abby told me you were dating someone I was sick in the true sense of the word." "I thought that you had truly moved on but you know what Sonny I dealt with it in my own way that wasn't self destructive to me." "I could just have easily gotten something to drink if I wanted to but I didn't." " I faced it and I am here doing this." "The destructive me wouldn't do that he would have become self absorbed and escaped with drinking." "So Sonny put those fear to rest." "I have myself to fall back on and a support team in grandma and my mom." "So what's next then for us."

"Well Sonny I say we see more of each other...not as dates more of me stopping in the coffee house again and us talking something like that for now " "Sort of like our walks but with possibilities."Will says " We see how that goes." "What do you think of that idea." Sonny feeling like this boulder in his stomach has disappeared response "That sounds perfect." "Okay so starting tomorrow I will come by for our first coffee house club meeting". "I am already looking forward to it." Sonny says.

With all of that behind them for now they breeze through the rest of the toys and just talk like two friends.


	14. Chapter 14

"So Will how was the project you did for Eric" Marlena asked? "Well it was interesting that is for sure" Will responded. "How so?" "Well I went there thinking it was just going to be me but it turn out that there were two of us." "So you had to work with someone else...was that challenging being around a stranger?" Marlena asks knowing full well it was Sonny and not a stranger, but she wants to see how Will reacts. "Well it turned out not to be a stranger...it turned out to be Sonny". "Oh my...that must have been awkward for you?" Marlena probes. "What do you mean awkward? "Well you have been somewhat of a recluse through this whole thing and then you stopped your walks with Sonny abruptly." "So it must have been uneasy for you ..for both of you I would imagine." Marlena wants to push Will to a territory that they have really not talked about namely his feelings for Sonny and how they may be hindering his progress.

"Well at first yes." "See just before I went to the rectory Abby had stopped by to visit and she had told me that Sonny was dating again." "How did that make you Will?" "Honestly I was physically ill. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach and got sick." "I had to get Abby out of here so she wouldn't see how that impacted me." "So what did you do once she left?" "Well let's just say I lost my lunch". "So when you say physically ill you actually mean sick." "Yes...but honestly I am not sure why...I was the one that told him he should find someone to be with." "I encouraged him to date other guys." "But I guess even though I was saying the words I didn't mean for him to actually do it." "Does that make sense?" "In a way Will." "But what is your impression of your reaction?" Marlena pushes. "What do you mean?" "Well you told Sonny to date to find someone and he did." "Yet it bothered you to the point of being physically ill." "What does that say about your true feelings?" "I don't know grandma." "Yes you do Will but you are afraid to admit it." "Why, what do you think it means?"Will throws it back at her. "Will I am not here to tell you how you feel you have to discover that yourself and you have to be able to confront those feelings good, bad or indifferent." Marlena concludes.

"I know what you want me to say grandma but I don't think I can." "What do you mean" "what I want you to say"?" "You want me to say that I still have strong feelings for Sonny or that I am in love with him." "Is that how you feel toward him?"Marlena asked "Will now feels trapped he has been boxed into a corner. He can tell the truth and have to admit something that he has tried to suppress or he can lie which he know she will see in an instance. "I am not ready to go there yet grandma." Okay...okay...we'll let it go for now." "But Will I think part of your getting on with your life requires that you address that." "And with that said our time is up." Marlena says. Will let's out a sigh of relief. "Just a few things before we wrap up...one, from now on I want you to come to my office." "Me coming here is feeding into your not going out and that has to be changed." And two I want to you give a great deal of thought about this conversation and try to see how it is affecting you and your progress." "Okay no more doctor patient." "So what are your plans for the rest of the day? " "Well I will have you know that I made a promise to get out of the house and visit with a friend." "That is great can I ask who?" "Actually it is Sonny...he thought if I came to the coffee house and was around other people that I might be able to get rid of some of my fears." "I always liked Sonny". Marlena laughs a bit. "Grandma...it is just a social outing don't read anymore into it than that." " I am not reading anything into it I am simply happy that you will be out and you will have Sonny to give you some support should you feel uncomfortable and that was all I was thinking." "Yeah right...I am your grandson so I have picked up a few things from you." "You're not the only one who can read people." Will says and Marlena laughs "I will have to be more subtle in the future." "Well I am off."she says "I will have my secretary call you with an appointment ..in my office". They hug and give each other a kiss on the cheek and Marlena leaves.

Sonny had a very restless night sleep and woke up feeling slightly tired. He had been thinking about how he spent an entire afternoon with Will and how natural it felt to him. He is afraid that his blunt admission of his love for Will might have freaked Will out even though it led to a kiss that had Sonny's pulse double. Now he has to face him today and he is not sure how to react. But after the kiss and the talk they were back to being friends as if nothing had happen. He has two concerns one being that he has to go slow with Will and he has to make him feel like there is no pressure on him. He is willing to wait Will out about a relationship because he knows that he needs Will, maybe even more than he is willing to admit.

Sonny gets out of bed and heads to the shower to get ready for work. Once he is showered, shaved and dressed he heads to the coffee house. Sonny says in his head..."Fingers crossed that all goes well for both of us." As he is walking to his car he texts Will to ask if he knows what time he might stop by. Three minutes later he gets a text back that he has his session with his grandma at 11:00 so between 12 and 1 I guess. Sonny texts back...Gr8 see you then. Sonny speaking to himself out loud..."So I will have to be a basket case for about 5 more hours." "I can do that". "I hope".

Will jumps in the shower as soon as Marlena leaves. He put on some new clothes his mom got for him and checks himself out in the mirror a few times. Speaking to himself "I'm feeling like I am going on a first date what's up with that." He has known Sonny and been friend with him for over a year why should this make him feel so nervous and then he remember his conversation with Marlena. He won't allow himself to go there. He will put those thoughts out of his head. He checks his watch and sees it is 12:30 so he heads out with more butterflies in his stomach than should fit.


	15. Chapter 15

Sonny checks his watch it is 12:30 and Will should be there soon. He rushes around getting things done so that he will have some uninterrupted time with Will. "Hey Sonny what's with the rushing around thing?" Jemma asks. "Oh ….nothing...you know just want to get things in order since it has slowed down a bit." "Well if I didn't know you better I would say you are acting like you have a date and you want things just so." "Sonny ignores the remark because she is almost right." Sonny starts to talk to himself. "Calm down...you two have known each other for over a year he knows me, so trying to be someone else to impress him is going to be a waste. He will see right through me. And besides if he thinks I am trying to impress him that will put more pressure on him." So Sonny steps behind the counter and just takes orders until Will shows up and then he will see where it goes.

It is 12:50 and Will has been standing outside the coffee house. He is thinking that maybe he should call Sonny and tell him that he is not feeling well so he is going to stay home. He is very nervous and that is one of the things he needs to overcome. So he has to do this or he is giving into his fears. "Snap out of it Will" he says to himself under his breath. "What is the worse that could happen.?" "It is not like this is a life or death situation here, you're just going to see Sonny and chat." "So what if people might stare at you just let it go." "Get on with your life". And with that he opens the door to the coffee house and walks in.

The very first person he see is Jemma and she recognizes him immediately and she rushes over to give him a hug. "Will!...I have missed you...great to have you back." "It just isn't the same without seeing you a couple a times a weeks." "So start coming back more often." "Thanks Jemma it is great to see you too." "I have missed the place". "And you guys." "Well can I get you something...coffee, tea...?" " A cup of tea would be great." "Hey Sonny look who stopped in". "Well it's kind of hard to miss Jemma since you have been all over him since he walked in."Sonny says with a smile."Hey Will" Sonny says as he steps out from behind the counter and walks over to Will and gives him a hug. "It is great to see you in here Will" Sonny whispers in his ear. "Thanks Sonny." Will offers back. "Come on let's grab a table." Sonny says. And the two of them walk over to the corner table where people won't be sitting all around them. Jemma arrives with the tea and a big smile on her face. "You've made my day Will...Welcome back" Jemma says and walks away.

"Okay so tell me what you are feeling right now." Sonny says. Will looks at him and says "are going to become my shrink now too". Will says then lets out a small laugh. "No I didn't mean it so much like that...well yeah I kinda did." "I mean are you okay...are you nervous, do you wish you backed out of coming?" "Yes to both of those." "I stood outside for 5 minutes and thought of calling you and telling you that I was not feeling well so I was going to back out." "Well I am glad you didn't...I mean you did make Jemma's day so there is your good deed for the day." "They both laugh a bit." "So what pushed you across the threshold?" "Well I stood out there thinking ...what is the worse that could happen...people might stare at me or maybe talk about me in whispers." "Will look around you...no one is staring, no one is whispering about you, to them you're just another customer in the coffee house." "So are you relaxing a bit?" "Yeah I guess so." Will says shyly. "Good then we are off to a great start." "Oh hey I meant to tell you I got a thank you note from your Uncle for helping with the Toy Drive." "That was nice of him..even though I love doing those things."Sonny said "Do you think he knew we knew each other before he asked me or you." "I would say no since he didn't know I was gay until a few days ago." "Wait that sounded weird...like maybe he was setting us up or something." I mean he may be okay with me being gay but I don't think he is so liberal that he would fix me up with another guy." "Can we just forget those last few sentences I made no sense at all.?" Sonny laughs out loud."I don't know Will they are out there in the ether now." "No getting them back now." "But me, I can forget them." Sonny says jokingly. "Thanks for that" Will says. Sonny adjust his legs under the table and they brush against Will's. Will rapidly pulls his legs back under his seat. Now he actually feels bad about doing that he is afraid that he has given Sonny the impression that he doesn't want to be touched by him. So as nonchalantly as he can he briefly reestablished contact and holds it for a second to offset his abrupt withdrawal. Sonny notices the whole thing but allows it to go by without drawing attention. But he is glad Will acted on it and let him know that he is not uncomfortable with the proximity to him.

"So how's your mom doing?" "I understand she is working for EJ now." "That must be a little awkward for her."Sonny inquires. "I think at first it was but she has settled into it now, she seem to be handling it pretty well." As they continue to talk Chad comes in. He doesn't notice Sonny and Will until he is at the counter. He spots them both and they see him...there is a long pause and Will breaks the tense. "I won't bite you Chad so you don't have to be nervous." Chad response awkwardly "Oh...no..it's not that...I just didn't want to interrupt you two." "Chad please come over here...please."Will asks.

Chad grabs his coffee and tentatively walks over to them. Will slide around the booth he and Sonny are in and can't help but notice how much heat Sonny's body is giving off. Not to mention that they are now forced to be touching each other. Chad sits down. "Chad let's clear the air here okay." "I am going to be getting out more so the possibility of us running into each other will increase exponentially especially if I come here more often." "So let me tell you a few things." "One I am not upset that you didn't come to see me in the hospital or visit me at home." "I completely understand that." You are not the only one that couldn't really deal with the whole thing." " Sonny came by often and occasionally Abby would stop in from time to time." I understand how you must have felt...nervous about how you would find me... bouncing off the walls or acting all kinds of crazy and you were not sure you could handle that." " I get that Chad I do really." "So I hold no ill feelings about it." "Thanks to Sonny and my grandma I am doing much better." "Am I completely comfortable...no but I am getting there and today was my first step toward that." "So please don't feel unease around me or feel bad that you didn't contact me to see how things were going." "To me it is a perfectly natural reaction given the situation." "So can we still be friends?" and Will extend his hand. Chad returns the handshake and thanks Will for letting him off the hook. "No hooks involved Chad we are both cool about it okay?" "Okay thanks again". Chad says as he rises to leave. "I will give you a call Will and maybe the 3 of us can do something together ...maybe play some pool." Pool? you suck at pool." Will says with a smile. "Yeah I can whip your ass anyday of the week." And he leaves.

"That was an awesome thing you just did for him." "Well I learn from the master." "The master?" "Yeah you...when I watched you with T and how you gave him an opening." "I paid attention." Sonny noticed that Will has not returned to his previous seat at the table and remains sitting next to him. Sonny is trying very hard not to do anything to draw attention to this fact so he continues on with a normal conversation. He wants so badly to slide his leg over to place it against Will's but that could cause Will to realize just how close they are. And Sonny is more than aware that he has become aroused by this closeness. He wants Will so badly and it doesn't even have to be sex... he just want to hold him and be close to him. That would be all he needs for now." "So look around again Will...the roof hasn't caved in you haven't shown an outward sign of nervousness for awhile." "So how are you feeling now? "Much more relaxed now." I almost feel like I am back in my own environment." "Well since we are on a roll what do you say we go to the square and get some lunch?" Sonny suggest. "Now that I don't know about."Will responded " I don't want to push you but you are on this streak right now don't you want to see how far you can go." Sonny says. As he says this he knocks a spoon off the table and reaches down to retrieve it and to maintain his balance he uses the leg he has next to Will's to counter balance himself which means that he has major contact between his leg and Will's but he knows that Will will now notice how close they really are and move away. Sonny sits back up but Will hasn't moved and Sonny's leg it still pressed next to Wills. "So what do you say...we can leave at any time you start to feel uneasy." "Okay we can give it a try it." Will agrees. Sonny not wanting to lose the feeling of Will leg against his reluctantly slides out off the booth and waits for Will to follow. "Jemma" "Will and I are going to lunch I will be back in about an hour." "Okay Sonny" Jemma responds. "Come back real soon Will we miss you." "I will I promise thank you."Will says

Sonny and Will are sitting at a table in the square both eating sandwiches and having an idle chat. Nothing to heavy. Sonny is trying to keep the conversation light so that Will won't dwell on where he is and how exposed he is. Right now he seems to be doing great. He is being his old self. There is a pause in the conversation. "Sonny I just need to tell you seriously how much I appreciated everything you did for me ...from finding me to visiting me to going on what had to be boring walks for you...the whole thing." "You have been the one true friend through this whole ordeal." "It meant more to me than I can tell you." " I would not even be here at this table out in public if it were not for you." "I know what I said to Chad early and I did mean we can put it behind us but honestly Sonny it hurt me that none of my supposed friends had the courage to come and see me." I felt alone and isolated." "But not you...you were there for me all the way...even when I pushed you away you didn't give up on me." "Thank you for saying that Will but the truth is I was being selfish." "What do you mean selfish?" "The visits the walks ,which by the way were not even close to boring for me, gave me a few things not the least of which it allowed me to be with you and to have you to myself." "And Will it gave each of us a chance to see each other in a way we might not have gotten any other way." "Will I was drawing strength from being with you too." "When I was down, just knowing that I was going to visit you or go for a walk with you gave me the strenght I needed to make me get out of myself and be with someone I care for deeply." "So for what you think I gave you you gave back in ways you don't even know." They just look at each other for a few moments and Will speaks up. "Listen you have to get back to work and I think I am actually going to go for a short walk in the park." "But this has been the best day I have had in months Sonny." "And it is all due to you." "So thank you again." "No thank you Will for not backing out, for having the courage to face your fears head on." "I promise the next time it will be easier." "Let's hope so ...not that this was so difficult ...because you made it easy." "Well I am going for my walk and you can head back to work." Will says. "Okay thanks for doing this for me" Sonny says as he walks to Will side of the table. Sonny puts his arms around Will and Will returns the hug. They stay that way for longer than two friends saying goodbye. "I love you Will" "And I love you too Sonny". They finally release neither really wanting to but this is only the beginning there is time to get there. They say their goodbye and go their separate ways.


	16. Chapter 16

Will has left Sonny and is walking in the park thinking. He is replaying his visit to the coffee house, his encounter with Chad and his lunch with Sonny. He realizes that he is still very much drawn to Sonny. But is it for his support that he so desperately needs or is it that he truly is in love with him. He determines that it is a bit of both. He is not sure why he needs Sonny's approval but then thinks that may be due to the earlier rejection that sent him down the destructive path in the first place. He feels a need to show Sonny that he can be a better person a person he can really trust and fall in love with. Though Sonny said he was in loved him when they were working together on the toy drive. Will has concerns that he will fail Sonny in someway. He doesn't know if he should become a different person or if he can become a different person or even if he wants to become something he thinks Sonny wants. He understands that he has to make changes but are they core changes, changes that will make him someone he is not. How far will he have to go or how far is he willing to go to be the Will Sonny wants or deserves.

Sonny is walking back to the coffee house a bit lighter now, now that he has gotten Will out of the house and into Sonny's domain. He feels things went well. He was impressed with how Will handled Chad. He really enjoyed being so close to Will in the booth and that Will didn't shy away from it. But he worries if his actions and his attempt to maintain the physical contact with Will will put pressure on him. He has told Will that they will move at his pace but he is not sure how to progress from here. Is it just going to be he and Will just having coffee or lunch together. That would be fine but he knows he needs more than just the superficial interactions. Then he thinks back to what Dr Evans said about just putting it out there and see where it leads. And though she said she felt Will, though they never mentioned his name, was stronger now and that he could handle the truth Sonny still has very strong reservations. No matter what Will or Dr Evans said Sonny will always feel that he was the cause of Will's rapid decline. As he walks on his cell phone rings and he answers it without looking.

"Hey Sonny it is me." "Are you okay?"Sonny asked. "I am great...I just wanted to thank you again for getting me out of my house and my comfort zone." "I needed to be out and to deal with what I thought would happen even though it didn't." "You mean your concerns about everyone being strange around you..or staring and things like that?" Sonny asked. "Yes that is part of it, but also being with you." "I will admit you were a major part of my fear." "Why would I be a part of your fear did you think that I would treat you differently or act all awkward around you." "Will in all our walks did I ever seem uncomfortable being with you or being seen with you or talking to you about everything?" "No it was not so much that." "Then what were you nervous about Will?" "Well to be honest ...being that close to you." And when Chad sat down and we were more or less sort of pressed together I got scared." "Scared about what?" Sonny asked. "Scared about what I was feeling and how it made me feel being that close to you." "How did it make you feel?" " You didn't seem to be nervous or uncomfortable you just went with the flow." "I can't really put it into words." "Try Will just say what is on your mind." " I felt like I wanted to be with you or needed to be with you and more than just the short contact." "But Sonny...I am not sure I am where you would like me to be and I am not really sure if I should have to make big changes to get you to like me like you use to." "I need to be myself but I don't think being myself is what you were hoping from me." "Will you don't have to change for me." "I know what I have said in the past and how it must have seem like I didn't like that Will, but honestly part of that was anger and part was I felt a bit rejected by you when we kissed that time in the park." "I think I was embarrassed because I thought at the time that we were almost on the same page." "But we weren't." "So I felt foolish and hurt." "So I said things that I shouldn't have and that were not completely true." "Will I think that we are both avoiding the real issue here." "What is that Sonny?" "That we are both in love with each other but are afraid to go down that road yet." "Does that make sense to you Will." "Yes because that is where I am at also." "So Will let's just do this we will see each other socially and if things become more advanced and one of us is not there yet then we will tell the other and then we will alway know where we are at." "Does that sound okay." "Yes it does." "So here is my plan...I will take you out on a date tomorrow night nothing fancy just the two of us having dinner or something and we will see where it takes us." "No pressure for either of us." "Are you okay with that?" "Sure sounds great." Okay I will meet you at the coffee house at 8:00 when my shift ends." "Okay I will be there." "Okay see you then bye Will." Bye Sonny."


	17. Chapter 17

Will readies himself for his first date with Sonny. He is nervous and happy at the same time. Nervous because it is an official date and he wants things to go well. And happy for almost the same thing. This is a date and a date could lead almost anywhere. Will is feeling sexually charged up. He wants so badly to be with Sonny in that way but is afraid because he has never been with another guy before and he is not even sure what he is suppose to do. He puts those thoughts out of his head and jumps in the shower and then gives himself a close shave. He stands in his bedroom looking at his selection of things to wear. Trying to figure out if he should wear something that really shows off the body he got back of just wear something nice. He combines a bit of both. He puts on some tight jeans and tight blue tee shirt then throws a dress shirt left open over the tee. He looks at his watch and it is 7:30. He is glad his mom took the kids to the movies so he would not have to explain anything to her about where he is going and with who. He checks himself in the mirror one more time and and heads out.

Sonny is at the coffee house finishing up his shift he would like to go home and take a shower before the date but there is no time. He is sorry he didn't plan this very well but it is happening so he is going to enjoy it. He is hoping things progress smoothly and they they both get into a rhythm where they are comfortable and at ease with each other. While he is thinking he would like them to end in bed he is not counting on it. He remembers his first time with another guy and how he felt like his legs were made of jello. And he was shaking so badly that he looked like he was standing in a winter storm naked. But he made it through it and once things started to happen it all became very natural and he was able to enjoy it but things have improved now that he has experience under his belt. He knows what he likes and what he likes to do. He notices that it is 7:50 and he starts to clean himself up a bit before Will shows up. He heads to the mens restroom to splash some water on his face and just generally straighten up his clothes. When he finishes he heads back on the main floor. As he is walking to the counter he feels someone just swat his ass. At that precise moment Will walks into the coffee house and sees what happen. Sonny turns around to see who touched him and it is Derrick the guy he dated once. "Hey you never called me." I thought we had a good time and I was hoping to see more of you...a lot more of you as he puts his hand on Sonny's chest. Sonny brushes it away and sees that Will has seen the whole thing. Will just backs out of the coffee house and walks away. Sonny looks at Derrick and says "you ever do something that again and I will deck you on the spot" and he runs toward the door to catch Will. Just as he gets outside he sees Will turning the corner of the building heading for the parking lot. And chases after him. When he finally catches him he runs in front of Will and turns to face him and block Will from continuing on. Will speaks first. "Maybe this wasn't a such good idea Sonny. You seem to...Sonny interrupt Will, "Will it is not what it looked like, That was the guy I dated once and never saw again." Judging from his behavior in there I would say he was drunk and just wanted a hook up." "I told him if he ever touches me again I would deck him." "Please Will believe me he is nothing to me." I told you about him and all he was out for was some sex but I wasn't offering any." "Please tell me you believe me." Will is just looking at the ground and finally looks up. "I believe you Sonny." "Thank you so much Will" Sonny says. "So can we start this date properly now?" "Sure we'll start over again."

Sonny finally lets his body relax and he reaches out for Will's hand instinctually and then let's it go "God I am making a mess of this date from the start." "I am sorry I guess I am just nervous...I will get better I promise once I calm down." And here I thought I was going to be the basket case." Will say. "Oh and by the way Abby was right the dude was definitely cute" "Yeah a cute drunk but not near as cute as you" Sonny says with a smile. Will blushes a bit. "Shall we go?"

"First off I want to apologize for the way I look." "I didn't plan this very well I must smell like 50 kinds of coffee and probably other things since I couldn't shower before this." "I would have gone home and showered and made myself presentable for you had I had the time." "I feel grimy." Sonny says. Will offers him an out..."do you want to do this another time when you feel like you are presentable?" "No...no...I am not giving up this chance for anything." "I am sorry I am going on like this I just want to be at ease with you and not have to think that look like crap." "You on the other hand look incredibly sexy." "Sorry for being so blunt but wow." "Now Will is definitely blushing. "Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you but yikes you look hot." "And I look like your poor friend you have taken sympathy on."Sonny say. "Tell you what...why don't you go home and shower and I will hang out here until you come back." "No I don't want to lose any time with you." "But the place I was going to take you was on the same street as my apartment so maybe we could go to my apartment I will shower and you can watch some TV while I get properly dressed." "Sure...this feeling you have about how you smell or look is silly but you aren't going to feel comfortable until you are cleaned up." "Great ...thank you so much for this." "I promise I will be fast."

They both ride in Sonny's car which was Sonny's plan because then he would have to drive Will back to his car instead of ending their date in some parking lot. With Will walking to his car and he walking to his car on opposite sides of the lot. They arrive at Sonny's apartment and Sonny feels the need to give Will the run down on the apartment , one room with a kitchenette one chair and kitchen table and chairs and a bed. Will just pokes him in the back and say..."Just open the door already." When they enter the apartment Will immediately says. "Oh gross this place it a pit." "Sonny turns around to look at Will and he is trying so hard not to laugh but can't hold back. " I am sorry but I couldn't resist you set yourself up for that." Sonny pushes Will on the chest and he falls back onto the bed still laughing. He suddenly realizes that he is on the bed and sits up and then stands up. "You're just mean Will Horton"Sonny says. "Okay I am going to jump in the shower I will be as quick as I can and then we can go." "You're going to love this place Sonny says as he goes about getting his clothes from the dresser and the closet to take into the bathroom, "It has really authentic italian food and their chicken parm is incredible" "Without even realizing it Sonny is taking off his clothes in front of Will as he would do if he was home alone. When he unbuttons his jeans he suddenly realizes what he is doing and turns crimson. "I can't believe this...I am mortified." "I am sorry I was acting on instinct behaving like I would if I was home alone." "I am so sorry Will". Will looks at him and laughs..."I was wonder how long it would take you to realize what you were doing." " I would have stopped you before you had your pants off to save you the embarrassment." "Gee thanks, that would have been nice of you."Sonny says. "Hey sorry I was being entertained." "Perv Sonny says." "Me the perv ...you are the one stripping in front of me and we haven't even had a proper date yet." "Is this what you do for all your dates? give a viewing first to decide it they want to buy the merchandise." "Sonny throws his shirt at him." To get back at Will Sonny says, "Well when I do they no longer feel the need to shop around anymore." And with that Sonny walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. As the shower turns on Will thinks to himself..Sonny is probably not wrong about that last comment. Why keep looking when you have that body to play with. Will realizes that he has become aroused and must calm down because he is not going to be able to high it when Sonny comes out.

Will is watching some rerun, he is not even sure what the show is when the shower stops. He hears the shower curtain open...and then Sonny says"Damn." "What's wrong Sonny are you okay?" "Oh no..I am okay but I forgot to grab a towel out of the closet could you grab one for me." "Why don't you come out and get it yourself" Will jokes. "Careful what you wish for there Mr Horton." "Okay okay...I will get you a towel." When he opens the closet he sees a stack of towel on a shelf and decides to have some fun with this. Speaking loudly he say..."let's see what color do you want ….what are you in the mood for." We have a wide selection to choose from." "We have a lovely red...a royal blue"...Sonny yells out..."just pick one and give it to me please." "Let's not be hasty" Will says. "We have pea green and a bright sunny yellow. "The yellow one the yellow one." "Good choice...they are very popular this season." But Will doesn't just grab a full towel he grabs a hand towel too. He walks over to the door and tells Sonny .."here is your towel sir." Sonny opens the door a crack and sticks his hand out to grab the towel however Will gives him the hand towel instead. "Oh very funny you're going to pay for that and with that Sonny opens the bathroom door and he has the hand towel hanging in front of his cock. "You're going to play you've got to pay." Now Will is embarrassed as Sonny walks out of the bathroom and takes the towel from Will's hand and then turns around and walks back into the bathroom and closes the door. But not before Will get a perfect look as Sonny's ass and immediately become hard again.

Sonny finally emerges from the bathroom all clean and fresh. "Ah now I feel human again." "So you ready to go" Sonny asked. "Will still hard makes up an excuse that he wants to see the end of this show." "Sonny grabs the remote from Will's hand and says "the butler did it." "But it wasn't a murder mystery" Will counters. "It doesn't matter it is always the butler" and he grab Will's hand and pulls him up. Sonny immediately sees Will's problem. "Ah now I see the problem Sonny says. Jokingly to make Will feel better he says..."I have that effect on people...I think it is my brains." "Will tries to cover it up with his hands but that just draws more attention to it." Will raises his face up and looks at Sonny. Sonny takes a step toward Will and put his hand behind Wills neck and pulls him in for a kiss Will returns it forcefully. Will's hands slide over Sonny's back and he pulls Sonny's waist against his...and he can feel Sonny is hard too. Will want to reach down and touch it but he know if he does he will be crossing a line that he can't step back from.

Will pulls back and looks at Sonny and says..."I am not ready yet Sonny. I am sorry I must seem like a tease...I am so sorry." "Will, Will it is fine...we are just taking it slow and my behavior didn't help keep it going slow I am the one who should be sorry." "I am not going to deny to you Will that I would like to be with you in that way but we have time" "So let's go have some great Italian food." "Will feels the pressure he felt abating and follow Sonny out the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Sonny and Will have an enjoyable dinner. All the staff knew Sonny and were happy to see him with a date. "What are you like their best customer or something?" Will asked. Sonny laughs..."no it is just that I come in here almost every night...well not every night but damn close." I would do take out but not order until I got here." Then I would sit at the bar and chat the staff up when they had free time." "The bartender there tried to hook me up with his brother once but I declined because I was waiting for you." "Will blushes again. "What if the guy was a real stud?...if he takes after his brother his probably is, you could have missed out on something pretty hot." "I have all the heat I need with you". "Okay enough of that...isn't that the ploy a guy uses to get his date in bed?" "Is it working?" Sonny asks through a laugh. " "Will laughs back.

They skip dessert because they are both full. Sonny pays the bill and he and Will get up to leave. As they are leaving one of the waitresses comes up to them and looks at Sonny. "You got a hot one there" tilting her head toward Will. "Even I would be all over that body gay or not." "You would have to fight me for it." Sonny says back. "That is a fight worth getting into." she says. " You two have a great night." "See you tomorrow Sonny". "You probably will." Good night. Sonny says and he and Will walk out. "What was that all about?" Will asked. "What you mean Gina?" "Well if that is her name..what was all the whispering?" Will asked. "Ah she thinks you're hot and she is also gay but she would fight me for a chance to be with you." "Yikes I am starting to feel self conscience." "Now why would you feel that way?" Sonny asked. "Because you two make me sound like I am something I don't feel I am." "Come on Will you must have been told by people that you are extremely attractive." "No actually ..in fact I think of myself as rather ordinary." Will states. "Well trust me when I say ..you are far from ordinary." Sonny offers. "Okay enough of that talk it is just making me more uncomfortable...flattered but uncomfortable. " Okay no more talk about the sexiness of Will Horton with the smoking bod." "Sonny come on...please?" "Okay ...no more."

"So do you feel like taking a walk along the river they have it all lit up for the holidays?" "Sure it sounds like fun." "They cross the street and arrive at the boardwalk that runs besides the river. "So where is the most interesting place you have ever spent Christmas?" Will asked. "That is a cool question." Sonny response. "Let's see...it could be a tough one." "It wasn't in the states it was in China." "I was living in Dubai at the time and I didn't really have anyone to spend the holiday with so I figured why not visit China and see what it was like." " So I flew to Beijing and did the whole site seeing thing and I ran into a couple from the states." "They had the same idea I did, they were living in Japan at the time." "So we got to talking in the hotel restaurant and came up with a plan to go to the Great Wall." "We found a tour that would take us out there...a long ride by the way..and not a lot of scenery." "When we finally got there we were all blown away by the size." "We were all excited to actually walk on it so we separated from the group and decided to venture out on our own." Now it is Christmas day and here we are on the Great Wall of China." "Let me tell you I have climbed a lot of mountains but walking this wall was exhausting." "The girl in the couple said do you want to go up higher and her boyfriend and I looked at her and I said if you find us a sherpa who is willing to carry us fine but if not forget about it." "So we stayed where we were until we caught our breath and then for no good reason we started to sing Christmas carols out loud." "But the coolest thing was other english speaking people from all over started to join in and by the time we had sung our last song we must have had 40 people standing there with us singing." "That is probably the most memorable Christmas I ever spent." "My God Sonny you have lived and interesting life and at such a young age."Will says. "I am jealous." "Hey maybe you and I could do something adventurous like that someday together." "Sorry if that sounded like I was jumping the gun." "No I know what you meant." Will said. "So how about you...what was your most memorable Christmas?" "That was just a downer time for me." "What do you mean Will?" "Well as I am sure you are aware my life growing up was not the Brady Bunch ..it was more like American Horror Story." "I never knew who I was spending it with, where I was sleeping." It always ended with my parents fighting. Either my real mother and father or my real mom and my fake dad." "So Christmas is not a time that brings back happy memories." "Wait that is not true there was one bright spot on Christmas." "What was that?" Sonny hoping to bring Will back to something happy. "Spending time with grandma Marlena." "When I was with her she always made me feel like I was wanted she was always so happy to see me and she would try her hardest to get my parents to let her have me for a Christmas...and finally one year they caved in and that had to be my best Christmas ever." "And the funny thing is that even now when I see her I still feel the same way with her." "She still makes me feel wanted and loved." Sonny slips his hand inside of Will's and holds it. Will folds his finger around Sonny's." "Well Will I hope we can change all of that for you." "Give you what you truly deserve." They both stop and Will turns to Sonny and kisses him gently. "Thank you for wanting to even do that for me." "Okay enough maudlyn talk." Will says as he wipes a tear from his eye trying not to let Sonny see him...Sonny does but pretends he doesn't. "You up for some hot chocolate they have a street vendor who has the best hot chocolate and you can get marshmallows or whipped cream sprinkled with cinnamon." "What the hell are you on the tourist board of Salem?" "Sonny ….no but I love to investigate the areas I have lived in." You never know what you could be missing just a street away from you." "Good point." Will states.

They have finished their walk and it is almost midnight. "Well we should be getting back you have to open tomorrow if memory serves." "Well actually I traded off with Chad so I open for him on Saturday and he takes my tomorrow." "Did you have some sort plan cooked up." "Honestly Will I didn't have anything planned but I wanted to be free should things progress that way." "But as you said in the apartment you are not there yet so I will respect that." "Well don't respect it too much" Will says as he walks slightly ahead of Sonny." "Sonny is confused now...does he want to take this someplace else or was that just a joke." "What do you say we go back to my place and watch a movie...I am not tired and no work tomorrow so I can sleep in." "I don't know what your plans are but if you're up for it?" Will knows what his answer might bring and he is nervous about how he should answer. So he just goes on gut and desire and says "Sure we can do that." "I don't have any plans for tomorrow." "Great' Sonny says restraining his excitement.

They arrive back at Sonny's apartment. "Sonny tells will to check to see what is on pay per view. Will reads off the list of possibles and Sonny selects one he likes but hopes he won't really be watching it. "Okay let me know when you are ready". Sonny is in the bathroom brushing his teeth and doing a bit of gargling before he heads back out of the bathroom. "Ready..wait." "Will pauses..what's up...well since I live here alone I place the TV across from the bed because I usually watch it while I am laying down." "Will looks around the apartment ..well there really isn't anyplace to put it be in here since you only have one real chair." "So we can watch it from bed." Will knows what he is saying but doesn't really want to stop it. "Okay cool." So Sonny sits next to Will with his legs folded in an x in front of him. His knee is resting a bit on Will's thigh but Will is not moving. Will presses play and the movie begins. "Do you mind if I turn the lights off...I feel like I am in a theater when I watch in the dark." Sonny asked. "Go for it." Will says. Sonny jumps off the bed and turns off the lights and head back to the bed. Will has stretched out across the bed as oppose to laying headboard to footboard. Sonny follow suit and lays next to him and can feel his hips touching Wills.

"Sonny reaches over Will to grab a pillow to rest his chin on while he watches the movie. When he does it he has his chest pressed on Will ass and the slides off him. When he has the pillow position right and is comfortable he feels Will looking at him. "What?" "Sonny asked. "Will looks him in the eyes and bluntly says to Sonny. " I would like to be closer to you without feeling the need to have sex."Does that make sense?" "Sure whatever you want." Will rolls Sonny over so he is on his back and Will slides closer until his chest is on Sonny's. He leans down to kiss him and Sonny opens his mouth and slips his tongue between Will's lips and Will returns the action. As the kiss becomes more intense Will drags his body so that he is completely on top of Sonny now. Sonny hands are running up and down Will's back and pulling him onto him even harder. Sonny rolls Will onto his back and with his knees he spreads Will legs open so he can position himself between them. And then using his thighs he spreads Will's legs wider so that the contact between them is spaceless. Sonny's hip are right on Will's hips and they can both feel how hard each other is.

"Sonny starts to grind into Will and Will reacts by raising his hip to feel more frictions. All the time this going on they are kissing and are softly moaning into each other mouth. Sonny's actions become more intense and he feels himself about to cum and stops but Will places his hands on Sonny's ass and says please don't stop, so Sonny resumes he tells Will that he doesn't think he can hold off much longer and Will whispers in his ear then don't. And with that Sonny's body starts to tense up and he can feel his ejaculation and moans. Will raise his hips one more time and he too feels his cum releasing and moans. When both have their breathing under control Sonny immediately looks at Will. "Are you okay...do you feel okay...did we go too far?" "Sonny ...Sonny relax..I am the one who started this and I am the one who wanted it." So I am absolutely fine." "Are you?" "Me...I am more than fine." "Will speaks "Sonny I needed that because the tension I was feeling about this all night was more than I could take." "Please don't be offended but I was sort of using you to alleviate that tension." "I wanted you and I couldn't think of a way to do that that didn't mean intercourse." "Now here is the stupid part...I did research on the internet about things we could do that would not actually involve intercourse." "I am new to this." "Will it was fine and you didn't use me at all." If I wasn't with you all the way I would have stopped." "But I am more concerned about how you are going to feel tomorrow." "After my first time I was ashamed like I did something wrong or perverted and it bothered me for days." "I am worried you might experience the same feeling." "Sonny I don't think that will happen because I have waited way too long to experience something like this, I would never feel ashamed or embarrassed." "While it wasn't actual sex it still let me experience being with another guy in a completely sexual way." "And I feel good about that." "While this may sound completely off the rail...for me it was like that first kiss you worry about when you are on a date." "You just want to get it over with so you can then start to enjoy it going forward." "That is sort of like what I feel like now." "We have taken a step closer." "Now that doesn't mean I want to jump right into the intense stuff ...I am going to have to build up to that." "Are you going to be okay with that Sonny?" "Completely" Sonny says.


	19. Chapter 19

Will arrives home at 3:12 AM. He quietly enters and gets to his room without being detected. He knows he is just postponing the inevitable but that's ok it was worth it for him. As he begins to undress his cell vibrated and he just grabs it and hit a button to talk. "Hello" Will says in a very hushed voice so as not to wake up anyone." "We will be talking about this in the morning so don't think you are free and clear buddy" Sami says and then hangs up. Will actually smiles thinking that after tonight she can say anything she wants and I will still be on cloud nine. He climbs into bed thinking about what happen tonight. He has had his first albeit brief sexual experience with another guy and he liked it alot. He quickly falls asleep reliving the night in his head.

Sonny is laying in bed on his back with his hand folded under his head and his eyes close. He too has been replaying tonights chain of event. He is more than a bit surprised that Will initiated the encounter last night ...not unhappy by it just surprised. As he replays it in his mind he becomes aroused and begins to pleasure himself. He grabs a few tissues off the nightstand and completes the jobs surprised at how much he still had in him considering that he was spent after their activity. Once he cleaned up he threw the tissues in the wastebasket. As he closes his eye he thinks about what he told Will about his first time and his shame and embarrassment. He wasn't lying when he said that it did really bother him afterward. It took him days too to come to grips with what he had done. He couldn't even face the guy he did it with and they shared a few classes together. The guy approached him and could see that Sonny was trying to pretend that it never happen. So he left Sonny alone for a few days. When Sonny seemed a bit more comfortable around the guy again they talked about what had happen and he explained to Sonny that he experienced the same feeling his first time and that he was also embarrassed by it. But once those feeling went away he was more than willing to do it again and he never was embarrassed again. They did it a few more times and Sonny felt natural doing it and realized that this was who he was and that this is what gave him pleasure. He only hopes Will won't have to go through those sorts of feeling and that he can accept it for what it was just two people who cared about each other and wanted to express it that way.

"Okay so let"s have it." Sami says as Will comes stumbling out of his bedroom still half asleep.

"Can I get a glass of juice first please?" "Will goes to the refrigerator and pulls out a bottle of OJ and takes a glass from the strainer and pour himself a whole glass and drinks it in one shot. "Okay enough stalling let's hear it Mister." "I'm sorry I got home so late...I was out with Sonny"..."Oh really Sami interrupts? Will let's that go and continues on "and time got away from us." We had dinner and went for walk along the river and by the time we got back it was midnight and neither of us had anything to do today so he invited me to come over to watch a movie." "Before we knew it we fell asleep and I woke up at 2:30 and left." "I left him a note and thanked him for a great night and I came home." "That was all". "I am sorry I will text or call if something like that happens again." "So it is going to happen again...you are going to see Sonny again.? Sami says a bit worried. "Why do you say it like that?" "Well Will wasn't it sort of what happen with Sonny that got you into the trouble in the first place?" "God why do people keep saying that?Will say angrily. "Look Sonny may have been a contributing factor in what happen to me but he is by far not the major cause for what I did." "There was a lot going on in my life that I couldn't deal with so to say Sonny was the driving force is not fair to him." "And besides we talked that whole thing out and reached an understanding." "So we are good now." "Will I am not bashing Sonny and I am sorry if it sounds like I am." " I am just concerned about you and while you two have reach this understand now, I worry that if something goes wrong that you won't be able to handle it." Sami says with concern in her voice. "Mom don't you think I haven't thought of that?" "That is why I am seeing grandma Marlena." To help me learn how to cope with the negative things in my life and I think, and so does she that I have become stronger ..more confident in myself." "So if something happens I won't become destructive again." "I will have someone to help me should I feel I need it." "And mom..I can't have you worrying that this thing or that thing might do me harm." I am a different person from whom I was." "And I think I can handle a lot more than you give me credit for." "Okay Will ...but despite what you said I am still going to worry." "It is a mother's job." Sami says. "Okay I will give you that but you will see that your worry will be a waste of your energy." "Now I am going to go back to bed for a while longer." "I need more sleep." "You have good day at work..I love you." " I love you too" Sami says as Will turns into his bedroom.

Sonny wakes up at about 10:00 and just lays in bed. He doesn't have to be at work until 1:00 so he is just going to lounge for a while. He has an urge to call Will to see how he feels this morning. He is still a bit nervous about Will's reaction to last night. So instead of talking to him he decides to text him that way he can gauge where he is at. If he responds then that is a good sign if not then he thinks he might go over to his apartment before he goes to work to check up on him. Sonny reaches for his phone but stops to think about what to text. It's not like he can just text ...Hey how did you think the sex went last night? It is going to have to be something very trivial but enough to make Will respond. So he decides to ask Will to stop by the coffee house later this afternoon. He tells him it gets slow around 3:00 and it would be nice to have someone to talk to. All BS and Sonny knows it. He is never at a shortage of people to chat with at the coffee house...even if there is only one customer Sonny will engage them. So he types out his invite to Will and lays the phone down next to him and waits.

Will has just gotten out of the shower and is in his room dressing when he hears the chime that a text has come through. He grabs the phone and reads what Sonny has texted and responds immediately.

Sonny hear that he has a text that has come in and grabs the phone so fast he tosses is off the bed by accident. He crawls to the foot of the bed to pick up his phone and reads the text. {See you there}. Sonny let's out a breath and throws his fist up in the air and yells YES.

Will in turn gets butterflies in his stomach but is still excited to see Sonny again so soon. As he is getting dressed he thinks about what Sonny said about how he might feel and none of that has entered his mind. He knows now that this is what he has been waiting for all this time. He is completely at ease with what happen last night. In fact he feels a bit more like he thinks he should be feeling. He thinks about what he may have been missing and thinks he has a lot of time to make up for. But slowly, baby steps, as they say. It is only 11:00 so he has about 4 hours to kill. And it feels like an eternity to him.

Sonny arrives at the coffee house at about 12:50 and it is pretty busy so he jumps right in to clear out the customers backing up. Jemma notices his good mood and has some fun with it. "So someone had a good night last night." Sonny pretends he doesn't hear her but he can't suppress the smile on his face. She pokes him in the side and he turns and looks at her. "Come on give me a break I am just in a good mood."Sonny says. "Good moods like that only come after certain types of nights." "So who is this lucky guy." It's no one so can we drop it." "Oh sure we can drop it but you know I am going to find out anyway." "But yeah we can drop it." "Thank you" Sonny says with a sigh.

It is getting close to 3 and Sonny finds himself nervous. What should he say...does he mention last night.? What will Will say? But before he can finish his train of thought Will walks in 10 minutes early.

Sonny walks over quickly."Hey Will ...your early...not that mind it's cool." "Damn" "Can I start over?...Hey Will how's it going? "God that was even worse." Sonny calm down ...I am the one who should be nervous." "Can we just get a table and sit down?" Will says with a laugh. "Oh of course...come on." Holly I am going on a break" Sonny says as he unties his apron. Sonny leads Will to the corner booth. They both sit down across from each other. There is an awkward silence until Sonny speaks up. "So how you doing today." Will knows what Sonny is really asking so he answers the real question. Will speak softly so those around don't hear him. "Sonny I am not freaked out...ashamed or embarrassed about anything last night." "I wanted something to happen...what, I didn't know, but I know that I needed to be nearer to you than just holding hands or sitting next to you or even kissing." "So I have no regrets...I feel no shame." "This is who I am I am a man who likes another man." "It is that simple." "And what happen was just a way for me to get closer to you." "Does that make sense?" "It make perfect sense." "I wanted the same thing..I wanted to be closer to you than just going on a date." "So we both agree that we had a good time and neither of us regrets it right? Will says. "Yes we do." Sonny says. " I Was going to call you this morning to check on you but I was afraid you wouldn't want to talk to me or discuss it with me so that is why I texted you." "The rejection would have been easier to take in text than to hear you say the words." No rejection on my end." Will says. "So you think maybe we could go out again soon."Will asked. "Hell yeah" Sonny says a bit too loudly and excitedly. He starts to blush and Will laughs. "How about tomorrow night?" Will says. "I have to close tomorrow night." Sonny depressingly . "Well how about I come here around closing and we just hang out either in here or we can go for a walk around Horton Square it is all lit up until midnight." "That would be great." Sonny says. "So can I get you anything?" Sonny offers. Will looks at him pretending he is confused by the question. "Oh you mean to drink ….wasn't sure what you …...Will smiles." Sonny raises his eyebrows in surprise.


	20. Chapter 20

Sonny gets home from work but is too excited to sleep because he is thinking about going on another date with Will. So he busies himself around the apartment. Cleaning up just in case something should happen on tomorrows date. He thinks of how easy today was being with Will, other than his train wreck of a start. He still blushes when his thinks about it. He doesn't understand what it is about Will that makes him so nervous. It can't be about his fear of hurting him again there it more to it than that. He knows that when he is around him his sexual desire goes into overdrive. Just being near him can bring him to arousal. He has never met anyone that did that to him before. There usually has to be some physical contact or even a conversation with sexual overtones to it to bring him even close to how he feels just being near Will. He wonders if it is because Will is basically a virgin with guys and Sonny is turned on by the possibility of being the first to be with him in that way. He is upset by that thought because then he would basically be using Will just for his sexual pleasure but he feels much closer to Will than that. He thinks he is overthinking this. He knows in his heart that he truly cares for Will and not just sexually but emotionally. But he still has lingering doubts about hurting him again. Could that be why he feels the way he does for Will. He is so invested in this relationship now because he has started something that could go south and take Will down with him. So he decides that no matter what happens he is going to hold off on any real sexual activity until he is sure Will can handle it and he feels comfortable enough so that those fears are not so prevalent.

Will gets home at a reasonable hour so no grief from his mom. She asked about his day and he hesitate telling her about seeing Sonny because she is still afraid that if things don't go well he could revert back to where he came from. No matter how often he tells her he is fine she doesn't think it is true. But he tells her anyway because if things go on as they are then there could be something there and he wants her to be prepared. "Will I know we have talked about this too death but are you sure this is someplace you want to go.?" "Mom I care about Sonny and to not at least give this a try would not be fair to either of us." "I am not saying that things couldn't go badly but if they do then they do." "But I can't miss this opportunity to be with someone I care so much about." "Now can we not discuss this any longer?" "Fine, but if you feel a need to talk about anything please come to me or grandma." "I will I promise." "Now I am going to head to bed." "I still haven't caught with the lost sleep from last night." "Yeah and who's fault is that mister?" Sami says. With a give me a break attitude Will says "Night mom" and he closes his bedroom door.

Will lays down on his bed and considers his moms feeling about being with Sonny. She may be right...while he says he is stronger now he has never really been challenged since his downward spiral. What if he can't handle it...what if he is so devastated that he goes back to what he was. He doesn't want to think that could be the case but it is something he has to deal with. He almost wishes that he was rejected by Sonny to see if he can cope with it. At least then he would be sure that he can try this with Sonny without the lingering fear of a meltdown. He reaches for his cell and calls his grandma. "Well hello Will and how are you tonight." "Hi grandma, ok nothing special." "How are you and John doing?" You must be so happy to have Eric home." "We are fine and I am, but you don't sound like you." "What's up?" "It really isn't anything but I was wondering if I could maybe see you tomorrow?" "Of course you can...I will be free from 11 to 1." "Will you be available then...or do you want to do something tonight?" "I have no plans just staying in and watching TV." Will considers the offer because he has that date with Sonny tomorrow and he would like to have a clearer head when he does. "Well if it is not going to put you out I would really like to talk to you sooner than later." "Okay what do you say we meet in Horton Square in say half an hour.?" "Perfect see you then and thank you grandma." "See you in a bit" Marlena says.

Will comes out of his room and grabs his coat. "Hey I thought you were tired and going to bed?" Sami says. "I am but I need to do something I should be back in about an hour or two." Will response. "Are you okay?" Oh yeah fine...just need to do something nothing major." "What do you need to do tonight that you can't do tomorrow?" Sami say with worry in her voice. "Just something mom, it is nothing you should even have to worry about I promise." "Do you have your cell phone should you need to call someone?" "Yes I do but it is nothing so dramatic that I would need to call for help trust me." "Okay but I am going to call you in an hour so keep your phone on and answer me when I call...Okay?"Sami say. "Yes mom I will answer can I go now.?" "Okay ..see you in a bit." And with that Will leaves. Sami immediately calls Marlena and fills her in on what just happen. To put her mind at ease she says that she and Will are just going out for coffee and a talk. "Oh thank God..I was worried." "Nope everything is fine, but I have to go to meet him." "Talk to you later ...bye."

Will is sitting at a table in Horton Square when he sees his grandma walking up. He stands up to hug her and thank her for coming on such short notice. "Well to be honest you had me a bit worried on the phone." "What's going on?" It really isn't anything major it is just that mom got me second guessing myself about something and I am afraid she might be right this time." "Tell me what you are second guessing." Okay ….but part of this is going to be embarrassing maybe for you...but definitely for me but it is an important part." "Will you can tell me anything without fear of judgement." "I know that grandma but this is an area we never talked about." "Well then let's start." "Start from the beginning." "Well some of it you know ..about Sonny and I working at the toy drive together and how things went great." ""Yes I remember." "Well Sonny and I went on a date last night." "He invited me out for dinner and then we went for a walk along the river." "Okay so this sounds all very nice." Marlena says as encouragement for Will to continue. "Well after our walk Sonny invited me back to his place to watch a movie but it was around midnight." "Neither of us had anything planned for the next day so I said yes." "Now comes the embarrassing part." "Will let me stop you there stop perceiving this as embarrassing it is simply what happen so talk about it that way okay." "Okay..well I knew deep down that watching a movie was not his or my intent when he asked and I agreed." "So anyway we went back and actually picked out a movie and it started and we watched a few minutes of it but I didn't want to watch the movie I want to be with Sonny in another way." " So I told him that I wanted to be closer to him than just the two of us beside each other, well one thing lead to another and something happen that was sexual in nature but not sex." "Now Sonny had talk to me afterward and told me that I might feel ashamed or embarrassed by it tomorrow, that he felt that way the first time he did something sexual with another guy." "Well morning came and I didn't feel that way at all." I wasn't ashamed about what had happen I felt like I was even a bit closer to Sonny now."

"Well Will so far you haven't said anything that should concern you." "You simply acted in a way that brought you closer together." "So where is your concern..and what did your mom say that has you rethinking things.?" "Whenever I talk about Sonny and about seeing him or being with him or even hint that we might start a relationship she continuously brings up my last time with Sonny." "She is concerned that if it doesn't work out I may slide back into a dark place." "So now I am questioning if she might be right." "I thought I was strong enough to handle it but now I wonder." "I mean since it all happen I haven't been tested." "Will it overtake me if things don't go right?" "Will since we started these sessions I have seen a change in you." "You do seem stronger to me but you're right you don't know how you will react if this doesn't work out." "So I guess the real question is, not will you slide down that slope again, it would be would you seek out help from someone, from me or your mother." "Neither you nor I can tell how you will react." "You can think it through in your head and play out the scenario if things went wrong but the fact still remains you don't know how you will handle it." "So ask yourself this, are you aware enough now to know what you did in the past was dangerous and potentially deadly and if by knowing that you would know that you need help and to seek it out."

"So I think you should focus some of your energy on understanding what is happening to you and know that there is someplace to go to for help and someone who will help you understand and help you get through it." Will response "You're right I need to be able to have the presents of mind to know that I am in trouble and to find help and not try to mask the feeling."

"Will I do have one concern with what we talked about." "What is that?" "You stated that ,one, you knew that by going back to Sonny's apartment you were somewhat committing to something you weren't even sure you could handle but you did it anyway." "And the second thing is this, you have feeling for Sonny but you really haven't even given yourself time to explore those feeling yet you were willing to act impulsively on those feeling." "Do you understand what I am saying?" " I think so." "I was willing to commit to the act without even knowing if this was real and by doing so was I setting myself up for a bigger fall once I give myself to him and things fail." "Yes." "But there is one other thing, were you tempted to do it because you love him or was it just because you wanted to feel close to someone in that way even if you didn't love them." "Wasn't that what you were doing with Gaby?" "You're right grandma I hadn't thought of it that way." "Will I am not saying that Sonny is not the right guy but you really have to step back and look at it objectively." "Do you want to be with him because you want to be with someone or do you want to be with him because you want to be with Sonny?" "Well thanks for that grandma...I came here to get answers to my questions and you have given me more questions to answer." Will says laughingly. "I do understand what you're saying I have to basically look before I leap." "Well that is one way of putting it." Marlena says. "Well I have a date with Sonny tomorrow night right here as a matter of fact." "So I will see how it plays out." "Now I have to go to bed...I was going to bed when I called you but I wanted to talk to you before our date tomorrow." "You have given me a lot to think about but that is a good thing." "They both stand up. "Thank you so much for coming out for me tonight I can't tell you how much it means to me." "What and miss a chance to be with my favorite person on the planet." "Come here give me hug" They hug and Will says "Thank you grandma I love you." "And I love you sweetie." "Let me know how things go tomorrow." " I will call the next day." Goodnight honey" Night grandma.


	21. Chapter 21

Will had a restless night sleep reliving some of the behavior he exhibited when he took his dive. Most of it he can't remember but what he can, played out in his head. He woke up a few time during the night sweating and worrying. Is his mom right is he setting himself up to self destruct?

Or has he, like his grandma said, the present of mind to see he is falling and ask for help.?" He honestly doesn't know the answer to either question and that scares him. But he keeps falling back to sleep only to have another nightmare. He finally gives up on sleeping at all because even if he does sleep it won't be restful. So he gets out of bed and goes to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He figures if he is going to be up he may as well be productive. So he has his coffee and does some studying. At around 6:30 Sami comes walking into the kitchen and see's Will with his head in his books. "Well aren't you being studious" Sami says. Jolting Will out of his concentration. "Oh sorry honey didn't mean to surprise you." "No it's okay ..what time is it anyway? " It is around 6:30. Sami answers. "How long have you been up?" "I got out of bed at 3:30." "Why so early you're on winter break now anyway.? "I couldn't really sleep my head was cluttered with all these thoughts that I couldn't get rid of so I gave up." "Is everything alright?" "Yeah it is fine, which you know because you didn't call me last night like you said you would so I can only assume that you called grandma and she told you I was going to meet her." "Am I right?" "Yes...I was concerned." Sami says.

"Mom do you think there will ever be a time when you will trust me again?" Will says with no humor in his voice. "Sami stops and looks at him. "Will I know it seems like I am may be hovering over you and questioning every decision you make but I worry about you." "You scared me to death when you left the last time." "I don't' think I could go through that again." "Mom I am really sorry I did that to you all." "I can see now that that was no answer for what was happening but grandma and I talked about that last night and she brought up a good point." "She wanted me to look at myself and ask myself this question." "Do I have the present of mind now to know that I am falling and to seek help?" "And right now I do think I can see that." Will explains. "I mean I called grandma last night to get some guidance." Doesn't that show that I know when I need helps." "I can now look at the events that led me to that place and I think now I can see the symptoms clear enough to get help." "Well I am glad to hear you say that Will that is a big step." "But I am sorry it won't negate my worrying about you." Sami says. "I know that mom but you have to let me make some mistakes on my own so that I can develope those awareness skills better." "Do you understand what I mean." "Yes...I know what you mean and I will let you do that but if I see something big coming your way I am going to help you no matter what." Sami say. "Fair enough" Will says.

"Well I am going to jump in the shower and get dressed."Will says as he heads toward the shower. "Do you have plans this morning? "No I just thought I would go to the coffee house get some tea and do some studying." Sami counters with "And to see Sonny?" "No... as a matter of fact...he is closing tonight so he won't even be there until after 1:00." "Chad should be there and maybe it will give us a chance to mend some fences." "Good for you ...you two were such good friends once." Sami say. "I know" Will says as he head into the bathroom.

Will arrives at the coffee house at around 8:00..there is a bit of a rush but there is still and empty booth so he heads over and puts his books on the table to let anyone know that someone is sitting there. He steps over to the counter and is next in line. "And what can I get for you today?" Chad says before he raises his head. "Oh hey Will ..duh...not even paying attention." "What can I get you? "Just a cup of lemon tea please." "Coming right up...where are you sitting I will bring it over?" Will points to the table with his books. A few minutes later Chad comes over with his tea and tells Will that if it slows down he would like to talk to him if that is okay. "Sure I am just going to do some studying." "Okay great." And Chad walks away.

So as Will is opening his books he hear a faintly familiar voice. "So Will your back among the land of the living? Will looks up to see Brian standing over him. "I guess so" Will response. "So you here at the coffee house to maybe torture Sonny a little more?" "What?" "You heard me...you want to put Sonny through a new hell." "I'm am sorry but I don't know what you mean." "Come off it...your little stunt to get his attention so he would go out with you." "You have no idea what you are talking about and what goes on between Sonny and I has nothing to do with you so why are you even involved?" "Because I care about Sonny a hell of alot more than you do." "And I don't want him to be hurt by you again." "I was the shoulder he leaned on while you were off screwing up your life." Will is taken aback by Brian's comment about Sonny leaning on him while he was gone. "Look Brian whatever your problem is it is your problem not mine so if you will excuse me I have to go." "Yeah that is your way isn't it...run when you can't face the facts." Chad hears Brian's comment and comes over. "Dude I don't' know what the hell is going on here but you better shut the hell up or I will personally throw your ass out of here." "What's this Will you got this guy fooled too.?" "That's it buddy...let's go" Chad says as he grabs Brian's coat and pull him out of the his seat to the door. Chad comes back to Will who is visibly upset. "You alright Will?" "Ah...oh...yeah I am fine..I just remembered I have to be somewhere." Chad tries to stop him from leaving but Will is out the door before Chad can even get a word out. He is nervous now about Will so he places a call and fills in as best he can what just happen and that he thinks Will might need some help.

Will is standing on the dock looking out over the water. "Are you okay?" Will doesn't respond. "Will what happen …..are you okay...have you been drinking?" Will turns around and says "Why didn't you tell me you were with Brian while I was gone?" Sonny is caught completely off guard. "What are you talking about...I wasn't with Brian." "Why would you think that?" Because he just read me the riot act in the coffee house." "What!? "What did he say to you?" "He told me how he was your shoulder to cry on while I was gone and that I had planned the whole thing to get your sympathy." "And he asked me if I was here to screwed you up again." "Will wipes his sleeve across his eyes. "Will he is exaggerating everything." "So you did use him for comfort when I was gone." "No it is not what you think or what he implied." I talked to him maybe twice about how I was worried about you." "But he was more interested in trying to get me to go out on a date with him." "Which I said no to every time." " Well he made it sound like because of me he had to take care of you." "Will that is bullshit...and when I see the bastard I am going to deck him." "Yes I was worried about you but I talked to my family and Abby even your grandma once or twice." "But Brian was no source of strength it if anything he was a source of aggravation." "Every time he came into the coffee house he would hit on me and no matter how many times I said no he kept asking." "Will I am really sorry that he lied to you." "You do beleive me don't you?" "Yes I do Sonny". "Will I am sorry but I have to ask...have you been drinking?" "Will turns towards the water again. "Sonny I will admit that that was my first thought but then I thought of how I hurt so many people when I did that that I didn't want do it again." "In fact just before you showed up I was going to call my grandma for some help." "Sonny walks over to Will and embraces him." "Will I am so glad you didn't and that you knew to get some help instead of running." "Will embraces him back and cries." They let each other go and Sonny looks at Will. "Will I am so proud of you for not giving in." "And while I am not your shrink...I do think you should talk to your grandma about this so she knows what you went through and the thoughts that kept you from doing it." "So you can build on those things." "You're right Sonny I should and I know she has some free time today." "Promise me you will call her." " I will Sonny I promise." "As for Brian put him out of your head." "If he ever tries something like that again you let me know." Will just nods. "So are we still on for tonight?" "Yes we are and I am even looking more forward to it than I was before." "Will says with a smile. "Great..let's walk back to the coffee house." "No it is bad enough you have to be there all day I am not going to have you going there when you aren't working." And besides I am going to call my grandma right now and go see her." "Okay as long as you're going to be all right here." "I will be honest." "And thanks for checking on me". Sonny leans in and kisses Will on the lips. " I will have to thank Chad as well for calling you. Chad didn't call me...I was walking through Horton Square and I saw you and you looked upset so I came after you. "Wow what are the chances?" "I think it just means that we are connected." " So that is my takeaway from this whole thing.' ...Sonny says with a laugh. "Well I will let you call your grandma and see you tonight." Good Bye Sonny see you at 10:00. Will dials Marlena and hears a cell phone ringing not far away. Marlena steps out from behind the boat house. "She walks over to him and hugs him hard...and whispers into his ear..."I am so proud of you."


	22. Chapter 22

Will is home getting ready for his date. He is in the shower thinking about the things that transpired today. About how close he came to failing but didn't. He is proud of himself. He had a talk with Marlena...and she explained that he jumped his first hurdle today. And that was a major step for him. He explained that he was so tempted to drink but thought of what she had said about knowing when you need help and asking. He recognized the signs and was going to seek out help before Sonny came along and gave him the help he needed. But he did follow through and talked with Marlena too, as Sonny says..."build on that strength". He finishes his shower and dries off and heads to his room to get dressed. He is not going to play up his body this time he is just going to dress like Will. After he is dressed he walks into the living room. Sami is watching TV and Will asks her "Do I look alright?" "You look fine why what's up?" "I sort of have date with Sonny." He says tentatively. "Well have a good time and don't stay out too late...again." Will looks at her..."That's it...have a good time...you're not going to give me the 3rd degree?" "You were the one that said let you do your thing and make your own mistakes, not that this is a mistake..I am just saying you have to do what you want to do." "But I will say this and nothing else, Please be careful with yourself." "Thanks mom I appreciate that." I won't be out too late we are just going to Horton Square to see all the shops lit up."They don't shut down until midnight." "So nothing major planned." "Well enjoy yourself." " I love you" "I love you too mom."

Sonny is like a speed demon trying to get everything done before Will gets here so he won't have to wait for him when he arrives. He has only one customer left and they are close to finishing. So he starts on the receipts. Just as he finishes the ones he has the remaining customer come over to pay Sonny and Sonny completes the transaction. Sonny leads the customer to the door without appearing to rush him. Just as he is about to lock the door behind him he hears a knock.."Crap". He opens the door and sees that it is Will." "Oh thank God I thought you were a customer, come on in." "Yes I would like a double latte extra foam with a twist of orange and a cinnamon sprinkle." Will says. "Get your ass in here...I"ll give you a latte"...Sonny says with a laugh. 'Your just in time...I have one more receipts to add in and and I am done." Wow that must be record time for you?" "It is ...I didn't want to make you wait for me so I did everything fast and early." Sonny explains. "Let me just do this and I will almost be ready to go." "Almost?" "Yeah just one thing I have to do in back." Sonny says as he finishes the receipts. He puts everything in the safe and asks Will to close the blinds for him while he gets ready. Will goes over to the windows and proceeds to close the blinds. When he is done he goes and sits on the couch waiting for Sonny to come back. Three minutes later Sonny emerges in all new clothes from what he was wearing. "This way I will smell less like coffee grinds." Oh jeepers...back to that again." I can't help I feel self conscience thinking I smell of coffee when I leave here." Okay okay...I surrender...it is just one of your cute quirks. "So do you want to head over to the square?" "Can we talk first?" "Sure Sonny says as he walks over to sit at the other end of the couch." "What's up?"

"I would like to talk about today..and what happen." "Will I am so sorry that Brian was such an ass to you, I called him when I got home and told him to stay away from me and that if he ever harrasses you again I will kick his ass." Will laughs a bit. "That is not it." The way I behaved and how I let it get to me is what bothers me." "I know that my behavior had to give you reason to doubt about whether you want to pursue this relationship or not." "I am aware that you are concerned that if thing don't work out that I might regress back but I think today was a good test for me." "See my grandma said to me the other day that what I really need to concern myself with is not so much how I handle things but that when I feel things slipping away from me that I remember I have people here who will help me get back on track." "You being one of those people, like you did today."

"That is great advice Will and yes I will always be here to help you get back." Grandma and I discussed what happen the other night between you and me." "You mean the two of us?" Sonny asked. "Yes but not in any detail." "I simply told her that we had some sexual contact and that was all." "Wow that took courage...I don't think I have ever talked to my parents about that." "Well she may be my grandma but she is also my shrink and if I want to be better so I have to let her know what is going on in my life." "But that was not the point of the session." "I explained to her that you asked me back to your apartment and that I said yes knowing full well that something might happen...at least in my mind I thought there would be something." "And then she asked me a question that made me think for a moment." "What was that Will." "She asked me if I said yes because I wanted to be with Sonny or I wanted to be with another body?" "And what did you decide?"

"Please don't be upset with me but I had to think it through." "Yes part of me ...my hormones I guess wanted to feel physical contact with someone but my heart and head said that I wanted to be with you." "I knew I wanted your body but I also knew that I wanted to be closer to you." "Closer in a more intimate way." "Not just the sex but the connection." "The feeling you get when you learn something about someone that no one else knows." A personal thing that I think to a degree only sex can give you." "I know you have been with other men before me and that is fine but can I ask you something very personal that may make you uncomfortable telling me the truth?" "You can ask me anything Will." When you were with me in that brief way...did you feel like you feel when you have been with other men.?" "To be honest Will and this may sound like I am saying this just to make you feel good but the truth is this." "I have never felt a connection with anyone like I have with you." "Now I am not going to lie Will sexually you excite me like no other guy I have been with." "And I think that is because when I am with you not only is my body reacting but so is my heart." " That is not something I have truly experienced before." "And when I first started feeling this way I didn't know what to make of it...it scared me a bit because it truly was foreign to me." "It took me a little while to figure it out." "That is not to say that some of my thoughts and feeling we quite so pure." "What do you mean by that ?"Will asked. "Will there were thought that I was not so proud of that made me ashamed to feel that way." "For instance?" Will asked. " This might bother you...but I would like to be as open with as I can be." "I will admit to a degree of excitement at the thought of introducing you to the pleasure one man can give another." "So what you are really saying is you are turned on by the thought of taking my virginity, with men that is." "Yes and I know how bad that sounds Will...it makes it sound like I wanted to use you for my own pleasure." "But that is not true...so I made a decision that I was not going to let us get there until I knew you care enough for me that it would be a natural progression." "Do you understand what I mean." "Yes I do Sonny and I appreciate that...because I feel the same way." " I don't want to give myself to someone just so they can get off." "So I decided also that I want to get to that point with you truthfully and naturally." "Now that does not mean that we can't have some fun along the way." Will says laughing. "Oh really? Sonny says. They look at each the other and Will says..."so can we say at this point that we are just dating." "That would be perfect." Sonny says. "Great...but let's not broadcast it...I don't want all the questions and explanations that come along with it." "I know what you mean." Sonny says.

So what do you say we head over the square and check out the decorations and lights?" "That was the plan." Will say as they both stand up." Oh can we do one thing before he head over." Will ask "Sure what is that?" Sonny asked. "Can we get that first kiss out of the way ..at least the first a boyfriends?" " You don't have to ask me twice." Sonny steps toward Will and put his hand on Wills jawline and leads him to his lips." "Will counters by putting his arms around Sonny's waist and holds him." Sonny slip his tongue out in search of Will's and they meet." "And the kiss becomes more intense." Sonny feels he is about to get carried away so he slowly pulls back." "Well that is one hell of a first kiss." Sonny says. Will response with, "I'll say...whew..." Let's get some cold air on us." Will say. "Good idea" say Sonny. Sonny takes Will hand and they leave.


	23. Chapter 23

Sonny and Will are walking back from Horton Square..neither knew how cold it was going to be so they were freezing. Sonny suggest that they stop at Common Grounds get some hot chocolate to warm up. Will agrees. " Wish I had at least brought a hat." Will says. "Me too" Sonny agrees. They arrive at the coffee house and Sonny unlocks the door. Will goes to turn on the lights but Sonny asks him not to. He is afraid people will think that he is open and he doesn't want to have to keep saying we're closed. Will laugh "Yeah didn't think of that." "Beside there is enough light from outside for us to find our way to around in here."Sonny says. "So what will it be hot chocolate or tea?" "Definitely hot chocolate for me." It always make me think of Christmas."

"When I went over to grandma's at Christmas she would always let me help her make it." "She made the best hot chocolate ever." "She even had the multi colored mini marshmallows." "I would alway drink around them so that they melted and soaked up some of the chocolate then I would get a spoon and scoop them out." "So you do have some fond memories of Christmases past" Sonny says as he makes the hot chocolate. "Yeah a few but not many." "Nothing nearly as exciting as being on the Great Wall singing Christmas Carol." "Well I won't deny that was fun." "Why don't you grab a seat on the couch I will be done in a minute." Will walks over and sits on one end. "The square looked nice all lit up."Sonny says. Yeah it is so much nicer at night when you can really see the lights."Will says. "And you are with the right company" Sonny says as he carries the hot chocolate over to the couch. He hands Will his cup."Careful it is hot." Will looks down and sees mini white marshmallows floating on the top. He looks up at Sonny and Sonny says "sorry no multi colored one." "Will just smiles..."I can't believe you even have these." "Well I bought them for when parents bring their kids in here as a little treat." Will just stares at him.

"What? why are you staring at me do I have a marshmallow mustache, alliteration aside." "No it is just that you always think of others when you do things." I think that is amazing and makes you even more attractive." Will says. "Well that is not possible...I couldn't more attractive than I already am" Sonny says. Will goes to gently kick his thigh and Sonny grabs his ankle before he can. Sonny doesn't let go ...he sort of holds Will's leg in his hand and suddenly realizes what he is doing an removes his hand. To try to distract from what just happen he quickly asks "So what are your plans for Christmas?" "Sonny please don't be embarrassed by that." "I am sorry Will I don't know what I was thinking...it just felt right to touch you, I am sorry." "Sonny did you see me pull my leg away?" "It was fine." Will assured him. He can see that Sonny thinks he might have crossed a line in light of their conversation earlier. So Will reaches over and places his hand on Sonny's thigh and keeps it there for moment. "Now we are even"Will say. Will puts his cup of hot chocolate on the floor beside the couch. Sonny is watching him to see what he is doing. Will then reaches over and take Sonny's cup to and places it next to his. Will looks Sonny in the eye and says. "Well be got the first one over let's try for a second" as Will leans over and kisses Sonny. Sonny maneuvers Will so that his back is against Sonny's legs and Sonny is leaning down to kiss him with his hand behind Will's head. "Will returns the favor and put his hand behind Sonny's neck and pulls him down to him so he can slide his tongue in Sonny's parted lips. Sonny places his free hand on Will's chest. Running it across his chest. Will using his free hand places it on Sonny's and moves Sonny's hand down his body until he has it on his erection over his jeans. Will and Sonny moan together as Sonny starts to massage the bulge in Will's pants. Sonny stops and lifts his lips off of Will's. "Will looks at him and pleads "please don't stop." Sonny lift Will off his lap and sits up straight.

"Will as much as I would like to continue this I can't." "Why did I do something wrong?" Will asked. "No it is not that at all." "Will we talked about this earlier and how we were going to go slow to make sure that we felt the right way about each other before we went there." "Yes I know but I wasn't going to go there." "That may be what you think Will but I would have tried to go there." " I would have tried to go all the way with you because I want you that badly." "So I stopped because honestly Will I think it would have gone there regardless of what you think." "It was the same in the apartment that night." "While I enjoyed what we did, in the back of my mind I was thinking ...how can I get him to let me make love to him." "I don't want to use you that way." "I want our first time, should it happen, to be a mutual engagement and not me wanting to get into your pants or you wanting to get into mine." "Please don't take this as me saying I don't want you...it's the exact opposite..I want you to much." " No Sonny I understand what you are saying...and it was wrong of me to put you in that spot." "I am not really sure I know why I did that." "Maybe I wanted sex in some form and using you to get it." "So who is the worse person here?" Will says. "Neither of us are bad Will but at that moment we were both looking for different things and that is what I want not to happen with us." "If we can make this work then I want us to both be on the same page when that times comes." "Does that make sense?" "I know that people can meet and just satisfy their sexual need and I have been one of them but I don't want that with you." "If I didn't care about you then believe me I would have had you naked in a heartbeat." "But I do care about you so I am not going to use as a method of just getting off." "Well I won't lie to you ..being new to all of this at this point I might have been using you in the same way." Will admits. "Oh so now you tell me." Sonny says jokingly. Sonny reaches down and grabs the cups off the floor and brings them behind the counter to clean them. "Hey you told your mom you would be home at a reasonable hour it is midnight." That might not be so reasonable an hour." "You're right I should get going." "Will stands up as Sonny comes out from behind the counter. "Come on I will walk you to your car." "Don't be nuts you are park just out front...I will walk you to your car." Sonny laughs..."yeah your right." They walk at together and arrive at Sonny's car. They are standing at Sonny's car door and they kiss or more to the point make out for a bit. "Well that will keep me warm on my way to my car." Will say. "Tell me about it I may not even need the heater for my ride home." They give each other on last quick kiss and part. Sonny yells over..."I will call you." "You better or I am coming after you."

As Will walks to his car he feels like someone is following him. But before can turn around he is jumped by two guys. Will wakes up after how long he doesn't know...he reaches for his cell phone. He doesn't want to call his mother because she will freak out and the kids are there. So he dial Sonny's number. "Hey Will I told you I would call you it hasn't been that long" "Sonny I have been attacked." "What...where are you?" "I am still in the parking lot ...I don't think I can drive." "I will be right there." "Sonny hangs up and dials 911 and tells them what happen and where Will is." And hangs up. " He arrives just as the EMTs are checking Will out." He runs over to Will and a police officer stops him..."I am his boyfriend..I am the one who called you guys." " I have to see him." The officer let's him go. He runs over to Will and gets down on his knees to see him. He can't believe how bad he looks in such a short time. "I am here Will" Sonny says as he takes his hand. "Will is fading in and out but can feel Sonny's hand and he gives it a squeeze. "I am riding to the hospital with him." Sonny says. "And you are?" the EMT asks. " I am his boyfriend." The EMT gives Sonny a disgusted look. "We don't allow passengers in the ambulance." "What..since when...I can give the hospital information on him while they wait for his parents to arrive." "Sorry but rules are rules." "Can I have your name please?" Sonny says in anger. The EMT ignores him and Sonny looks at his shirt and sees the patch with his name on it. "Well Mr Walters you will be hearing about this." "My name is Sonny Kiriarkis." The EMT recognizes the name immediately and tells Sonny he can ride with them. "Yeah I thought so." So Sonny continues to hold Will's hand as they roll him into the ambulance. "Once inside and sitting next to Will Sonny starts to make the calls.


	24. Chapter 24

Sonny is standing in the waiting room when Sami and Lucas come through the doors. Sami hurries over to Sonny. "So what do we know...how is he...is he alright?" Sonny remaining calm fills them in. "The doctor said that his injuries are mostly superficial, but that he might have a mild concussion." "He said that we could go in in a few minutes when they finish the exam." "What happen?" "Have you seen him?" "Well from what I can gather from what he told me on the ride here...it seems after he left me he was walking to his car and he felt like he was being followed so he went to turn around and before he could he was jumped by two guys but that there were three guys there." "They started to punch and kick him at the encouragement of the third guy." "Did he get a look at any of their faces?" Lucas asked. "No he tried to assume the fetal position to minimize parts of his body they could injury and he had his head curled toward his chest with arms wrapped over his face and up to the top of his head." So he didn't get to see any faces." "I did ride over in the ambulance with him and he was already looking pretty bruised up." "But he was conscience and talking."

The doctor came out and spotted Sonny and walked over." "This is Dr Stewart he is the one that was examining Will." "Doctor these are Will's parents Ms Brady and Mr. Horton." "How is he?" Sami asked. "Your son is pretty beat up but nothing serious or life threatening." "He can go home but we ask that you keep an eye on him for at least for 24 hours." "He appears to have a mild concussion." "Can we see him?" "Certainly...let me bring you back to him." "I just want to warn you while he may look bad most of the injuries are superficial and should heal in no time." They arrive in a room with curtained cubicles and the doctor parts the curtain so they can walk in. Sami immediately starts to cry. "Mom relax I am fine...while I haven't seen myself...I am sure it looks worse than I feel." Will says to comfort her. She goes over the hug him gently. "Who would do this to you?" Lucas asked. "Well as I told Sonny I didn't see anyones faces but that two of them did this while one sort of encouraged them on." Just before Will can go on Roman walks in.

"Are you alright Will?" "I am find grandpa I just look worse than I feel." Roman looks at the doctor for confirmation. The doctor repeats what he has told Sami, Lucas and Sonny. "Well Will I am going to need a statement from both of you," using his pen he points at Will and Sonny. "Well really grandpa there not a lot to tell you." "I didn't see them they came up from behind me." "How many were there?" "I counted only 3." "The two that attacked me and the guy who was encouraging them on." "Do you remember anything any of them said?" "Were there any names said?" "The one not attacking did say Rock..and hit him again." " That could mean get a rock and hit me or the guys name or nickname was Rock." "Anything else stand out?" "Did it seem personal against you or do you think it was a hate crime?" "I can't be sure...wait one of them did say my name, Will, and you deserve it." "So I am going to say it was probably more personal." Will said. "And one other thing...the guy that was egging them on had on these multi colored sneakers , really loud colors but I am not sure of the pattern I had my face covered most of the time." "WIll we are going to need your clothes in case there is any trace residue on them." "Like if one of them cut himself during the attack." "What am I going to where home." "I am sure we can get you some scrubs to put on to go home in." the doctor said.

"Now Sonny what about you...do you have anything to contribute?" "No I am afraid not." "Will and I had said our goodbyes at my car and he headed toward the parking lot and I headed home." "Damn...If only I had driven you to your car none of this would have happen." "Well Sonny it could just as easily been both of you attacked." "But did you see anyone around when Will left you?" "No on a single person."Sonny says. "Well a couple of things come to mind." Roman says. "From what Will it saying it sounds like they may have been laying in wait for him to be alone." "So that might mean a few things." "The fact that they didn't go after you too Sonny makes me think that Will is right that he was the sole target of this attack." "Where were you before the attack." Sonny speaks up, "We went to Horton Square to see it all lit up." "We walked around for a while but it got cold so we headed back to the coffee house for something to warm us up." "We were in there for about 20 minutes but they wouldn't have seen us in there since we had the lights off so customers wouldn't think we were open late for the holidays." "Since Will appears to have been the target can either of you think of a reason someone would want to hurt Will?"

"Will is there a chance that when you were missing that you might have made some enemies?" "Any one you stole from or ticked of?" "Well grandpa most of that time is blur." " I do know that one of the guys didn't like me hanging with them because I was gay." "But I don't think he would have done this, and the other guys told him to get lost when he stiffed them on a deal that went down." Will admits. "Do you remember his name?" "All I ever heard them call him was Stoner." "So I will assume that was his nickname since most of the time he was stoned." Will pauses. "Grandpa can we finish this later the meds are starting to kick in and I just want to go home and lay down?" "Okay but I want you in the station tomorrow to give a full report." "We will bring him there in the afternoon so he can sleep in if he can sleep at all." Sami says. "And Sonny I will need you there as well." "You can both come in together but you will be interviewed separately." "Sonny looks at Lucas and Sami and offers to take Will in with him tomorrow. They both agree. "But one of you call us when it is over." "One of us will I promise" Sonny says. "Well okay I am going back to the station and type up this report and I will see both of you tomorrow." "We will be there." Will says.

Mom, Dad ...do you mind if Sonny drives me home...I want to talk to him about something." "As long as you come right home...no detours." "I will bring him right home I promise Mrs Brady." "Okay." Sami leans over to give Will a kiss and Lucas give him a gentle hug so he doesn't hurt him." See you at home" Sami says as Lucas and she leave.

Sonny walks to the waiting room and places Will in a chair. "I can walk to the car Sonny." "Not if I am driving." "Just sit tight and I will bring the car around." "I am not an invalid you know." Will argues. "No but I am not taking any chances." Sonny counters

Will and Sonny are in Sonny's car. "So what did you want to talk about." " I want to run a few things by you that I didn't want to bring up with my grandpa." "What are they?" "Well my first thought was T...but I don't know if he would do this to me." "I mean I know he doesn't approve of me being gay but I think he is more talk than action." "Well Will he is a possibility." "What else you got?" "Well then there is Brian." "From what you said he seemed pretty ticked off that you told him off and threatened him." "Now that is a definitely a possibility." " I will look into that myself." "Sonny I don't want you to put yourself in harms way over this." "No I will do it tactfully and without him even knowing what is happening." "I may play the story that you and I are not together and see how that plays out." "But won't that be leading him on?" "Yeah but I will tell him that I heard about what happen to you and make it sound like you deserved it." "Gee thanks." "You know what I mean." "Is there anything else you got." "One last thought." "That guy you dated once that I walked in on in the coffee house." "He is a possibility but I think he might be more a lover than a fighter." Sonny says "Although he is in love with his face so he could have had two of his friends do the dirty work for him." "Well I will start looking into them tomorrow." "So while you may not even be able to ...I suggest you stay away from the coffee house for a while." "I will come to visit you now." "Thanks for being there for me AGAIN." "This is becoming a regular thing." "I am beginning to feel like the damsel in distress...and I don't like it." " I am just glad that you could call me." "Will this could have been a lot worse."Sonny say. "Which makes me feel like this was a warning." Will says. They continue the ride in silence, deep in their own thoughts. They reach Will's apartment and Will goes to get out..."Woh buddy I am walking you to your apartment." "Sonny I am find." "You are not find you had the crapped kicked out of you so don't argue with me." Sonny comes around the car to open Will's door to help him out. They arrive at the apartment door. "I would kiss you goodbye but I am afraid I might hurt you." Sonny says. "Give it a try." Sonny leans in and kisses Will's swollen lips very gently. "See no pain just pleasure." Sonny looks at him and says. "Liar." He rings the doorbell and Sami opens the door. "Home safe and sound as promised." "No detours". "Thank you Sonny we appreciate it." "Will I will pick you up at around 1 tomorrow?" "Sounds fine...if there are any changes I will let you know." "And be careful." "I will and you take care." Sonny mouths the words "I love you so" Sami doesn't see it and Will winks back.


	25. Chapter 25

Sonny shows up at Will's apartment at 12:30 to pick him up for their meeting with Roman. He has been standing in the living room talking to Sami and discussing the attack last night. He does not let on that he and Will have a few people that they think might be involved. As he is talking to her Will comes out of his room walking a bit more stiffly than he was yesterday. Sonny hurries over to him to give him some support.

"God Will I didn't think you could look any worse than you did yesterday but you manage to do it." Sonny says. "I know, now that the bruises are showing more I can really see what they did to me." "And after getting into bed last night my body started to stiffen up so getting around is going to be a bit slower I'm afraid." "Sonny response with, " We will go as slow as you need to." Sonny offers "Are you in more pain now too?" "Yeah like my mom said yesterday the adrenaline was masking a lot of the pain." "Well it is not doing it now, in fact all it is doing is making me more determined to catch the bastards that did this to me." "Didn't the doctor give you anything for the pain?" Sonny asked. "Yeah but it makes me a bit loopy so I didn't want to take it this morning so that I would be cleared headed when we to talk to my grandpa." "Well let's get you down there and home as quick as we can." Sonny says. "Sounds like a plan to me." "I brought the meds with me so that I could take them as soon as I am done." So you could be driving home talking to a real space cadet." Will says. "And this would be different how?" Will starts to laugh but grabs his side because of the pain brought on by the laugh." He tries to wack Sonny in the stomach but doesn't even have the range of mobility to do even that simply task. "Don't make me laugh you big jerk"..Will says as he tries to suppress more laughter. "I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." "But hey I got to you to smile." "Yeah you did that with my fat lips."Will counters. "Oh right, ok I will remain silent the rest of the time." "But we need to get going so come on hopalong ...oh...sorry man...that slipped out." "Sami walks over to Will to lift his collar up on his jacket and instructs him not to over do it. "I don't think that is even possible mom." Will says. "Okay we are out of here." "We will call you when we are done." Sonny inform Sami. "Thank you so much Sonny I really appreciate that.

Sonny and Will and are driving to the station when Sonny starts to talk. "Will you up to talking about this for minute?" "Talk about what?" Will asked. "About what our story is going to be." "I'm sorry but I'm still not following you." "Well as we said last night we have some suspects in mine but we aren't sure, do you want to bring those up to your grandpa?" "Or do you want me to look in them myself?" " I think we'd have a better chance of finding out if I was to do it since I have a history with these guys." "They both had a thing for me so maybe I could play to that part of them and maybe get them to expose themselves to me long before the cops could get them talking." Sonny explains. "I don't know Sonny ...I don't want you in harms way." "If you were to get hurt by one of these people then I couldn't live with myself." " I can appreciate that Will but I can take care of myself." Sonny states. "Well as I understand this we are going to be interviewed separately." Will says. "Yeah that is what your grandpa said." "So let's do the interviews and once they are over and depending on how they go we will talk afterward and decide then if we want to tell my grandpa what we think and go from there." "Okay" Sonny says. "Sonny there is one thing you should think about before you go in there." "What's that Will?" "Whoever interviews you is going to think you had something to do with this." Will said "That is going to be a given" Sonny says..."so go in there knowing that, okay." "I am way ahead of you Will." "To be honest I wasn't sure why your grandpa didn't question me last night, so I am fully aware that I am going to be suspect Will." "And that is fine...I can handle the accusations." "But I also have a receipt for gas I bought at the time you were attacked, so I am going to be fine." "And frankly Will I don't care who they question at least I will know they are looking under every rock." "I am sorry to put you through this Sonny." "I just seem to make your life more and more complicated everyday." "Will compared to what you give me and how you make me happy these things are beyond small to me." "So don't ever think that you are weighing me down." "Thanks for saying that...it was all BS but thanks for saying it anyway." "Uh...I would smack you right now if I didn't know it would hurt you."Sonny response.

Will and Sonny both go through their interviews. Sonny got the distinct impression that Roman must have told his guy to go easy on him because there was no hint of accusation in their questions. When Will and Sonny see each other again Roman is standing near them. "Will asked if he could use his grandpa's office for a few minutes and Roman give him permission.

"So how did it go with you Sonny?" "I think your grandpa must have told them to go easy on me because they didn't even hint that I was involved." "How about you...what was your's like." "Pretty much the same as it was last night." "He really just wanted to know if I remember anything more today than I did last night." "Of course I don't." Will says. "So what do you think? Should we talk to him about our idea?"Sonny asked. "Sonny I think it would be a good idea." "Okay then I will go out and get him you sit down and rest." Sonny leaves and about a minute later Roman and Sonny come back in. "So what's up guys." "Well grandpa...Sonny and I were talking last night on our way home from the hospital and we think we have a few guys who could have and probably would have done this to me." "I'll let Sonny explain since it mostly focuses on him." "Okay Sonny tell me what you got." Roman says as he takes out a pad and pencil to take notes. " Well the one of the people we thought might be involved but don't feel strongly about is T." "Wait a minute...isn't he a friend of yours Will." Roman asked. "Well he was until he found out I was gay and then he sort turned on me...saying that he didn't want to be my friend any longer." "Do either of you think he would do something like this what with him being one of your closest friends since you were little Will?" "No that is why he is low on our list." Will states. "So who else do you have?" Sonny does the talking now. "A few weeks ago I went on a date with this guy, his name was Derrick Logan, this was before Will and I started seeing each other, well the date didn't go so well so I sort of just forgot about it." "But then a few days ago he shows up at the coffee house and appearing to be drunk and touched me inappropriately, asking why I never called him." "At the same time Will showed up at the coffee house for our first date and he saw this guy touching me." "So naturally he thought that something must be up between this guy and me and left." "I got pissed at the guy for touching me and told him if he ever did that again I would deck him on the spot." "Well it appears that after I left to go after Will, he was bad mouthing me to one of our waitresses." "Saying things like, who does he think he is talking to me that way, he's no prized, he'll regret treating me that way."Sonny says to Roman. "And you said he said that to someone that works for you?" "Could she come down and give a statement to us.?" "Sure she told the guy off too so that added to his anger and he left." "It is my guess he saw Will and I talking in the parking lot so that is how he knew Will's name or maybe he recognized him." "Okay this is good lead for us." "Is there anyone else you have in mind." "Just one other guy that we think could and would do this." "His name is Brian Stewart he was originally a friend of Will's but then he became fixated on me." "He would ask me out almost every time we saw each other and I would always decline." "Well one day Will came into the coffee house and was sitting at a table and Brian came up." Will picks it up from there. "He starts with, "looks who in the land of the living again," and goes on about how much pain I put Sonny through and how he was Sonny's shoulder to lean on while I was gone." "And he kept rambling on about I was not good for Sonny, that I would just hurt him and all that stuff." "Well Chad overheard some of the things he was saying and literally threw him out." Now Sonny takes over. "Well Will told me about the confrontation with Brian so I went after him and told him to stay away from me and Will and basically told him I would kick his ass if he did anything like that again." " You're right he does sound like the most likely suspect but we are going to have to check on all 3 of these guys." Roman tells them. "Okay well here is what Will and I came up with." "We or me specifically would like to help this along." "And how do you propose to do that?" Roman asked.

"Well since two of the guys seem to have a thing for me and the story about Will's attack has been on the news and in the papers, I thought I could play that up with them both." "See I figured if I got in touched with Brian again and played up that Will was more trouble than he was worth or something along that line then I could get close to Brian and maybe draw him out." "What do you mean draw him out?" Roman asked. "Well if I could get Brian to believe I though this happening to Will was justice for the way he was screwing around with me...leading me on stuff like that, then maybe he might confide in me that he did it or knew who did it." "And if I could get him to take me to his place maybe I could look around for the sneakers Will described." "Sonny those are a lot of if's there." "Not to mention you could get seriously hurt or even killed if either of these guys think you are pinning them for this." Roman convey. "I fully understand the risk and I am willing to take that chance." "Will you have been pretty quiet through this...what are your thoughts?" "I don't like it especially Sonny putting himself in danger but I do think that it is one of them that arranged and probably took part in it." "But I would ask that someone keep an eye on Sonny while he is doing this." "Well normally I would not like or let civilians do something like this but you're both right if it is one of them this would be are best chance of catching him or them." "Now Sonny I am going to assume that you are probably going to have to travel in their circles so what I would like to do is to put a cop around you who would not stand out." "We happen to have a officer on the force who is gay and has been doing some work for us in the gay community undercover and I think if we make it look like you two are friends then it won't seem so odd if he is going around with you." "You could say he is a friend you met in your travels and he came to visit you so you are showing him the ropes." "That would work." Sonny says. "Will you okay with this?" "Yeah as long as he is not too cute." Sonny looks at Will..."even with you looking like you do right now you're still the cutest guy I know." "Oh give me a break you two lovebirds." Roman says jokingly. Will and Sonny look at him and laugh.

"Okay ..so we will arrange for you to meet the officer tomorrow." "Sonny you can tell him what your have planned and how you plan to execute it so he can come up with his own plan to fit into it." "Great are we done now? Will asked...I want to take these pain meds before I die here."Will asks "Yes we are done for now." Roman says "But there is one other thing you may not have thought of." "What's that Will says. "You two are going to have to stay away from each other for a while." "Not to sound silly but is that going to be a problem for you two?...because if either of these guys think you are still involve this will just blow up on us." "We did think about that...we will just text talk on the phone or video chat while this is going on." "And beside it will be good for Will to rest and recover from his wounds." Sonny says. "Well then we have a plan." "Sonny I will contact you by phone and I will have your officer be our liaison so we are not seen together."


	26. Chapter 26

"Sonny phone for you." "Okay thanks be right there." Sonny finishes clearing a table and grabs the phone. "Sonny here." "Sonny it is Roman." "Oh hello sir what can I do for you?" "I just wanted you to know that your contact should be there around 11:00." "Oh okay great how will I know him." "Well I have given him your picture and I would email you his but I don't have you cell phone number." "Oh right...it is..." and Sonny provides Roman the number. "Okay got it." "Now so there is no suspicion when he arrives he is going to pretend like he hasn't seen you in a long while, so behave like that." "We need this to look legit so play it up ...introduce him to your staff like he is and old friend." "The name he will be using will be Alex Murphy so commit that to memory so there are no slips." "Once he gets there grab a table away from the rest of the patron and you two can talk about what you have in mind." "Now going forward he will report back to me directly about what is going on." "I will only call you if it is an emergency." "Okay got it."Sonny confirms. "Okay then we are all set." "If you have any questions for me tell him and he will get them to me."

"Okay, thank you very much for this." "Sonny be careful this is not a game you are playing ..if it turns out that one of these guy is the right one he could be dangerous." "Oh I understand that completely sir I will be very careful." "Okay, well then good luck and take care." "I will bye." And they both hang up.

It is 10:30 and Sonny has been in his office for about 20 minutes he is trying to calm his nerves and think about what he has planned. He will go over all of this with Alex Murphy..."got to keep saying that name so it sounds natural." At about 10:45 Sonny leaves the office. He has studied the guys face and repeated this name more times than he can count. Then it occurred to him that they hadn't decided where they met in Europe so Sonny is going to have to get him that information somehow before he introduces him to everyone. He decides that it will have been in a youth hostel in France because there are so many things that he can draw on even if you have never been there. Everyone know's the Eiffel Tower the Louvre the Mona Lisa, Sonny will simply pick one of the people he actually did spend time with there and place Alex Murphy in their place that way the stories will be true and easy to follow for Sonny since at first he will do most of the talking.

He is back on the main floor wondering how Will is doing. He texted him telling him that he is thinking of him and they will video chat tonight. He thinks of how tough it is going to be to not be around him for a while. But he has plans that he is keeping completely to himself.

It is 11:00 o'clock and he doesn't want it to appear that he is waiting for someone so he goes behind the counter and refills the coffee dispenser. He hears the door open but maintains focus on what he is doing. He hears his name. "Sonny? Sonny Kiriakis? Sonny turn around saying "that's me" and looks up and sees the officer in front of him. "You have got to be kidding me Alex? Sonny comes out from behind the counter and throws his arms around Alex and whispers in his ear we met in France. "What the hell are you doing here? how did you find me? what have you been up to?...you look great."...Sonny spits them all out at once to appear happy and surprised at the same time. "Woh buddy one at a time." Sonny laughs "Sorry I am just so surprised to see you...the last time I saw you you were taking a train to Germany and I was headed to Switzerland." "I remember and I got ripped off on the train."Alex says. "Oh no man...that sucks" Sonny says. "Well it was my own fault..I fell asleep and forgot to put my leg through the straps of my bag so no one could grab it, but someone did." But fortunately it was only some clothes I still had my camera and at least one change of clothes in my pack."Alex says. "Oh yeah I remember you telling me to do that just incase you lose your duffle bag you will at least have something clean to put on, I still do it today" Sonny tells him. "Listen to me going on here and not even offering you anything" Sonny says. Sonny leads him to the counter and both Holly and Jemma are behind the counter. "Guys I would like you to meet a friend of mine Alex Murphy, We traveled around France together a few years ago. "Sonny puts his hand on Alex's back and say "I can't believe you are here in Salem." Both Holly and Jemma check him over and appear to like what they see. They both say "hi nice to meet you." "So tell us was this guy , pointing at Sonny, a wild man over there?"Jemma asks. "That's enough of that...I have to have some secrets from you two." Sonny says "Alex let's grab a table." "Well it was nice to meet you ladies I am sure we will see more of each other." And he follows Alex to the table in the corner. "Holly follows them over...can I get you guys anything?" I would like a cup of coffee just black"Alex says. "Could you get me that herbal tea I like?" "Thank you so much Holly."

"Well it is nice to meet you Alex" "You to Sonny." "Sorry about the France thing...it occurred to me that we hadn't really come up with a cover story and I thought that since there are so many things in France that people are aware of that it would be easy to make up stuff."Sonny says. "Well it was a good guess...I have been to France 3 times so I am familiar with it." "Great"Sonny says. "So that we can avoid using Commissioner Brady's name when we need to, let's just refer to him as the dude." It is very generic and hell it can be worked into practically any conversation." Alex say with a laugh. "Sounds good." Sonny says.

Okay so why don't you fill me in on what has happen?" "The dude gave me an overview but I would like to hear your version." Sonny commences with the whole chain of events, they stop talking about it and change the conversation to something they did in France when Holly brings over the drinks and then Sonny continues on.

Well it sounds like you are probably right about who you think did this but do you think you will be able to get into their good graces again?" "It sounds like you really pissed them off." "I know I was sort of hoping you might have some ideas."Sonny pleads. " Well do either of these guys frequent clubs?" "Yeah they both do." "Well we could use that."Alex says. "If you and I show up at a club together making it appear that we might be dating it will look like you are over Will...that is his name right? Will." "Yes it is Will." "Well if it looks that way to them then you might have a chance to get close to one of them." "I could even help you play that up by talking to them about how I am getting tired of hearing about you talking about what a bastard he is." "And you could apologize to them for the way you behaved toward them...telling them that they were right about him along." " That could work." "I know for a fact that Brian goes to the same club two times a week like clockwork." "And tomorrow night is one of the nights." "So what do you say ...you up for a little clubbing?" "Works for me."Alex response. "Now we have one barrier we have to face...since I am from out of town and you have an apartment it would only seem natural that you would offer to let me stay with you." "Don't you think?" "Yeah you are probably right"Sonny admits. "Well you can stay ..I can borrow a rollaway bed from my next door neighbor." She has it for when her grandkids visit." "So that should not be a problem." "I only have one request?" "What's that...could you possibly make yourself scarce for at least and hour a night?" " I would like some alone time with Will since we can't be with each other we video chat and it gives me a chance to see if he is getting better." "Enough said...I have a boyfriend and these assignments take me away from him to often, so I know what you are going through." "Thanks man...I didn't want to see rude." "Not at all I wish I could do that with my boyfriend as well." "So what do you say we head back to your apartment and get the rollaway and plan this out.?" "Well I am on until 2 but I can bring you over and get you set up and come back to finish my shift." "Don't you own this place?" "Yeah but I am a working owner..I like doing it and it gets me the respect of my patrons and staff." "So I want to keep my hands in as deep as I can." Alex laughs. "I have to say you're an interesting boss." They get up to leave and Sonny out of the clear blue sky to keep the appearance of long lost friends says as they walk to the counter with their cups. "You dared me to do it." Sonny says. Alex picking right up on it."Yeah but I didn't think you would actually do it." "You almost got arrested." Alex adds. "Arrested...do tell" Jemma say as she leans forward on the counter to catch every word. So Alex takes the reins on this one. "We were on this little cruise up the Seine and I dared Sonny to stand on the railing of the boat and sing at the top of his lungs, Frere Jacques." "And he did it but halfway through he slipped and fell into the river." "I thought for sure they would arrest him but the let him go with just a warning."Alex conclude. "I say to this day that he pushed me, that is my story and I am sticking to it."Sonny says in his own defense. Alex looks at Holly and winks...and mouths the words "I did." "Holly I am taking Alex back to my apartment give him the guided tour of my one room." "Then I am coming right back." "So I am going to lunch." "Okay Sonny I will hold down the fort."Holly says.

Sonny brings Alex to the apartment and settles him in and then heads back to the coffee house. As he is walking in his phone vibrates signaling that he has a text message. He reads it and tells Holly he will be in the back for a view minutes. He heads back until he is in his office. He dials the number and it gets picked up on the first ring. "Hey handsome" Will says. "I just wanted to hear your voice." It has only been a day but knowing that I can't be with you is killing me." "I know babe I feel the same way." "How are you feeling?" "Well it is hard in the morning". "Will you're your a guy it is always hard in the morning." Will start to laugh and tells him to stop doing that. "I am sorry but you gave that to me." "I guess I did." Will concedes. "But seriously how are you doing?" Well because I am pretty much motionless at night especially after taking a pain pill I stiffen up but as the day goes on my muscles start to loosen up and it isn't so bad." "I really try to avoid taking the pills during the day...I don't want to end up like my cousin Nick and become addicted and end up in prison." "Yikes! that is a road that should be less traveled." " I hear his parole hearing is coming up." "So anyway enough of that crap."Will says, "So how are things going on your end?" "Well I met my partner I guess you could call him." "He is a cool guy and picks up fast." "We forgot to set a cover story so we had to ad lib and he was great." "Okay now the important question is he better looking than me ...hotter, sexier?Will asks. Sonny laughs...first of all Will no one is hotter or sexier than you." "As for looks he is gorgeous." "Oh my God I thought I was going to melt when I saw him." "And boy can he fill a pair of jeans". At this Sonny can't hold back and start to laugh out loud." "Had you going didn't I?" "That was just cruel...I was all ready to get dressed and come down there and put an end to this whole thing." "Oh yeah that would be a good idea add more injuries to your already bruised up body." Sonny says sarcastically. "But did I hear you say you were going to get dressed and come down here?" "Yeah". "So are you naked right now...talking to me completely naked.?" "You perv...no I have on my underwear and a tee shirt." "Well it was worth a shot."Sonny says. "What phone sex?" "Hey it can be fun with the right person." "Well maybe if my body didn't hurt so bad it would be something to consider but I couldn't even jerk off if I wanted too." Will admits." "Ouch that must be tough..if I couldn't do that then I would never be relaxed." "Not that doing something with someone else wouldn't be preferred, but you do what you can when you don't have the resources to do what you really want to do." "Hey I hate to cut this short but I am at work and have some stuff I need to get done." I will video with you tonight." "Oh and by the way so it is no surprise later the officer is staying at my place." Sonny says. "Well I don't like the sound of that". "Relax he has a boyfriend and he said he will give us at least and hour a night to video chat in private." "Oh okay I like that better." "Well you get going I am going to lay down for a bit." "Well think of my laying next to you." "Love you"..."Love you too."

Sonny finishes his shift and head home. Alex has made himself comfortable. "Hey I bought some groceries." Alex says. "Bud you had nothing in the place...and I mean nothing except a an empty cereal box" Alex teases. " Hey I eat out a lot...well all the time actually, so i really don't have any need to shop." "And for your information...I have a case of water in the frig." "Oh yeah I caught that, you buy something you can get from the tap." "Okay is this the way it is going to be with you here?" "Probably." "Then we are going to have to solve this quick or I am going to go nuts or I will deliberately drive you crazy." "Choice is yours". Sonny says. They both laugh. "So we are all set for tomorrow." "I did some checking around and the place doesn't really even start going before 10:00 pm." "Okay I will be ready and we will go with what you planned." Sonny says. "Cool". Now I am going to need my hour." "Oh right...I have some things I need to do anyway." Got to get some club clothes." "Have a good time chatting with Will, tell him Alex says hi." "Yeah that is top of my list of thing to tell him." "Now get out of here." Sonny says as he throws a one of his shoes at him.

Sonny grabs the laptop puts it on the bed..and strips down to his underwear. He taps the link for the chat and...


	27. Chapter 27

Sonny and Alex are getting ready to head over to the club to see what they can accomplish. Alex did some research on the two guys they are investigating and filled in Sonny on the things he found. Some of it my be usable.

"Sonny just a little thing you might have to consider" Alex says. "What's that?" "If this works, it may lead to you going back to his apartment or you bringing him back here." "Either way it could get messy." "I had thought of that and I thought you could be my out of that situation." "How can I do that." "First if it lead to that we will come back here only, I won't go to his apartment" "And if he starts making the moves and I can't seem to hold him off without exposing us then I will excuse myself to use the bathroom and text you 911." "Then you give me about 5 mins and just come walking into the apartment with your key acting a little drunk and make it impossible for us to do anything with you around." "That works...I'll be your cock block as they say." "Exactly, though that always sounds so painful to me." "It sounds like you are running yourself in a wall with your cock." They both grab their crotches and bend at the in pain." "I see what you mean." "Let's get that out of our heads." "So have you ever been to this place before?" Alex asked. "Yeah just a few time...it can be a real meat market." "Don't be surprised if you are groped a few times on you way to the bar." "It isn't my thing but I had this friend, he was into that scene and I was sort of his wingman to make sure he didn't get so drunk that he didn't know what or who he was doing." "What happen to him?" "Well it is sad to say but contracted HIV and then AIDS." "He is now living with his family in California." "They are taking care of him."Sonny concludes. "I hate to hear those things especially when you can prevent it." "You have to keep your wits about you when you behave like that." "I just wish more people would pay attention and not get caught in the moment and act rash." "Sorry Sonny I didn't mean to be preachy I loss a friend to AIDS and it still bothers me." "No I understand man." "We can only try to educate." "Okay so back to our plan."

Sonny says. "Now Brian usually stands at the bar...he thinks he has a great body and figures if he shows it off he will get guys to buy him more drinks." "A bit of an egotist I guess you could say." "Is he that hot?"Alex asked "Well you wouldn't throw him out of bed for eating crackers but no he is attractive but there is just something about him." "He has a mean streak in him." "I saw him use it on Will one time and it was a real turn off." "That was one of the major reasons I never hooked up with him." "One of the major reason?" Alex asked. "Yeah he has a real, I am better than you quality to him, which come out when an average guy approaches him, he can be out and out rude and put the guy down in front of everyone." "Ah I know the type."

"Well we go in together if we see him at the bar I will stand between you and him, provided there is space and then rag on you a bit about how I am tired of talking to you about Will." "Telling you to drop it." Then you look at me and notice him and we go from there." "Sound good." "Yes I am with you." "And we still use the, your visiting story should it come up." "Okay let's go, it is 9:50."Alex says.

Sonny and Alex arrive a 10:10 and approach the door. There is a line outside waiting to get in. There is a $10 cover which they both pay and get their hand stamped. "Inflation" Sonny says "It use to be $5." They approach the main floor. The entrance is elevated about 2 feet over the floor and you have to walk down a few steps to get to the floor. "They both stand there scanning the room looking for there prey. Sonny spots him and leans over to Alex and points out Brian who is standing at the bar. "He is the one with the tight fitted blue shirt on chatting up the bartender." "They start to walk down the stair and Sonny grabs Alex's arm. "What ..what is it Sonny?" "Sonny leans in again and says see that guy that just walked up to him?" "Yeah, what about him?" "He is the guy I went on the one date with and then blew off." Remember I told you how he came into the coffee house drunk and I told him off." "Yeah and this means what?" Alex asked. "It mean that they didn't know each other but now they appear to." Alex feels some guy grab his ass but basically ignores it. He figures it is going to happen again and he can't fight with all of them and not to mention he doesn't want to draw attention to he or Sonny at this point. "Are you sure they never met before ...maybe even here?" "Well when I was out on my date with him we talked about guys we dated and who we knew and I brought up Brian and he said he never heard of him." "He could have been just covering it up."Alex said. "No I don't think so...look at the way they are interacting." "Brian is keeping his distance and Derrick is not even trying to make a move on him." "This looks more like they know each other but not from a sexual or romantic angle." "Almost like a business standpoint." "Wait are you saying that they may have worked together to attack your friend?" "His name is Will, and yes." "Sorry Sonny that was insensitive of me." "Change of plan Sonny says." "What ...now?...you're changing the plan now?" "Still the same premise only this time I am going to walk up to them with you in tow and I want to see how they react." My guess is one of two things will happen they will suddenly pretend they don't know each other or one of them will claim they just met at the bar which would be a complete lie because Brian would have chewed this guy up and spit him out a few minutes ago." "Derrick is not even close to Brians leagues." "So let's do it...follow my lead." Sonny instruct.

Sonny approaches the bar and he stomach is doing rolls. When he gets close enough to them he puts his hand on Brian's shoulder. "Hey Brian...can I talk to you for just a second?" And as Brian is about to answer Sonny turns his head and pretends to spot Derrick. "Hey Derrick, wow I can kill two birds with one stone here." "I just want to apologize to you both for my behavior it was uncalled for and apparently unwarranted." "Oh by the way this my friend Alex he just arrived in Salem yesterday." "He and I travelled around France together and he manage to find me here in Salem." "What are the fucking chances." "But anyway back to my point." "You were right Brian, Will was a friggin anchor around my neck." "Damn Sonny can you get off that" Alex says.. I have had to listen to you whine all day about what an asshole he was and how he was always looking to you to save him." "Someone finally did you a favor and beat the shit out of that asshole." "So give it up." "You're right you're right.. No more talk about the douche." "But anyway I just wanted to extend my apology to you both." "I am really sorry for being such a bitch." "I hope you can forgive me someday." "Can I buy you guys a drink as a peace offering?" They both say okay. "As they wait for the drinks Sonny does a little probing." "I didn't know you guys knew each. Sonny runs his hand down Brian's back slowly and stop just short of the belt Brian is wearing. "He notices that Brian has to shift positions and Sonny realizes that he has Brian's full attention. Meanwhile Alex starts to chat with Derrick who Sonny is sure is turning Derrick on and keeping his attention off of Sonny and Brian. "So how do you two know each other?" "I mean come on Brian you are way out of his league he's a C your Grade A prime." Brian starts to stammer a bit...ah...he just came up and started to talk to me I was just about to blow him off before you showed up." "Good thing, he could really be a guilt through association sort of thing for some hot dude that had eyes on you...particularly your ass." "No offense intended." "But I sort of thought that was your best asset." Sonny say with a suggestive smile." Brian is not sure how to respond. "Brian thinks Sonny is one of the hottest guys he has ever met so to be getting complimented by him is throwing Brian for a loop. "So what about Will, I thought he was your dream guy?" Sonny couldn't have asked for a better lead in to his created story. "Well Brian you were right about him." "One he turned out to be a cock tease of major proportions, especially after all I did for the prick." "Then he tells me he is not ready to go to the next level...I mean what the fuck the only level we ever got to was kissing." "You have got to be kidding me." "Now this whole attack thing...I know it sounds bad but the asshole deserved it." "And he expects me take care of him." "Hey I've gotta life to lead you know." "There are a lot hotter tail out there to tag." "You know what I mean?" Sonny says laughing. "So you're not seeing him anymore." "No drop the bitch at the hospital." "Imagine he calls me when he gets decked in the parking lot." "I mean I may not like him but I couldn't let him just lay there so I called 911 went to the hospital with him and when he family showed up I high tailed it outta there." "And then I get harassed by the cops like I had something to do with it." Sonny concludes. "Do they have any suspects?" "Not a clue but if I ever meet the guys I will shake their hand." Maybe more if they're hot." Sonny laughs as he pokes Brian with his elbow. "Well I am sorry to talk your ear off..I am sure you looking for some nice tail ….I just wanted to apologize for the way I treated you," Sonny says as he put his hand on Brian's chest. "So I hope you can forgive me." "Sonny goes to turn around to get Alex's attention to tell him they are leaving but Brian grabs his arm.

"Do you have to leave so early...you practically just got here?" Brian says. "I don't want to get in the way of you hooking." Sonny says trying to sound helpful. " Stay just have a few more drinks we can talk." "Let me just talk to Alex for a minute." Sonny grabs Alex's arm and turns him around so he is facing him. "I will give him right back to you, Sonny says to Derrick. "Sorry." "Listen Brian is on the hook and he wants me to stay and have a few more drinks with him." "It may loosen his tongue a bit." "Go for it, this dude is a wealth of knowledge."Alex says "Cool...just a half hour more then we will book okay?" "You got it."

"I just wanted to make sure Alex was doing okay," Sonny say "Is this dude Derrick okay?" "I did go out on a date with him once but there was nothing there." Sonny says "Yeah he is okay ..a bit of a drinker." "Yeah I sort of notice that when he in came into the coffee house one day drunk and all grabby ass on me." "Yeah he is known for that sort of stuff." "Your lucky I have heard that he can sometime fixate on a guy and go all Fatal Attraction on them."Brian tells Sonny. "You think maybe I should warn Alex?" "Nah he should be fine." Sonny is genuinely baffled by the fact that Brian has not noticed that he claimed just a few minutes ago that he didn't know Derrick but now he is offering up all this personal stuff on him. "Sonny doesn't want to push the issue and blow what he has going here so he goes slowly. "Maybe that is what happen with Horton." Sonny says. "Maybe he was yanking some other guys chain and he got fed up so he pulled a Glenn Close on his ass." I doubt it ..I don't think I ever saw him with any other guys."Brian says. "I think you were Will's target." "He saw someone nice that he thought he could use and get away with it." "Who know's you may be right." "But someone I don't even know did me a huge favor by getting that dead weight off my back," "Who know's he may be the love of my life." Sonny laughs out loud. "Hope I meet him someday." "So what are you drinking?...I could use another sex on the beach." "Hey could we each get another please."Sonny asks the bartender. "Boy there are some tasty ones in here tonight I have to say." "Any one you suggest?" Sonny asked. "You're looking at him." Brian says. Sonny smiles oh yeah...are you my life saver from the hell of the Horton." "Who knows I could be." "Ah if you were I could kiss you." Well as ...Alex interrupt Brian..Sonny we need to get going." "You have to open and I have to see if I can find a job while I am here." "Fuck I know I should have switched with Chad for tomorrow." Sonny turns back to Brian...Alex is right I have to open the coffee house tomorrow...or is it later today," as Sonny looks at his watch. "Yup later today." "Hey Brian thanks for letting me talk your ear off." "But I am sure you will find someone you can get between the sheets." "Maybe I will see you here again." "Great talking to you and thanks for accepting my apology." "I really appreciate it." Alex grabs Will's arm and start to pull him away. Brian reaches over and grabs Will's other arm and pulls him close and whispers in his ear. "I would alway help you get out of a bad situation." Then Brian kisses his cheek.

"Well that was informative" Sonny says."For me as well." Alex agrees. "You go first says Alex. "Well I was asking Brian how he knew Derrick and he said that Derrick had just come up to him at the bar but that he was just about to dump him." "Now you and I know from what we saw that that was not true." So as the conversation went on I asked him if you would be okay with him...and Brian was fountain of information on him." "How he is a drinker, that he fixates on guys and go all fatal attraction on them." "And I played up that I would pretty much do anything for the guy that attacked Will and save me from him." "That was when he started to loosen up a bit." "In fact I think that had you not interrupted when you did he was going to admit to me that he was the one that did it." "But when we were leaving he whispered in my ear that he would always help me out of a bad situation." "Well that is a mountain of info against him." Alex says. "So what did you get from Derrick?" Sonny asked.

Well for starters when I shook his hand he flinched and I didn't even squeeze." Now unless this dude is a total wimp I would guess he hurt his hand recently." So I watched how he used that hand...and he is a right hander but was doing most things with his left." "As far as the fixation...I really got that impression from." "He was loose with his tongue and admitted to how he would stalk a guy that he liked." "He didn't say stalk but he would say that he would arrange to run into the target of his attraction when they were out shopping or just walking." "So definitely as you said Glenn Close-ish behavior." "When I brought up Will and how you had been talking about him so much and how pissed off you were at him, he said something rather weird," "Does Will have a rabbits foot on his keychain?" "Yeah his mom gave it to him when he first started to drive," "Why?" "Well Derrick said ...guess that lucky rabbits foot wasn't so lucky for him that night." "I am not aware that Will and Derrick ever even met." Sonny said. "So how would he know about the rabbit's foot?" "Exactly my thought." Alex stated.

So I would say that these two were definitely were involved and that Derrick was one of the actually attackers." "But that leaves one very large hole." Alex says. "Which is?" Sonny asked. "Who was the third guy." Sonny tells Alex what he thinks. "I think Brian was the one that was the leader and giving the orders, that Derrick was one of the attackers and that the 3rd guy may just be someone Derrick knows." "Do you think the police could keep and I eye on him?" "I can ask." "Wait" Alex's says. "Maybe we could get the commissioner to hit all the hospitals to see if anyone came in with hand injuries... like broken bones in their hands on the night of the attack." "Then we can check to see if that person has any connection to Derrick. "Okay that might work."

"Now what do I do in the meantime?" "You know Brian is going to call me or stop by the coffee house." Sonny says. "Can you put him off for awhile? Alex asked. "With what ..I pretty much made it sound like I wanted him tonight?" "Just tell him because of the way you behaved before you would like to start over with a clean slate." "But I do think that if don't get some really hard facts soon you may be forced to go on a date with him." "I was afraid you would say that."


	28. Chapter 28

Sonny and Alex arrive at Sonny's apartment. Sonny tells Alex that he actually has to go back to the coffee shop. What with all this crime fighting Sonny had said jokingly that he has neglected his business a bit and has to write up a supply order that has to be in by tomorrow or he will have no product for the business next week. Alex tells him that it is just as well since he has to write up report and email it to the Commissioner anyway and he would wind up keeping Sonny up. Alex goes to get out of the car and he hears Sonny. "Oh shit." "What ...what's the matter?" "It's Brian he is pulling into the parking lot. Alex looks and sees a car pulling in. "What do I do now?" Sonny pleads." Okay stay calm, here's what we do ...I am going to appear drunk and you are going to have to help me in." "Tell him that this happen once in Paris and that I have a very low tolerance for alcohol and that I got really sick and that someone had to stay with me to prevent Pulmonary Aspiration." Prevent what...? "Just tell him, so I don't choke on my own vomit." "Oh got it." Sonny says. "Then tell him you will call him tomorrow and that your sorry about this." "Then to just make it sound believable tell him you completely forgot about this and should have known better."

Before Sonny can confirm it Brian is heading over to Sonny's car and Alex slumps in the passenger."Sonny pretend he doesn't see him and is attending to Alex. There is a knock on the window of his door and pretends to be startled. He looks and sees Brian looking in the window. Sonny opens the window and says. "Thank God dude...could you help me here?" "What's up?" Brain asks. "I forgot Alex is not suppose to really drink he has a very low threshold for liquor." "This happen once in Paris and I had to take him back to the hostel and watch him all night to make sure he didn't choke on his own vomit." "Could you please help me get him into my apartment?" "He is a heavy dude." "Sure...sure I can help." Sonny is almost laughing knowing that Brian would freak out if someone actually puked on him being so put together." "Oh thanks man...so much." Let me unlock the door and I will come around and help you get him out of the car."

Brian walks around to the passenger seat and opens the door. "Alex practically falls out of the car. Brian tries his best to keep him in his seat with minimal actual contact with Alex. Sonny is getting a warped sense of satisfaction watching Brian squirm bordering on becoming sick . Sonny gets to the passenger door and Alex starts to fall out again and Sonny catches him. "Woh buddy...stay on the horse don't want you cracking your head open." "Brian will you take him under his left shoulder and I will take his right and we can lift him out." Just as Brian is about to put his hands out to grab Alex, Alex gags for effect. Brian immediately recoils in disgust. "Is he going to lose his lunch?" "Well there is that possibility that is why I want to get him in my apartment before he loses it in the parking lot." Don't think the tenants would be too happy about that." Brian reaches in again and this time Alex behaves knowing this is never going to get done if he doesn't pull back the drunk act a bit. They finally get him out of the car and pretty much carry him to the apartment. "All the while Brian is slurring his words and saying all kind of outrageous things as they carry him." Alex looks at Brian and says "Do I know you...hic...let me check and he grabs Brian's ass...hic...nope don't remember that ass." Oh wait are you the guy... hic... are you the guy that tried to do me in the bathroom that time? "Sonny is trying to keep it together as he opens the apartment door. Once more Alex gives out a gagging noise right in Brian's direction. Brian immediately drops Alex on the rollaway. "Earthquake...earthquake..Alex yells out. Sonny has to walk away and pretend he is getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator or he is going to lose it and blow the whole thing. "Thanks so much for helping me man..I don't know how I would have gotten him up here without your help." Sonny says to Brian. "Ah...it was no problem...glad I could help." Brian response. "I can take it from here. I just need to turn him on his side" as Sonny lifts Alex and rolls him over onto his side. "You better move your car Sonny it is parked in front of the walkway" Brian says. "Oh right ….yeah I better." "Could you watch him for a minute while I go and park it in my spot?" "I think he will be alright alone for a minute...I will walk down with you." Brian offers. Sonny knows what this means...Brian is looking for some sort of action once we are alone by his car. Sonny can't blow him off or it could ruin things so he agrees to the walking down together. They get to Sonny's car and he opens the door quickly to try to get in before Brian can make a move but he is not fast enough. Brian gets in front of Sonny and his car door and tells Sonny that he had a great time talking to him again and he hopes this could become a regular thing. "Well we will see how things go...I would rather start over with a clean slate and take it from there." "But again thank you for your help you were a lifesaver." "Well this will have been the second time I saved you." Sonny looks at him quizzically. "Once with Will and now with Alex." "I think I deserve a kiss for that."

Sonny speaking as nonchalantly as he can says ...ah so you're my savior from Will." "Well let's just say I assisted in it." Brian says as he runs his hand down Sonny's chest but doesn't stop until his hand is on Sonny's crotch. Sonny acts like he is enjoying it when all he really want to do is beat the crap out of him. "Did Derrick help you too...should I pay him a back as well?" "Ha...Derrick is an idiot, both he and his friend." " I practically had to give them instruction about what to do." "Sonny is seething but he knows that all he has is hearsay, a case of he said he said. He needs proof. A recorded confession. Without that he has nothing. So he has to play this out. " A job well done...I would like to take you 3 out for some drinks as a thanks" "Well you can give me my thanks right now"..and Brian leans in and starts to kiss Sonny. Sonny is repulsed but can't push him away without casting suspicion on his motives."

"Woh...damn your a great kisser." "But I have to get back up to Alex." "Brian looks at him and rubs Sonny crotch a few time and then takes his hand away. "Sure ….you are worth waiting for." "So are you" Sonny says with contempt on his mind. "Why don't you and your friends come into the coffee shop it will be on the house." "That way I can thank you guys for getting me out of a bad situation and maybe then I could show just you my office." "I have some etchings you might like." Brian smiles..."I love etching...lots of etchings." "Nice I have quite a collection so it could take some time."Sonny says. "The longer the better." Brian adds. "How about tomorrow it is a slow day and I can have one of my people come in early to so we can spend some time with the etching and get a really feel for them." "Sounds perfect." Brian says."Your friends won't mind you bailing on them so we can have some private time will they?"Sonny asked. "Screw them give them your free coffee and they will be happy." "Then I will get rid of them so we can be alone." "Nice" Sonny says suggestively. "Let's say 1:00 and I have all the supplies we need." So don't worry about that." "Sounds hot ..doing it in the office with your customer only a wall away." " I know...I've been waiting to do this for a while." Sonny says "It turns me on that we might get caught." "I know just what you mean Sonny." "So see you tomorrow then." "I will be there with bells on" Brian says. And when you get in my office nothing else but bells will be on you." "Hot" Brian says. "Okay see you tomorrow." As Sonny reaches behind Brian to open the door. Brian steps aside and kisses Sonny on the cheek and says "See you tomorrow." Sonny gets in and parks the car. And heads for the apartment.

"So I watched you guys through the window." Alex says. "Let me go brush my teeth and gargle before we talk." Sonny returns a few minutes later saying "I had to get the taste of that bastard tongue out of my mouth." "So what happen." Alex asked. " He admitted the whole thing." "I was right he was the guy encouraging them." "Did he say that?" Alex asked. "No he said that Derrick and his friend were idiots and that he practically had to give them instruction on what to do." "None of this is usable since it will be your word against his." Alex informed Sonny. " I know so I arranged to meet all 3 of them tomorrow at the coffee house to thank them properly." "With the promise of sex in my office if Brian makes it happen." "So do you think you could get me wired up or something so we can catch them admitting it?" "Well we won't really need to wire you...I can place a recording device on whatever table you will be sitting at that will catch the whole conversation." This had better work because there is no way I am letting that asshole touch me again.


	29. Chapter 29

Alex and Sonny go over their plan for tomorrow. Alex calls Roman to let him know what is going on. "I am sorry to call you so later sir but you wanted to know as soon as we had something." "No that is fine...what do you have?" "Alex tells him the whole story and what they would like planned for tomorrow." After Alex has finished he tells Sonny that all is a go. "Great" "Hey I know you agreed to give me my hour each night but am not going to ask you to leave so I am going to to into the bathroom to talk to Will so if you have to go, go now because I am going to be a while." "Nope I am good take all the time you need." "Thanks man." Sonny grabs his laptop and his cellphone and heads into the bathroom but just before he steps in he grabs a kitchen chair to sit on. He then closes the door.

He dials up Will first..."Hello"says a groggy voice. "Will it is me Sonny". "Will says with a yawn "Oh Sonny I thought we were going to get together tonight I left the apartment door unlocked for you." "I know …..I am so sorry...you have no idea how sorry I am." "What happen?" Will says as he start to wake up." Do you have your laptop with you...yeah at my desk." "Can we video chat?" "Sure let me set it up first." "So tell me what happen." "Well Alex and I went to the bar tonight and ran into Brian who just happen to be with none other than Derrick." "Wait the guy you went on the date with Derrick." "Did you know they knew each other?" "I had no idea...we watched them from a distance for a little while to see if they were interacting or it was just a coincidence." "Do you almost have the thing set up" Sonny ask. "Almost...so then what." "Well we went up to them and I apologized for my behavior and sold them the whole story about you and me." "Okay I should be on camera now." "Okay I can see you now." "We can hang up."

"So anyway we did a divide and conquer." "I took Brian since he was the main target and Alex took Derrick." "Well both had loose tongues shall we say and blabbed about what they had done but being somewhat vague about it." "But Derrick made the mistake of talking about your rabbit's foot." "So that pretty much gave him away." "Brian also made reference to saving me from you and all that crap." "But everything they said was unusable since it wasn't be recorded." "So anyway we drove back to my apartment and who shows up but Brian." "No shit." "Damn he works fast." "Tell me about it." " So I had to get rid of him so I could come see you. So as we watched him walk over to the car Alex came up with a plan to make it impossible for Brian to stay." "He would pretend to be really drunk and I told Brian that I had to stay with him because he could choke on his own vomit." "Gross." Will says. "Long story but well worth telling at a later date."

"Hey you are looking a lot better, the swelling has gone down a lot." "I know I am getting better every day." "Well hopefully this will all be over tomorrow and I can come and see you." "Tomorrow...that fast." "Yeah well there is another part of this that I will tell you in person but bottomline all 3 of the assholes are coming to the coffee house tomorrow so that I can thank them in person." "In the meantime 3 of the tables are going to wired for sound." "It will be my job to get them to one of those tables and get them to admit to what they did and then arrest them."Sonny says. "Oh take a look at this...my hands are almost completely back to normal."Will says. "Well that is good for you because you may want to use them later." Will smiles. "So I am a bit nervous about how I am going to get them to come out and admit it without saying, hey did you attack Will." "Do you have any ideas?" "A few but not many and none really great but I will come up with something." "I mean I got Brian too admit he did it and that wasn't very hard." "Speaking of hard...I have to take a shower do you want to watch?" "Hell yeah" Will says. "Let me turn the vent fan on so the lens doesn't fog up." Sonny begins to undress in front of Will." "It will be so great to see those 3 in handcuffs." Sonny says as he takes off his underwear. Sonny is now naked and he turns his back to the camera as he turns on the shower then he turns back and Will can see he is hard already. Alex hears the shower go on and smiles. "Been there done that." He says to himself. Sonny steps into the shower and lathers his hair up and then rinses the soap so it runs down his body over his erect cock and balls. Then he grabs the soap and start to lather up his body. Will is using his healing hands to pull his boxers off and begins stroking as he watches. Sonny is working the soap all over his body very slowly. Running his lathered up hand up and down his ass and into his crack. Once he feels Will has been teased enough he turns around and begins to masturbate while he watches Will doing the same. Sonny climaxes first and then Will. Sonny rinses off and steps out of the shower and starts to dry off...he hears Will say..."oh to be that towel right now." Sonny laughs.

"Well I have to get to bed I want to make sure I am prepared for tomorrow." "I miss you Will" Sonny says. "Not more than I miss you" Will response. "But this was definitely fun that's for sure." Sonny says. "Oh yeah...I'm just glad I could use my hands again." Will says. "Yeah that could have been a real tease if you couldn't." Sonny laughs again. "Okay I will talk to you tomorrow if I don't see you." 'I love you Will." "I love you back Sonny." "Be careful tomorrow." " I will be... promise." "See you soon good night Will." "Night Sonny". Sonny closes his laptop and wraps the towel around himself and leaves the bathroom. Alex has his back to Sonny pretending he is asleep and doesn't know what just happen.

Sonny gets up early with only about 4 hours sleep but he is too wired to rest any more he gets out of bed and starts to get dress. Alex is already out and about so Sonny takes the time to think about how to handle this. He thinks he has a plan but he will run it by Alex when he gets back.

Sonny is sitting at the kitchen table..he has brought the chair back from the bathroom. His phone starts to vibrate it is text from Will...[had a great time last night...but you be careful...I don't want you getting hurt]. Sonny returns the text...[It was fun..maybe next time in person..I will be careful]. Just as he finishes his text the door opens and Alex comes in."I thought you would still be bed." "No can't really sleep too nervous." "You'll be fine." Here I bought you an energy drink I figured you'd need it after last nights shower." "Sonny blushes. "Dude I can't tell you the number of time my boyfriend and I have had to do that stuff just to be together in some way." "It's not like the real thing but you work with what you got." "Well I am still embarrassed." "I honestly had never done that before...ever...but there is just something about Will that makes me want him so much." "I hear ya man..I feel that way about my boyfriend." And we are going on 15 years." "I still want him as much as I did the day we met." "Wow 15 years," "And it only feels like a year." "That is why I may switch jobs after this case." "I can't stand being away from him for so long and in the environments that I am in." "He and I met in high school and we never let on that we were gay but it got so hard to keep denying it when we were together." Finally in our senior year we came out together and a couple of our friend say...finally …..what took you two so long." "That was when I knew I really loved him." "My family knew but we never talked about it." "Not that we swept it under the rug there was just no need to talk about it." "I would bring my boyfriend home and it was all cool." "But for him to come out was a major step since he never told anyone but me." "It took his family a while to accept it but they did and now we are all cool about it." "It is just natural to everyone now." "My family was the same way...they were shocked at first but then quickly they just saw it as who I was." That's cool." Alex said.

"So have you come up with any plan yet? "Yeah I think I might just play it like I played it last night." "The thanks for saving me from him routine." "I might asked them some questions about did he acted like was he a baby or a wimp did he cry...things like that ...things that they would want to boast about." "How does that sound." "Honestly knowing the way you feel about Will I think it is going to be hard for you to do." "Trash talking the guy you love." "You're right it was hard last night but I had to keep my eye on the results and block the rest out." "Okay well here is the skinny...I went by the coffee house today and saw the tables that are wired." "They are all on the edges none of the ones on the floor."This was done to avoid the ambience noise so we could get clear voices." "We also put one in your office should it get that far." "Yeah about that I have an idea on that that I would like to run by you." "It is just a personal thing for me."

Sonny arrives at the coffee house at 12:00. Jemma and Holly are working. He pulls them aside and instructs them to try to keep one of the 3 tables bugged unoccupied." I will be using one of them for something around 1." Then he goes into his office to practice what he is going to do.

At 12:50 he comes out of his office and takes one of the 3 tables. He calls Holly over and asks her to get his clipboard from under the counter and the tells her that 3 guys are going to be joining him and that when they do she is to come over and take their orders. She say yes and then grabs the clipboard gives it to Sonny and continues on with her work. 1:00 comes and goes...and they are a no show. Sonny is afraid that they may have been scared off. Maybe Brian was suspicious from last night and told them it was a trap. At 1:15 the door open and in comes Brian, Derrick and an unknown. Sonny pretends he is working on his supply order and doesn't acknowledge them until Brian comes up beside him. "Oh hey Brian...guys...have a seat." Brian sits next to Sonny very close and the other two sit across from them. Holly comes over as instructed and asked them all what they want. "It's on the house so anything you want." Sonny says. They each give their orders to Holly and she leaves them. "Sonny now feels Brian's hand on his thigh...he wants to break it but but fights the urge." "Listen guys I asked Brian to bring you here today to thank you for the misfortune that befell our poor Will Horton." "So sad" then Sonny laughs. They all laugh with him. "So tell me did he even try to fight back the wimp." Derrick speaks first "he didn't have a chance, he didn't even see it coming we were on him before he knew it." "Yeah not too observant is he." the third guy says. "Oh you should talk...I had to tell you guys what to do or you would have just stood there staring at him on the ground."Brian says. "Yeah but you had me laughing when you kept saying poor Will Horton...never knew what hit him..or who" Derrick said. "So did he cry...or scream or anything?" "Ha..he just just curled up in a ball and grunted in pain." "It was actually kind of fun to watch" Brian said. "How did you know where to get him?" "That was just a stroke of luck." Brian told us what he wanted to do and we just took a chance that he might be hanging here so we were heading over and he just as we turned into the parking lot we saw him coming up the stairs." "We parked the car and came up behind him."the third guy said. "Good thing he park on the other side of the lot or he could have gotten to his car before we nabbed him." Sonny feels Brian slide his hand up to his package. "Sonny looks at him and say..."Hey there was something I wanted to show you in my office." "Oh really I wonder what that could be?" Brian says. "It's a surprise." "You'll just have to wait until we get there." Sonny looks at Derrick and the other guy and says "you don't mind if I borrow him for a little while do you." Derrick speaks up …"do we still get our free stuff?"

"Of course I told Holly it was on the house so enjoy." "And again guys thanks for what you did for me."

Sonny takes Brian by the hand and leads him to his office. Just before they open the door Brian tries to kiss Sonny...and Sonny says "not till we get inside you bad boy." Sonny opens the door and walks into his office and Brian follows leaving the door open. Suddenly he hears a slam and turns around to see Alex ….oh a 3some...well I am into that...that's good because where you going all the guys share the showers. Alex reaches out and grabs Brian's wrist and handcuffs him and then spins him around and puts the other cuff on the other wrist." Alex as prearranged steps out of the office for a moment. He hears some noise from inside the office but then it stopped. He opens the door and sees Brian on the floor bleeding from the lips and moaning in pain. "Looks like this boy was resisting arrest."Alex say. "I saw the whole thing officer he tried to run and put up quite a fight." Sonny says with a wink and a silent thank you. "Well thank you Mr Kiriakis in assisting the police in this matter it is appreciated." "Anytime I can help the police it is my honor." "If you need someone to testify I will be available." "Thank you for that sir." Alex helps Brian off the floor and leads him out of the office. Alex turns back to look at Sonny and gives him the thumbs up. Holly comes running into the office to tell Sonny that his two friends have been arrested. "They were not my friend and they are going to be getting what they deserve." "But thanks for the update." Now if you will excuse me I have a call to me that is very important. Holly leaves confused. Sonny immediately calls Will to tell him. "We got them all on tape and everything." "So now I get you back". I am on my way over right now" and hangs up.


	30. Chapter 30

Sonny arrives at Will's apartment in record time. He runs into the building and then rides the elevator up to Will's floor. Just as he is about to knock on the door it opens and Sami is standing there. "Oh!... God you scared me." "Hello Sonny." "Mrs Brady." "No work today?" Sonny asks. "Oh I have work...I just came home to check on Will." "Why!? is there something wrong?" "No ...no...I just want to make sure he is safe." "Those creeps are still out there." Sami says. "Oh Will didn't tell you? ..they were caught today as matter of fact." Sonny informs her. "What? really...are they sure they have the right guys?" "Yup confession and all." Sonny tells her. "I can't believe it...this is great...so I can sleep better now." Sami says. "Well guess I won't need to come home to check on him anymore." "Is Will awake? "Yeah he is in his room on his computer, you can just go in if you like." "I am sure he would be happy to see another face other than mine." "Thank you...I will just go check on him." "Well I am headed back to work...could you just tell him I will bring home dinner tonight." "Sure will ...have a great afternoon." "You too." "Sonny smiles as he closes the door. He quickly walks to Will's room.

"Hey handsome." "Sonny!...wow you got here fast." "Yeah went through every red light to save time." "You did not...your...but before Will can finish Sonny is standing right in front of him..."Can we not talk for the next few minutes." Sonny says as he grabs Will and kisses him. They both embrace each other. Sonny tries to be gentle so that he doesn't cause any pain to Will. But Will can't control himself..he has his hands all over Sonny and Sonny it loving every minute of it. "Oh God I have missed you so much" Sonny says. "And after last night that just made it worse." "I wanted to jump through the camera and be all over you."

While Will is enjoying all of it...he backs away a bit." "I thought we were taking it slow?" "What after last night you still want to take it slow?" Sonny asked. "No...I would like to jump your bones right now...just for the sex of it." "Well you won't hear me complaining."Sonny says. Will laughs a bit. "Well if I didn't think it would be painful I would...but I am still pretty badly bruised up." "I am not quite there yet." "Well then let me take care of you" as Sonny slide his hand into Will's pajama bottoms. Will let's him have at it for a few seconds but then he pulls Sonny's hand out. "Sonny as great as the sounds...and that just felt, I want to be able to be an active participant." "I don't mind just taking care of you I don't need anything other than to enjoy you enjoying me." "That sounded weird didn't it?" Sonny said. "It made sense in my head but it got lost in translation." Will laughs..."I know what you meant trust me." " So what do you say." Sonny almost pleads. "I won't feel right if our first time is just you pleasuring me." "Please don't be mad?" " I am not mad...frustrated yes...mad no." "I guess I just thought that since we did what we did last night that we might skip a few steps." "What we did last night was incredible." Will says. "And now that I see what I am getting I am even more motivated to get better so that I get to see that up close and personal." "Oh yeah...you liked what you saw did ya?" Sonny says as he wraps his arms around Will's waist and pulls him closer. "Liked it I was practically drooling." "Yeah what was your favorite part?" "I would have to say your ass is incredible...I wanted to bite those cheeks." "Yeah well when you are ready it is all yours." Sonny says. Sonny slides his hand inside of Will's pajama bottoms again. "Let me do at least this for you" and he wraps his hand around Will's hard cock. "Sonny please don't ...but Will can't finish his sentence Sonny walks him back to the bed and lowers Will down and then gently pushes him so that he is laying on his back. He then gently starts to stroke Will. Sonny unties the drawstring on the pajama bottoms to loosen the waistband and pulls them away from Will's stomach. He looks in to see Will erection. Sonny knows that he has Will now and he could very easily take Will in his mouth without argument but he doesn't want to jeopardize this thing with Will. So for now he will be content to just pleasure him manually. Will's breath starts to increase and Sonny realizes that he is about to cum. So he moves his hand closer to the head so that he can catch the cum in his palm. Just as Will is about to cum he grabs Sonny's shoulder and moans as he ejaculates into Sonny's hand. He lays there for a moment spent and then looks down and see his seed in Sonny's hand. "Oh let me get you a towel." "No that's ok...and Sonny licks the juice off his hands. "I got it." Will just stares at him...then sits up and kisses Sonny with his tongue so he can taste what Sonny just tasted. "See we can still have fun without doing it." "But next time I don't know if I will be able to keep my mouth off it."Sonny admits.

"Woh...that was something...now don't laugh but that is the first time anyone has jerked me off let alone a guy." "Yeah well there is plenty more where that came from." "Sure beats doing it myself." Will says with a laugh. "That it does ...that it does." Sonny says.

"Not to change subject but I want to hear all about what happen." Will says. So Sonny begins the tale.


	31. Chapter 31

Be forewarned this story line might tick any readers I have off.

Will is pretty much healed and has been getting out more and more everyday. At first he was tentative looking around every corner but he has become more relaxed with each venture outside. He is out today to meet Sonny for lunch in the city. Sonny had some business with a supplier and he knew of a great restaurant near where he was going to be so he invited Will to join him. Will arrived early and is sitting at a table near the window so he can watch for Sonny and people watch. He thinks about the encounters he has had with Sonny since they caught the attacker. He knows that he is close to sleeping with Sonny but something keeps holding him back. Right now he is playing it off as he wants to be sure but there is something else there that is keeping him away from doing it.

As he is looking out the window he spots 3 guys across the street in what appears to be a drug deal. While he is looking he doesn't know why, but he starts to feel nervous and it starts to build inside him. His heart is racing and his breathing becomes shallow. He feels like he is trapped and can't find a way out. The waitress notices the change in Will and hurries over to him. "Sir are you okay?" she ask. Will is unable to respond. She crouches down so that she can see his face. "Sir are you having a panic attack?" Will doesn't know because he has never had this happen before. He looks out the window again and sees one of the guys walking toward the restaurant. Will jumps off his sit and almost knocks the waitress down in the process. She stands and tries to stop him. "Sir you need to sit down please...it will pass...I have them sometimes myself." She tries to comfort him with knowing that this is just a passing sensation it will go away. Will can't understand her his mind is racing faster than he can keep up. " All he can manages to say before he bolts out the door is " I have to go."

And he runs out of the restaurant into an oncoming car but the driver slams his brakes on just shy of hitting Will. He jumps on his horn but Will keeps running to the parking garage he has his car in. As he is crossing the street he nearly bumps into the one of the 3 guys but runs as fast as he can to his car. He finally reaches it but can't get the key in the slot and before he knows it he is vomiting beside the car. A couple walking by just look at him bent over "These bums should be cleaned off the streets." Will finally gets the key in the slot but it won't open the door. He keeps trying and now start of just yell out expletives. He leans his head on the cool roof of the car and as he is looking down he sees a car sit in the back of the car. He thinks what the hell is a car sit doing in his car? He raises his head and looks at the car again and realizes that it is not his car at all. With all this anger and his vomiting he starts to feel the sensation of the panic attack subside. "Though at this point he doesn't even know what it is.

Once he is relatively composed he looks around for his car and spots it four cars from where he is. He slowly walks over to it and manages to put the key in the slot after a couple of attempts. He gets in and put his head on the steering wheel and tries to control his breathing and his heart rate so that he will be able to drive without smashing into something or someone. After about 5 mins he feels almost back to normal. He starts the car and heads home. Meanwhile Sonny has finished his meeting and heads over to the restaurant.

He enter and Will's former waitress comes up..."Table for one?" "Ah ...no I am actually suppose to meet someone here." Sonny says as he looks around the restaurant. "Excuse me sir was he a young blonde man about 19." "Yes that's him...is he here?" "I am afraid sir he left rather abruptly." "Abruptly ...what do you mean...was he alright?" "From my personal experience I think he may have been having what appears to be a panic attack." "What!...was anyone around him bothering him or harassing him or anything?" "Not that I saw sir." "The only thing that I notice was that he was looking out the window and suddenly the attack came on." "What was going on out there?" "Was it something that might upset someone?" "Nothing out of the ordinary." she responded. "Where did he go?" "He ran across the street was almost hit by a car and then nearly bumping into a guy and ran into that parking garage." "Sonny looks over and sees Will's car leaving the garage and drive off quickly. "Well thank you for your help." And Sonny leaves.

Will arrives back at his apartment and closes and locks the door. While he is feeling better he is afraid that it might come back. He thinks about calling his grandma but something tell him he shouldn't but why shouldn't he. He can't understand what is going on. He goes to his bedroom to lay down but can't so he just sits up with his back against the headboard and he arms wrapped around his knees. He can't even cry because he doesn't know has just happen or why.

Sonny is driving over to Will's apartment but calls Marlena on the way. "Dr Evan's office how may I help you?" the voice says. "Yes ...my name is Sonny Kiriakis I am a friend of the Doctor's and her grandson." " I was hoping I could talk to Dr Evan's for a moment." "I am afraid Dr Evan's is with a patient at the moment she should be free in just a few minutes." "Would you like to hold or would you like me to ask her to call you back?" "Sonny thinks for a moment." "Please ask her to call me back immediately it is and emergency." "My number is, and Sonny provides her the number." "Please tell her it is very important please." "Please hold Mr. Kiriakis I think she is finishing up now." "So I will see you next week then?" Marlena says to the patient. "I'll be here." "Excellent..well till then." "Have a good week." Marlena turns to go back into her office when her secretary stops her. "Doctor I have a Sonny Kiriakis on the line he says it is an emergency." "Put him through." Marlena walks quickly to her desk and pick up the phone. "Sonny what's wrong?" "I am not sure Dr Evans but Will and I were suppose to have lunch in the city and Will arrived before me." Well apparently something happen there that had Will so upset he had what the waitress claimed was a panic attack." "She said he ran out of the restaurant almost got hit by a car and then almost ran into a guy and the next thing I see is him driving out of the parking garage very fast." "Do you know where he is now?" "No I am heading to his apartment hoping that he went home." "Sonny listen to me ...I am on my way...do not attempt to talk to him until I am there." " I will be there in 20 minutes." "Sonny please do not try to talk to him ….I need to see him first." "Check the lot and see if his car is there and if it is just wait outside his apartment." "I am coming now." Marlena heads out and tells her secretary to cancel her appointments for the afternoon. "Yes Doctor Evans." 'You only have one left at 4:00 I will call them now." "Thank you." and Marlena rushes to the elevator.

Marlena arrives at the apartment and see Sonny sitting with his back against the apartment door. "Has he come out ..or have you heard anything going on inside?" "No it has been perfectly quiet." "Thank you for not trying to go in." Marlena knocks on the door and waits for a moment...then knocks again. "Will honey is it is me." "Can you come to the door please honey?" "Still no response." Marlena reaches into her purse and takes out her keys. "Sonny I am going to in alone." Please stay out here."Marlena asks. But I am worried I just want to see him." "To know he is alright." "Let me see him first and then I will let you know." Marlena enters the apartment and doesn't see Will so he heads to his bedroom. She enters and begins to scream...dial 911...Sonny dial 911. Sonny grabs his cell phone and dials as he runs into the apartment. He gets to Will's bedroom and screams out WILL...


	32. Chapter 32

Marlena is kneeling on the floor beside Will's bed. Will is slumped over and there is blood all over the sheets. "Sonny go to the bathroom and grab a hand towel" Marlena says as she applies pressure to Will's wrist. She takes the knife off of Will's stomach and throws it on the floor on the other side of the bed. Sonny comes in with a towel. Sonny hands the towel to Marlena and stares in shock at Will and all the blood. "Sonny I want you to"...Marlena can see Sonny isn't hearing her so she yells "SONNY"...he snaps out of it..." I want you to go downstair and wait for the rescue and bring them up here." "Sonny go now." Sonny runs out of the apartment and skips the elevator and just runs down the stair.

"Will …..Will stay with me...come on sweetie...stay with me." Marlena has wrapped the towel around Will's wrist tightly to stem the bleeding. Will makes a sound but no words. "That's it Will stay with me." Marlena yells to no "Where the hell is that rescue?" She leans down and kisses Will's forehead. "You're going to be alright sweetheart, you're going to be fine, just stay with me." Marlena hears Sonny voice. "He is in here." The EMTs enter the room. They ask Marlena to back away. One EMT takes over Marlena's position. Sonny and Marlena are asked to leave the room. Both have to be taken out since they won't leave on their own. Sonny and Marlena stand in the kitchen listening to every word the EMTs say. Within minutes they bring Will out on the gurney. Both Sonny and Marlena move toward Will. They are stopped and asked to stay back. Sonny asks "is he alright?". "He has lost a lot of blood we will know better at the hospital." Sonny I am going with Will you can meet us at the hospital." Sonny is reluctant but agrees.

Marlena is standing just outside the doors to the emergency care unit when she sees Sonny come running in. He runs right to her. "Is he alright?" "They just took him in a few minutes before you arrived." "He did make some sounds back in his room so he was conscience that is a good sign." Marlena tells Sonny. "Has anyone called his Mom." "Oh my God I forgot." "I will do that now." Marlena steps away to call Sami and Lucas. She comes back a few minutes later. "I got Sami in her office but I got Lucas's voicemail." I didn't want to leave a message about this so I told him to call me back immediately." Sonny what the hell happen?" Marlena asks almost accusingly. "I don't know Dr Evans." " He seem great this morning when we talked and made arrangements to meet at the restaurant." "He even called me when he was there." "He sounded like his old self." "Well something must have happen between that call and him doing this to himself." "Well like I told you on the phone the waitress said that she saw him looking out the window and then she noticed his whole demeanor changed." "Did she say how it changed." "No not really...she just said that he looked to her like he was having a panic attack." "She said she tried to keep him there to help him calm down but that he just ran out." "That is all I know." "And where did you say it happen?"Marlena asked. "It was downtown right around the area where they are building that high rise." Marlene is silent for a few moments. "Wait Sonny ….didn't you find Will in that area after he went missing." "Oh God yes...it was actually 3 or 4 streets away from where the restaurant is." I didn't even think of that when I made the suggestion to have lunch there." "Do you think that maybe he recognized it and it upset him so much that he would do this?" "No...but I do think it could trigger a panic attack, something like PTSD." "Maybe he remembered something about that time he was missing that he had suppressed." "And you think that that memory could have caused him to want to kill himself." "What memory about that time could cause him to want to do this kind of harm to himself?" "I don't know Sonny but I think that is what pushed him over the edge."

Sami arrives sees Marlena and Sonny and runs over to them. "How is he...what did he do to himself?" "What did you do to my son now?" Sami yells at Sonny. Marlena interrupts, the doctors are looking at him now we don't anymore than that." "I knew he shouldn't have started up with you again." Sonny looks down and says.."I am sorry." "Sorry doesn't cover this one." "SAMI." Marlena says firmly. "Sonny had nothing to do with this." "How do you know?" Sami responds. "This happen apparently from something Will remembered about his time when he was missing." "And how did you arrive at that conclusion?" Marlena retells the story she was told by Sonny but Sami doesn't believe it. "So you're saying he tried to kill himself because he remembered something he did when he was missing?" "That's bullshit." She gets in Sonny's face and goes at him. "What is he some toy you like to torture...you like watching him in pain." "I bet you called him at the restaurant and told him that you weren't coming or that you were through with him or some other sick game and you drove him to this." "You just didn't think it would go this far." "Mrs Brady...I would never hurt your son ever." "I don't know what caused this but I hope to find out so that it never happens again." "Sami if it weren't for Sonny Will would be dead right now." "Sonny called me as soon as he her what the waitress said." "He knew that Will was in distress and that he might need help so he called me." "So I suppose you could blame me for this." "I didn't see this coming." "He showed no outward signs that there was something bothering him." "In fact he seemed happier than I had seen him in years." "He felt like things were going his way in large part because of his relationship with Sonny." "He knew Sonny was there for him and would always have his back." "So if you want to blame someone blame me for not seeing signs."

The doctor comes out and recognizes Marlena. Hello Marlena...is it your grandson that was brought in?" "Yes Jonathan..how is he?" "Well he lost a lot of blood so we are transfusing him now." "He is conscience and talking, he is very pale due to the loss of blood but fortunately his attempt to cut his wrist was not too deep." "I am not a psychiatrist but I don't think he really wanted to kills himself." "From the wound it looks like he started but then stopped." Had he completed his task he would most certainly be dead." "But for right now he is stable." "We don't have him in restraints because he appears to be calm." "But should that change we will have to restrain him." "Can we see him please?" Sami asks. " I am afraid not...he has requested that we not allow anyone to visit him." Since he is technically an adult we have to honor his request." "And at this point I think it is probably for the better." "At least until we can have someone come in and talk with about what happen." "Is there anyone you would prefer Marlena." "Yes I will contact a colleague of mine to come in to see Will." "He has dealt with many of these types of patients." "What do you mean these types of patients." Sami throws into the conversation. "Sami I simply meant patients who have attempted suicide." "But doctor you yourself said that you don't think he meant to do this."Sami said. "Yes I did but I am not trained in this area so my statement was simply and observation."

While I know this not easy for you...and to tell you this will seem pointless but I do think that you should all just go home for now." "If there is any change we will contact you." "I can assure you you will not be allowed to see him so staying will serve you no purpose." "In fact until Marlena colleague talks with your son I am not going to fight your son on this issue." "So please go home get some rest if you can and we will be in touch." "Now if you will excuse me we seem to be pretty busy today."

"Well I think he is right ...we should all leave."Marlena suggest "Leave?...I want to see my son." "But Sami right now this is not about you...it is about Will and what he wants." "For him to do this he must have some very difficult issues to deal with and all of us going in there and pretending that everything is going to fine is only going to make matters worse." "So let's give him some space." "I will call my doctor friend shortly and ask that he make Will a priority." "Fine I don't like this any of it but I will respect Will's wishes." Sami turns to leave and sees Sonny standing there. "You stay away from my son do you hear me?" Sonny stays silent. One because he thinks it is a rhetorical statement and two he is not going to agree to the request no matter what. Sami leaves Marlena and Sonny standing there.

"Dr Evans please know that I would never hurt Will... and as for staying away from him I am afraid that will be impossible." "But I won't impose myself into Will's life until such time as his doctors and you think it is okay." "Sonny first you did not do this to Will, I know when I talked to you earlier I was placing blame on you only because I was upset and nervous and in some way trying to take some of the blame off of me for not seeing this in him." "And for that I am truly sorry." "And as for what Sami said...it is not her decision to make it is Will's." "But Sonny you have to understand that whatever issues Will has I have a very sad feeling that they are going to be hard for us to deal with as well." "What do you mean?" "Simply that we don't know what happen to Will out there when he was missing but I have a feeling he is starting to remember, and it may be a long road for him to travel and we have to be patience." "So don't expect miracle." "In fact the doctor I am suggesting has said that on occasion that it may take many sessions before the patient will even speak to them." "So set your expectations accordingly." " I am sure there will come a time when he is ready...and you have to prepare yourself for when that time comes." "I think Will right now is afraid that he will be rejected and to be frank I think he is right." "Because whatever it was that trigger this in him he thinks right now that it can never be repaired." "So Sonny know that whatever this is he could not talk to you or me about it so it is something he thinks will cause us to push him away." "So you and I have to be strong for him." "And if you think that whatever he has to say might be more than you can handle then do me a favor." "What's that Dr Evans..."please see me before you decide what you want to do." "I will I promise." "Thank you Sonny." Marlena takes Sonny's arm and they walk out together. Marlena's phone rings she sees it is Lucas...I will talk to you later Sonny...this is Lucas. Marlena answers and Sonny walks away.


	33. Chapter 33

Marlena walks to her car after talking to Lucas. Before she starts the car she calls her colleague. "Hello Dr Conors office how may I help you?" "Hello Betty this is Dr Evans is Dr Conors in?" "Yes he is." "Would like me to connect you?" "Yes please." "Please hold." "Okay Dr Evans I have Dr Conors on the line." "Thank you Betty." "Marlena how are you doing?" We haven't talked in awhile." "Hello Jeff yes I know...it has been a while." "So what can I do for you?" Marlena starts to cry... "Marlena what's wrong...are you okay?" "Marlena composes herself as best she can. "It's not me Jeff it is my grandson." "What's happen?" She hesitate unable to get the words out. "He tried to kill himself today." "I found him in time but it was close Jeff." "What did he do?" He tried to slit his wrist"...Marlena let's lose of flood of tears. "Where is he?" "He is at Mercy hospital." "He has refused to see anyone at all." "How old is he?" "He is 19." "Any history of depression?" "It would probably be best if I sent you his file." " I have been treating him myself for a while." Marlena informs him. "Well you know how I feel about treating one of your own so I won't go there but in the course of your treatment did he display any suicidal tendencies." "None at all" Marlena says as she wipes her eyes. "Jeff I think this has something to do with what may have happened to him a few months ago." "What do you mean." "It is too complicated to go over on the phone." "I will call my secretary and have her fax you a copy of his file." "Once you have read it could you please call me back so we can discuss this." "His attending physician won't even let any of us see him until it is cleared by you." "If you will take the case." "Of course I will ...I will review the file and then we can get together and talk about it." "Is there any chance you could stop in to see him today? "Marlena pleads. "Well I actually have to visit a patient there today so I will look in on him and see what happens." Marlena starts to cry again..."thank you so much Jeff...his name is William Horton." "As in the missing boy a few months back?" "Yes." "Okay I will stop in to see him today." "Do you know if he is in restraints?" "The doctor told me no but if he became difficult he would have to do it." "Well let's hope it doesn't come to that...it makes my job a lot harder." "Well I will call my office right now and have them fax you the file." "Thank you again Jeff." "It's not a problem Marlena." I will call you after I have reviewed the file and seen William." "He prefers to be called Will." "Well at this point I am going to have him dictate to me what he wants." "So that he will feel that he has some control of what is happening." "I will talk to you soon." "Thank you Jeff goodbye." Marlena then calls her office to give them instructions.

Sonny is driving back to the coffee house cursing himself out for not remembering where that restaurant was located. How could I have been so stupid Sonny thinks. Things were going so well for us and I go and do this. What could he have seen that could have set him off? Then Sonny starts to think about what Marlena said. That this could have something to do with what happen to him while he was missing and that he now remembering it and is afraid or ashamed to tell anyone. Sonny doesn't want to speculate on what it might be because he too is afraid to find out. But he thinks he could forgive Will anything short of killing someone. But he knows Will wouldn't do that or would he...he wasn't the Will everyone knew while he was out there. Maybe he became a whole other person while he was out there drinking and smoking weed. But Sonny has a feeling he knows what it is...and what he thinks, would explain a lot about what has been happening in their relationship. And if Sonny is right that could bring up a whole new and possibly deadly consequences for both of them. So Sonny makes a stop on his way back to the coffee house.

Dr Conors reviewed Will's file and called Marlena for clarifications on some of the items. He then leaves for the hospital. He sees his patient first so that he can spend some time with Will, should he want to talk. Will has been transferred to a private room in the psych ward. Dr Conors has to be buzzed in since it is a locked ward. As he is walking with the nurse to the main station he asks what room William Horton is in. He is given the number and walks to the room.

He knocks once on the door that is open and then enters without waiting for a response. "Mr. Horton...I am Dr Conors I will be your doctor while you are here." "But please call me Jeff." "May I call you William?"..."It's Will". "Then Will is it." "I talked to your grandmother today she wanted me to say hi and to tell you she loves you." "Will's eyes start to fill up." Jeff notes that just bringing up Marlena brings on a strong response. "She told me that you two have always been very close." "She would love to come and see you when you feel up to it." Will puts his hands in front of his face and can't stop from crying. "Would you like to see her?" "NO." Will yells out. "Are you angry at her?" Will won't respond to his question. "Will she loves you very much." "You can hear it in her voice when she talks about you." "She loves the Will she thinks I am not the real me." Will says through his tears. "What do you mean...the real you? Will stops talking. "Will she has known you your whole life are you saying that in your 19 years that she has never seen the real you?" "Have you been hiding something from her all these years?" Will doesn't answer. "Let me ask you...do you think there is anyone who knows the real Will?" "Not now." Will response. "Not now?" "So the Will before this was a different Will?" Will turns away. Jeff doesn't move. He is now facing Will's back. "Well then suppose you let me see the real you, the you you have become." "I am not a member of your family, we just met when I came through that door just now, so I have no idea or preconceived notion about who you are or who you think you use to be." "I am learning about you by what you want to tell me." "So with me you can be the real Will the one you think doesn't deserve love." "I know you are the Will that was missing for almost two months." "I don't want to talk about that." "I don't want to talk about anything." "Well Will I think that slit on your wrist means you need to talk to someone." Will looks down at his bandage wrist and covers it with his other hand. "And since you chose not to speak to your family then talk to me."

"Say what you want to me, anything...get angry, yell, cry. "Tell me how you feel, tell me why there is a Will in you that doesn't deserve love." "Because Will, I can't believe that the grandson your grandmother loves so dearly could be a bad person." "So let's do this ...you tell me one thing about you...anything you want and we will start there." "It can be personal or general anything at all." "I hate myself. "Will blurts out. "And how long have you hated yourself?" "Did you always hate yourself or did something happen recently that has caused you to hate yourself?" Will won't look at Jeff or say a word. "Is hating yourself what caused you to do what you did today?" " Still nothing from Will. "Well let's piece together what happen today that may have caused you to do what you did." "Now I am going to tell you what I have heard about what happen today." "Since this is second or possibly 3rd hand information correct me if anything I say is wrong." "You had a normal morning...you were invited out to lunch by your boyfriend." "You arrived early and sat at a table near the window waiting for you boyfriend." "Then something happen or you saw something that bothered you so you"..."STOP" Will yells. "I don't want to talk anymore." "Okay that's okay we don't have to talk anymore today." Jeff sits in silence to see if Will changes his mind. After a few minutes he realizes that Will is not going to offer anymore. "Well I will leave you alone now." Jeff states as he stands up. "Is there anything you would like me to convey to anyone in particular." " Your grandmother, your mom, your boyfriend." "He won't be my boyfriend for much longer if ever again." Will says under his breath. Jeff heard it but is not going to push at this point. This went better than he thought it would and despite the fact that Will didn't say much what he did say was very telling.

Well I will be into see you tomorrow I am not sure of the time yet." "My secretary will have to set up a schedule." "Do you know how long I will be in here?"Will asks "Well I am going to give the doctor answer that always sucks for the patients ….That will depend on you." "The sooner we get to the root of this the sooner you get to go home." "If you want I will have the nurse bring you some paper and a pen and if you want you can write a letter expressing what you don't or can't say out loud." "You don't have to it is just some people feel more comfortable if they don't have to say it. Will remains silent.

Okay then...I will see you tomorrow Will. Goodnight. As he leaves he stops at the nurses station and ask that they provide Will with a pad and pen. "Just leave it on the night stand." "There are no instructions." "Just leave it please." The nurse assures him she will.


	34. Chapter 34

Will has been in the hospital a full day now. And he still hasn't had any visitors other than Dr Conors.

Sonny is at the coffee house trying to keep busy. But all he can think about is Will and all that blood. He wants to see him to see for himself that Will is okay but they are still not allowing visitor. He tells Holly that he is going into his office for a while but if she needs him just come and get him.

Once in the office Sonny takes out his cell phone and dials Marlena. "Hello"... "Hello Dr Evans it is me Sonny." "Oh Sonny I didn't recognize the number." "Have you heard anything yet about Will?" "My colleague met with him yesterday and said that he was more receptive than he thought he would be." "Of course he can't tell me what Will said what with confidentiality and everything." "But he did say that Will seemed okay that he was for the most part calm." "And he said that he did get a feel for him in their brief visit." "He is going to see him again today." He is hoping to build on yesterday's foundation." "What little there was." "But it is a start." "So Will nor the doctor will allow any visitors yet?" "No not yet I'm afraid." " I am sorry to call you like this for information but not being a member of the family and knowing how Will's parents feel about me now I didn't want to make things worse for them by bothering them." "Sonny you can call me anytime you like." I will be happy to share with you what I can." "Thank you very much Dr Evans." "I really appreciate it." "Anytime Sonny." "Could I ask one favor of you." "Certainly if I can do it I will." "Could you ask Will's doctor if he could tell Will that I am thinking of him and that I love him." "I will convey the message Sonny but understand the doctor will determine whether he should pass it on or not." "I understand...he may not want to hear from me and it might upset him but if he thinks Will can hear it please ask him to tell him for me." "Consider it done Sonny." "Well thanks again Dr Evans you have a good day." You to Sonny."

Dr Conors gets buzzed in to the ward to visit Will. He hopes that Will be more talkative today now that he has had a night to sleep on it. As he walks by the nurses station he inquires about Will and how he was last night. They tell him that at least two times last night Will woke up yelling no. But other than that he was quiet and calm and he didn't put up a fights when meds came around. Jeff thanks them and heads to Will's room. He knocks like he did yesterday and walks in. "Well hello Will...how are you doing today? "I am okay." As Jeff is settling down he notices the paper he requested yesterday and it is folded like you would if you were putting it in an envelope. He hopes that mean that Will actually took his advice and wrote something down. He doesn't draw attention to it yet he waits to see if Will offers it up. "So the nurses tell me you had what sounds like a couple of nightmares last night." "Do you remember them?" Will behaves like the question was never asked. "So what will I have to do to convince you that I am okay to get out of here?" Will ask. "Well Will we will have to show some progress." "What kind of progress?" "Well I have to feel that you are no longer a danger to yourself." "I'm not...I know what I did was stupid and I won't do it again." "Well Will those are all nice words but the fact is you haven't even talked about what caused you to do what you did in the first place." "So I think it is all going to have to start there." "You are going to have to confront that issue or issues before we can even consider releasing you." "I know that sounds like we have to get what we want or you can't go but what I really mean is you have to get what caused you to want to harm yourself out in the open." "Even if it only to me for now." "What do you mean for now?" "Well Will you can tell me what it is and we can discuss it and talk it through but that is not going to help you when you leave here." "There are people out there that love you..and care about you." "You are going to have to share this with them so they can understand you better." "You don't have to broadcast it to everyone but you will need to share it with the people you are closest to." "Because if you don't then you are never going to get back to where you were with them." "You will alway have this doubt about them." "Would they love me if they knew this or that." "You can't have a relationship if you have to constantly worry about that." "And Will yes there might be people you tell that might have a hard time with whatever it is but at least you will be honest with them." "But Will the people that really love you will still love you after they know." "How can you know that...how can you be sure that they won't all turn their backs on me." "I know Will because one thing that you have done can not wash away all the good things you have done over your life." The happiness you have brought to others." "If it did then they didn't really love you in the first place."

Will sits in silence with Jeff. Jeff is not going to push Will. Some of this is going to have to come from Will without force. He is going to have to open up on his own. If he is pushed then resentment will form and any relationship they have will be over. Jeff is just going to guide Will to the point where he can talk about it on his own. "Oh by the way...Sonny said to say hi and that he loves you." "You saw him?" "No he talked to your grandmother and asked that I convey that message to you." "He can say that now because he doesn't know the truth." "What truth is that Will." Will doesn't answer. "How long have you two been together?" "Only a few months but we have been friends for over a year." "How did you meet?" "He was the cousin of a friend of mine." "So it was a fix up?" "No...this was before I came out." "Did you know he was gay when you met him." "No I didn't find out until after a few months." "And did it bother you?" "No why would it bother me." "Well a lot of people would be shocked or disgusted or even mean to him after he came out." "Well it didn't matter to me and most of my friends." "So something so personal was told to you by a friend of yours and most people just accepted it and life went on." "Yeah I suppose so." "So they didn't shun him or exclude him or reject him?" "No why do you keep saying things like that." "But you think people will reject you." Jeff says. "It isn't the same thing." "Why isn't it." "Because that is just a part of Sonny." "Yes it is but a lot of people wouldn't view it that way." "They would turn away from him." You didn't and neither did most of your friends." "So do you think you are a better friend than your friends are." "What does that mean?" "Well you accepted him and your friends accepted him but you don't think even your friend or own family would accept you because of something you did?" "It is completely different." "Why is it different?" "Because what I did was my fault." "In what way was it your fault." "BECAUSE I COULDN'T STOP IT. "Couldn't stop what Will?" "I don't want to talk anymore." "Okay...Okay." Jeff feels that Will is on the edge of saying it but isn't ready yet. "We can stop here." Jeff has notice that Will has not brought up the folded paper on the night stand. "So it seems you may have written something last night..or were you just bored so you just folded the paper that way." " I wrote something and you can have it when you leave but you can't read it until you leave." "Okay..I understand." "Well is there anything you would me to tell anyone." "Just tell my mom and my grandma and Sonny that I am sorry." " I will let them know." "Well I will see you tomorrow at 2:00. Our sessions will be each day at 2:00 going forward." "Is there anything you want to ask me?" "No." "Well then I will see you tomorrow" Jeff says as he stands up to leave. "May I take this with me." Will just turns away. Jeff thinks that if Will says yes then he is giving in. So he just take the paper and puts it in his jacket. "Have a good night Will." Jeff says as he leaves. "He stops at the nurses station and places the same request as yesterday and then ask that it be a standing order until he tells them to discontinue. They agree to honor the request.

Jeff leaves and walks to his car. He reaches into his jacket to retrieve Will's note. And all it says is, no one is going to want me now. Jeff sits in his car and thinks about it and then starts his car and drives off.


	35. Chapter 35

Sonny is in his apartment composing a letter to Will in hopes that the doctor will give it to him. He doesn't think they will but he has to try. Will has been in the hospital for almost a week. This is the longest Sonny has gone without seeing him since he has been in Salem. Even when they weren't dating he still saw him somewhere or another. As he continues his writing his cell phone rings. "Hello," "Yes hello I am looking for Sonny Kiriakis." "This is Sonny Kiriakis." "Yes Mr Kiriakis this is the Stepton Clinic." "Oh yes." "I am calling you with the results of your test and it came back negative." "It is suggested that you come back in 6 months." "But that is your choice." "Do you have any questions at this time?" "No, thank you for the call." "Have a good day sir." "You also." And they both hang up. Sonny breaths a sigh of relief and goes back to his letter.

"So Jeff how is Will doing?" Marlena asks as she sits across from him in his office. "Well I thought we were making some progress there but then he stonewalled me." "What do you mean?" "Well he was talking a bit for a few days but then he just stopped." "I may get a monosyllabic answers to a question but nothing I can work with." "Has he asked to see anyone at all?" "No he is pretty adamant about seeing anyone." "Do you have any ideas what this might be about?" Marlena asks. "Yes I have a very good idea...and it may be very hard to get him to talk about it." Jeff answers. "When are you seeing him again?" "Today in about an hour and a half." "Okay ..well I won't keep you...just let me know if anything changes or he has a change of heart about seeing anyone." "At this point Jeff I would be happy if he would see anyone." " I will let you know Marlena." "Thanks..talk to you soon." Marlena says as she leaves.

Marlena drives by the coffee house to see Sonny to keep him informed and to see how he is doing too. She arrives and enters and immediately Sonny stops whatever he is doing to meet her. "Hello Dr Evans...have you heard anything new." Sonny asks as they walk to the corner booth. "No I haven't heard anything new." He still won't see anyone and his doctor said that he has shut down." "Shutdown...what does that mean?" "It means he won't talk to anyone." "All he seem to offer is one word answers to questions." "So what does that mean as far as treating him?" "Well as you can imagine it makes treating him very difficult."Marlena response. "Oh I am sorry I didn't even ask you if you wanted anything."Sonny offers. "No I am fine Sonny I just came in to fill you in with what I know." "Well thank you very much Dr Evans." "Sonny at this point could we please drop the Dr Evans?" "Just call me Marlena." "I can certainly try but that might be a tough one ...but I will try." "Well I am going to get back to work..if I hear anything at all I will call you." "Thanks again Dr...Marlena." "There much better." Marlena says. "Talk to you soon." Goodbye. Sonny watches her go. He was going to give her the letter but he changed his mind. He grabs his cell phone and dials a number to make some arrangements. Three hours later he sets those arrangements in motion. He talks to Holly and Jemma and ask them to set him up with what he wants. He packs up his car and heads to the hospital. He knows he could probably get arrested for this and it might even backfire big time but something has to be done and he is going to give it a try regardless of the cost even if those cost fall on someone who shouldn't have to pay them.

He rings the bell. "Hi I am Sonny Kiriakis from the coffee house called Common Ground." "Maybe you have heard of us...or even been in a time or two." "How can I help you." "Well it seems that one of your former patients arranged to have me deliver coffee and pastry to your ward for the nurses they said were so nice to her." "So that is what I am doing." "Well you can give it to me and I will bring it to the nurses station." Sonny point to a dolly that he has with him that he stole from one of the halls as he was coming in."Well it is rather large and as part of the service we like to set it up for recipients." "So they don't have to do any of the work they just get to enjoy." "It will only take me a few minutes and I will be out of here." "Do you have a cell phone or devices that can record imagines?" "Yes I have a cell phone". "Well then I will need to hold it until you leave." "Certainly I understand ...privacy and all." "Well come on in but we quick about it." "Yes ..I will be in and out before you know it." As the nurse leads Sonny to the nurse station, Sonny sees that each room has the name of the patient in that room on a piece of paper placed in a plaque on the wall outside the room. As he is walking to the nurses station he sees William Horton on one of the plagues. He looks around to see if there is a way for him to discreetly get to Will's room after he sets up the coffee and pastry. The nurse points to a long table they have in the back of the station. "What's this?" the other nurses ask. "It seems that one of our former patients sent us this coffee and pastry as a thank you for being so kind to her." "I bet it was Ms Williams she was so nice when she was here." Sonny commences with setting everything up. Once he has laid everything out on the table the nurse descend on it like vultures. Sonny takes this time of distraction to walk out of the nurses station to Will's room. He doesn't even stop at the door..he just walks in and closes the door behind him.

Will is not in his bed, "Dammit" Sonny says under his breath. He turns to walk out when he hears "Sonny?" He turns around and sees Will in a hospital gown coming out of the bathroom. "Sonny can't stop himself ...he rushes over to Will and hugs him. Will is still in shock that he is even in here but he hugs him back. "What are you doing here...this is a locked ward...how did you even get in. "It is a long story Will but I had too see you." "Sonny you shouldn't be here." "Yes I know Will but you wouldn't allow any visitors and it was killing Marlena and me and probably your parents." "Marlena?...yeah another long story." "Will I beg you please don't snitch me out not until I've have had a chance to talk to you first, please?" Will just walks over to his bed...he climbs in and starts to cry.

"Sonny I can't be with you...I am damage...and not worthy of you now." Sonny walks over to him and sits on the side of the bed. "Will what do you mean damaged?" "I am used Sonny...I am filthy." "Will I don't understand...why would you say that." "Will just releases it all in one burst...I was raped Sonny...I was raped...I am damaged goods and not worth you anymore." "Sonny is not shocked by this revelation. He had a feeling it might be something like this. That was why he had the HIV test done that day. Sonny throws his arm around Will...you are not damaged and you are more than worth me." "I love you no matter what." "But Sonny I am used." Used and degraded." Sonny pushes Will back so he can see his face. "Will listen to me ...you are not damaged...or used or degraded." "You are still the Will I fell in love with." "This does not change the way I see you." "I can't imagine what you went through. Maybe that is why you blocked it out for so long. You just couldn't face it. I am truly sorry about that Will." "So something you saw while you were in the restaurant brought back the memories." Yes." I saw someone or something that brought the memory to the surface and I couldn't deal with it." Will whoever did this to you..didn't take away the Will I love." "No one could do that." "We will get through this together." " I will do whatever you need of me." "We can talk this through." "But Will you need to tell your doctor so he can help you deal with this so you can get back some of what you lost of yourself. " "Please Will will you do that for me?" Sonny hears the commotion outside the rooms. He knows that they now know he is missing. "Will they are going to find me in minute but please promise me that you will talk to the doctor about this...he...but before he can get the rest out a nurse comes barging in...SECURITY!... Before Sonny knows it they are on him and dragging him out...PLEASE WILL...I LOVE YOU." Sonny yells as they drag him out. The nurse looks at Will and says are you alright Mr Horton?" "I am better now...and he smiles with tears in his eyes.."

Sonny heads back to the coffee house. He feels better now that he has seen Will and knows what cause this terrible thing to happen. He only hopes that he hasn't done more harm than good. But it was a risk he felt he had to take.

Sonny arrives at the coffee house and as he enters he sees Marlena and another man standing there looking at him. He puts his head down and starts to walk over to them. Sonny where is your office?Marlena demands. "It is right back here" and he leads them to it. Once they are all in it Marlena flips out...WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" "DO YOU KNOW WHAT KIND OF HARM YOU HAVE DONE HERE?" "Why has something happen...has something happen to Will?" "I AM SO ANGRY RIGHT NOW THAT I WANT TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF YOU." "I am sorry but someone had to try." As Marlena is yelling at Sonny for this dangerous move Dr Conors gets a call on his cell phone. He steps outside the office because he can't hear over Marlena's yelling. About 2 minutes later he step back in the office and Marlena is still yelling at Sonny. Jeff puts his hand on Marlena's arm. "WHAT?" Marlena yells at Jeff. "That was the hospital." Marlena turns to Sonny with daggers in his eyes. "Will wanted to talk to me." Marlena immediately turns to Jeff. "He wants to know if I could stop in again today...that he is now ready to talk." Marlena starts to cry...partly because she was so upset over Sonny's stunt and partly because it sounds like Will is ready to confront whatever it is. "I am going to go back right now." "I want to catch him before he changes his mind." He won't change his mind now Doctor." "He is ready to deal with it." Sonny said. Jeff doesn't even look at Sonny he just tells Marlena that he is going back now." And turns and leaves.

Marlena and Sonny are left standing in his office. Dr Evans...I am truly sorry about this whole thing I knew that there were risks to what I did and that some of those risk could hurt Will even more, but I could not stand by and not try to help." "I love him too much." "And you yourself said that the doctor was not making any progress." "So I took a risk that if Will saw me he might let it out about what happen." "And if I let him know that I was still going to love him then he might be able to start to deal with it and face it." Marlena turns to look at Sonny "And did he tell you what it was?" "Yes he did." "Would you share it with me? "Dr Evans ...I think that this is something that Will is going to have to tell you himself." "It is not my place to tell anyone what he told me." "I am not trying to hurt you...I just think that it took a lot for Will to tell me and while it was painful...I think that that is going to be part of his healing." "So now you're a shrink?" Sonny is not sure if she meant that as a hit at him or as a joke." But she turns to him and just hugs him." "Sonny I am not going to condone what you did and while it appears to have helped it could have gone horribly wrong and I want you to think about that." "Believe me Dr Evans...I thought about it the whole time I was planning it and doing it." "And had it gone wrong then my life would be over too." "Well I hope this means that he will let us visit him." Marlena says. "Well we can only hope Dr Evans." Marlena turns to leave and as she is standing in the doorway she turns her head and says. "It is Marlena." And then she leaves.


	36. Chapter 36

Will has now been in the hospital for two weeks. He started allowing visitors after Jeff visited the day he admitted to Sonny what had happen. He has talked to his grandma Marlena about it and Sonny and his doctor but he said nothing to his parents. He told his doctor that he didn't think he was going to tell them at all. He feels that he has told the two people he needed to be honest with but he doesn't feel that his parent need to know...at least not yet. Jeff thinks that Will is ready to become an out patient so he can leave the hospital but he thinks and has told Will that his relationship with Sonny may be difficult should things progress. Will has told him how far Sonny and he have gone and the doctor told Will that he may not feel comfortable going any further or even going that far again just yet. He explained to Will that when he was with Sonny before and because he had blocked out the trauma that being with Sonny now was going to have a whole new dimension to it.

"Will when you were with Sonny in the past and despite your belief that you wanted it to go further you never did." "I think the reason is that your experience was always just on the edge of coming through and that made you hold off going any further with Sonny." You told me that the first time you ever actually did anything was the night in Sonny's apartment." "You stated that you wanted to feel closer to him...or closer to anyone for that matter." "I think what you wanted to feel was a sexual encounter that was permitted and not forced on you." "So you doing the things you were doing with Sonny was your way of maybe trying to paint over the act that was committed against you." "Do you understand what I mean Will?" "Yes I think what you are saying is that I always remembered what happen but that I was using my encounters with Sonny to hold them at bay." "Yes exactly." "But now that that experience has been exposed your desire to have a physical relationship with Sonny may now become more difficult for you to do because something Sonny might say or the way he touches you might spark a memory that might upset you." "Think of it as PTSD." "Do you know what that is Will." "Yes I have been doing some reading while I was in here." "Sonny has brought me books about coping with this and it mentioned that in one of them." "And how do you feel about that?" "Are you afraid of it happening." "Yes, but not so much for me but for Sonny." "What do you mean for Sonny?" "In some of the books I read they talk about how your partner might have trepidations about initiating and encounter for fear of causing you to relive the experience again." "So I am worry that Sonny is always going to feel like he has to hold back from me and will be unable to let himself go with me." "Well Will while it is nice that you are concerned about Sonny you have to understand that you, without even intending to, are going to set boundaries." "It is going to take time for you to reach a point where the act will become natural and not, let's say, choreographed." "It is always going to be there with you Will you just have to accept that and learn to cope or deal with it when it arises." "And Sonny is going to have to learn that too." "I understand...of course I say that now but I don't know how I am going to react when the time comes." "And that is exactly the point I am trying to make."

"Okay that is enough for one day." "So you are set to go home tomorrow and you have the schedule of your future appointments...we will start with twice a week then slowly wean to you down to once a week and then see how you are doing." "But Will if ever you feel you are in crisis either call 911 or call me or your grandmother." "Is that understood." "Yes." "And this is important to know." "You may go into crisis and call 911 or me or your grandmother and it may just pass without incident but it is better to air on the side of caution. " "I understand that...my grandma has been telling me that during our visits." "So who is picking you up tomorrow?" "My grandmother and Sonny." "May I asks why not your parents." "Mostly because Sonny and my grandma know what happen so they won't be so tentitive about talking to me." "I am afraid my parents would be to uneasy with me and that would make me uneasy." "I want to sort of decompress from being here before I have to face them." "I can actually understand that Will and you may just be right." "Well I am done here for now...and I will see you in two days at my office, right?" "Yes I will be there." "I have one question...do you foresee a time when you might want to talk to me and Sonny at the same time?" "Actually yes I was going to bring that up at our first session so let's talk about that then okay?" "Okay." "Good...well I will go, you have a good night try not to get too excited about getting out tomorrow I would like you rested." "You have been in here a while so it might take some time to adjust to the freedom okay." "I will try." Well try hard." "Good bye Will." "Goodbye Jeff.

"So you already to go?" Sonny says as an announcement to his arrival. Will turns around with a big smile. "You bet your ass I am." "Okay the nurse said there are some papers you have to sign and some instructions they want to give you before you get out of here." "Okay, where is my grandma?" "She is down in the car she didn't want to hunt for a parking space so she is just driving in circles until we get you out of here." "Ah okay..so let's make this quick." Will says. Sonny grabs the bag Will has on the bed with some dirty clothes and the books he gave him.

Will goes to the nurse station and Sonny is standing beside him. The charge nurse who caught him in Will's room is giving him the evil eye. Sonny just looks a back at her and waves. "So I am all set Will says to the nurse?" "Yes that is it." "I will let you both out follow me." They get to the door and she punches in the code and the door releases. "Well no offense but I hope I never have to see you guys again."Will says. "Well I hope you never have a need to see us again Mr. Horton."

Will and Sonny start walking toward the elevator...and Will reaches out and takes Sonny's hand.


	37. Chapter 37

Sonny and Will are standing outside of the hospital looking for Marlena who has been driving around for the past half hour. They finally spot her coming up to the front of the hospital. She has a big smile on her face and stops the car to let Will and Sonny in. Will takes the front seat and Sonny takes the back. Marlena leans over and gives Will a kiss on the cheek. "I am so glad to see you heading home." "Well the getting out part is great but that actual going home piece I am not so sure about." Will says . "Why do you say that Will?" Marlena asks. "Well because they are going to be on pins and needles with me for a while." "Well sweetheart that is to be expected." "I know...I know...but I will be uneasy with them until they can internal calm down." "Sonny have they said anything to you since all this happen.?" "Ah...let's just say I won't be invited over for dinner in the near future or ever after this." Sonny says with a little laugh. "Well honey for them Sonny is at the root of this, and it is going to stay that way until they know the truth." "Well grandma I told Jeff that I wasn't going to tell them right now and honestly I haven't decided if I am going to tell them at all." "Will I am not going to fight you this...you have to do what you think is best for you now and in the long run." "But understand this they are not going to like you being around Sonny as long as they don't know."Marlena offers up.

"As for me Will I am fine with your parents thinking poorly of me." "As long as you can put up with whatever they may say to you about me." "So do what you think is best for you and do not figure me into the equation okay?" Sonny says. "It won't be easy Sonny but I will do my best to ignore it." "Grandma were they upset that I asked you and Sonny to pick me up?" "Well you know your mom it has to be about her." "But I will say, and no offense Sonny, as Marlena looks in the rear view mirror at Sonny in the back seat, your parents weren't upset that it was me coming to get you." "Truthfully I think they may have been a bit relieved they didn't have to come themselves...as you said they will be on pins and needles." "I get it...and I don't blame them for feeling that way." "It is just something I am going to have to put up with for a while."

"So is there anyplace you want to go before we get you home?" Marlena asked. "Well I would like to go to the coffee house and have a cup a tea like I use to." "Bring a little normalcy to my life." "Coffee house it is then." Marlena says.

Sonny, Will and Marlena enter the coffee house. Chad is behind the counter and spots them. He comes out and walks over to Will..."Dude...it is cool to see you again." he says as he gives will a hug. "Missed you man." "Thanks Chad...I appreciate it." "So you here for some of your boring ass tea...Oh sorry Dr Evans...my bad." "Oh Chad...I am shocked...I have never hear such words before." Marlena says as she slaps his arm. "Yes I am here for some of my boring ass tea." "I'll have my regular" Marlena says and Sonny asks for just a cup of black coffee. The three head to a booth and sit down. Will just looks around and takes it all in. "It feels like I haven't been here for a year." "How do you feel?" Marlena ask. "I am not really sure yet." I am a bit anxious but I think that is mostly just from being out of the hospital and has nothing to do with being here." "Well I bet it will be nice to be sleeping in your own bed again." Sonny says. "I am looking forward to that that is for sure." Chad arrives with their drinks. "You guys want anything else?" "No I think we are all set Chad thanks." Marlena says. And Chad leaves them alone.

"So I know this is going to be an odd question especially since I haven't ask it before this." "But what do people know about this."Will asks. "Actually surprisingly not much...your grandfather pulls some strings to keep it out of the papers." "The story most people know is that you took ill suddenly and that is all." Marlena tells him. " I will have to thank him for that." Will says. "Don't be surprise if people or your friends come and tell you how glad they are to see you feeling better."Sonny says. "Will looks down at the scar on his wrist...how am I going to explain this to people?" "Funny you should ask that question." Sonny says. "It just so happens that I had these made up for you and I."Sonny says as he pulls out identical leather bracelets with solid gold bands on the top side of each and gold interlocking clasps on them." "I had them made wider to cover your scar until it fades a bit." "See the date on them engraved on the gold ...that is the date we had our first official kiss." "We can keep people guessing what the date means...it will just be between you and me...and now Marlena of course." "My lips are sealed." Marlena says. "Thanks Sonny that was so nice of you." Will says as he leans over and gives Sonny a quick kiss on the lips.

Well we better finish these drinks up ...your parents are going to kill me for not taking you right home." "Oh right...yeah...don't need that grief too." Will says jokingly. "Well I will let you guys go then." Sonny says. "You aren't going to ride home with me?" Will asks. "Well in light of how your parents feel right now..let's keep the you and me between you and me for now." "Give them a chance to get use to having you home before I come back into the picture." "And besides my car is park out in the lot so Marlena would just have to drive me back here." They all stand up. "I'll walk out with you." Sonny offers. "Marlena thank you for letting me join you for this...it means alot to me." "I know it does Sonny and I was happy to have you along." "I will be texting you constantly for a while...if I still remember how to do it." "I haven't had a cell phone in my hands in two weeks." Will says. "Text me?...you better call a lot too." "I would rather hear your voice than read your message...screw it ,do both...hell at the same time if you can." "Sonny says with a laugh. Marlena puts her hand through Will's arm and the three of them walk to Marlena's car. Marlena gets in and Will and Sonny walk to the passenger side. Sonny goes to grab the door handle and Will stops him. He turns toward Sonny and kisses him...not so quickly this time. "I love you Sonny." "I love you too." Sonny opens the door and Will gets in...Sonny leans down and thanks Marlena for including him. Then he closes the door and they drive off. Now Sonny has some real thinking to do. And he is worried about that.

Will and Marlena arrive at the apartment. Will just sits there for a few minutes. "Are you ready for this?" Marlena ask. "Yeah I guess so." "Do you want me to come up with you?" "No, but thanks for the offer I will do this on my own." He leans over and gives his grandma a hug and gets out of the car with his bag of stuff and heads into the apartment building.


	38. Chapter 38

Will is standing outside the apartment door. He doesn't have his keys since they took everything from him at the hospital. He takes a couple of deep breaths and then knocks. He hears someone running to the door. The door opens and it is Sami. She throws her arms around him and hugs him tight. "We are so glad to have you home" Sami says as she moves aside so he can come in." "It is great to be out of the hospital." "Where are the kids...or dad." Will asked. "Well your dad took the kids to his place so they wouldn't be jumping all over you." "They would asked us everyday when you were coming home." "You didn't have to go that...I would have enjoyed seeing them." Sami takes the bag from Will's arm and puts it on the couch. "That has some dirty clothes in it." Will informs her. "That's okay I am doing a load today anyway." "Come on sit down..do you want anything...tea, juice, coffee Sami asks as she sort of paces around trying to look like she is busy, when Will knows in fact that she is a nervous wreck right now. "Mom...Mom...I don't need anything...in fact that was why I was late coming home...we stopped by the coffee house." "But I thought Sonny went with your grandma to pick you up." He did...but I wanted to go there to sort of decompress before I came home." Will says. "Mom ...sit down pleases you are making me jittery. Sami thinking that she might set him so she off hurries over the couch to sit down. Will looks at her and gives a little laugh..."Mom just relax...I am fine...I am not going to lose control or grab a carving knife or anything like that." "I am fine." "In fact I probably feel better than I have in quite a while." Will says to comfort her. "So you don't have to walk around me like I am some fine crystal that might break." "Okay?" "Mom...okay?" "Oh yes...okay." "Sorry zoned out there for a minute."Sami gives as an excuse which they both know is not true.

"So what's been happening since I have been gone...anything new?" Will asks trying to get a normal conversation going. "No same old stuff." "The kids are the kids...alway wired for sound, your dad wanted to be here but...well I told you that already." "Will sees this is not going well for her so he decides to he will just go to his room. He is going to pretend that he is tired and wants to lay down. "Well even though I haven't been doing very much of anything today...I am still a bit tired..I think it is because I have been so sedentary for so long that even normal things are going to make me tired." "So if it is okay with you I am going to go lay down for a while." "Sure...sure...go get some rest." Sami says almost with relief. "Oh where is my cell phone by the way?" "It is in your room ..I plugged it in last night so it should be all charged by now." "Thanks." "Will walks to his bedroom and opens the door." "What's this?" Sami jumps up ...she forgot to tell him. "Oh sorry I meant to mention this to you." "We had to buy a new bed and rug for you?" Sami says. "Why my old bed was fine." Will states. "Ah...well we had to throw it out along with the carpet because of...because of the ...blood." Will snaps his head to look at her. "What ..there was that much blood?" "Well yes honey...and we couldn't get it cleaned and we didn't want you to come home and see blood stains on the carpet or mattress so we threw them out and bought new things." Sami says with a bit of conviction. "Okay..I understand..sorry...I just never thought of the aftermath of my actions." "That was the only sensible thing to do." "Thanks for doing that." "Well guess I will break in the new now." Will says as he heads over to his desk to retrieve his phone." "Well I will leave you to get some rest." "Okay" Will says..Thanks again for all this." "No problem." Sami says as she closed the door.

Will flops down on the bed on his back. At first he is just getting a feel for the bed and looking around at all the familiar stuff he has. He starts to relax being surrounded by all his things. Then he looks at his phone he has been holding since he came into the room. There are a ton of missed calls for about a week then only a few the second week. He looks at each number to see if they are from anyone he should call back but then decides to delete them all. He is going to start fresh. If he offended anybody they will get over it. As he looks at the phone a text comes in. :so how is it going. you hanging in there?: It is from Sonny. Will text back. Could have been worse but it is going to take some time. Well hang in there...I am thinking about you and if you want to talk just call me ..day or night. luv ya. Love you too thanks for checking in on me. talk to you soon. see ya. Hope so. bye.

Sonny is in his own apartment lay on his bed texting Will. When they are done Sonny puts the phone on the nightstand and just lays back and closes his eyes. He has been thinking about the same thing for days now...ever since he heard that Will was being released. What do I do...or what do we do now? He is concerned about their relationship. He still wants to be with Will he still feels the same about him but now he has the pressure of what can he do and what can't he do. Can I touch him in a sexual nature...can I kiss him with passion...can I even hug him? He is afraid of doing something that might spark a memories that would upset him or set him off. The kiss in the parking lot was pretty passionate but brief. So that is really not any indicator. He decides he is going to just take a nap and then go on the internet and do a bit of research on it since there has to be others who have had this experience. Maybe someone has a blog or even some medical sites that deal with things of this nature. He start to drift off.

Will too has been having the same sort of thoughts. He is laying in his bed wondering it he will be able to have a sexual encounter with Sonny without being afraid of going off. He knows that this is going to put a lot of pressure on Sonny and he wishes he could be sure that nothing was going to happen to upset either one of them but he doesn't know for sure. Maybe when he and Sonny go to a session with Jeff together they can talk some of this out. Will starts to get tired too and begins to drift off also.


	39. Chapter 39

"So you staying until we close?" Sonny asks Will as he sits in a booth at the coffee house with his cup of tea. "I was thinking of it...with a wink in his eyes." "Oh really?" Well then I will make sure we close up fast."

Sonny let's the last customer out and locks the door. He starts to walk over to the counter to gather the receipts. "This could take a few minutes...do you want another cup of tea while you wait?" "Yeah but I can get it...that way we can get out of here faster." Will walks behind the counter and starts to make the tea. "It is so great to have you back Will, I missed you alot." "I missed you too Sonny." Sonny turns around and watches Will making his tea. "Damn you are so hot making that tea." Will laughs..."It is just tea." "Yeah I know but your hot doing it."Sonny says suggestively. "Yeah and your nuts." Will retorts. Sonny walks the few steps it takes to get to Will and comes up behind him. He slides his hand around Will's waist until he is at Will's belt buckle and starts to undo it. Once he has the belt buckle open he unbuttons Will's jeans and slide his hand into his jeans. "How about a little fun before we head back to the apartment.?" "Not right now...let's wait." "Wait for what we have the whole place to ourselves?" "I don't want to Sonny" Will says as Sonny presses his erection against Will's ass." "No Sonny not now." "But Sonny doesn't stop." "Will tries to turn around but he can't Sonny has him pinned to the counter. Sonny puts his hand on the back of Will's head and pushes him down so he is bent over the counter and then starts to pull Will's pants down. "Stop Sonny...I don't want this." "Sure you do Will...you've been begging for it since you left the hospital." "No Sonny stop...STOP." Will bolts up in bed and his mother runs into the room. "Will...Will are you alright?" Sami says as she turns on the light. Will puts his hand up to block the brightness of the light. He is breathing heavy and sweating. "I am fine mom...just a bad dream...that's all...I am fine now." "You can go back to bed." "Do you want to talk about it." "No...no...I am fine honest...go back to bed." "Well it is almost time to get up anyway..so I will just take a shower and get ready for work." Sami says."No sense going back to bed for 15 minutes." Sami turns to leave but stops...you sure you're okay?" "Yes I am fine." "Okay." Sami says as she leaves the room. Will just lays there afraid to close his eyes.

Sonny is having similar nightmares. In his Will is the aggressor but Sonny keeps holding back for fear of doing something wrong. Sonny's dreams just keep repeating only with different scenarios. But it is always Sonny holding back. This frustrates Will and they end up having a fight. Sonny now awake finally can't take it anymore so he decides to get up and do some research on the internet for how to handle situations like this. First he looks to see if there are some sort of support groups for partners of rape victims. He find some sites that address this issues and he sees that most of them talk about why the rape victim is behaving in a certain way and not to take it personally. Sonny thinks to himself that that is easier said than done. Many sites tell the partner to do research and read what they can about what the victim may have gone through so they can better understand why their partner the victim is behaving in a certain way. So Sonny does as much reading as he can before he heads to works. He knows that it is going to be hard and take time and that even if he and Will get over this initial hump that it is always going to be a presence in their relationship but that over time it might not be in the forefront like it is now. So he is willing to take the time to help Will get to that point.

Sonny texts Will :How was your first night home in your own bed?: Two minutes later he gets a text back. :Not in my own bed. I will stop by the coffee house this morning and explain all. Luv ya.

Sonny is wondering why Will didn't sleep in his own bed and what that even means.

Will gets up when his mom is finished in the shower and heads in to take a shower too. When he comes out and is dressed he heads to the kitchen. "So why are you up so early you can sleep in...the kids won't be back until tonight." Sami asks. "I am going to go out get some fresh air and go to the coffee house to see Sonny." "Will is that such a good idea?" "What, the going out or seeing Sonny?" Well you did just get out don't you think you might want to work up to just heading out?" Sami asked. "What do you mean?" Will asked. "Well Will you were just released yesterday and you're still dealing with whatever it is that you are dealing with, so don't you think you should give yourself some time to adjust before you start I don't know seeing people or things?" "By people you mean Sonny right?" "No I'm not saying that." "Yes you are mom...now so there is no confusion going forward, Sonny had absolutely nothing whatsoever to do with what happen." "Not a single thing." "So seeing Sonny is not going to send me into a tailspin." "As a matter for fact Dr Conors is going to be seeing both of us sometimes." "So we can work on it together." Will says. "So Sonny knows everything but your parents are in the dark." "In a word, yes." "And it is going to stay that way until I decide if I am even going to talk to you about it." "I am not saying that to hurt you...I just feel at this time I only need certain people to know." "But back to Sonny and me." "You do understand that Sonny had nothing to do with any of this right?" "Mom do you understand that?" Will asks. "If you say so." Sami replies. "If I say so?"

"Let me ask you something...do you think that I am so self-destructive that I would seek out the source of what made me do what I did?" "Will I don't want to argue with you about this." "There is no reason to get upset." Sami tells him. "I am not upset mom...I am asking you a simply question." "Do you think that I would deliberately be around the source of my trouble?" "Well Will ...I will have to say that over these past few months your judgement has been let's say ...impaired." "You know what mom...I will give you that...but I was getting better." "What brought on what I did was something that more or less came out of the blue in me." "I don't know if I knew it was even there or I was simply masking it but it came out and I acted in a destructive way because of it." But I am dealing with ...so it can't hurt me again." "And one of those ways I am dealing with it is to get back to a good place with Sonny." "So I beg you going forward please do not bring Sonny up in the same sentence as me doing what I did." "They are completely unrelated."

"Okay fine it won't happen again."Sami concedes. "Could you share that information with dad please." Will asks "Because it is not going to make things any better." "I know you think you are protecting me but really you aren't you are just going to apply more pressure on me than I need or is warranted." "So are we good on all this?" Will asks "Yes we are all good."Sami says. "Okay then...well I am heading out you have a good day at work and I will see you tonight." "See you tonight Will." Sami says as Will leaves. "But Sami is not buying Will's story she knows that Sonny is to blame for this so she is going to keep and eye on him."


	40. Chapter 40

I know this is suppose to be just some fun reading ...so I am sorry for the heavy subject matter..I will try to get it back to something more fun. But I just wanted to say that I actually did do some research on the Secondary Victim so that I wasn't doing them an injustice and was surprised at how little there is out there for those people. A lot of sites with dead links. But anyway...I will try to get to around to something a bit more fun like my other story. Sorry.

Sonny is in his office writing up an order for next week. Ever since Will told him that he was coming over this morning Sonny has been nervous. He thinks back on the interactions that he has had with Will since Will's attempted suicide. He is focusing on the physical interactions. He thinks of the hugs, the hand holding and the kiss the day Will got out of the hospital. Everything seem fine but Sonny was nervous about each one of them. Will this be the one to set him off...if I hold him too tight will that set him off. He keeps remembering in almost all of the reading he did, when he couldn't get back to sleep last night, they all said a similar thing, if your actions causes a negative reaction from your partner it is not about you. Sonny can accept that premise but he is also concerned with him doing something that might upset Will. He feels he would be crushed if he did anything that caused Will any harm. He can accept that it is not him but he cannot accept that he even unintentionally cause Will any pain. He was hoping to find a support group he could attend that would help him get a better grip on this but there didn't seem to be any that were local or even within an hour or two from him. Speaking to himself out loud" What am I going to do?"

Knock, Knock..."come in" Sonny says. The door opens and it is Will. Sonny stands up to walk over to him. Even in the short distance from his desk to Will he has a million thoughts going through his head. Do I kiss him...do I hug him...do I even touch him. Sonny reaches Will and takes both of Will's hands in his and leans over to kiss his cheek but making sure that there is limited body contact. "Come on in...I was just writing up our order for next week." "I wish I could get Chad to do this once in a while it is a pain ass." "But he is more comfortable with doing the bank stuff which really is a euphemism for I like earning the money but I don't like doing the work." "I guess I am going to have to do some sort of Tom Sawyer thing and try to trick him into thinking how much fun it is." "Who am I kidding he is a DiMera...they get others to do the dirt work and they reap the profits." "Listen to me bad mouthing him like that...he is a great partner...I suppose not having too many cooks in the kitchen is better than butting heads with you partner all the time." "He really is easy to deal with I mean...Will interrupts him..."Sonny" Sonny continues on..."I could have"..."SONNY" Will says a bit louder. Sonny stops speaking and looks at Will. "Sonny you have been talking since I came in here, are you okay?" Sonny just stares at Will sitting on the couch. He starts to move toward sitting next to him and then suddenly walks back behind the desk and sits down. Will looks at him strangely. Sonny now feels caught. He know what he just did was obvious to Will and now he has to explain himself to him. "I am sorry...guess I had to much coffee today...one of the downside of owning a coffee house I guess."

"Sonny that's not it." Sonny just sits in his chair and looks down. He doesn't know what to tell Will. "Sonny I understand." "You are concerned that you might do something or say something that might set me off or cause another panic attack or something along those lines." Sonny looks up at Will. "I know this is hard for you...you're what they call the Secondary Survivor." "You aren't the victim but you are the one who has to help the victim." "I don't mean you...I am speaking in generalities here." "I actually talked to Dr Conors about this very thing and we both thought it was a good idea if you attended a few of my sessions so that perhaps you can better deal with where I am and what I am feeling." Sonny looks at Will and a small smile come through. "Will I would really like to do that for both of us." "Great ...well I have an appointment with Jeff tomorrow and he and I will set things up." Sonny melts back into his chair with reliefs. "I Actually did some research last night about this and to be honest there wasn't much out there." "A lot of sites but they are dead links so I wasn't finding very much." "Just some does and don'ts." "So seeing a professional would be awesome." Will looks at Sonny..."it means alot to me that you are putting so much effort into this." "I love you Will, I will do whatever it takes to make things better for you."

"Oh not to change the subject but, your text this morning..not sleeping in your own bed?" "What was that all about?" "Oh that...well when I went to my room last night there was a new bed and new rug." "I asked my mom what the story was and she told me that because of all the blood on the mattress and rug they had to throw them out and by new ones." "Oh yes I remember" So how is the new bed?" I won't lie I miss my old bed...I had to just right, it knew my body." "I am going to have to break this one in." Will laughs as he says it. "So other than the bed issue how did it go yesterday?"

"Well like I told you ...mom was really uncomfortable." "My dad wasn't there so thank God for small favors, and neither were the kids, which kind of sucked." "They help ground me you know what I mean?" Sonny laughs a bit..."yeah you're their God...big brother Will." So anyway...I wasn't getting anywhere with Mom so I feigned being tired and went to my room." "The relief on her face was so obvious." "But I can't be upset with her...she is nervous...two major screw up in a very short span of time." "So I am going to cut them some slack on certain things.? "What does that mean?" Sonny asked. "Well my mom did her .."is it a good idea for you to go out"...but I knew what she was doing...he was trying to tell me circuitously to stay away from you." "So calmly...and I mean that...calmly I explained things to to my mom and made a request." What was the request?" "That they not lump you and what I did in the same sentence." "Did she buy it?" "Well she said all the right things but she didn't buy anything." "She is going to make it her mission to watch you." "I am sorry about that." "Hey no problem..I get where she is coming from." "Maybe over time she will see that I am not the bad guy your dad and mom think I am." "God let's hope so and soon."

"Sonny I know you this will make you nervous and even me a bit but could you do me a favor?" "Sure anything." "Could you stand up and come over to me." Sonny stands as does Will. Sonny walks over and stands in front of Will. Will takes a step closer and put his arms around Sonny's neck and pulls him into him. Will tilts his head and kisses Sonny with all the passion he has...he parts his lips and slips his tongue in Sonny's mouth and Sonny returns the favor. They make out with there arms around each other. Sonny slides his hand up and down Will's back but never goes near the waistband of Will's jeans. They finally separate. "Woh...what was that Sonny asked?" "That was making up for some lost time." "Well I like how you make up for the lost time." "Damn that was nice" Sonny says. And they both laugh.


	41. Chapter 41

Will and Sonny come out of Sonny's office and walk out to the main floor of the coffee house. Will walks over to the booth near the end of the bar and sits down. He orders a cup of tea and then just watches Sonny work. Gaby comes in and see him so she walks over. "Hey Will...I heard you have been in the hospital...I hope your okay?" "Yeah I was but I am fine now." "So how have you been I haven't seen you since before the explosion." "I am fine...I been visiting with my mom for awhile." "Is everything okay...is she alright." "No...no...I just needed to get away from here for a while." Suddenly it occurs to her that she saw Will after the explosion and they both made the mistake of sleeping together. "She figures he wants to forget it so she doesn't bring it up. "Hear your cousin was released so that must be good news." "I sorry ...who got released?" "I heard your aunt Hope talking to Caroline and she said that your cousin Nick was release yesterday." "Sorry I didn't know that." "How is Melanie taking it?" "I am not sure." "You're not sure, you're one of her best friends, you guys haven't disgusted it." "No I haven't seen Mel in a while." "Why not is there something wrong?" Before Gaby can answer Chad walks in and gives Gaby the I hate you look. Chad starts to walk over to her but she tells Will she has to run and leaves.

Sonny walks over to Will and sits down."What was that about she comes in doesn't order anything stays for what 2 minutes then splits." "I don't know she"..."Hey guys...what's up?" Chad says interrupting Will and Sonny's conversation. "We were just trying to figure out what was up with Gaby...she comes in for like 2 minutes then just leaves." "Who cares." Chad says as he ask Sonny to slide in so he can sit down. Will and Sonny look at each other with a ,what's with him look. "So Will how are you feeling?" "I tried to get into see you but they said you couldn't have visitors." "Were you contagious or something?" "Nah...it was just a precautionary measure."

"So how are things with you and Mel?" "Well now that one of the wackjobs is dead, much better." "She is still trying to deal with it and I am trying to help as best I can." "But I can only imagine what went on and how hard it must have been for her." "But I have her back now and that's all that matters."

"How does she feel about Nick being released?" "Sonny asked. "Well I really can't tell but it won't matter because he is going home with his mom so he will be out of Salem." "I heard on the news that he has to stay in Salem as part of his parole." Sonny tells him. "What!?" "He is staying here in Salem?" "That is what the news said." Sonny says. "Excuse me guys...but I have some things to do." Chad says as he stands up "Where is he going to be living while he is here...at the mansion." Sonny informs him. "Gotta go...talk to you later." "I don't see anything good coming from this...for anyone." Will said.

"Hey not to bring up a sore subject but did you notice the similarities between Chad's and our situation?" "Yes I did but something he said has me a bit concerned." "What's that?" Sonny asks. "He said that one of the wackjobs is dead." "One of them." "What does he mean by that?" Will says. "Maybe he just misspoke." Sonny tries to explain. "It didn't sound like that but maybe you are right." Will concludes. "But yes...their story in a way could be our story."Will states. "As I am listening to him I am thinking I could be Chad and you could be Mel." Sonny says. "Hey why am I the girl?" Will jokes. "You know what I mean Will." Will laughs a bit .."but yeah your right." "I suspect it isn't easy for anyone in this quartet." "So you are seeing the doctor tomorrow?" "Yeah I have an appointment at 2." "When do you think he will have me in for a session?" "I am not sure...you sound a bit anxious Sonny ...are you nervous about this." Will asks. "No quite the contrary I want to start as soon as I can." "Will I want to be of some help to you and to us as a couple as soon as is possible." Will reach across the table and grabs Sonny hand and squeezes it.

"So what's up for today?" Sonny asks Will. "Nothing really..the only plan I had was to come and see you." Will tells him. "I am flattered." Sonny says putting his head down like he is embarrassed by Will's confession. "Yeah don't get a big head...I also came for some of my favorite tea." Will says. "Oh nice...you really know how to deflate a guy's ego, thanks a lot." And they both laugh."No but really ...I just came for the tea." Will says trying to keep a straight face ..but loses it and breaks up laughing. "Oh payback is a bitch there Mr Horton." Sonny says.


	42. Chapter 42

Will and Sonny have their first session with Dr Conors. Both Will and Sonny expressed concerns about how they should interact. Sonny wanted to know if he should not do particular things or say things that might be harmful. And Will was concerned that he would hurt Sonny if he turned him away. The doctor went over many of the things Sonny had already read on the internet so he really didn't get very much from the session but he didn't tell Will that. About three quarters of the way through the session Dr Conors asked Sonny to wait outside so that he could talk to Will alone.

"Will I can appreciate that you want to help Sonny with this struggle but I think you are not focusing enough on yourself here." "Right now you feel okay...you feel right...but remember what I told you...anything could trigger a panic attack or anxiety." "These are things I need to you to consider." I am not saying that you should not pursue things with Sonny but focus on your feelings, understand them." "Do you know what I mean." "Yes I think so." "We are both want the same thing but we each have to deal with that in our own way and help each other when we can." "And for me I have been focusing on just Sonny's needs and not considering my own." "Yes." "May I ask...have you two attempted to be intimate?" "No not really just kissing...I think we are both too nervous to go any further." "Well maybe that is not so bad." I am not saying that you have to plan things out but maybe you could sort of test the waters in a non aggressive way." "Just go slowly Will." "Watch how you navigate the relationship and be aware of what is working and what might not be and tell Sonny that." "Okay I will give it a try."Will says. "Well I will see you in two days." "I think that we can go to once a week after our next session." "Okay great Will says." "See you in two day Jeff." Will says as he stands and leaves.

"Well I have the rest of the day off do you want to do anything in particular?" Sonny asked. "Could we go back to your place?" "I don't know Will you heard the doctor ..take it slowly." "Yes...I know but I wasn't saying that I want to go back to your place for that." "Oh ...okay...then sure we can go to my place." "Okay then let's go." Will says.

Chad had his meeting with Nick and told him that if he goes near Melanie then there would be trouble. Nick told him that he had no plans on seeing Melanie at all. Nick went job hunting but because of his past he had no luck until Caroline offered to give him a chance at the pub. He has been working there for about 2 weeks now and he and Gaby have become close. She confesses to him what she did to Melanie and told him that Chad had ordered her to stay away from Melanie. She explains that he has threatened to go to the police if she doesn't do as he tells her. Nick tries to console her.

Melanie needing to confront Nick once and for all so that she can get on with her life without fear, so she goes to the pub to talk to him. They take a table in a corner and Melanie talks to him about what she is feeling. Nick tries to convince her that he is not the same person he was back then. They continue to talk until Chad walks in and sees them. His immediate reaction is to grab Nick and beat him but he remains calm for Melanie sake for now. Nick excuses himself and leaves. "What was that about?" Chad asked. "I just wanted to clear the air once and for all." "I wanted to put all of this behind me so we can get on with our lives." "So you're okay with him being out of prison and around here?" "I feel better about it now than I did." "I do think he has changed and for the better." "Well I don't like him around you at all...changed or not changed...he is dangerous." Chad says. "Chad please for my sake let it go ...let all of it go." "I will try but it won't be easy."Chad says.

Gaby comes out from kitchen and sees Chad and Melanie. Melanie sees her and calls her over but Gaby tells her she has some things to do upstairs and heads up to her apartment. "I wonder what is up with her?" Melanie asks. "She has been odd ever since the explosion." "I don't know maybe she has a lot on her mind." "So what do you say we get out of here and do something fun to get our minds off of this whole drama." Chad says. "Sounds good to me." Melanie says. The two get up to leave and as Chad is walking out he stares at Nick who notices the anger in his look.

Sonny and Will arrive at Sonny's apartment. Sonny tells him that he wasn't planning on anyone coming over so the place is a mess. "Who do I look like Martha Stewart...I don't care what your place looks like. Sonny gets the door open and the two head in. Sonny plays with his keys not knowing what he is suppose to do. Will walks over to him and takes the keys out of his hands and puts them on the desk. "Sonny please relax?" Will asks. "I'm sorry ...just a little nervous I guess." "Don't be this is fine." "I am comfortable being here alone with you." "Will walks back over to Sonny. "Sonny do me a favor will you?" "What...what's that?" "Just put your arms around me and hold me tightly." "Why?" "What you don't want to hold me." Will asks jokingly. "No not that but why do you want me to hold you." "Sonny it is going to take time for us to get that comfortable with each other so I thought if we just sort of took baby steps toward the bigger steps then when or if the time comes when we are truly intimate then it won't be so hard for either of us."

"Will you have to tell me the moment things become uncomfortable..promise me that." "I will." "Sonny very tentatively puts his arms around Will waist and gently pulls him close to him. Will returns the embrace by wrapping his arms around Sonny's neck. They stare into each others eyes. Will leans in and kisses Sonny softly and gently at first then he becomes more passionate. Sonny unsure at first how to handle this holds back...Will feeling Sonny's tension so he places his hand behind Sonny's head and pulls him in...Sonny starts to let his desire show and returns Will's kiss with equal passion. While kissing him Will gently walks Sonny back to his bed and before Sonny knows it he is sitting on the bed with his head tilted back kissing Will and he feels Will is about to push him down to a laying position. Sonny pulls away..and scoots out from under Will's arms and stands up. "I am sorry Will this is too fast for me." "I understand Sonny." "And I am sorry I used you this way but I wanted to test the waters with us to determine where we truly are." "I would like to work on things this way for a while if that is okay with you." "We will move at the pace we are both comfortable with okay." "Yes I would like that." "I did want you but I was just afraid of going too far and hurting you in any way. Sonny admits. "I know that Sonny...and to be honest I don't think I could have gone much further because I was feeling uneasy too." "So you and I were on the same page." Will tells him. "Well let's just say this was our first step." Will says.


	43. Chapter 43

Will is heading over to the coffee house when Gaby approaches him. "Will ..can we talk for a minute...it is important." "Sure you look upset ...is everything okay?" Will leads her to a table in Horton Square. "Will I just came from the doctors"...Are you okay...is something wrong? Will asks with concern. "Will I am pregnant." "I'm sorry I am not sure what to say here." "Does Nick know?" "No not yet." "Are you afraid he won't take it so well?" "No it's not that...this is not Nick's baby." "Then who is the father?" Will asked puzzled. "You are Will." "Me!?" "How is that possible...we only slept together that once and that was quite a while ago." "No Will we slept together shortly after the explosion." "Woh...I think I would remember that Gaby." "Will it was just before you went missing."Gaby explains. "I think you might be mistaken Gaby...I would remember if I slept with you." "Will I am sure." Gaby says. "Well I don't know what to tell you Gaby but I am sure it can't be mine." "It is Will I know it is."Gaby states. "Well I guess we are going to have to have a test done to determine that Gaby...I am not saying you are lying but I don't recall sleeping with you but that one time." "How far along are you...I am between 10 to 12 weeks." "Well then it certainly can't be Nick." "Not to sound indelicate but have you been with anyone else since the one time with me." Gaby hesitates..."no just Nick ..no one else." Gaby knows that is not true she can't face who the real father might be." "Well we will need to set up the test and see what is going on." "Will we don't need to do that...I know for sure it is your's." "Gaby I am sorry but I need to be sure about this." "So I will make arrangements for the test and let you know when it is." "So you think I am lying you think I am some sort of slut who sleeps around?" "Gaby I am not saying that...I just don't remember being with you other than that one time." "So because you don't remember then I must be lying." "Thanks a lot Will." "I will do this on my own." Gaby says as she stomps off. "Will sits there feeling bad that it sounded like he didn't believe her but he needs to be know for sure." He gets up and heads toward the pub...he is going to talk it over with Sonny.

Sonny is coming out from the back room and sees Will come in. He quickly walks over and gives him a quick kiss on the lips and then leads him over to a booth." " What's wrong ...you seem upset." Sonny asks. "Gaby grabbed me as I was walking across the square." "And?" "What did she want." "She told me she was pregnant." "Wow she and Nick certainly didn't take it slow did they." Sonny says. "That's just it Sonny..she said it wasn't Nick's she said it was mine." WHAT!? "That was pretty much my reaction." "She knows you're gay right?" "No seriously she told me that she and I slept together shortly after the explosion." "That was the same time you and I had our problems and you...well." "Yes she said it was just before I disappeared." "But you don't remember it?" "Will is it possible that you did but you just can't remember?" "Well given my history on remembering things it could be possible." "But I suggested that we get tested and she wigged out on my." "She accused me of calling her a liar and that she wouldn't have the test that she would go it alone." "Well I can see why she would think that but what would be the harm in having the test done?" "That is how I felt." Will says. "So how was it left?" Sonny asked. "I honestly don't know..she just stormed off and never agreed to the test." "Well Will it is going to have to be done if she is expecting you to be responsible for this baby too." "Unless she is planning to not have the baby." "I never thought about that." "Do you think she would abort the baby?" "Well I don't know...it would depend on how she feels about having a kid at her age." "Maybe I should talk to her again." Will says. "Well you are going to have to convince her to get the test...especially if she think it is yours." Sonny says. "How would be if it turned out to be mine." Will asks. "To be honest Will I don't know...it would change everything...you would be forever linked to her through this child." "I think that could complicate things for us a great deal." Sonny says. "But we don't know for sure so first you have to get her to agree to the test." "I will go over to her apartment and talk to her." "Do you want me to go with you?" "No that might make it harder for her to talk, but thank you for offering." "I will call you after we talk." Will leans down and kisses Sonny goodbye. "Sonny is stunned and is not sure how or if he will be able to handle this if it is true."

Gaby comes walking into the pub and up to her apartment as quick as he can. Nick calls to her but she just keeps walking. He finishes what he was doing and runs upstair for a minute to check on her. Knock...Knock..."Gaby it's me Nick." "Go away." "Come on Gaby open the door you obviously upset...talk to me, maybe I can help." "You can't help..no one can help.." "Please Gaby let me in." "Just go away Nick...I need to be alone for a while." "Okay... I will be downstairs if you need me." She doesn't respond. Nick starts walking down the stairs when he see Will coming up. "She doesn't want to see anyone so leave her alone." "She might see me."Will says. He arrives at the top of the stairs and knocks on the door. "Nick I said go away." "Gaby it's me Will."

"We need to talk." Nick is watching this from the bottom step. He sees the door open and Will enter.

"Gaby we have to discuss this." "Why so you can tell me I am lying again." I did not say you were a liar." Will says. "You don't believe that this child is yours." Gaby retorts. "I am just saying that I think we should get a paternity test to be sure." "Will you are the only one I have been with before Nick." "I know that but I only remember the one time I don't remember this time that you are talking about."Will says. "So it can't be true then."Gaby says. "I am not saying that..I am just saying that I need to be sure." "Why are you so against this test being done." "Just one test to be sure of everything." "Because Will you are making it sound like I am a slut who sleeps around." "I am not saying that at all." "But if I am going to be responsible for this baby if you keep it..then I need to know for sure." Nick has been listening to the whole conversation through the door. He hears Gaby telling Will to leave so he hurries back down the stairs. A few seconds later Will comes walking down the stairs and leaves.

Will calls Sonny as he is heading across the square. "So what did she say." "She won't' have the test because it will be like me saying she is a slut." "But I told her that if I am going to be taking responsibility for this baby I am going to want to have the test." "So what did she say." "She threw me out." "I am sorry Will I know she is a good friend of your's but something just doesn't sound right here."Sonny says. "That is they way I feel." "But if she wants to make me responsible then she is going to have to have the test."

"When do you get out of work?" I am done in about 20 minutes why?" "Can we just go back to your place?" "Sure..I will meet you at the square in 25 minutes." "Great thanks." "See ya then" Will says.

Nick finishes his shift and heads up to Gaby's. He knock but she won't answer. "Gaby open the door ...I know what is going on so talk to me about." Gaby gets off the bed and opens the door.

Nick walks in and closes the door behind him. "So you are carrying Will's baby?" Gaby just breaks down. Nick goes over to her and hugs her. "It will be okay..." "No it won't Will is denying that it is his." "He wants to take a paternity test." "So what would be wrong with that?" "Because he is right it might not be his." "And the alternative is the worse thing that could happen to me."

Will and Sonny are back in Sonny's apartment. They are sitting at the kitchen table. "How many ways can I screw up my life?" "Your life is not screwed up Will you are just going through some tough times but we will get through them together." Sonny says to console Will. "If I didn't have you...I don't know where I would be right now Sonny." Will stand up and walks to Sonny and takes his hand and motions for him to stand up..Sonny complies. Will leads Sonny over to the bed. "Will...what are you doing?" "Sonny I need you right now...can we just lay down together and hold each other." "Will I would like to say that I could do that but honestly...being that close and in that position...I am afraid I might get carried away." "I will tell you if you are."Will says as he kisses Sonny and lowers him down to the bed. Sonny slides up on the bed so they are both completely on. He puts his hand behind Will neck and pulls him closer and his tongue slides out as Will opens his to let him in. Sonny rolls over so that he is on top of Will. "Are you okay." Sonny asks. "Will doesn't respond he just kisses Sonny with more force and passion. Sonny is laying on his side as he kisses Will. He places his hand on Will's chest and start to run it over Will's neck and chest and stomach. Will reaches for Sonny's hand..and Sonny thinks he has crossed the line when suddenly Will slides Sonny's hand down his stomach and guides his hand into his jeans. "Sonny can feel how hard Will is and he pulls his lips away from Will's...Will looks at him and Sonny says."Are you sure Will." "I am sure Sonny." Sonny leans back down to kiss Will again only this time his finger start to undo Will belt and jeans. Will whispers in to Sonny's mouth...yes... Sonny moves slowly for pleasure and to assure Will that he can stop anytime.

Sonny unbuttons Will's shirt and gently kisses down Will's stomach...the then releases Will hard cock from his boxers and takes Will into his mouth. Will places his hand on the back of Sonny's head and runs his finger through his hair. Sonny takes this as a sign that Will is okay with it..and Sonny starts to pleasure Will with his mouth and tongue until Will releases himself into Sonny's mouth.


	44. Chapter 44

Will wakes up with his arm around Sonny. They both fell asleep in each others arms after the intimate encounter. Will doesn't want to move but he has to go home or at least call and let Sami know that he is fine. As soon as he moves his arm Sonny bolts up and looks at Will to see if he is upset or anything. "Are you okay?" "I am great Sonny...really...I just need to let my mom know that I am okay." "I have been out most of the day and I haven't touched base with her at all today." "Oh okay...as long as you are okay." "I am Sonny really." Will gets up to get his phone from his jacket to call his mom. Once he finishes he goes back to the bed and lays down next to Sonny. "Sonny can I asked you something?" "Sure, what it is." "What happen here today was something I initiated and I feel like I used you in someway." "I was the one that was being pleasured and I gave you nothing in return." "That is the second time I have done that to you." "Once before all this happen" Will says wrapping his hand around the slit wrist, and today. "Do you feel like I have used you?" "Will...there are few things you have to remember...first you are new to all of this really so what happens is going to maybe feel one sided or all take and no give." "But the fact is Will I get a great deal of pleasure making you feel good." "So no I don't feel used in anyway." "If I didn't want to do that to you earlier I wouldn't have." "To be honest I was glad we crossed that threshold." "When you're comfortable you will want to do it for me." "That is not to say that I am expecting you to reciprocate every time we are intimate." "There are going to be times when I just want to give without any expectation other than you enjoying it." Will turns on his side and put his hand on the side of Sonny's face along his jawline and runs his thumb over Sonny's lips. Then leans in and kisses Sonny.

Nick and Gaby have been discussing their situation. "Will is going to demand the test Gaby especially if he doesn't remember sleeping with you."Nick tells her. "I know but we can't have that test or my life could be ruined forever." "You keep saying that Gaby," "What do you mean?" "Who else could the father be." "Gaby starts to cry again." "Just tell me Gaby and we will figure this out." She just looks down when she says. "It might be Chad's." WHAT!...the guy that hates you...he might be the father of your child...how is that possible?" Nick asked. "It was just before Melanie was found." "Chad had come back to his apartment and he was hurting so bad...so I was trying to console him and ...we were sitting on the side of the bed and one thing lead to another and we ended up having sex." "It wasn't planned it just happen." "After it was over Chad couldn't even face me." "I didn't see him again until we were at the hospital and he over heard Andrew saying that I was responsible." "So that is when he threw you out and you ran into Will." "Yes"...so it could be either ones baby."Nick says. "It is possible." Gaby says. "Why do you say it like that Gaby?" "What do you mean , say it like what?" "You sound like you think there is a slim chance it could be Will's." "It can't be Will's can it be Gaby?" Gaby doesn't say anything..."Gaby.. it actually isn't Will's is it." "You just told him that because you didn't want anyone to know you are carrying Chad's baby." "Will and I did sleep together that is true but Will used protection." Gaby admits. "What if he actually remembered or remembers that...how were you going to explain that away." "I knew I wouldn't have to because I knew he didn't remember sleeping with me because we were talking at the coffee house and he thought the last time he saw me was before the explosion." Gaby tells Nick. "So you wanted to use Will to cover up that Chad is the father?" "Yes because I can't tell Chad I am having his child." "My life will be ruined by the DiMera's." "Please help me Nick...I can't tell anyone...please." "I don't know how Gaby...I can't claim paternity because you got pregnant before I was even released." "But there has to be a way to get around this." "We need to convince Will that is the father." Gaby says. "Gaby he is going to demand the test...how are you going to avoid that?" "Wait...if we agree to the test then there might be a way to get the results changed to make it look like Will is the father." How?" "I have a friend at the hospital that would let me use their computer to hack into their system and change the results to Will's name." "Would that work." "Well I can't say one hundred percent but it is worth a shot." "It's that or the truth comes out." Nick say. "But know matter what happens Gaby I will be with you." Gaby hugs him. Thinking to herself...now to get you to marry me and this all might just work out.

Will and Sonny have been laying in bed talking for awhile. "Sonny I need to get home." "My mom is going to be ticked off as it is." "Did you tell her you were with me." "Yes but I didn't tell her where we were just that I was hanging out with you." "So she is going to give me the third degree when I walk in." "But I can handle it." Will says. "Will I am sorry about that." "Don't be Sonny I can take what she gives me as long as I have you to go to." "Anytime day or night Will." "I like the sounds of that" Will says with a smile.

"Well I have to go." Will says as he climbs out of bed. Sonny gets up to walk him to the door. When they get to the door Will turns around to face Sonny. Sonny leans in and kisses Will deeply then pulls back..."You are okay with everything today..right?" "Sonny I am more than okay..trust me." "But next time I want it to be a mutual thing and not just you giving to me." Will says. "Will we will do what you want when you want...there is no pressure here for you to do anything you are not comfortable with." "Remember that." "Believe me when I tell you that doing that for you was a lot more pleasure for me than you might think." Then Sonny leans in to kiss him one more time...only this time Will put his arms around Sonny and pulls his body tightly against his. "Okay...you keep that up and you will never make it home." Sonny says jokingly. "Would that be so bad?" Will says. "Get outta here...before I change my mind about letting you go." Sonny opens the door and guides Will out. "Now go..."Sonny says. Will laughs..."chicken." "Go already" "Okay but it is under protest." Will says as he walks down the stairs and leaves.


	45. Chapter 45

"Okay I talked to my friend at the hospital." Nick says to gaby. "He said that if we have the test done there it takes 2 to 3 days for the results." He will call us when the result are in and I will go to his office to change the results." "Oh thank God Nick...I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here to protect me." Gaby says. "Of course baby...I love you...I would doing anything to protect you." Nick says as he wraps his arms around Gaby and holds her. Gaby faking tears just pretends to be crying a little for effect. Nick releases her. "Gaby now you need to call Will and tell him that you will have the test done at Mercy Hospital. "But first I will call to make an appointment." Nick places the call and a few minutes later he hangs up. "Okay the test will be done tomorrow at 1:00." "Now call Will and let him know." Gaby grabs her cell phone, thinking this better work or I am screwed.

Will and Sonny are walking across the square holding hand. "So I am closing tonight so if you want to come down and wait around until I close we can go back to my place and order a pizza and watch a movie." Sonny says. "Sounds great...I will be there." "But no ancho...Will's phone rings before he finishes." "Hello" Will says. "Hello Will it is Gaby" ...making it sound like she is mad that she has to do this. "I will have your damn test to prove to you that you are the father of this child." "Why the sudden change of heart?" "Because I want this over with the sooner the better." "I made the appointment for tomorrow at 1:00 at Mercy Hospital." "It is done on the third floor." "Nick and I will be waiting." "Nick? why is Nick going to be there?" "Because he is my boyfriend." "Just how many people have to told this to Gaby." "Just Nick I had to tell him because he is my boyfriend." "What you didn't tell that boyfriend of yours." It bothered Will the way she said that. "Yes I have told Sonny...that is his name by the way." Will says with every ounce of disdain he can muster." "Yeah whatever Will." "Just be there at 1." and she hangs up.

"What was that about?" Sonny asked. "That was Gaby, she is going to have the test." "I have to be at Mercy Hospital tomorrow at 1:00 on the third floor." "She and Nick are going to be there." "Why does Nick have to be there?" "I asked the same...well you heard me." "She said because he is her boyfriend." "So how did my name come up." "She asked me if I told, and I am quoting here "that boyfriend of yours" end of quote." "Ah...so that was why you referred to me." "You sounded a bit upset." "Honestly Sonny ...this is not the Gaby I was friends with." "I don't know who this person is...but I don't like her whoever she is." "Well I noticed a change in Gaby after the explosion." Sonny says. "She seem to be colder...angrier for some reason." "I thought that maybe it was because she had to move out of Chad's place since Melanie was back." "Will I know she is a friend but I would not turn my back on her." Sonny says. "You may be right." "I am sort of questioning why the sudden change of heart when she was so adamant about not doing this before." "Maybe Nick talked her into it so they could get this resolved once and for all." And then they could figure out where to go from there." Sonny concludes. "Maybe, but something doesn't feel right Sonny." "What doesn't feel right?" Sonny asks "I don't know...I just have this nagging feeling something is wrong here."Will says. "But Sonny we have a bigger issue to deal with." "What's that Will?" "What if the test comes back that I am the baby's father." "Well Will believe it or not I have given that some thought...and honestly...this will change everything." "You are going to have to determine what you want to do." "We can talk it over once the results come back." Sonny says. "Sonny would you still want to be with me if it is my child?" "Well let's not put the cart before the horse." "Let's see what happens." "But regardless Will I will still love you." "Thank you Sonny, your support will mean alot to me even if it is only in a friendship capacity." "Let's just see what happens." Sonny says. "But I wouldn't trust Gaby as far as I could throw her." "So watch your ass...and I will be watching it too." "And not just because it is cute." Will pushes Sonny's shoulder and laughs.

"Okay he has agreed to meet us there." "Is he bringing Sonny with him?" Nick asks. "Oh God I hope not." "Gaby, I thought you liked Will and Sonny? "Nick states. "Yeah I did but things change." "So what are we going to do once we change the results?" "Will is not just going to walk away and let us keep the child." Nick points out. "No court would give him rights to this baby..he is a nut job and they wouldn't let him have custody or even partial custody for fear he might hurt the baby." "So I think we are fine there." Gaby says "What are you going to tell Rafe?" "I am just going to have to tell him that Will is the baby's father but that he is not competent to take care of the baby...that I will have to do it alone." Gaby says with crocodile tears for Nick's benefit. "Gaby you can't do this alone." Nick says falling right into her trap. "I will have to Nick...I have no choice."Gaby says slowly closing the door to this traps. "What if we get married?...then we can raise the baby together." Nick says. "Oh I couldn't ask you to do that Nick...and I don't want to you feel like you have to." "So I will figure this out on my own." "Gaby I love you...I am doing it for that reason." " I want to be with you...and raise this baby with you." It will be our baby...I will be their father." "Gaby falls into Nick's arms crying. "I love you so much Nick...I can't believe you would do this for me." "I'm doing it for us Gaby...you me and the baby."

Nick has gone back to the mansion and Gaby is laying on her bed thinking about what to do next. She will have Will convinced he is the baby's father...she has Nick thinking that he wants to marry her, now she just has to make everyone else believe the story. If Chad finds out the truth then he will expose what she did to Melanie and take the baby away and she could end up in jail for a long time. She is not going to let that happen. With Will she can manipulate him any way she wants. After the test she will be sweet to him to lead him along..then she will convince him that the baby would be better of with her and Nick and if they were to have a custody battle then all his secrets would be revealed. Would he want the whole town knowing what happen. He won't be able to cover that scar on his wrist anyone longer. His grandfather may have kept it out of the papers but over hearing Roman talking about covering it up with Rafe will make this much easier.

Nick is having second thoughts about doing this to his cousin. And the fact that if it comes out what he has done he could go back to jail to finish out his sentence or maybe more. Nick realizes that Gaby is not thinking about what could happen to him if this comes out. He begins to wonder if he is being played as well as Will.

Will goes to the hospital meets Gaby and Nick. While Gaby goes in to take the test Nick talks to Will. "Will don't worry this will all work out I promise man." "Not if it turns out to be mine it won't.I Will love this baby and do everything I can for him or he but I could lose Sonny and that would kill me." Will admits. "Trust me Will everything will be fine." Gaby comes out and Will is called in." "So what did he say while I was in there." "He has a name it is Will." "Sorry ...when did you become so protective or Will? "Gaby he is my cousin and I feel bad for him...he has had a rough time and this could cost him the one person he loves." "He'll get over it." "Yeah he will..." Nick says trying to keep his tongue.

Will gets a call two days later telling him the results are in and that he and Gaby can come down to get the results. Will calls Sonny to tell him...and Sonny says he wants to go with him. So Sonny picks up Will. "I called Gaby and she and Nick are going to meet us there at 3:00." "Sonny and Will arrive at the hospital at 2:45. They step off the elevator and see Nick and Gaby sitting in the waiting area. "Finally"...Gaby says. "What? you said 3:00...we are early." Will says. "Can we just get this over with please." "So I can prove to you that you are the father." Gaby says. Will and Sonny sit down. The doctor comes walking by and sees them. "I will be just minute...I want to take a look at this again." "I will be right with you." he says. Gaby grabs Nick's hand...don't worry Gaby everything will be fine. Gaby leans over and kisses Nick on the cheek. She whispers in his ear..."Mr Gay Boy is not going to know what hit him." "Who knows it might send him over the edge again and we won't even have to worry about him." "Wouldn't that be sweet." Gaby say. "I am ready for you now." The doctor says. Will ask, "Can our partners come in with us." "That would be find if you all agree." "Yes...yes...can we get this over with please." "Gaby grabs Nick hand and Sonny holds Will's. They all walk into the office together.


	46. Chapter 46

"Please have a seat." the doctor instructs them. There are only 3 chairs so Sonny stands behind Will with his hands on his shoulder. "I am sorry about the confusion earlier...I just wanted to check the results." "We have a new system and wanted to double check." "I had read the results online earlier and I thought there was a difference in the hard copy I just got." Gaby looks at Nick with a faint smile and squeezes his hand. "It would appear Mr. Horton that you are not the father of this child." "There were no genetic markers matching you to the unborn child." the doctor informs them. "Wait there must be a mistake." Gaby claims frantically. "You must be reading them wrong doctor." "I can assure you that I am not Ms Hernandez." "In fact I always have the lab run my test twice by two separate techs to make sure they match." "Mr. Horton is not this baby's father." The doctor concludes. Gaby looks at Nick and he returns the look with an I don't know what could have gone wrong face. Sonny squeezes Will's shoulders and Will looks up at him and smiles. "I want the test done again." "There has got to be a mistake." Gaby demands. "Ms Hernandez I can guarantee you there is no mistake." "In fact the result would indicate that the father would ...never mind doctor Gaby interrupts." "Come on Nick let's get out of here." Gaby says as she grab Nick arm and leave the office. Sonny and Will are left alone with the doctor. "Excuse me doctor, you were about to say the father would have to be ..what? exactly." "The biological would have to be of mediterranean descent." "Okay, well thank you very much for your time doctor and thank you for the quickness of the result." Will says as he stands to leave. He takes Sonny's hand and they walk out together.

As soon as Gaby and Nick leave the office. Gaby starts to flip out on him. "You told me this would work...you promised me that everything would work out." "What the hell happen Nick." "Well Gaby I will tell you what happen." "You were about to destroy the lives of 4 people, one of which is family to me." "And your little act in the apartment ...well I fell for it until I got home and thought about it." "You were asking me to do something, that if it ever came out could make me go away for a long time...and I am not going back in there." "You never even considered me in this plot of yours." "So I stopped you from ruining Will's life, Sonny's life, my life and the baby's life." Just as Nick finishes that sentence Will and Sonny come up beside them waiting for and elevator. Will looks at Gaby...I am sorry Gaby...I know you really thought the baby was mine"..."Shut up Will Gaby interrupts...I don't want to hear anything you have to say." "Why don't you and gay boy here just get away from me." Gaby spits out. "Nick leans into Gaby and whispers in her ear." "That was uncalled for...and unless you want the true parentage to come out you will apologize to them both...got that?" She doesn't say a word. Nick grabs her arm forcefully. "Now". "I am sorry Will, Sonny ...I didn't mean that." "Oh I think you did Gaby." Will says. "I don't know what has come over you or why you have becomes so vindictive lately but I hope you can find your way back to who you use to be for the baby's sake. " "And not to sound rude but what the doctor was trying to tell you in there was that the baby's real father would be from mediterranean descent." "So that might help you determine who the father is, unless you already know who it is." Will says. Gaby stares at him with daggers. The elevator doors open and it is empty..Gaby steps in and turns around to the 3 of them and tells them..."this one is full you'll have to wait for the next one." Then pushed the close door button.

"What do you say we go get a coffee at the coffee house and I will fill you in." Nick says. "Sounds good to me" Will says. "Me too...I'm buying." Sonny says. "Nick and Will look at him and laugh." "Well I will meet you there." Oh wait we came in Gaby's car ..so I guess I am walking...unless I could hitch a ride with you two." Nick say. "The more the merrier" Sonny says. "Let's go.

"So Nick what was going on today...or for the past few days actually? Will asks as they all take their drinks and grab a booth. "Nothing good Will I will tell you that." "See some of this you might not want to hear and some of it I won't share with you because even though Gaby pulled this stunt I won't divulge certain aspects." "Okay I understand...but what can you tell us." "Before I do ...you both have to promise that it won't leave this table." We promise" Sonny says. "Okay." "Well they fact is Will ...you did sleep with Gaby after the explosion...you were upset and she was upset and you ran into each other as she was moving back into her apartment over the pub." "You helped her move her things in and then you two talked." "You both tried to console each other and well one thing lead to another." "Nick I am sorry do you remember when exactly this happen" Sonny asked. "Well if I understand ...it was the day after the explosion." "Gaby said that you had ruin things, but you never actually said what you ruined." "Wait Nick...Will that was after I kissed you." "Do you remember that...and you and I had a fight over it."Sonny says. "Wait I do remember that." Will says. "I came to the coffee house to see you to clear the air and you rejected me." "And...I went for a walk and yes I ran into Gaby...that's right..." " I helped her move her stuff in and we were talking and then...but wait ..I used protection...I remember that." Will says. "Yes you did Will and Gaby knew that but she had talked to you a few days ago before she found out she was pregnant and discovered that you didn't remember it so she thought she could make you believe her story." "That little bitch" Sonny says.

"So she was going to use Will to cover up who the real father is." Sonny says. "Does she know who the real father is Nick? Will asked. "Yes she does." "Who it is?" Will asked. "That I won't tell you just out of respect for all the parties involved." "It is going to have to come out on it's own." "So other than you being her boyfriend...how did you get caught in this." "This part I am ashamed of...but I was going to help her cover this up so I contacted a friend of mine at the hospital who would get me access to the hospital computer system and I was going to change the results." "Why didn't you do it?" Sonnny asked. "When we set this plan in motion something didn't feel right...and I don't just mean the deception we were trying to pull off." "I went home that night and thought about it and it occurred to me that Gaby was playing me and that she didn't care that if it came out what I had done that I could go back to jail for a long time." "So that was when I decided that I was not going to go through with it." "So why didn't you just tell her, why go through the act?" "Will asked. "Well I knew that if I didn't pretend we were going to pull this off then she would have fought you on the paternity test." "So this way I got her to take the test so that you would know for sure that the baby wasn't yours and she couldn't go someplace else and try the scam again."

"Well I owe you Nick" Will says. "Look Will I know we are not close and I have not been a big supporter of you being gay or your relationship with Sonny, but we are family..and I am trying to come around." "It may take a while but I hope to get there someday." Nick says. "Thank you Nick I appreciate that you are putting in the effort." "It means alot to me." Will says. "So where do we go from here?" Sonny asks. "You know Gaby will be on the warpath gunning for all of us but mostly you Nick." Sonny says " Yes I know..and I won't say that I am not concerned about that." "She could pull some trumped up charge against me sometime and I could go back to prison." "And it is my bet that she is trying to figure that out right now." "But that goes for the both of you as well...she will try to ruin what you two have so you have to watch your asses as well." Nick tells them. "You are probably right." Will says. "Guess we are going to have to watch each other's back." "If any of us hears anything we need to tell each other." "Deal?" "Deal" says Sonny and Nick. "Well I am going to head back to the mansion...I am sorry I let this go on like I did Will...I hope you can forgive me." "Already have Nick." "Thank you for looking out for me in the end." Will says. "Well I am heading...catch you later." Goodbye Nick." Sonny and Will say.


	47. Chapter 47

"Can you believe that?" Sonny says. "Actually Sonny I am having a hard time buying it." "I mean I believe Nick but I can't understand how Gaby could do this to me." "Do you think she was doing this to get back at me for dating her when I was gay?" "I mean I wasn't even sure at the time." "We had talked all about it and she seen to be fine with it." "Do you think she was lying when she said that?" "Honestly Will I think she thought she had a sure thing with you since you didn't remember sleeping with her she figured that you would just believe whatever she said." "I am still sort of shocked at what she has become." Will says. "So who do you think the baby's father really is."Sonny asked "Well I have an idea but he was seeing someone at the time." "I am thinking the same person...Chad."Will says. "Hey did I hear my name mentioned." What's up guys?" Sonny and Will are freaked that Chad might have heard them." "Chad what's up...how you doing?" Will asks. " I'm doing I'm doing." "So why are you talking about me?" "We weren't talking about you per se..it was more in general." "We were talking about couples that we thought were a good match..and Will thought you and Mel were a good match." Sonny says. "That we are boys that we are." "But you two aren't too shabby yourself."

"So what brings you in?" "You aren't working today." Sonny says. "The bank deposit that you called me about last night." "Oh right...my bad...let me get it." Sonny gets up and goes into his office and to get the deposit from the safe. "So how are things going for you two?" "There going good...we are taking it one step at a time." Will says. "I have put him through a lot ..more than any boyfriend should have to put up with but he stood by me every time." "I sort of owe him for giving me my life back." "Sounds like you are talking for real and not figuratively." Chad says. "I guess in a way I am." "I probably wouldn't be here today if it weren't for Sonny." "Will are you okay...is there something wrong?" "There was Chad but Sonny is getting me through it?" "You know I am here for you Will." "I do Chad...but I am going to be okay...with Sonny's help." "Well I am glad you have him to lean on." "So am I ...so am I."

"Okay dude...you have to go right to the bank." It is too late to get it in for today ..but I need this posted for no later than tomorrow." Sonny says upon his return. "I am serious ...no detours...I have checks out there that this deposit is going to cover." "So don't screw around man." Sonny adds. "So you're saying that you want this done for tomorrow...is that what I am hearing here." Chad says. Will starts laughing..."Don't encourage him...he does this to me all the time and we end up paying fees up the ying yang." Last time he left the deposit under his drivers seat for 3 days." And it wasn't until they bank called to say that we had overdrawn the account did I know he never made it." "You screw me man...I will deduct the fees from your share of the profits." Sonny says. "Okay ..Okay..I will go right now." "Catch you guys later." "See you Chad." Will says. Chad heads for the door and leaves. "He won't do it I guarantee it." Sonny says.

"Damn that was close." "Good cover story on your part." Will says "But I do feel sort of guilty knowing when he doesn't." "Well it is speculation on our part we don't know for sure." Sonny says. "True but seriously who else could it be." "They were living in the same small apartment while Mel was missing." "And things happen." Will says "Well it's mean to say but Gaby did this to herself." Sonny states "Maybe she thought that if Mel wasn't found then she and Chad would be together and they would raise the child together." Will speculates. "Well right now it is Gaby's problem to deal with." Sonny adds. "I guess." Will says. "But don't turn you back on her Will." "Who knows what Gaby 2.0 is capable of." "Same for you." "Well she just hates me because I am gay...but she has you and Nick in her crosshairs." "So be careful." "I hear ya...and I will be."

Gaby is back at her apartment over the pub she is furious about Nick's betrayal and Will for making her take that damn test. She thinks to herself...this isn't over...they're going to pay for their actions. She thinks about how she got Andrew to do some dirty work for her maybe she can find someone to help her with Nick and Will. Speaking to herself out loud "I wonder what it would take to make Will go off the deep end again only this time finishing the job instead of screwing it up like the first time." "I am going to have to find out what exactly sent him to suicide alley in the first place and then maybe recreate it." "And you Nick...what to do with you?" "I know what you're afraid of, now how can I get you back in there."

"Well Jemma is closing tonight so you want to go hang at my place?" "Sure...I could use a rest ...this day has been a bit tough...and taken the wind out of my sails." "But I want thank you for standing by me during this." Will says. "Dude you keep saying that...I want to be there...I am not forced to be there." Sonny says. "Come on let's go." Sonny says as he takes Will's hand.

Now at Sonny's apartment they are both laying on the bed watching tv. "You want a bottle of water..I am getting one for myself." Sonny asks. "No thanks I am good." "Sonny gets up and walks to the refrigerator to get the bottle. He walks back to the bed and as he gets there he playfully grabs one of Will's calves. "NO...LET ME GO"...Will yells as he kicks out and sends Sonny's water bottle flying across the apartment. He then jumps out of the bed. "WILL...WILL...it's me...it's me..." Will just stares at him for a few seconds. "Will...are you okay?" Sonny says softly. Will is shaking...and can't talk. Sonny just stays still. "I am sorry Will...I wasn't thinking." Will just stands with his back to the wall staring out at nothing. He finally comes back to the present and realizes what he did. "I'm sorry Sonny." "Don't be...it was my fault ..I was careless." " I think I should go home"..."okay...okay...let me drive you." "No I want to walk...Will I can't let you do that." "You're too shaken up to walk home alone." "If you want to walk then I will walk with you...you don't have to talk or anything...I will just walk beside you." "No Sonny I will be alright." "Will I am sorry but I can't let you do that...not like this." Sonny grabs Will coat and walks close to him but stays a least arm distance away and hands Will his coat. Then he grabs his own and puts it on. "You ready Will?...Will tentatively steps away from the wall and head for the door. Sonny follows him...but keeps his distance.

They reach Will's apartment and neither said a word during the entire walk. Will turns to him. "I am really sorry Sonny." "Will don't say that...this was not your fault this was mine." Just then Marlena comes walking out of the building and see's Will and Sonny. She walks over. "Hello boys...how are you doing?" Sonny looks at her for help. Marlena thinks she knows..."Sweetie you okay?"...Sonny speaks up..."it was my fault...I sort of caught Will off guard." "We were watching tv and I got up to get a bottle of water and when was coming back I playfully grabbed his leg." "He didn't know I was behind him and it frightened him." Marlena walks a few step over to Will and she puts her hand on his back Are you okay Will?" "I am sorry Sonny." "Will I am the one who is sorry...I was stupid and I was not thinking." "I am going to go in."Will says with his head down. "Okay...if you want to talk Will...just call me...anytime." Sonny says. "Goodnight Sonny...grandma." "Goodnight honey." We're here for you just call us." Will turns away and walks into the building. Marlena looks at Sonny. Sonny is crying softly. Marlena walks over and gives him a hug. Sonny puts his arms around her too. "I am so sorry Marlena...I was an idiot...I wasn't thinking." "Sonny listen to me...this is all part of it." "These things are going to happen." "Try though you might you can never tell what might trigger something for him." "With time hopefully he will have less triggers because he will feel safer." "You did nothing wrong...you were just treating him like your boyfriend." Marlena says trying to make Sonny feel better. "I didn't know what to do...first I told him it was me...and then I just let him be." "I thought that he was going to have to come back to the present on his own..I didn't want to force anything." "Sonny you are both going to have to learn as you go along." "Give him some time." "Don't think this is the way it is going to be going forward..in time he will adjust and right now you have to adjust too." "You need to feel each other out and see what's what." "But you will get there Sonny I promise." "Things were going so good." Sonny tells her. "Did anything happen today that might have upset him?" Sonny tells her of the events of the past few day. "Well no wonder he was stressed out." "He was probably already wired...and unfortunately your playful action was just the thing that causes him to snap." "Honestly Sonny...I think this was going to happen no matter what you did." "I am just glad that it was you and not someone who doesn't understand what he is dealing with." "Come on walk me to my car." Marlena asks. As they are walking Marlena asks. "Where are you parked." "We walked." "From your apartment to here?"

"I wanted to drive him home but wouldn't let me he said he wanted to walk." "I couldn't let him walk home in that condition all alone." "So I just walked with him...he didn't say a word until we got here." "Thank you for doing that Sonny." "That was a smart play on your part." "But you are not walking home." "Get in i am driving you home." "Marlena unlocks the doors and they both get in."


	48. Chapter 48

Marlena drops Sonny off at his apartment. She tried to console him but he is feeling too guilty about what happen. Once Sonny is out of the car she takes her cell phone out of her purse. First she calls Sami. "Sami..it's me...how is Will?" "What the hell happen...what did Sonny do to him? "First how is he?" Marlena says abruptly. "He is wicked upset." He called his doctor..and he is coming by to pick him up." "Okay that's good." "Is he still there...yes but he is down on the foyer waiting for the doctor." "Sami go down to him...don't force him...just be there with him." "If he doesn't talk then don't make him." "Just let him be until the doctor arrives." "We will talk about what Sonny did or didn't do after Jeff picks him up." "Now go." Sami hangs up and takes the elevator down to the foyer. She exits the elevator and sees Will just standing there staring out the glass door waiting for Jeff to arrive. Sami approaches. Will sees her reflection in the glass. "I am fine mom you can go back upstairs." Will says very softly. "I don't mind waiting with you...you don't have to talk...we don't have to talk." "Let's just be...okay?" Will doesn't answer. He sees his mom wiping tears from her eyes in the reflection. "I will be fine mom...I just had a rough day and I need to talk to Jeff." "Just as he finishes saying that Jeff's car pulls up and before it even stops Will is already walking out the door. Sami watches him...his shoulders are slumped his head is down and he is walking slowly. He reaches the car and gets in and they drive off. Sami heads back in with a full head of steam.

Sonny's cell phone rings..he doesn't look at the ID he just answers it. "Will?" "No it's not Will ...what the hell did you do to my son?" Sonny just sits down on the corner of the bed and waits for the barrage that is coming. He knows there is nothing he can say that is going to placate her so he let's her rip into him for what seems like an hour but is only about 4 minutes. When she finally had gotten all of it out of her system Sonny simply says he is sorry. But Sami doesn't even care and she goes off on another rant for a few more minutes and then hangs up on him. He is actually glad she hung up because there was nothing to say to her that would explain what happen. He with the cell phone still in his hand he lays down. After replaying today over and over in his head he drifts off to sleep.

Gaby is to wired to stay in her apartment so she goes for a walk. She spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to get her revenge on Will and Nick. She knows what she wants to do to Will, send him off the deep end and she is pretty sure it won't be hard, but Nick is a different story that one is puzzling. In his case she is dealing with legalities and she needs to make sure that she does it right or he might get off and come back at her. As she is about to enter Horton Square expecting it to be empty due to the hour, she sees two men talking at one of the tables. They are speaking in hushed tones so she moves a bit closer and stops behind one of the potted trees. She recognizes Will's voice but not the other.

"I really scared Sonny, Jeff." "Will these things are going to happen..you suffered a major trauma you can't expect the aftereffects to just go away." Jeff says. "But I lashed out over nothing...all he did was touch my leg." Will explains. "Will we talked about this in our sessions with Sonny." He fully understands that these things might happen." Jeff assure Will. "But I can't expect him to tiptoe around me." "I don't want him to think he can't touch me out of fear." "If that is what he has to experience with me every time we are together then I can't be with him." "I can't put him through that, that would be selfish on my part." Will explains. "Will ..you both have fears...you are afraid that you can't be intimate with him because of what happen and he is afraid that however he approaches you with sexual intent that you are going to relive the trauma in your head all over again." Jeff says. "Honestly Will I think the two of you have done a great job." 'You have been out of the hospital for a while and you two have been together sexually and this is the first time this has come up." "So I would say you two have been very careful and understanding." "You can't let this one instance derail everything you have already accomplished." "Jeff we haven't been fully intimate ..I think both of us are scared to death of it." Will tells him. "And Will I would be surprised if you weren't." "That would cause me some concern because, I would think you are suppressing the event again and it could manifest again and cause you to take drastic actions again."

"So look at this one event as a sort of a trial." "They are going to be there you just have to be able to endure them and come out the other side a bit stronger." "You both did good tonight." "You both handled it well." "You needed to center yourself and Sonny just needed to let you." "And you both did fine, but what I am most happy about is that you called me Will." "That shows me that you recognize when you need help." "Many people don't see that ...like the first time you acted." "But now you see it and know when you need help." "So kudos to you." "Thanks Jeff especially for coming out tonight to talk to me." "Any time Will." "Not to mention your grandmother would have my head on a stick." Will genuinely laughs. "Yeah you don't want to cross grandma...you won't win." "Well let's get you home." They both stand up and walk out of the square. Gaby comes out from behind the tree with a smile on her face. "Well Will you just gave me what I needed." "Thanks for that." And she turns and walks away completely unaware that she is not alone.

Jeff drops Will off back home and the two agree to see each other in two days so Jeff can see how Will is doing. Will enters the apartment and his mom is waiting on the couch. "So how did it go...what did the doctor say." "Mom it is not one of those situations where the doctor can say just take this pill and everything will be okay." "It is a process and I just needed to talk to him...to help me understand a few things." "So there is no answer to your question." "I'm sorry mom." "I am going to go to bed." "See you in the morning." "Will...if you need to talk ...I am here." "I know mom...thanks." "Goodnight." "Goodnight honey."

Will falls down on his bed drained. He lays there for a few minutes to calm his nerves. Once he feels more relaxed he takes out his cell phone to make a call. " Sonny sleeping lightly feels his phone vibrating in his hand." "He is groggy so he doesn't check the caller ID." "Hello" Sonny says. "Keep a watchful eye for your boyfriend...he may be in danger." the voice says. "Who is this?" ...but the phone goes dead. He checks to see where the call came from but it says caller unknown.

"Yeah grandma...I am fine...talking to Jeff helped." Will says. "Good I am glad to hear that...and I am even happier that you reached out to him honey." "He said the same thing to me." "Will you should be proud of yourself." "You saw that you needed help and you sort it out." "That shows that you are able to understand what is happening and that sometimes you are going to need someone else to help you." "But what am I going to do about Sonny grandma?" "Will believe it or not nothing has changed for you and Sonny." "You both knew that this was going to rear it's ugly head at some point." "So next time you will have a point of reference to work with." "As for Sonny himself..he still loves you...he might be a bit cautious for a bit but you will get back to where you were before this happen." "You'll see." "Thank you grandma...I love you." "I love you too sweetheart." "Now get some rest...you had a big day." "Okay...thanks again...goodnight." "Goodnight Will." Will falls back on the bed and wonders if he should call Sonny...but he thinks not. Not tonight. He kicks off his shoes and gets under the covers without even taking off his clothes and within seconds he is asleep.


	49. Chapter 49

Sonny can't go back to sleep. He wants to call Will but knows he can't because he may be asleep...Will may not want to talk to him...and mostly he doesn't want to worry him. So Sonny grabs his coat...there is only one person he can talk to about this.

Gaby is back in her apartment feeling happy about her discovery. She thinks doing Will in will be easy now. She just has to find the right guys to help her out. She is laying back on her bed when her cell phone rings. She wonders who could be calling this late. She looks at the phone and sees it is Melanie. Gaby let's it go to voicemail. She knows that that is all she needs. Her talking to me and Chad finding out and him telling the police what she did. She throws the phone on the nightstand and starts to think about who she can get to do her dirty work this time. She has an idea but it could be dangerous for her but she has to try.

Sonny arrives at the mansion. All the lights are out so he lets himself in. He heads up to the second floor and knocks on the door...he get's no response so he knocks a bit harder hoping no one else hears it. Just as he is about to knock again the door opens. "Sonny what are you doing here at this hour?" "I need to talk to you now...Will is in danger." "Can I come in?" "Yeah...yes..." Sonny walks in. "So what do you mean Will is in danger." "What happen?" "I was at my apartment sleeping when my cell rang." "I answered it and I said hello and all the caller said was...Keep a watchful on your boyfriend he is in danger." "Did they say who they were?" "No I asked but they hung up." "What about caller ID...did you get that?" "It says unknown caller." Sonny shows him the phone. "Was it male or female?" "I couldn't even tell since I was half asleep when I answered." "So I don't know what to do." "Okay...first where is Will now." "As far as I know he is at home sleeping." "You didn't call him?" "No...it is a long story but ultimately I don't want to worry him particularly not right now." "Okay ...so you are thinking that this has something to do with Gaby." "Yes...she is the only one this could be about." "What about when Will was missing for all the time...do you think it could have anything to do with that time?" "No ...Will has been home for quite a while." "I think if it had something to do with that they would have done something before now." "So help me here Nick...what do I do." "What about the police?" "I can't Nick and I can't tell you why." "Suffices to say that if certain things came out Will would be devastated."

"What about your uncle Victor...do you think you could maybe ask him if he would put some sort of guard on Will while we try to figure this out." Nick questions. "He may have a lot of questions as would my parents." Sonny says. "Sonny from what I have seen of your uncle he can be very discreet especially where family is concerned." Nick say. "I thought of that...but I don't want Will to be aware of this until we know for sure what is going on." "I know that sounds counterproductive but there are things in Will life that he is dealing with...and if he was to know about this, though it may sound helpful could be very destructive to him. "I don't get it Sonny..Will should know about this so he can protect himself." "Right now Will is not capable of protecting himself." Sonny says. "Sonny you are making this hard." "I know that..don't you think I know that?" Sonny almost yelling...I'm sorry I am just at wits end here...I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Well right now Sonny your only options are the police or your uncle." "Or us but we can't be with him 24/7." Nick say. "Your right." "Look I am going to grab one of the guest rooms and stay until uncle Victor wakes up and then I will talk to him."

"You're too late...he is already awake." the voice comes from the open door. Victor walks in and looks at the two of them. "What's going on here?" "I am sorry uncle Victor...I was trying to be quiet." Sonny tells him. "Well you were until you came in the front door." "Now what the hell is going on." Sonny looks at Nick..."He could be your only help Sonny." Nick say. "Well Sonny spill the beans...what's going on?" "Sonny proceeds to explain everything to Victor...the fake pregnancy...how Gaby tried to get Nick to alter the results, everything. "Victor sit's in a chair listening to the whole sordid story. "So you can see why I am worried and looking for help." "I can understand Sonny but I am not sure about why you won't tell Will about this." "Uncle Vic...Will has been going through a very tough time lately..and I am afraid that if he hears about this he is going to snap and for good this time." "Are you talking about him being raped?"

Sonny loses his breath. And slowly navigates his way to the bed to sit down. "Uncle Victor ...how do you know about that." "And how could you just say it outloud in front of Nick." Victor looks at Nick. "Sonny...I was raped in prison more than once." Nick says. "Sonny is dumbfounded. "Oh my God this just gets worse and worse." Sonny says. Sonny just sits there in silence. "Sonny I am sorry for being so blunt but we all have to be on the same page here." Victor says. "So what is it you would like me to do?" "I was hoping maybe you could have someone from your security team keep an eye on Will without him knowing it...at least until we can figure out what Gaby is planning." "Done." Victor says. "Anything else." Victor asks. "Only that what was said in this room stays in this room." "Will hasn't even told his parents." "The only people who know are Marlena and me and his doctor." "He doesn't want this out there for general consumption." Sonny say. "Neither one of us would say a word to anyone." Victor assure him. "Now if you'll excuse me..I am going back to bed." "Sonny it is too late for you to go home..so just take a guest room for the night." "Goodnight gentlemen." Victor says. "Good night Victor...good night uncle Vic."

Nick...I am so sorry...I had no idea..." Sonny says. "Sonny I try not to think about it." "It is in the past." Nick says. "But how can you...Will is really grappling with it." "He had a meltdown tonight as a matter of fact and it was all my fault." "That was why I didn't call him right away." "He is still reeling from that." Sonny says. "It isn't easy Sonny." "I have been seeing someone since I got out...Maggie and Victor suggested it to me." "It has helped." "But for Will it is different than me." "How so?" "Sonny I am straight so for me it was an unnatural act." "For Will being gay the act is something that you two share in a loving way." "So Will has to deal with you expressing your love in that way and separate it from what happen." "Not an easy thing to do." Nick says. "I understand." Sonny says. "But I am really sorry you had to go through that." Sonny offers. "Thanks Sonny but like Will I don't want that out there for the town to know." Nick says. "I understand completely." "But I have to say that I admire your willingness to share that with me." "I know we are not close but if you ever want to just talk just call me."Sonny offers. "Thanks Sonny." "But you just help Will...he is going to need you." "I am trying Nick...I am trying not to screw up like I did tonight." "Sonny it is going to happen so you just have ride it out."Nick says. "I know..I hear that a lot but it doesn't belie my fears."Sonny counters. "Well I am going to hit the sack." "I will probably see you in the morning." "Thanks for your help." Sonny said. "I did nothing." "But if I can truly help let me know." "See you in the morning Sonny... night. Nick say. "Good night Nick." Sonny says as he leaves the room.


	50. Chapter 50

Sonny gets up very early at the mansion because he has to get to his apartment and shower and change then get to the coffee house to open. He doesn't get to see Victor so he will call him at a reasonable hour later on. He didn't get much sleep partly because he was out so late and partly because of all the concerns about Will. He wonders how Will is feeling...did he get any sleep...should he call him today. He remembers one vivid dream where he incorporated Nick's horror with Will's and he woke up crying. He did fall back to sleep and while he can't remember all his dreams he knows they were all along the same lines, Will being hurt.

He arrives back at his apartment. He walks in and throws his keys on the desk and heads into the shower. As he passes the bed he thinks about what happen last night and his guilt kicks in. In his rational mind he knows that he did nothing wrong but in his heart he feels like he hurt Will. "Come on Sonny focus...just shower get dressed and go to work." He says to motivate himself to move. Once showered and dressed he goes to the desk to get his keys. He notices he as a voice message on his answering machine. He hopes it is Will and that he is alright. He hits the play button and listens. "She knows what happen to Will and is going to use it against him." click. Sonny is sick. He knows who the she is but can't figure out how she knows about Will and what happen to him. His first thoughts go to Nick but the time stamp on the call was before he went over to talk to him last night. But why would he do that to Will? He has a dog in this fight too...and he helped Will out with the paternity issue. So why would he betray Will now. He will have to call Victor to find out when Nick knew about Will's rape. He plays the message again to see if he recognizes the voice but he still can't even determine if it is male or female. The voice is muffled as if whoever is calling doesn't even want to be heard by anyone around them. He is frustrated by all these bits of information but nothing he can run with. He hopes that Victor assigned a guard to Will last night and isn't waiting until this morning. Sonny saves the message. And if he finds out that Nick didn't know about Will until last night then he will have him come over and listen and see if he can tell who it might be. Sonny looks at this watch and sees that he is going to be late opening so he heads out the door.

Nick comes down for breakfast and sees Maggie and Victor at the table. "Where are Adrianne and Justin this morning?" Nick asked. Maggie speaks up..."Justin had an early client meeting and Adrianne was helping out a food bank this morning." "So what do you have planned for today?" "Me...well I have to work at the pub today..and I was going to stop by the coffee house to talked to Sonny." Nick say. "I didn't know you and Sonny were friends." Maggie says a bit surprised. "Well not really friends but I just wanted to run something by him...about how he could maybe automate his business a bit." "I noticed that he was working with some antiquated equipment and I thought maybe I could give him some ideas to consider." "I mean after all that is what I was doing before...well you know." "So I want to start off slowly and maybe word of mouth would spread and I might get a job out of it." "How very industrious of you" Maggie says. "Isn't it Victor?" Victor plays along with Nick cover story. "Yes it is...nothing like word of mouth." "And Sonny is well respected in the business community."Victor says. "I was wondering Victor if I could possibly run some ideas by you this morning?" "Certainly...let's just finish breakfast and we can step into my office." "Thank you." Nick says.

"Now what is it you wanted to talk to me about Nick?" "A few things." "Were you able to set up someone to keep and eye I Will." "Yes in fact I called someone last night." "They are outside his apartment at this very moment." "Thank you for that." Nick say. "I feel somewhat responsible for this mess he is in." "Nonsense how could you know your girlfriend was a shy a few cards from a full deck?" "I know but if I hadn't encouraged her at first it might not have gone this far." "But that's a whole other story." "What I wanted to really talk to you about was what happen last night." "What about last night?" Victor asks. "It is about you letting out that Will was raped in front of me." "And me having to tell Sonny about my experience." "Let me preface this with ...I appreciate more than you can know what you and aunt Maggie have done for me." "I would have nothing if it weren't' for you two taking me in." "But you put both Sonny and me on the spot not to mention exposing Will's secret." "I am sure you can understand why Will would not want that out there." Nick says. "Nick you are right...I wasn't thinking with a clear head and I am sorry I did that to you and Sonny." "As for Will I had no right to divulge that information to anyone." "And for that I am more than sorry." "But I can assure you no one will ever find out unless Will says something." "Can I ask how you knew about it." Nick asked. "Well without exposing things to you that you don't and shouldn't know I will tell you this." "I watch out for my family...and when Will was taken to the hospital and Sonny was not allowed to see him...I was a bit upset because I thought it may have something to do with him being gay and being Will's boyfriend." "So I had someone look into it to get to the bottom of it and that was when I found about Will's attacked." "What did his hospital stay have to do with that?" "That Nick is something I can not tell you and I ask you to drop that here." "Okay I understand." "Well that was all I wanted to talk to you about."Nick says. "May I ask why you need to see Sonny?" " I want to put his mind at ease that I won't mention Will ...to anyone and to let him know that I will help him and Will out in anyway I can."Nick explains. "Good for you...maybe you can become real friends ..they are both fine people and you could use some friends like them."Victor says. "You may be right." "Well I am going to get to work...thank you for your time..and understanding. I appreciate it." "Any time Nick." "Have a good day and tell Sonny I said hi."

Nick leaves and immediately Victors phone rings. "Hello" Victor answers..."Hi uncle Victor"...Hello Sonny we were just discussing you." "Me?...with who?" "Nick" "Well that is why I called...I have to asked you something." "Go right ahead." "When did Nick find out about Will's attack." "Well that is what Nick and I were talking about this morning." "I owe both an apology...I had no right to bring that up in front of Nick and I had no right to put Nick on the spot ..to divulge his story to you." "So Nick didn't know anything about it until you said it last night." "Yes why do you ask." "Well I got another phone call last night..it was on my answering machine when I got home this morning." " The time stamp was before we all talk last night." "What did they say this time?" "That she knows what happen to Will and she is going to use it against him." "So I thought that maybe Nick knew about Will and told Gaby before everything went south." "No Sonny he didn't know until I opened my big mouth." "No it's okay...I understand." "As long as it is contained with just us it will be fine." "Did you recognize the voice on the recording?" "No it was muffled so I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman." "Sonny that message has me concerned for a few reason?" "What?...Why?" "What if someone is playing you...setting you up." "Why would someone be setting me up...and setting me up for what." "Well Will is in a delicate position right now." "What if they are using you to add to his concerns." "If you start doting on him...or he finds out that someone is watching him like my guard that is going to feed into his now justified paranoia." "Now you are going to be adding to his pressure exponentially." "And if we are right and whoever this is, then contributes what you think they are by attacking him again...that would sent him off the deep end for sure." "Which is what I think Gaby is intending to do." "Now what am I going to do...if I overtly try to protect him then he is going to be worrying but if I don't try to protect him then he might get hurt by some outside force because I wasn't there." Sonny says confused and angry. "Okay...first...did you save the message?" "Yes." "Good I am going to send one of my men over to see what we can do about cleaning up the message." "Maybe if we can sharpen it up we might be able to tell who it is and get to the bottom of this." "Do you think it will work?" "Well we won't know until we try." "Uncle Vic...and I can't believe these words are coming out of my mouth but I am desperate." "What if we threaten her, tell her we know who the baby's father is." "Maybe that would scare her off Will." "Well Sonny you don't know who the father is...and if you say who you think the father is and it is wrong then all hell will break loose. " "As much as I like a good fight I do not want to engage the DiMera's in a battle." "You're right...I don't want them after any of us." "So we are back to square one." "Well I will send my man over to your apartment today to see what they can do." "I know it is a silly thing to say but the apartment is lock...do I need to do anything?" "No...I will give them one of the spare keys we have." "Oh... nice to know that there are spares floating around." "Well it is for your own protection." "Well let me get this ball rolling..I will let you know what we find out when we find out." Victor says. "Okay...thanks Uncle Vic." "Talk to you soon." Good bye. Bye Sonny. They both hang up. Then Victor immediately starts the process.


	51. Chapter 51

Sonny is taking a break in his office. He's glad that he found out that Nick did not know about Will before last night. So how did Gaby find out about it? Marlena would never divulge that to anyone. He certainly wouldn't even let it slip. And of course Dr Conors wouldn't because he could lose his license not to mention Marlena would destroy him. But there is another person who knows and this person appears to be trying to protect Will. Unless as Victor says ...he is being set up to make things worse for Will. He wants to call to find out if there is any news on the voice message but he doesn't want to pressure them to hurry and maybe miss something. Besides Victor said he would call with any news.

Knock...knock..."Come in." Sonny says. Sonny looks at the door and is surprised to see who it is. "Nick...come in...have a seat." Nick walks in but leaves the door ajar. "Hey Sonny." "How are things going?" Nick asks. "Not much better than they were last night..in fact I guess you could say a bit worse." Sonny says. "Worse...how could they be worse?" Nick asked. "Well when I got home this morning there was a message on my machine and the voice said that she knows what happen to Will and it going to use it against him, then hung up." Sonny stated. "I am guessing you know no more about who this is than you did before." Nick says. "Right...the voice was muffled so I don't know it is a male or female there was no caller ID like before." uncle Vic has sent someone over to play with the message to see if they can get anything off it." "Maybe clean it up a bit so we can at the very least know if it is a guy or a girl." "So what brings you here today." Sonny asks. "Well a few things actually." "First and foremost...I did not know about Will until last night." "When Victor said it I was shocked and sad that that happen to him." "I Spoke to Victor this morning about the whole thing last night and how it went down." "I explained that he put both you and I on the spot...I didn't want anyone to know that I was raped..and I certainly didn't know that Will was raped... "You know?" Sonny and Nick look up and see Will standing in the doorway. Sonny jumps up to grab Will as he is about to bolt. "Will wait" Sonny says as grabs Will's arm tightly holding him in place... "You told him?" Will says with anger in and hurt in his voice. Nick stands up and looks at Will..."Will he didn't tell me...I promise you...Sonny had nothing to do with me knowing." Sonny feels Will's resistance giving a bit. "Will please come in here...please..." Sonny gently pulls him into the office and closes the door. Will just stands there...repeating..."Everyone is going to know...the whole town will know..." "Will...Will...calm down...come here sit down." Sonny asks.

Sonny leads Will to the couch and they both sit down. Nick turns his chair around so it is facing the two of them. "How did this happen...who else knows?" "What am I going to do now?" Sonny looks at Nick for maybe some help but Nick is as lost as Sonny. "Will look at me...look at me..." Sonny instructs. Will looks up..."Will I will tell you everything...but...but...you have to hear me out completely okay...?" "Will do you that hear me...you have to hear the whole thing." Sonny says "Okay...the whole thing." Will says but he is in a fog as to what is happening. Sonny proceeds to tell Will everything...all of it...even the threats. But he does omit Nick's story for Nick's privacy. As Will is listening he is getting angrier and angrier. Sonny sees Will has his hands in a fist. When Sonny finishes telling him...Will jumps up..."I will kill the bitch" Will says as he bolts for the door. Nick jumps up and blocks him and Sonny grabs his shoulders to pull him back. Will struggle against them but only for a moment. "Will calm down...come back and sit down." "I want to ask you some questions." "Will concedes and sits down again. "That little fucking bitch." Sonny trying to lighten the mood a bit so he can ask Will some questions says "Well you'll get no argument from anyone in this room." "You can say that again." Nick concurs. "But Will I want to ask you some question and maybe get to the bottom of this before this escalates." "What? what do you want to know?"

"After what happen last night between you and me..after I walked you home...what did you do?" "I called Jeff to talk." "So you stayed in all night.?" "No he came over and took me out so we could talk face to face." "What does this have to do with what is going on." "Just humor me Will." "So did you just drive around and talk...did you go somewhere ...like to his office ...what exactly did you do." "We talked in the car and I told him I needed some air so we parked and walked through the square and then sat at a table and talked some more...then we got up and left." "Think Will when you were at the square...did you see anyone...anyone at all." "No we were completely alone." "You're positive?" "There was no one there at all?" Sonny wants to confirm. "No I am positive...if there were someone there I didn't see them." Will explains. "Wait...wait a second..." Nick says. "What?" Sonny asks. "While I was working at the pub today I heard Caroline talking to Gaby." "What were they talking about?" Sonny asked. "Caroline said that she got a call from the security company about someone using the security code last night after hours." Nick said. "So, Gaby must have to do that often after hours." Sonny states. "Yeah they always call Caroline when it happens and she just clears it with Gaby to make sure it was her and not one of the employees with a key that might have gone in to maybe take some liquor." "So what's your point Nick?" Sonny says. "Will what time were you at the square?" "It must have been around 11, 11:30." Will says. "Okay ..I am going to head back to the pub..and talk to Caroline about what time the security code was used and see if they coincide with you at the square." "Will try to find out from your grandfather if the square is monitored with camera after hours." "You think someone was there hiding and listen to us?" "I don't know Will but that is what we need to find out." "I am going back to the pub now...I will let you know what I find out." "Oh and Will ...you and I need to sit down and have a talk." Nick says. "About what? "I Will let Sonny explain that to you that way you decide what you want to do ...no pressure." "Are you sure Nick?" Sonny asks. "Yes." It might help." Then Nick leaves.

What was that about?" "Explain what...and what do I have to decide." Will asks. "Let me tell you and you'll understand." Sonny tells him about Nick and his ordeal. "Will just sits there half in horror over it and half with a great deal of sympathy. "I would like to talk to him...for both our sakes." Will says. "It might actually be good for both of you Will." "Yes I think it would be." Will says. "Okay so before I get to why I came here...let me see if I have everything straight." "Victor has a guard on me 24/7, Gaby it going to try to perhaps get some thugs to attack me and perhaps rape me again or at the very least scare me enough to send me over the edge and someone who you don't know is watching out for me or trying to set it up so that you contribute to my going insane." "Is that about it." Will concludes. "Yeah that is pretty much it." Sonny says. "Well fuck you to them all." "If nothing this has me more angry than scared and I mean angry." "Frankly I would like to go to that bitches apartment and handle this myself." "But like you said we have nothing ...only speculation." Will says. "Okay ..so that is clear...now for the reason I came over.

" Will starts. "First ...what happen last night had nothing to do with you Sonny." "I was stressed out with all the crap that was dropping on me at once, so when you touched me..I was in a weakened state and I snapped." "We both knew this was going to happen eventually but we weren't really prepared for it." "So it was no ones fault." "I would like to say that Gaby caused it with her whole pregnancy bullshit." "But the fact is this was bound to happen and it may happen again...we just have to be prepared and know that it is not each other that is causing it." "So bottom line...I don't want you feeling even remotely guilty about this." "Jeff even said that he was impressed by us." " He was surprised that this had not come up before he thought that we were handling things great...considering that we have had sexual encounters an got through them without incident." "I did tell him that we have not made love yet and that we were both scared of it...but he felt that was completely normal."Will stated. "Thank you for saying that Will...I do appreciate it...and I mentally understand it, but in my heart I feel guilty like I hurt you or set you back."Sonny explains. "Sonny you have set nothing back." "We are still where we were ...maybe even a bit further than before...because we have jumped this hurdle." And with that Will pushes Sonny's upper body down to a laying position on the couch and kisses him with passion.

He runs his hands over Sonny's body and then slips a hand inside of Sonny's jeans and begins to stroke him. Sonny let's out a moan but grabs Will's arm and pull his hand out of his pants. "What's wrong?" "Nothing is wrong...I would have let you but...I am at work and I don't have a change of clothes here...I can't go out on the floor smelling of cum." "What would the customer's think?" Sonny say with a laugh. "But that doesn't mean we can't make out like two horny teenagers."Sonny says as he grabs Will by the neck and pulls him back down. This time Sonny does the groping. "Hey what's going on here." Will says. "What? you don't have to go back to work so shut up and let me finish." Sonny says as he pulls Will back down. A few minutes later Will let's out a moan in Sonny's mouth and his body relaxes against Sonny's. "I like playing the horny teenager." Will says. "We are going to have to try that in your apartment sometime." "Count on it." Sonny says. "Now get up...and call your grandpa to find out about the square. "Do I have to right now?" "Yes..I want to catch this bastard." Will rolls off Sonny and gets up.


	52. Chapter 52

**A few hours have passed since Nick, Sonny and Will talked. Nick called Sonny to tell him that the times match as to when Gaby left the pub and when Will and his doctor were talking. Will has been apprehensive about going to his grandpa for information for a number of reasons, mostly being that he will probably have to explain about the rape to him. And he is not comfortable with that yet. But Nick is right we need to see if there are photos to help them.**

**"Hi I am here to Commissioner Brady...I am William Horton." "Just a minute." "Hello commissioner...I have your grandson here to see you...okay." " Just head down to his office...you know where it is right?" "Yes sir I do." Will puts his hand on the doorknob and waits for the officer to buzz him in. He heads back feeling sick about this but knows he has to do it...and he also knows that eventually his grandfather will find out.**

**"Will what brings you here today?" "How are you feeling?" "I'm doing okay...one day at a time you know."Will says. "That's all you can do." Roman says. "So not that I mind the visit but I am sure you didn't come down here for a social call, so what's on your mind?" "Can I close the door?" "Sure go ahead." Will turns and closes it. "Take a sit." "Thanks." "So what's going on." "Well a few things actually so I am going to start with the easy stuff first and work up to the hard stuff." "Whatever you have to do Will." "Take your time." Roman says to reassure him. "Okay first do you know if there are any surveillance camera's in Horton Square?" "I think there are 3 but I would have to check." Roman replies. "Do they monitor all night or are they shut down after a certain hour." "They are on all night to guard against vandals."Roman say. "Is there any chance at all that I could see the video from those camera's for last night from say 10:30 to say Midnight." "Well I would need a reason to pull them because it cost the city money to pull that information." Roman explains. "Will what is this all about." Roman asked. "Well I was there last night around that time with my doctor." "We were talking." Will tells him. "Wait you were having a session with your doctor at that hour in the square." "I am a bit confused." "Well we will get to that but first." "I need to see video because I think someone was there and heard what my doctor and I were talking about." "Okay I see." "But Will you are giving me vague information." "Is there a reason you're reluctant to tell me what is going on?" "Well that is the hard part grandpa." Will says as he turns around to make sure the door is completely closed. "Will you can speak freely...no one with hear anything but you and me." "Okay grandpa...I am going to ask you a question and I need to you to be completely honest with me." "Please don't cover it up if you know already." "Will I will tell you anything you need to know but at this point I still don't know what we're talking about."**

**"How much do you know about my hospital stay and why I was there." "Honestly Will all I know is what Marlena told me." "That you attempted to kill yourself and that you were being treated by a Dr Conors." "That is about all I know." "I figured if you wanted me to know you would tell me some day." "So you have no idea what caused me to do what I did?" "No I don't Will." "Okay I will give you the short version." "While I was out missing for those weeks...I was..." Will looks down and tugs on the zipper on his coat. Roman doesn't say anything in for fear of scaring Will into silence. "I was raped." Roman is stunned at first then stands up and come out from behind the desk and sits in the chair next to Will. They sit in silences for a few moments. Roman puts his hand on Will's shoulder for reassurance. "Will I am so sorry." "I can see why you kept people from visiting you." "Are you alright?" Will looks at Roman and he eyes are full but he won't give into it." "I am getting better" "I had an episode last night and thats what brings me here." "Do you think whoever raped you might have been in the square last night watching you." Roman says trying to control his anger at whoever did this to his grandson. "No ...not at all." "It is something different." "Right now it is speculation that we are operating under." "Who's we?" Roman asks "Nick, Sonny and me." "Okay I have two questions and then we will move on to getting that video." "One do you know who raped you?" "No grandpa I don't." "I don't know if I am blocking it or maybe I was too drunk to know who it was." "Okay second question." "Who knows about this?" "That one is a bit harder to answer because it seems to be changing constantly." "Right now Sonny knows, Nick, Victor,"..."Wait Victor knows?" Roman interrupts. "How does Victor know?" "That has yet to be determined." "I don't know how he found out or why he was asking." "But nevertheless he knows." "And grandma Marlena...and of course the doctor." "Oh and now you."Will finishes. "Okay now tell me what is going on." Roman request**

**"Well without going through all that led up to it...I had a sort of PTSD moment last night with Sonny and I called my doctor for help." "Anyway he came over picked me up and we drove around talking." "I told him that I needed some air so we parked and walked to the square." "Since it was so late the square was empty...at least that's what we thought." "But it appears that someone was there and overheard Dr Conors and I talking and from what they heard they know what happen to me." "Well anyway...I didn't know that until Sonny got a phone call that night telling him that she knows and it going to use that against me." "Who is she?" Roman asked. "That is the speculation part." "We have a good idea who it is but we need footage to make sure." "Okay..but who called Sonny?" "We don't know that...no caller ID and he couldn't tell if it was man or a woman." "Okay..first let me call to get the video." Roman picks up the phone and gives his orders then hangs up." "That should take about an hour do you want to stick around or do you want me to call you?" "No I will stick around." Just then Will's phone rings. "Hey Sonny...no I am with my grandpa what's up?" "So they do match." Well the footage is being pulled now...I am going to wait for it here." "I will talk to you later." 'I love you too." Will hangs up. "So what matches?" Roman asked. "Well we think we know who was listening and Sonny just confirmed that they could have been in the square at the time my doctor and I were talking." "Who do you think it is." "That I would like to keep to myself until we know for sure." "Okay I understand." Roman says.**

**Do you want something to drink...soda, water, awful coffee." "Well that awful coffee sounds tempting but I think I will pass." Will says trying to lighten the mood because he can see how upset his grandpa is about his news. "Smart move." Roman says to play along.**

**Over the course of the hour Roman steps in and out to do other work Will just hangs out. Hope pops in for a second to say hi and to see how he is doing and is glad to hear he is feeling better. Finally Roman comes back. "I just got a call that the video is ready..they are streaming it to my computer." "So pull your chair over and take a look." Will lifts his chair and places it slightly behind Roman. Roman punches a few keystrokes and the video comes up." "This is from 10:30 to midnight." "Now you said you were there around 11 or 11:30 right?" "Yes but I am not absolutely sure?" Roman increases the speed of the footage but not so fast that they miss anything but fast enough that they are not wasting time staring at and empty square. "Here we go...that's you ..and I assume your doctor." "Yeah..and it was 11:10...Do you have another angle like say from my back?" "I am trying to see if anyone could have hiding behind that tree there." Roman changes angles and they watch. "Stop ...look there" Will says pointing to the screen. "Who is that?" "Can you advance it frame for frame to see if they become clearer?" Roman move the video one frame at a time and suddenly the face becomes clear. "Is that Gaby Hernandez?" "Yes it is...and that is who we thought it was." "Wait" Roman says. "Look over there just at the corner of that store front." "Is that a person or a shadow." He starts to advance the film again and can see it is a person because they are moving toward Gaby but don't actually get to her. He continues running the film but the fourth person never becomes clearly into view. "Well that's all of it." "Now suppose you tell me what is going on...all of it." Roman asks. Will begins telling him what he and Sonny and Nick think is going on.**


	53. Chapter 53

Gaby has been spending much of her time plotting her revenge against Will. And as luck would have it her needed cohorts fell right into her lap. One day while working she was walking out the back door of the pub to throw some garbage in the dumpster when a youngish guy approached her. At first she was frightened because she has seen bums behind the pub before and once she was even accosted but was unharmed because she started to scream and one of the men from the kitchen came running out and scared him away. So Caroline asked Roman to send someone by every once in awhile to shoo them away. This particular day the bum told Gaby he would work for some food. Gaby told him that she didn't own the place and couldn't offer him work. She told him she might be able to sneak some food out to him if he just held on for a minute. He was embarrassed because he was not looking for a hand out but agreed because he was so hungry. She went inside and had the cook throw a burger on for her and that she would pay for it out front. Once the burger was done she went back outside and handed the bum a wrapped to go burger. He said thank you and started to walk away. Gaby stopped him.

"Hey how would you like to earn some money for a few minutes work?" Gaby says. "You got any work for a friend of mine too." He's in tough shape too." "Tell you what...you come back in say 3 days and I will give you a hundred bucks to do me one favor that should only take about 10 or 15 minutes. "It's not illegal is it" "No not really ...it sort of practical joke on a friend of mine." "And you will pay us a hundred each?" "No a hundred for you to split...it's only going to take you a few minutes." "So do you want the job or not." "What do you want us to do?" "I will tell you when you come back." "And you said it ain't illegal right." "Right it is not illegal." "Like I said it is a practical joke." "Okay ..I will talk to my friend, if he is okay with it we will be here in 3 days." "Okay...same time as now." Gaby says. Okay see you then." With that Gaby goes inside.

It took a few days but Victor finally got back to Sonny about the voice recording. "What did you find out?" Sonny asked. "Well they were able to determine it was a male voice but they could not pick up any background noise that might tell them where the call originated from. "So unfortunately all we know is that it was a guy." "It would seem so Sonny." "I am sorry." "No...thank you uncle Vic..I appreciate it." "That is more than we knew before." "I will let Will's grandfather know about it." "Thanks again." Talk to you soon bye". Good bye Sonny." Sonny doesn't put his phone away he immediately calls Roman to tell him what he found." They both agree it is not much to go on. But it is more than they knew before.

Will meets Sonny at the coffee house at closing time so he can go home with him. "I just have to put a few cases away I left on the floor in back so no one trips on them. I will be right back. Will just hangs out in a booth when the phone rings. "Will could you get that please?" "Hello Common Grounds." "She has a plan and the guys to do it." Click. Will is furious. Sonny comes out from the storage room and sees Will still holding the phone. "Who was it?" "Will ...who was on the phone?" Sonny walks over to him. "You okay?" "I want to kill the bitch." Will says through clenched teeth. "What happen who was that...was that the caller again?" "Yes he said she has a plan and the guys to do it." "Did he say when or where or anything else?" "No that was all he said. "We should tell your grandfather." "We will but not tonight...they won't try anything if you're with me." "That would defeat her purpose." Will says. "Why can't we just confront her once and for all?" "Because Will while we might know what she is planning we can't prove anything." "And if we say something to her then she will have a heads up and hold off on doing anything." "But she will do something." "Just at a different time." Sonny says. "So, and I know this is hard for you but, we just have to wait her out." "From that call you just got I am guessing it will be soon." Sonny says. "So we just have to sit around and wait for her to fuck with me." "Will she won't get that chance I promise." "We will stop it before it happens and then get that crazy bitch behind bars." "Come on let's go." "And call your mom...you're not going home tonight...you're staying with me at my place." Sonny orders. "Sonny" Will says..."No arguments I want you where I can see you." "Just see me?" Will says with a devilish smile. "Knock it off... get going before we start something here we can't finish here."Sonny says.

They arrive back at Sonny's apartment. "Hey I have to take a shower...I reek of coffee smell." Sonny tells him as he goes to the dresser to get some sweatpants and a tank top. You can put the tv on if you want, I should only be a few minutes." Sonny says as he heads to the shower. Will walks over to the bed and turns the tv on.

Sonny is in the shower...he is scared that he might not be there for Will when he needs him the most. He knows he won't forgive himself if something happens to Will. If only the caller had given more specific times. So he could be sure to be there when...WOH...Sonny turns sharply...Will is standing there naked with a smile on his face. "I thought you might need help washing your back." Will says. "Just my back." Sonny says. Will step toward Sonny and throws his arms around his neck and kisses him. Sonny returns the kiss with passion as he hands run up and down Will's back. Testing the waters he runs his hands over Will's ass and Will just presses his body harder against Sonny. Both are aroused and hard. They are grinding themselves into each other. Will stops kissing and whispers in Sonny's ear "do you want to fuck me?"

Sonny pulls back quickly. "Will...like this...wouldn't you rather do it in bed...and are you sure you are up to this right now?" "Is your anger getting in the way of making a decision that might not be right for you right now." "Sonny I have wanted this for a long time...but we were both too scared to approach it so I am taking the lead here...and yes I am ready...and I want you." "I feel fine..not even a hint of apprehension in me."

Will moves around Sonny so that he is under the head of the shower and he reaches for the soap but Sonny stops him...no...that can be painful...hold on...Sonny slides the shower curtain open and reach over to the medicine cabinet and takes out some lube. He looks at Will ..."Are you sure about this babe." "Yes I am."Will says as he turn around so his back is to Sonny. Sonny pulls Will back so that the water is not running down his back and into the crack of his ass because it will wash the lube off and that would be painful for Will. First Sonny put some lube on his finger and gently rubs Will hole. When he feels like Will is relaxed he slides his finger inside Will. Will let's out an audible moan over the sound of the water running. Sonny start to move his finger around inside of letting him get adjusted to something being inside of him. He can feel Will's hole relaxing...he then puts two fingers inside and moves them around the edge of Will's hole so that it will be ready for Sonny's cock. Then he slowly starts to slip his fingers in and out of Will's ass. With each thrust in Will moans a bit. Will turns his head sideways and ask Sonny to take his fingers out and put his cock in. Sonny is more than scared. Scared that if Will freaks out that he could seriously hurt himself falling in the shower. So he squeezes more lube on his hand and begins to stroke his cock covering it with the gel. He then places the head of his cock on the top of Will's crack and with his hand holding it he slides the head down Will's crack all the time gauging Will's behavior. When he gets to Will's hole he just holds the head there. Will waits for Sonny to slide it in him but Sonny doesn't advance. So Will reaches behind and wraps his hand around Sonny's cock and slowly pushes back against it feeling his hole opening under the pressure of the swollen head of Sonny's cock..

Once Sonny has penetrated Will and his head is now completely engulfed by Will's ass he starts to take control and proceeds to fuck Will very slowly. He starts to run his hand over Will's chest and stomach and down to his cock and begins to stroke him while fondling his balls. Holding him again his chest. He slides one hand up to Will's head, to turn it toward him so he can kiss him. Even through the water from the shower he can see Will is crying. He stops what he is doing releasing Will's cock and leans in and asks Will if he is alright..."Will you're crying...are you okay...am I hurting you?" "No Sonny it is just such a relief to get here with you...I am just so happy that we can share this now." Sonny kisses him again and continues to fuck him with no intent other than to please Will. As Sonny is getting close he tells Will who has now been masturbating himself. "I am going to cum Will." "Sonny cum inside me please." No sooner does Will get the words out then Sonny is exploding inside of him. Will feeling Sonny's cum now inside of him and starts to cum himself. Once Will has ejaculated his last drop Sonny slowly pulls out. Will turns around still with tears in his eyes looks at Sonny and kisses him gently...then whispers in Sonny's ear. "Thank you...for bringing me back. "Physical, mentally and emotionally."


	54. Chapter 54

Sonny wakes up and sees Will sleeping next to him. He looks at his face to almost see if he can tell if Will is alright with everything that happen last night. He thinks about the shower and making love to Will and he is worried that, like he said last night, that maybe Will's anger clouded his judgement and this morning he is going to have regrets. Sonny reaches out and gently brushed a lock of hair off of Will forehead. Will's eyes start to flutter and until he opens them completely. He looks at Sonny and neither talk for minutes. Finally Will sensing Sonny's nervousness speaks. "Sonny, last night meant more to me than I can put into words." "You were so gentle and kind and loving." "It was more than I could have hoped for." Will can see the tension in Sonny's face dissipates. "Will I won't say that I wasn't nervous last night...and even more this morning." "But to hear you say that makes all my anxiety go away." "Sonny both of us were scared about what might happen...but you made me feel comfortable and safe...I had reached a point where I needed to try to wash away the memories of the past and replace them with ones of love and compassion and passion." "And you did all of that for me." "I knew what I was doing last night and I wanted it to happen."

"We both had reached an impasse...we both wanted each other that way but neither could bring ourselves to the point of sharing ourselves so completely." "So put any doubts you may have away...we were both there last night and we both got what we needed from each other." "I can't tell you that I won't have times of apprehension, but I think we have crossed the bridge where we can be more open and physical than we have been." Will tells him. "Just tell me Will...we will go at your pace." "I will, I promise." "Well I will certainly have a lot to talk about with Jeff this week." Will says with a laugh. "Oh great now he is going to be visualizing you and me together." "Hey now that I think about...we were pretty hot...let him picture it all he wants." "Oh so you're an exhibitionist aye." "Once and it was on a dare...and there were only a few hundred people watching." What!?...Oh my God I was joking." Will says. "So was I you nut...you really think I would get it on with someone in front of a few hundred people." "What if I looked bad doing it." "You know making strange faces." "Oh yeah..you don't want anyone to see your sex face...I almost started to laugh myself." Will says having fun with Sonny. "Oh nice...now I am going to be self-conscientious the next time we do it." "I was only joking...you have a sexy sex face." "Too late..damage has been done...no more sex for you..." "Yeah like you could stick to that oath." Will says laughingly. "What do you say we go get some breakfast..I am starving." Sonny suggest. "I'm with you on that one, let's go."

Will calls Nick to ask him to join us for breakfast so that we can talk about the Gaby situation. He agrees and meets them at the diner. Will and Sonny are sitting at a table just talking when Nick comes in. "Hey guys...how's it going?" "Good, very good...Sonny says as he looks at Will. But how are you doing?" "Heard or seen any inklings of what Gaby planning anything for you?" Sonny asked. "Yeah...you could be in more danger than me." Will says. "Well I have been thinking about it...and my conclusion is that she will be going after me with some of criminal action." "She knows that my biggest fear right now is going back to jail." "So I figure she is going to set me up someway to take me down." Nick tells them. "Do have any idea how she could do that?" Sonny asks. "I haven't a clue...but I figure it is going to have something to do with the pub since that is where I spend my time when I am not in the mansion." "The smallest infraction could send me back." "Maybe she going to make it look like I stole money from the till at the pub...but really I don't have clue...but the pub it probably where it is going to go down." "Well with any luck we will catch her before she goes after Will." Sonny says.

"How is that coming along?" Nick asked. "Well it appears that she has hired some guys to attack Will but we don't know when..so I am keeping him with me all the time." Sonny says. Will protest and won't allow Sonny to be his bodyguard. "I am aware that is it is coming so I will be prepared." "Will you don't know how you will react when it happens." "You may have an episode like you had with me." "Only more severe because this could be a real threat." Sonny tells him. "Sonny I can't live in fear the rest of my life...I think I can handle it." Will says. "That's what scares me Will, is you only think you can handle it." Sonny says. Will wanting to change the subject suggest that they order their food. They finish their breakfast and Sonny excuses himself because he has to get to work. He refrains from kissing Will in front of Nick. He just tells Will he will see him later. And asks Nick to keep him apprised of what is going on with Gaby and him. Then leaves. Will looks at Nick and says, "think we could have that talk now?" Nick says "yes."

They finish their talk and Will tells Nick how sorry he that he had to endure that abuse. But that he is glad he has sort out help. Will explains that it has helped him very much and that hopes Nick's doctor is doing the same for him. Nick tells Will that he is helping. They both have pretty much run out of things to discuss so they get up to leave. Nick tells Will to call him if he has any information on Gaby and her plans and Will say the same thing for him as well. They shake hands and leave.

Gaby hasn't seen her hired help since she posed the offer. She hopes they are still interested. She has the money and has the instructions on exactly they are to do. She has noticed that Will is pretty consistent with his visits to the coffee house. And she knows the nights he doesn't stay around and wait for Sonny to close up. So she plans it for one of the nights he walks to his car alone. She is going to have them follow him close enough so he knows they are there but not so close that he feels like there is a real threat. Then when he gets to the car she is going to have them get very close to him and just make vague remarks that would mean nothing to them but to Will it will have the desired results. She only wishes she could be there to watch his meltdown. Now that she has a plan for Will she needs to now focus her attention on Nick. She knows this one is going to be tricky so she has to be careful.


	55. Chapter 55

The day has arrived and Gaby has been checking behind the pub to see if her hired hands have shown up. She told them the same time as before but that has come and gone. She is ticked off because she going to have to start all over again. She heads out one more time to check but doesn't see them so she turns to go in. "Hey...that offer still good?" Gaby startled at first turns and sees the two guys. "Yes it is still good." Gaby says. "So what do you want us to do?" Gaby closes the door to the pub and walks away from it. She doesn't want to take the chance that anyone would over hear her. They follow behind her. She takes out $50 and hands it to the first guy she met. "Hey you said $100." "Yes I did but you get half now and half after you do the job." "I don't want you running off with my money and not doing the job."

"Okay..what do you want us to do." She proceeds to tell them that there will be a guy walking to his car at about 9:30 tonight she tells them to follow him but keep their distance. Then she tells them that when he gets to his car she wants them to get close to him...and just say a few things to him. "What do you want us to say." "Just say...bet you liked it...maybe you would like it again." "We could give it to you if you want?" "We will take our time this time." "You have to make sure you are close to him." Gaby says. "This sound illegal to me the new guys says." "It's not illegal..this is just a practical joke." "It doesn't sound like a joke." the original guys says. "Well it is...now do you want the job or not...if not then give me my money back." The two of them look at each other and the money and say okay...but you got the other $50.00?" "Yes I have it."

"Okay...so what does this guy look like...what's his name?" "You don't need to know his name." "Well it might work better if we called him by name." Gaby thinks for a minute...if Will thinks that these guys know him that would increase the threat and really send him over the edge." Okay." His name is Will Horton...and he is about 5'10 blond hair medium build." "If you go over to Common Grounds and wait you will see him coming out." "Then just follow him...but like I said not to close...just close enough so he knows you are there." "You got that...Oh we got it all right." Suddenly Gaby sees two police officers come around the corner of the pub."Gaby Hernandez you are under arrest for the solicitation of a criminal act." What!?...wait what's going on here?..." "Please put your hands behind your back." "Thanks guys...we can take it from here." the arresting officer says. "Okay,.. you got it...here is the money she gave us for evidence." the undercover officers says. Gaby is read her rights and is walked out from behind the pub down the alley to the police car. Just as she leaves the alley...she sees Will walking by on his way to his car. "He stops and looks at her." "Then says just loud enough for her to hear. "It couldn't happen to a nicer girl." Gaby give him dagger eyes. "Will just watches as she is put in the car and driven away. He turns around and head back to Common Grounds.

"What...are you kidding...arrested... do you know what for?" Sonny asks. "I have no idea." "And frankly I don't care she deserves what's coming to her...all of it." Will says. "I just feel bad for her." Sonny says. "What?...why do you feel bad for her?" "Well she is pregnant, and to be in jail when she has the baby...that's going to awful for the baby." "Who's baby...what are you talking about." Chad asks. Sonny looks at Will and neither know what to say. Ah...well you are going to find out eventually...Gaby was just arrested." Will says "Really? Huh...wonder what for?" Will and Sonny look at each other again this time shocked at the lack of surprise Chad has about this. "So she was arrested." Chad says. "Can't say I am surprised...but what is this about a baby." Sonny tells Chad that she is pregnant. "Wow Nick sure moves fast."Chad says. "It's not Nick baby." "What?...really then who's baby is it." Will and Sonny stumble over the response but both basically offer the same one. "No idea..." "Well that is one sorry baby daddy that's for sure." Chad says. "Well it has nothing to do with me so I am outta here." "Catch you guy later." "Have a good night." Chad says as he leaves.

Sonny looks at his watch and see's it is time to close up. Will has stayed behind to talk to him about what just happen. Sonny finishes with the last customer and locks the door. "Okay...what the hell was that?" Sonny says. "I know, right...he seemed to be completely unfazed by the news." "Really...I would go so far as to say he already knew about it." "They both look at each other and says the same thing..."he was the caller." "That would make sense...ever since the explosion he as been down on Gaby." Sonny says. "Abby told me that Gaby was ordered by Chad to stay away from Mel." "But I don't get why." Suddenly Will realizes. "Sonny if he is the caller then he knows about me and what happen." "I don't think he would ever say anything to anyone Will." Sonny says to assure Will. "I hope you are right Sonny." Will thinks back to when Chad was talking to him about how he was feeling. Will thinking at the time that Chad probably thought like most that Will was just sick. But Chad made a point about telling Will that he was there for him. As Will reflects he thinks that Chad knew then and that was his way of showing him support. "Well I don't know about you but this is a lot to take in tonight." "But there is one person we should call." Will says. "Who." asks Sonny. "Nick."


	56. Chapter 56

"Okay...so what happen?" Nick asked as he Sonny and Will sat around a table at the Common Ground. "Last night as I was walking to my car I saw Gaby being lead out of the alley next to the pub by two police officers." "Does anyone know what she was arrested for?" Nick asks. "I don't know." Will says..."me either" said Sonny. "Will do you think you could find out from your grandfather?" "I was thinking of calling him to see if he would tell me." Will says. "Hey give it a try...what's the worse that can happen...he says no." Nick says. Will grabs his phone and calls his grandfather. "Hello Brady here." Hey grandpa...it's Will." "Hey Will I was just about to call you." "You were, what for? Will says looking around at Sonny and Nick as he mouths the words, he was going to call me, to Nick and Sonny. "Well we arrested Gaby Hernandez last night in an undercover operation." "Undercover?" "What was she doing?" Well it seems you and Sonny were right about her hearing your conversation with your doctor." Once she had that information she was planning on using it against you." "How exactly was she going to do that." Will says playing dumb since he knew what she had planned."Well she hired two guys who happen to be undercover officers to follow you last night and to harass and threaten you when you got to your car." The undercover guys got her to give them your name so that we could arrest her." "She had paid them half the money and was planning on paying them the other half when they did what she wanted." "So where is she now?" Well Rafe got her a lawyer and she is in arraignment right now." "I suspect that she will probably get bail." "But I would like you to contact Sonny's dad to get a restraining order against her." Roman suggests "I will talk to him today." "So when do you think she will be released?" Probably right after her court appearance so about 2:00 I would say." "Okay well thanks for the heads up grandpa." "I will call Sonny's dad right away." Thanks again grandpa." "Will don't think you are in the clear...keep your eyes open." "If she gets out she might be gunning for you even more." "I will grandpa." "Thanks...goodbye".

What the heck was that all about...and why do you need to talk to my dad Sonny's says. Will fills them both in on the whole story. Both sit there in shock. Finally Sonny says..."who tipped them off?" Sonny says. They don't know I guess because he didn't say. "But I think we were right last night." "He was trying to put the last nail in her coffin." "Who are you talking about?" Nick asks. "Well Will and I think that it was Chad that was calling me and leaving the messages." "But why would he do that...and what's going to happen when he finds out that he is the father of Gaby's baby." "Sonny and Will just look at Nick." He suddenly realizes what he said. "You guys can not say a word to anyone." "You have to promise me." "Hey I won't say a word" Sonny says and Will concurs. "But Nick we sort of figured it out after the paternity test." "But I do feel bad for him." "And if the DiMera's find out her life will be a living hell." "What life...her life will be over once they have her." "But anyway Sonny grandpa wants me to talk to your dad about getting a restraining order against her." "Rafe got her a lawyer and grandpa thinks she will be out on bail by 2:00. "Well let's go to his office now." Sonny suggest. "The sooner the better." "Well I am going to head over to the pub..it's a little early but maybe I can pick up some extra hours." "Well Nick don't think this is over for any of us." She is still gunning for you so watch your back." Will says. "I will." Thanks. "Okay let's go." Sonny says as he grabs Will's hand and they leave.

"Well I am surprised to say the least." Justin says. "But I will file the papers today it should be done by end of day." The judge is not about to deny the request given that she was arrested in the act of hiring these guys to harm you." "Is it to personal or can I ask what she had planned for you Will?" "Dad...it is too personal and not something Will wants known." "Okay I understand...sorry I asked." "No it's no problem sir...it is just something that I am dealing with and your son has helped more than I can say." "Gaby's attempted stunt could have set me back considerably." Will say. "I am just glad that she was stopped before she could carry it out." Sonny says. "Who tipped off the police."Justin asked. "We don't know for sure dad...and shouldn't speculate." "Okay...well let me get this going and Will I will call you later today to let you know what's what." Thank you so much sir...I really appreciate it." "Not a problem Will." "Now you two get out of here and let me get going on this." Justin says with a joking smile. "Okay...we're leaving...see that my own dad kicking me out of his office." Sonny says. Justin laughs. I still love you though." Justin says. "I love you too dad...bye." Thanks again...sir." Will says as Sonny and he leave the office.

Sonny and Will walk to Sonny's car. Both are thinking the exact same thing but neither want to give it a voice. This is not over, not by a long shot. "So what do you want to do...I have the rest of the day off." Sonny says. "No you don't...your shift doesn't end until 3:00." "Hey I am the boss...when I say my shift is over my shift is over." Sonny say trying to sound serious but still laughs a bit. "Well can we stop by the pub ..I want to check on Nick and see how he is doing?" It is 2:00 and Gaby should be getting out of court and heading back to the pub." "I would like to be there to support Nick when she comes stomping in." "Okay let's go." Sonny says. They get in the car and drive off to the pub. "Do you think your great grandmother will fire her or maybe Kayla?" "I know this will sounds crazy...but I am going to ask them not to?" "I mean I know she was trying to hurt me but she is carrying a child and will need something stable in her life." "She is going to need a place to live and money to live on." "I don't want to see her homeless and broke." Will says. "Will she will hardly be homeless she has a family...and her brother is right here so she will be taken care of." Sonny say. "Yes I know...but how do you think her strict very religious family is going to take the fact that she is pregnant and not married?" "I am just saying she is going to be having a very rough time of it and I don't want to be a contributor to that." Will says. "I don't get you sometimes." "Few days ago you wanted to kill her now you want to help her?" "I don't get it." "It's complicated, and let's just leave it at that." "Okay whatever you say." Sonny says. They pull into the parking lot and get out and head for the pub and the fireworks that may come.


	57. Chapter 57

**Sonny and Will walk to a table. Sonny sits down and Will tells him that he is going to talk to his great-grandmother about keeping Gaby on. "Will are you sure you want to do that?" "Maybe if she left this place she would have to find some other place away from us and be out of our lives for good." "Sonny I have to do this." "I'm sorry."**

"Hey grandma..." "Oh Will...I just got off the phone with Roman and he told me what was going on." "I will let her go and tell her she has to be out in no more than one week." "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." "I would like you to let her stay on and to continue to live here." "But why Will...she wanted to hurt you...and from what Roman said it could have been dangerous for you." "Yes I know that grandma but she is going through a tough time right now and losing her job and her apartment would only add to her troubles." "So for me could you let her stay?" "Alright Will but I don't understand." Thank you so much grandma." Will heads back to the table.

"So what did she say?" Sonny asked. "Well she was going to fire her and make her move out but she won't because I asked her not too." "Will have you considered the possibility that she might not want to stay?" "She may be so uncomfortable here that her own conscience would get to her." "I'll skip the punchline to that sentence." Will says. "But we will have to see." "Oh here she comes now with Rafe." Will tells Sonny.

They both enter the pub...Gaby scans the pub and looks at Nick first then Sonny and then stops on Will. Rafe says something to her and then pushes her toward her apartment. He then comes over to Will. "Will can I talk to you for a moment...alone." "That's okay Rafe Sonny knows everything about what is going on." "So you can talk to me in front of him." "I would prefer not to Will." Rafe says. Sonny stands up and tells Will that it is fine that he will just go talk to Nick and leaves them alone. "Thank you Sonny" Rafe says as Sonny walks away."

"Will I don't really know what to say." "I don't know what has gotten into my sister or why she had this vendetta against you." "Rafe just so you know...I am not the only one she has it in for...she is also going after Nick." "And possibly Sonny as well." Will explains. "Will can you tell me what is happening to her?" "Actual Rafe I do know what is going on but it is not my place to tell you that." "She is going to have to come clean with you on her own." "And for your sake and her's you better get her to tell you...and soon." "Well she is moving in with me since she will lose this apartment now." "Well Rafe she won't lose her job or her apartment." "I spoke to my grandma and asked her to keep her on and to let her continue living in her apartment." Will tells him. Rafe just sits there for a few moments. "Why would you do that for her?" "She was intending on harming you." "I know that Rafe...but she and I use to be good friends but something happen after the explosion that caused her to change to what she is now." "Exactly what that is I don't know but I know that she is troubled and if she doesn't let someone know what happened she is going to destroy herself." "Well Will I want to thank you for talking to your grandmother for her but I think it would be best if she come stay with me for a while so that I can help her and get her to open up to me." "Well Rafe...you both have to do what's best for her." "So I wish you both the best." "But if it is okay with you I would like to talk to her for moment." "Before the restraining order takes effect." "You have taken out a restraining order against her?" "Yes I have for my own protection." "Surely you can understand that." "Well I suppose you are right but I don't think she would ever really do you physical harm." "There is more than one way to hurt someone Rafe and physical harm was the least of my concerns with your sister." "But if you will excuse me I am going to go up and talk to her just for a minute." Will stands up and walks toward the stairs. Sonny sees him heading up the stairs and runs over and grab his arm. "Will what are you doing?" " I am going to set the ground rules going forward for her." "If she doesn't adhere to them then she will know some real pain." Sonny takes his hand off Will and lets him go up.

Will knock's on the door...he hears Gaby say "I am almost done Rafe" as she opens the door. She tries to slam it shut but Will puts his hand up to stop her and then walks in and closes the door himself. "Did you come here to gloat Will." "No actually I am here to tell you a few things." "First I know you know what happen to me..and if you think you can hurt me by telling my secret then I am afraid you are wrong." "I don't care who knows now." The only person that I was afraid of knowing at first was Sonny and he has been my rock through this." "So for me that has been taken off the table as something you can use against me." "But now on to the really reason I came up here." "Gaby I know your secret...and I will keep it to myself...but if you attempt to hurt me, Sonny or Nick..I will tell." And we both know what would happen to you if it came out." "Did Chad tell you?" Gaby says conceding that she is now defeated. "Will is now confused. But he is going to bluff through this. "Yes he did." Will says. "I never meant it to go so far Will." Gaby says with true remorse. "I tried to get Andrew to release her but he said that if I didn't go along that he would implicate me in her kidnapping." "So you are responsible for Melanie's abduction." Will states. Gaby now realizes that Will wasn't talking about that when he said he knew her secret. "So that is why Chad wanted you to stay away from Melanie." "Now this all makes sense." "What makes sense?" Gaby says concerned now that her secret is out. "Everything makes sense." "So are you going to run to your grandfather and tell him and have me arrested?" Will just looks at her and says, "Stay away from me, Sonny and Nick." He then turns to leave but Gaby grabs his arm.."Are you going to tell your grandfather?" "Did you hear me Gaby?" 'Stay away from us." Will says again and leaves. He knows that she is now afraid of what he is going to do and he meant it to end that way. To let her know how it feels to be uncertain all the time. And that uncertainty will eat at her like her plan was eating at him. Will walks down the stairs and sees Sonny standing on the first step with a worried look on his face. Will walks down the steps to him and puts his arms around his neck and kisses him. "We are free of her now." Nick comes walking over ..."how did it go?" "It couldn't have gone better if I wrote the script myself." Will tells him. "I will fill you in later Nick." "Sonny let's go." As they walk through the pub Will stops. "Hold on for one second Sonny?" Will walks over to Rafe. "Rafe forget what I said before...you don't want to know what changed her." "I truly feel bad for you and your family." "Good luck." Will says as he walks back to Sonny and puts his arm around his waist and they leave. Rafe is sitting at the table trying to figure out what Will meant. He looks up and Gaby is coming toward him with tears in her eyes.

"So are you going to tell me what happen or not?" "Sonny when I tell you ...everything is going to make sense."Will tells him. "Well that would be a nice change." Sonny says.


	58. Chapter 58

It has been a few months since everything has happen. Gaby is living with her brother still and is starting to show. She has not told anyone who the father is. Will and Sonny have moved in together into Sonny's apartment. One night after they made love Sonny reached over and opened the draw on his nightstand. He pulled a little box. Laying next to Will he holds the box out and opens it. Sonny, nervous stumbles over his words. "William Horton...Will you marry me?" Will dumbfounded he looks at the ring and then at Sonny . "Well are you going to answer me?" "Or do I have to lay here looking like a dope?" "Of course I will marry you ." Sonny takes the ring out of the box and puts it on Will's finger. Will leans into Sonny and kisses him passionately. "I love you so much I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sonny Kiriakis. Sonny pushes Will over onto his back and lays down on top of him with his chest laying on Will stomach. He raises himself up onto his elbows and looks Will in the face. I don't want to wait I want to marry you as soon as possible."

"Woh there little doggy." "I want to marry you more than you know but there are things we have to consider that we never talked about." "Like what?" Well lets start with the fact that we can't get married in this state. Then there is the family situation." My mom is not your biggest fan and your mom is not mine." "So what, they are not the ones who are in love and want to get married we are." "Sonny seriously there are things we have to sort out." "What needs to be sorted out, I love you and you love me isn't that enough?" " "Sonny I do love you and I want to marry you more than anything I have even wanted in my life but we need to talk about our plans our dreams." "Do we need to talk about this now?" "Well Sonny these are things we have to talk about before we take this step." Sonny rolls off of Will and gets out of bed."Why do we have to plan that far ahead ?" Can't we just enjoy this and being married for awhile before we have to get into all that stuff." " Will realizes that this was probably not the best time to bring this up. "I'm sorry you're right lets just enjoy the thought of us being married and sharing our life together."Will realizes that the moment is gone and that Sonny is upset. "I am sorry Sonny I didn't mean to be such a downer." "I'm going to take a shower" Sonny says as he walks into the bathroom. Will thinks that maybe some shower fun might make him happy so he gets out of bed and walks over to the bathroom and goes to open the door but it is locked. He has never locked the door before.

Sonny comes out of the shower and walks over to his side of the bed and gets in. Will tries to kiss him goodnight but Sonny doesn't move. Will knows to leave it alone right now that maybe in the morning things will be better.

The next morning Will rolls over to kiss Sonny good morning but he is gone.

Sonny is at the coffee shop still upset about last night. He knows Will is right but was last night the night to be talking about it. He just proposed and Will has to go all old married couple on him. He feels bad leaving this morning without talking to him. He is going to have to make it up to him somehow.

"Well hello Sonny Kiriakis." Sonny looks ups and is shocked. "Oh my word Cheri?" Sonny comes out from behind the counter. The two embrace. "I haven't seen you since graduation." "How are you doing?" Sonny asked "I am doing good ...not as good as you it seems ." I hear this is your place...you own it?" "Well I do have a partner but yes I own it." "So what have you been up to did you marry , what was his name...Keith...Keith Olson?" "Yes I did." "What about you?" "Anyone in your life? "Yes there is someone special in fact I asked him to marry me last night." Sonny tells her. "Wow good for you...you deserve someone special." "You were always so nice in high school." "If they had a class superlative for most congenial you would have won it hands down." She say. "Enough of that talk...what have you been up too?" Any kids?" "Yes we have one, his name is Jack." "In fact he is sitting right over there." She points to the booth in the corner. "Sonny looks at him. "He looks just like you." "How old is he ?" "Just going on 8 ." Where is Keith?" "Well we are in the process of getting a divorce. " That is actually why I am here." We are moving back here, I am looking for an apartment." "I am sorry to hear that." Sonny offers. "Well we married right out of highschool, way to young." "It was as they say a shotgun wedding." The door opens to the coffee house and Will comes in. Sonny spots him.

"Hey here is my boyfriend now." "Will come here there I someone I would like you to meet." Will walks over and Sonny does the introductions. "So you're the lucky guy that snagged him aye?" "I guess that would be me." "Cheri and I went to highschool together." "She is moving back to Salem." "Oh really where will you be living?" Will asks. "Well we are actually out today apartment hunting." She tells him. "We?" "Oh my son and I." "He is right over there." "Will looks at him and for some reason recognizes him. "Well there is an apartment opening up in our building." "It hasn't been advertised yet but maybe if you go over there they won't need to." Will tells her. "That's right it is great place great neighbors, centrally located." "So you are not too far from anywhere." "Here let me write down the address and phone number for you." Sonny goes back behind the counter to get a pen and paper to write on. "So where is your husband if I may ask? "Yes you may" she says with a smile. "We are getting a divorce." "He is staying in Chicago and we are moving back." "So Sonny tells me that he proposed last night." "I hope you said yes?" "He was the nicest guy in high school." "He still is." Will says. "Here you go...you may want to make it your first stop, apartments in this building don't stay vacant to long." "Oh and I put our number on it in case you need anything." "Well thanks we will go right now." "Jack...come on let's go." Jack comes running over to his mom. Will stares at the child..and swears he knows him. "Well thank you both for the tip I will let you know how I make out." "Great we could be neighbors " Sonny says as she walks out.

Will turns to Sonny."Did that child look familiar to you?...I swear I know him from somewhere." "No I didn't recognize him." "Okay may he just has one of those faces." Will says. "So you still mad? "You left this morning without even saying goodbye."Will asks. "I'm sorry..I was being a jerk last night." "I was just on a high and when you started talking about things it kind of brought me down." "But you are right we do need to talk about this." "I am sorry too..Will says, "I could have waited until we got to celebrate your proposal." "I read the inscription on the inside of the ring, yes we will be together forever." Okay now that we have cleared that up..she seemed nice." "She is..she was never one of those stuck up girls even though she was way better looking than most of them." "She was very down to earth." "I think that is why we became friends." "Why didn't you stay in contact with her?" "Well she moved away right after high school and I never saw or heard from her again.""Did you know her husband?" "Yeah...not the nicest of guys." "He was sports everything and the Adonis good looks." "Blonde blue and the body every girl and gay guy wanted." "Did that include you?" "Well I did have a fantasy or two about him but as soon as he opened his mouth he turned me off." " He was an egomaniac." "Besides I was waiting for someone like you...my own personal Adonis " Sonny says with a kiss. "Well your Adonis missed you last night and this morning." I don't like it when we argue...but I do like the makeup sex so I guess it is trade off." "Well I just stopped in to make sure we were alright." "Oh we are more than all right he says as he pulls Will into the storage room to make out ."

"Okay enough of that or we are going to end up naked and doing it right here." Will says. "Would that be so bad." "Well with the way you moan and as loud as you do sometimes yeah and there might be a few health code violations not to mention your customers hearing everything." "Okay...your loss I was going to do that special thing with my tongue that you like so much." Sonny says in Will's ear. "Now you are not playing fair." "But I am still putting the brakes on." "I have some things to do." "Oh and we are going to keep our marriage thing quiet for a little while right?" "We have to lay some foundation first before we spring it on anyone." "Yeah I guess so but I would like to run off right now and do it." "It may come to that..and that would be fine with me." "I don't want the ceremony thing anyway." Will says. "Me either" says Sonny. "Okay then...now...do you think you could release the death grip you have on my ass so I can get going." "Okay but I do it under protest." Sonny give is one more squeeze and then let's go. "Thank you" Will says. "I will talk to you later." "Love you...Love you too.


	59. Chapter 59

Sonny and Will are home in Sonny's apartment, when they hear a knock on the door. Will get's up to answer it. "Oh hello." "How are you?" "I'm great." says Cheri. "I got the apartment." "Congratulation..that's great...you will really like it here." "Hey little one...how are you doing tonight?" Will directs at Jack. "I am good sir...are there any kids living here?" "Well in fact there are 3 that I know of." "They live on the floor below us." "You can usually find them in the rec room after school." "There is a ping pong table and a pool table and some pinball machines." "But they are free." "If you like I could take you down there and show you where it is." "That is if it okay with your mom." "Oh sure...he would like that." "Well go ahead in Sonny's inside you can tell him the good news." "He as been talking about you all day." "I think he is going to like having someone from his past living here." "You can swap war stories." "Will says with joking smile. "Okay thanks I think I will visit for a bit." "Well Jack it is just you and me on a little adventure, let's go." "Looking at Cheri Will say..."We won't be long unless there are still some kids down there." "See you soon." "Let's go buddy.

Will is unsure if he hold his hand as they go. He does it for his siblings but they are much younger and require the guidance. Jack is a bit older and probably doesn't want it or appreciates being treated like a child. So Will doesn't take his hand. As they head toward the stairs Jack takes Will's hand. Will not wanting to make a big deal out of it just accepts it and continues to walk. As they walk Will can not get out of his head that he knows this child or has at least seen him before but where? Will decides to ask him some pretty simple questions to see if anything comes up that might jar his memory into how he knows him. "So Jack...you ever been to Salem before?" "Only one time before this time." "When was that?" "I don't remember but it was on my birthday." "Really...when is your birthday?" Jack tells Will." Will does the math and figures about month ago." "So what did you see when you were here before? "Not a lot...we mostly drove around...we went to the place we were at today." "Do you mean the place where we met?" "Yes..but we didn't go in we just stayed in the car." Will is now curious...but feels if he continues to ask questions Jack might report back to his mother that he was asking a lot of question. "Well here is the rec room." It was empty at the moment so Will couldn't introduce him to any of the other kids. "Hey you want to play some ping pong" Jack asked." "Okay but go easy on me...I stink at this." Will say...knowing full well it is the champ in the rec room.

They start to play. Will is surprised at how good Jack is. "Where did you learn to play so well?" "Did your dad teach you?" "He was not my dad I called him dad but he was not my real dad." Jack says very matter of factly. "Do you ever get to see your real dad." "I don't know who he is." Will has flashbacks to the confusion he had to go through with his parentage. "Oh I am sorry about that." "It's okay I am use to it now." "Will is going to drop the subject." "So what do you say we play to 15..win by two." "Great." Jack says with a big smile. They finish up the game and Will let him win but makes it appear that it was a close game. "Wow...that was a close one...you are really good." "But I want a rematch soon." Jack looks up at him and smiles. "Your mom is going to think I kidnapped you..we better get back." Will says regretting his choice of words. "He just hope Jack didn't pick up on it.

They arrive back at the apartment and Cheri and Sonny are sitting at the table drinking coffee. "Well your son toasted me in ping pong." Jack runs over to his mom with a big smile. "It was close but I still beat him." Jack says. "But I am demanding a rematch...the sun was in my eyes." "Jack laughs out loud..."There was no sun." he say. "Would you believe me I told you that my paddle had a hole in it?" Jack laughs again even harder. "Oh who am I kidding the kid destroyed me." Will walks over and give Jack a fist bump. "Good game Jack." "You're going to rule that rec room before long." "Well we should get going...we are staying in a hotel tonight and then driving back to Chicago and make the arrangement to move our stuff down here." "Thank you for showing Jack around." "It was my pleasure this dude is cool." Will puts his hand out for a slap five..and Jack pick right up on it, and gives to to Will. "Well we will see you when we move in." "Say good bye Jack." "Jack is about to say good bye but runs over to Will and hugs him...Will unsure of what to do..put his hands around Jacks upper shoulder because he is too short to hug back. Jack release him. "Talk to you soon Jack..and I want that rematch so don't forget." "I won't." Jack says beaming. "Don't forget Sonny." "Good bye Sonny." "Thanks for helping us find this place ...it is great." "No problem little dude." "Now you guys drive safely back to Chicago." "And we will see you when you get back" "Will says. Cheri and Jack leave.

"What was that all about?" "What was what about?" "Jack..he latched on to you like you were his dad, or a favorite uncle." "Well I think he is lonely or maybe he picked up on the vibe that I have been around kids his age a lot." "Well it was strange." "No what was strange was when we were playing ping pong,...and he is very good by the way..he could whip your ass so easily,... I asked him if his dad taught him how to play and he said that the guy his mom was married to wasn't his real dad, that he didn't know who his real dad was." Will tells Sonny.

"This just gets stranger and stranger." "Oh an by the way...I asked if he had ever been to Salem before and he said once...about a month ago...and all they did was drive around and park outside the Common Grounds and watch." "I hate to ask this because she is such a nice person but could she be I don't know...looking for you to fill in for her husband." "Well first I am gay."...No I don't mean that...I mean...didn't you tell me that one of the first things she mentioned was that you own the Common Grounds." "Could she be a bit of a gold digger?" "Will I think you are making a mountain out of molehill." "She was an old friend from high school that's all." "I am just saying ..there is more to this than two old friends reconnecting." Will says. "Well I think you're a conspiracy nut." Sonny counters. "Now I am going to jump in the shower...and I need help with my back." "And you're back end I am guessing." "Well that is a given."


	60. Chapter 60

Cheri and Jack have moved in and Jack has spent a lot of time in Sonny and Will's apartment. He enjoys hanging out with Will. They had their rematch and Jack won again. Will has been showing him around...taking him to the school he will be going to once they are settle and his mom gets him registered. Jack not being shy asks Will all kinds of questions. He asked Will if he was gay and seemed completely unfazed by the answer. Then he asked Will if he would like to have kids. "We hope to have kids someday." "Why do you asks?" "Cuz you'd be a great dad...and maybe I could be a big brother." Will is not sure how to respond to that. "Well thanks Jack...and you would be an awesome big brother." "To bad your gay...you could marry my mom and you could be my dad if you wanted to." Jack says. "What about your other dad?" "He never wanted me around." "I heard him tell mom that I was't his responsibility since I wasn't his." "That was when I found out he wasn't my dad." "Well you listen to me Jack...any good man would be proud to have you as a son." "Then why hasn't my real dad ever come for me?" "I can't answer that buddy...but whoever he is he is missing out on having a great son like you." "So you up for some pizza?" Will asks trying to change subjects. "Yeah...I love pizza...but no little fish on it...they are yucky." "Your right they are yucky...no little fish." Will and Jack spend the rest of their time walking around square. Will shows him the plaque they have set up in the square for his Great Grandmother and Great Grandfather. Will buys him some ice cream and they sit on a bench eating it and talking. Will looks up and see Justin walking toward him. Hello Mr Kiriakis." "Hello Will...and who do we have here." "I am Jack." "Well hello Jack...nice to meet you." Will speaks up to explain. "Jack and his mom just moved into and apartment in our building." "And it turns out that Jack's mom and Sonny are friends from high school." "Her name is Cheri Olson." "Justin thinks for a second...oh yes...when we knew her she was Cheri Lipton." "Before she was married." "In fact... oh never mind. "Well it is nice to meet you Jack...I hope you like living here in Salem." "I will I got a new best friend." Jack says as he looks up at Will. Will tussles Jack's hair and Jack smiles. "Well I am off ..you two have a good day." "You too sir." "Bye Jack says." Justin is perplexed as he walks away. Something doesn't feel right. He thinks he will talk to Adrianne when he gets home.

"So are you and your mom liking the apartment." "It is great, I already made a new friend...well two really ...you and Jeffery...he is in the apartment across from us." "That is way cool...have you played him in ping pong yet?" "No he doesn't know how to play." "I told him how I beat you two times." "That you did...that you did." "So has your mom made any friends?" "No not really...just Sonny." "Mom is kind of shy...we didn't really hang out with anyone back in Chicago." "What did you do for fun in Chicago." "Not too much." "Mom once took me to a Cubs game..it was great but we only went the once." "Well maybe Sonny and I could take you to a game sometime." "Could you take me to a game sometime." "You mean just you and me?" "Yeah..." "Yeah I could do that...I have taken my little brother to a few games we have a lot of fun." "Why don't you want Sonny to go with us?" "Cuz your my friend...I want to go with you." "Sonny's your friend...he likes you." "Yeah but he is just mom's friend." Will let's it go..he doesn't want to make Jack feel uncomfortable.

"Well here we are ...back home." "Do you know if your mom is home yet.?" "I don't know?" "Well let's check before I go to my apartment." Will and Jack approach his apartment. Will can hear Cheri talking to someone but it sounds like she is on the phone because he can't hear anyone else talking. Just before Will knocks he hears the door behind him open and Jeffrey comes out. Jack walks over to him and Will listens to the conversation in Jack's apartment. "No I haven't said anything yet."..."No I have to work into it...he is living with someone." "I know ...but we went to court and he won't pay alimony." "And the court is not forcing it because Jack wasn't his kid." Jack comes back to Will and looks up at him. "Did she not hear you knock.?" Jack says as he knock hard on the door. Will hears her ending her conversation. "I have to go I will call you later." Bye. "Coming." "Come on mom...hurry up."Jack says. Will hears her undoing the locks and then she opens the door. "Well there's my boy...did you have a good time." "Yeah we saw the school I will be going to ...and Will took me for pizza and then ice cream." "Oh he did did he." "Well there goes your dinner." Will looks at her..."Sorry." "No I am just joking..this guy has a bottomless pit of a stomach." "I don't know where he puts it all." "Thank you for taking him out..it gave me a chance to get somethings set up in here so it will begin to look like a home." "Oh no problem...he is a great kid...boy can he talk ...woh...lots of questions." "Don't I know it." He is an endless fountain of questions...and about everything." "You definitely got that right." "Oh God I hope he didn't embarrass you." "No not all...there was only one topic we didn't talk about because I thought it would be too confusing for him." "But he understood and dropped it." "Well I am going to head upstairs." "Mom...Jack says running to the door. "Will is going to take me to a Cubs game...just him and me." "Well isn't that nice of him." "I hope he didn't rope you into that." "No it was my suggestion." "He had told me that you took him once and he really liked it." "And since I take my little brother to a game once in awhile I thought Jack might like to go." "That is really nice of you Will." "He really enjoys spending time with you...he thinks you're cool." "Well he is a cool little dude himself." "Well I will be going." "Catch your later Jack." "Thanks Will I had a great time." "So did I dude." "Okay well have a good afternoon." "Bye" Before Will can walk away Jack comes running across the living room and give Will another hug. Will returns it. "Bye buddy." "Bye Will."

Will goes upstairs to his apartment. He starts to replay what he heard in Cheri's conversation." The more he thinks about it the more he thinks she is a gold digger but he doesn't want to say anything to Sonny. If she start to ask for money or help financially with something then he will step in. But for now he will keep what he thinks to himself.

Sonny won't be home for a few hours so Will takes this time to do some studying. "Then maybe he will walk to the coffee house and ride home with Sonny.


	61. Chapter 61

Justin arrives home after work. He walks into the parlor and Adrianne is sitting on the couch. "How was your day?" "Fine...picked up a new client." "You know I am going"...Adrianne interrupts him let me guess what comes next...,to have to take on a partner my work load just keeps growing and I can't handle it all." "Okay ..I know I say it a lot but this time I mean it." "What and the other gazillion time you didn't." "Okay point made." Justin says as he walks over to the bar to pour himself a drink. "Oh...I wanted to talk to you about something." Justin says. "About what?" "Who was that girl Sonny was seeing before he came out?" "Hmm...let me think...Mary..no...Carrie...no...oh..Cheri...Cheri Lipton." "Well that's a blast from the past." "Why did that come up?" "Well when I was walking in the square today I ran into Will and a young boy." "I stopped to say hi and Will introduced me to the little boy." His name was Jack, and it turns out he is Cheri's son...she has moved to Salem and lives in the same apartment complex as Will and Sonny." "Okay...so what has you bothered?" "Well, and this is going to sound nuts...I know that already...but...the little boy looked like Sonny when he was that age." "You're not thinking what I think you are thinking?" " I am just saying that the kid looks like Sonny." "So you think Sonny might have gotten this girl pregnant?" "Sweetheart...Sonny was never attracted to girls...so I hardly think he would have slept with one." "But he was dating her." "Yes but remember ..it was right after they broke up that Sonny told us he was gay." "I think they only dated for what 2 weeks." "I don't think I ever even saw him kiss her." Adrianne states. "Well I guarantee that if you see this boy you will see what I mean." "You're losing it hun..I am going to check on dinner." Adrianne says as she leaves the room.

"Will I really appreciate this." Cheri says. "I knew I needed new brakes but kept putting it off because of shortage of funds." "But with this new job we should be doing just fine." "Hey Will did you go to this school when you were my age." Jack asked from the back seat. "As a matter of fact I did." "One of my old teacher is now the principal." "I should have done this sooner...he will have missed so much already." Cheri says. "He's a smart kid...I am sure he will catch up fast...right little dude?" "Yeah mom...I'll be okay." "Well here we are." Will says. "Well we shouldn't be too long, do you mind waiting...I can call a cab if you need to do something." "No I am free but actually I would like to go in myself...it has been a while and I would like to see the inside and maybe see the principal...without being in trouble with him this time." Will says with a laugh. "Cool Will...you can show me around maybe." "Sure ...there isn't much to see but sure." They all get out of the car and head toward the school. "Now if memory serves the principal's office should be right over...here...and it still is." "What a memory I have." Will looks around..."God I feel so old looking at this stuff now." "Mr Horton...what have you done now that got you sent to my office?" Will turns around..."Mr Weathers how are you?"...Will asks as he walks over to shake hands. "I'm good Will and how are you?" "I am doing good." "But we are here today to bring you a new student to torture you." "Say hello to Jack Olson." "Well hello Jack...so you want to go to school here?" "Yeah ...if Will went here then I want to go here." "Well then let's make that happen, come right in." They all file into the small office. "Now I have some of the forms filled out already based on the transcripts from his school in Chicago." "Now I just want to confirm a few things." "Jack's full names is Jackson Eric Olson...is that correct." "I am sorry ..did you say his full name is Jackson Eric Olson?" Will asked. "Yes I did why?" Oh nothing ...that is a cool name little dude." It is all starting to sink in for Will. Why she showed up here. The conversation that she was having on the phone...the parking outside of Common Grounds and now Jack's real name is Jackson. Will looks at Jack and it hits him why he looks so familiar...he looks like the picture of Sonny he has in his wallet from when Sonny was around Jack's age. He excuses himself from the office and steps outside. He is trying to catch his breath. He walks back and forth down the hall trying to think of what to do. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Sonny.

"Hey babe...what's up...did you get Jack registered." "We are there now." "Sonny I need you to come home as soon as you can." "Why what's up?" "Not over the phone...please...we should be finished up here in about half an hour..so can you meet me at the apartment in say an hour." "Sure...are you okay?" "Sonny just meet me please..it is important." "Okay I will see you in an hour." Will continues to pace back and forth up and down the hall. Twenty minutes later the door to the principal's office opens and Jack come running out and up to Will. "We are all done...now I will be going to your old school." "Very cool little dude." "You're going to like it as much as I did." Will looks toward Cheri...who is finishing up with Mr. Weathers. "Well thank you Principal Weathers for all you help." "Jack will be here first thing Monday morning." "Very good then." "Jack I will see you in the halls." "Welcome to our school.." "Thank you sir.

Will drives them back to the complex. "Will are you okay?"...you seem a bit upset." Cheri asked. "Oh...sorry...no I am fine...I just remembered I had a paper due on Monday and I haven't finish." "And it is a quarter of my grade." "Not good..." "Well we will let you get to it...come on Jack...let's go in." They all exit the car. Jack runs up to walk next to Will. When they get to the lobby Will heads up the stairs and Cheri and Jack walk toward their apartment. "See you later Will." "See you later little dude."

Will enters the apartment and just sits down on the bed and tries to sort this all out.

Sonny comes home and walks in to find Will just sitting at the kitchen table.. He walks over and leans down and kisses will on the neck. "Will are you okay?" "You sounded upset over the phone." "Oh sorry...we need to talk" "You said that over the phone...what's going on?" "Will stands up and Sonny backs away so Will can move. "Sonny I need to ask you a question...it is very personal question." "That's okay...we don't have any secrets." "It is about your past." "Ah...okay...what do you want to know." "Did you ever sleep with Cheri...before you came out." "Why would you ask me that...are you jealous or something? Sonny asks jokingly. Will isn't laughing. "Yes Will ...we did once...that was the only time I ever slept with a girl." "Why the need to know that now.?" "Sonny...do you know what Jack's real name is?" "It's Jack Olson." "No what his real first name is?" "Will what are you trying to say." "Jack's really first name is Jackson"...as Will is saying this he pulls out his wallet...and walks over to Sonny. "Look at this...does it look familiar." "It is me...when I was about Jack's age." "Notice the resemblance." "Sonny stares at the picture." Remember how I said that he looked familiar to me...this is why...he is a mini you."


	62. Chapter 62

"Will your nuts." Sonny says. "Oh so you don't think it is possible Jackson..aka Sonny Kiriakis?" "Why would she name her child after you?" "Will you're assuming she named him after me." "Oh no..you're right...there must be a ton of Jacksons in her life." "Who just happen to date her and happen to sleep with her." "No you're right it couldn't possibly be you." Will says sarcastically." "Have you ever talked to her about Jack's real father was." "No...because it is none of my business..I figure if she wants to tell me she will." "I didn't want to tell you this but I over heard Cheri talking to someone on the phone." "And from her side of the conversation she said that she hadn't told him yet because he is living with someone and that she is trying to work into it." "And her ex-husband won't pay child support because it is not his kid and the courts aren't making him." "And suddenly she shows up here and parks outside your coffee house but never bothers to come in." "And what is one of the first things she brings up when you haven't seen her since high school...that you own said coffee shop." "Sonny open your eyes...Jack is your son."

There is a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Will says. Leaving Sonny to take in everything he just said. Will opens the door. "Hey little dude...what's up? "Hi Will mom wants me to ask you if I can hang out with you so she can go out and get some work clothes?" "She was going to ask Jeffrey's mom but I asked if I could ask you instead." Jack says. "Sure Jack..come on in...give your mom a call and tell her you are staying with me and Sonny." Will walks back over to Sonny who is staring at Jack. "See what I mean...now that you know it you can see what I mean." "Will I am not saying you're right but I will talk to Cheri about it indirectly." "Okay fine but you will see that I am right."

"My mom wants to talk to you Sonny." Sonny walks over and takes the phone from Jack." "Hello"..."Hey Sonny ...he isn't going to be a bother is he?" "He wants to hang out with Will..I was going to ask my neighbor but Jack insisted on asking you guys first." "No it is fine...he can come over anytime." "Thank you so much for this." "I start work on Monday and I don't have any decent things to wear so I am going to go out and pick up a few things." "I won't be too long." "Take as much time as you need." "He will be fine...Will has fun with him." Sonny says. "Well I hope he gets to know you both." "I think Jack could learn a lot about being a good person from you too." "Well I am going to get going...like I said I won't be too long." "Okay ..see you when you get back." Then they both hang up.

"So it looks like you're with us for a while Jack"...Sonny says. "Cool...hey Will can we play some video games." "Sure little dude...you know Sonny is pretty good at them too." "Can I play with you though?" Will looks up at Sonny..."Yeah Will you play with him...I will order us up some take out." "Do you like chinese food?" "Could we have pizza instead." "Sure we can order pizza...what do you like on it?"..."I will have what Will is having." Will looks up and say."just the regular." Jack starts setting up the game and Will goes over to Sonny. "He just knows me better...so he is more comfortable with me." "You should try to get to know him"...but Will is interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey little dude...could you get that..it is probably your mom ...maybe she forgot something." Jack runs to the door and opens it. "Oh my God." says the voice from the hall. Will and Sonny run over to see what happen. "Mom...what are you doing here?" Sonny says. "I...huh...I ...wanted to come bye drop off your gloves you left at the house the other day." "It is suppose to be cold tomorrow." All the time she is talking she can't take her eyes off of Jack. Finally she regroups..."so who is this handsome young man?" "This little dude is Jack...or Jackson...but I call him little dude." "I like little dude." Jack says. "Well it is pleasure to meet you Jack." "So are you going to invite me in or make me stand out here?" "Oh sorry mom...yeah..come on in." Noticing that Adrianne wants to talk to Sonny alone Will takes Jack away. "Let's go little dude..time to drive circles around." Jack runs over to the game console and finishes setting up and Will follow.

"Sonny ...your dad came home yesterday and told me that he had met Jack and that he was Cheri Lipton's son." "He also said that Jack looked like you." "Mom"...Sonny... Adrianne interrupts... that is an understatement if I ever heard one." "That boy could be you at his age." "Mom Will and I were just talking about that." "And?" Adrianne says. "And what?" "I think you are both wrong." "Sonny not to be indelicate...but did you sleep with her?" "Mom." Sonny says a bit too loudly...both Jack and Will turn to look. "Sonny did you?" "I mean if you didn't then obviously he can't be yours." "Yes mom we did sleep together just once." "So he could be yours."

"Think about it mom...what are the chances of me getting her pregnant after only one sexually encounter." "I mean come on." "Well then is she married?" "No divorce." "Have you met her husband?" "No and he is not Jack's dad so that wouldn't tell you anything." "Sonny think about this for a minute." "You dated her for what 2 weeks...during those two weeks you slept with her." "You break up...and suddenly she has a new boyfriend...what was his name...Keith Olson I think." "Is her last name still Olson?" "Yes it is." She marries him what 3 months after you break up with her and no one sees her again until she shows up here." "Mom...people saw her, just not us because we moved here to be closer to uncle Victor." "So don't make it sound like she dropped off the face of the earth." "I am just saying...this timeline makes sense." And since the child isn't her husband's, what are you suppose to think?" "Either she was sleeping around while she was first married, or there was someone after you but before him, or he is your son." "So you tell me which one makes the most sense." "If you and Will are right then Keith married her knowing she was pregnant with another man's baby." "Now I remember Keith there is no way in hell he would do that." "Maybe she told him it was his and he didn't find out until much later." "Look mom..I told Will I would talk to Cheri about this and clear this up." "Okay then...that's good." "So when are you going to talk to her." "Give me a break...what has it been like less than 3 hours since this has all come to light." "I will talk to her soon." "Until then ..I do not want you telling anyone that you may have a grandson and embarrass everyone including yourself." "Fine but I want to know when you have talked to her." "Fine I will let you know."

Little dude...you're creaming me here." "Jack laughs. "He and Will seem to be hitting it off." "Yeah they have since the first day they met." "Will thinks Jack is picking up on the fact that Will has dealt with young people before, what with his younger brother and sisters, so he feel comfortable with him." "He is probably right." "I have seen Will with his siblings..he is great with them." "They all look up to him." "Well I am going to head home." "Okay little dude..pause the game and lets say our goodbye to Mrs. Kiriakis." "They both stand up and walk over. Jack glue to Will's side. "It was nice seeing you again Mrs. Kiriakis." "What do you say Jack." Will prompt him. "It was nice to meet you Mrs Kiriakis." "It was a pleasure meeting you Jack..I hope I get to see more of you soon." "Well goodnight boys." "Bye mom. Adrianne turns to leave when she gets to the door she turns around and looks at Jack sitting next to Will. Then she looks at Sonny. "Bye sweetheart...I love you...I love you too mom."


	63. Chapter 63

Cheri came by about two hours after Jack showed up. "I hope he wasn't a bother?" "No don't be ridiculous...he is great to have around." Will says. "Well what do you say to Will and Sonny?" "Thank you Sonny and thank you Will." Jack says as he hugs Will around his waist." "You are welcome little dude." "But next time I am getting the Ferrari and you get the Lamborghini then maybe I can win." "Jack looks at him with a big smile." "Okay let's go...time for dinner." "Oh crap...oh sorry...but we bought pizza so he has eaten." Sonny says. "Well like I told Will...this guys is a bottomless pit, so no problem." "Well, catch you later little dude." "Bye Will." "Goodbye guys...thanks again." "No problem Cheri." Sonny says.

Sonny doesn't speak much the rest of the night. Will thinks that it is because he is sort of in shock over the concept that he might be Jack's father. But Sonny is bothered that Jack has so easily bonded with Will. He is afraid that if Jack is his son he won't be able to be as comfortable with him as Will is. And that Jack won't want Sonny as his dad that he will prefer Will. He is not going to talk to Will about it until he has spoken to Cheri about the whole thing.

When Will step out to get some groceries Sonny calls Cheri and arranges to meet her at the coffee house tomorrow at about noon. She agrees to meet.

Will comes back and decides he needs to break this tension. "Sonny I know this is all overwhelming for you...I get that...but I want you to know that if it turns out that Jack is your son I am totally cool with that." "Think of how happy your parents will be over having a grandson." Sonny decides that since Will brought it up he may as well get it off his chest. "Will we need to talk about this." "Okay I am listening." "First we don't know for sure...despite what you and my mom and dad think." "But if it is true then I will be fine with it." "I am sure I would have to take financial responsibility for him but right now that is not what is bothering me." "Then what is?" "This is hard to say Will without sounded jealous or angry." "Just say it Sonny." "Well I am afraid that if it is true then Jack is going to prefer you be his dad than me." "You two have bonded already." "Look how he hugs you when he says good bye." "Or how he wants to do something with only you and not include me." "Sonny I know what you're saying and I understand that but like I told you it is probably just because he can feel a vibe from me that I get kids." "That's all." "I am not saying that if it is true he is going to embrace you as dad from day one but you are going to have to work at gaining his trust and earn his affection." "He will come around eventually." "Lets do this...if it does happen to be true then as a unit ...you, me and Jack we start doing things together." "I won't let him exclude you from things." "Let nature take it's course." "Let him get to know you, don't force anything on him." "We can even ask Cheri to arrange for you to sit for him alone so he is forced to interact with you." "I know what sounded harsh..I didn't mean it that way...what I mean is you too need to feel comfortable with each other..and maybe you can't do that with me in the picture all the time." "Will I can't exclude you from this." "Your a major portion of my life and if Jack is my son then you need to be there too." "Sonny I am not saying that I will step out of your life I simply mean that you're going to need to have alone time with Jack so that you can get to know each other." "You have been great with my brother and sisters when we have all been together...so you have it in you...now you just need to direct that toward your own son." "Sonny let me ask you something...and please answer me honestly." "What is it?" "Do you not want to have a child?" "Is part of this that you feel that this is going to screw up your life and you won't be able to do the things you want or that you will be trapped?" "Well that is putting it crudely Will.." "I am sorry you're right...my choice of words were poor." "But are they true?" "Do you not want to bring a child into this relationship?" "Will...I will admit that I don't feel the same way about Jack that you do." "What does that mean?" Will asked. "You already have a connection with him...it happened the moment you two met...you could practically feel it in the room." "I don't feel that way with him." "Will is taken aback by that admission." "Sonny sees that and tries to explain himself." "Will I didn't mean that the way it sounded...he is a great kid...really he is." "But maybe I am not cut out to be a parent." "Maybe I don't have the parental genes like you do." Will is not sure how to respond. "Sonny do you think that right now or do you think you could never feel the need to be a parent." "I don't know Will." "Well I know I want to be one...badly...and if Jack is yours I would be more than happy to be his second dad." Sonny sees that this has gone from bad to worse so he is going to cut his losses and terminate this conversation. "Well it is all a mute point right now because we don't know for sure." "Sonny, Jack is not a mute point...he could be your son." "I see you want to end this so let's drop it until we know for sure." They go to bed that night each on their own side with their backs to each other. A position they have never taken since they have been sharing a bed.

Though it is Sunday Will gets up early, showers and leaves. Leaving Sonny to sleep in until his alarm goes off. He goes for a walk...trying to sort out all the things that were said last night. He can't hold anything Sonny said against him...he was just saying what he felt. He realizes Sonny can't force feeling he doesn't have. But he actually feels like he is betraying Sonny by hoping that Jack does turn out to be his son. He is being selfish...Jack would fill a void in his life. Since he has moved in with Sonny he actually misses his time with his brother and sisters. He has always felt fatherly to them and if Jack does turn out to be Sonny's then he can actually be a father of sorts. He would love that. Even if Sonny wouldn't. But does he have the right to expect from Sonny what Sonny doesn't have?

Will has been walking around for about an hour and knows that Sonny should be up by now so he heads back to the apartment to try and smooth things over with him. As he gets close to the lobby door he hears Jack running down the hall yelling Will's name. Will enters the lobby..."Hey little dude...what are you doing up so early." Well I had a sleepover with Jeffery at our place and this morning really early he got kinda scared so he had to go back to his place..and I couldn't fall asleep again. Then I saw you walking so I came out to say hi. "Well hi little dude." "Does your mom know you left the apartment?" "Yeah she was in the kitchen so I yelled that I saw you and ran out here." "Well let's get you back inside..it is cold out here and you're still in your pjs." "Climb on...Will says as he crouches down for Jack to climb on his back. "Hang on, let's go." Will starts to run zig zags down the hall making Jack have to really hang on. Jack laughs the whole way to his apartment. When they arrive the door is still open Will peeks his head in...Hello?.. "Hello" says Cheri from the kitchen. "I brought back your wandering troubadour." Will says. "What?" Cheri says surprised. "Yeah he came out to say hi ...he saw me walking toward the build and ran out." "Jack...you never leave the apartment without telling me first." Will looks at Jack sternly. "I did mom...you were in the kitchen and I yelled that I saw Will and ran out to say hi." "That second part you didn't tell me." "We will have a talk about this young man." "I don't want you leaving this apartment without me knowing...got it." "Yes mom...sorry." "I am sorry Will." "Nothing to be sorry about..but Jack your mom is right you shouldn't leave the apartment unless you tell her." "Okay Will...sorry again mom." "Well I am heading upstairs." "Nice to see you again...and you little dude ...remember what your mom said." "Okay?" "Okay." Jack says in concession. "Good ...well have a good day you two." "You too Will." "Bye Will."...Bye little dude. "Oh Will ..I hate impose on you again...but I have to meet Sonny at the coffee house at noon...do you think Jack could stay with you while Sonny and I meet?" "Sure just come on up when you're ready Jack." "Okay" say Jack all excited. "See you then." "Bye again."


	64. Chapter 64

Will enters the apartment to find Sonny dressing. They exchange hello's. "Hey"..."Hey" "Sonny I want to apologize for last night." "I was being too critical of everything...and not really taking into account your feelings...and how much this must be weighing on you." "I am really sorry about that." "I am sorry too Will...I was being defensive and not really thinking things through." "Sleeping on it gave me some perspective, oh as a sidebar...please let's never go to bed like that ever again." "Even though you were in bed with me..I felt like you were miles away from me...and I didn't like that feeling at all." "I know what you mean...it was the worst nights sleep I have had in a very long time." "Anyway as I was about to say...I thought about this a lot last night before I finally fell asleep." "And you're right..I will be honest...part of me hopes it isn't true...that Jack isn't my son." "But there is a part of me that knows that this little person could physically be part of me." "A living breathing piece of me." "And I feel a sense of pride over that." "Though I am not really sure why." "Because Sonny...you created another person, albeit unintentionally, you still contributed to another person coming to be." "And in doing so you are continuing your line." "It won't stop with you." "Think about that for a moment...the Sonny Kiriakis bloodline will go on." "That is an awesome thing." "I have to say I am jealous..my line may stop with me." "You never know Will...there are options for you." "You mean us ..I hope." "Yes of course I mean us." "I don't know how this will play out Will but whatever happens I am glad you are with me for this." "So am I Sonny." They embrace. "So I hear you are meeting with Cheri today at noon." "Yes how did you know...long story but short version I am looking after Jack while she meets with you." "Are you nervous...do you know what you are going to say?" "Yes to the first part and no to the second part." "Honestly Will I think I am going to come right out and ask her." "I will simply explain that a number of people have noticed a similarity between Jack and me at that age." "I will admittedly embarrassingly bring up the time we slept together." "As the reason for me asking." "Sounds fine to me...no sense beating around the bush about it." "Pull the band-aid off in one stroke." "Yeah that was kind of how I felt." "Well I am going to head in...I will call you when we are done." "Maybe not a good idea...Jack will be here so hold off ..I will call you after she picks him up...and I can gauge how she is when she comes." "Yeah sounds like a good idea." They kiss goodbye and Sonny heads out.

Sonny has been distracted all morning..he has been watching the clock..and at times feels like he is losing his nerve to go through with this. But reality slaps him in the face and he knows he has to find out one way or the other. He can't continue in this limbo.

Will is finishing up the dishes when he hears a knock on the door. He looks at the clock and it is 11:30. "Come on in Jack the doors unlocked. The door opens but it is not Jack. "Hello?" Will says with concern...he feels himself getting anxious. "Hello...you might not know me...but I am Sonny's brother Alexander." "Will tries to flash back on all the brothers Sonny has. "I am Sonny's half brother." "Same father different mother." Will still feeling a bit uneasy extends his hand. "Hi..I am Will ...Will Horton...Sonny's ah...boyfriend." "It's nice to meet you finally." "Sonny has emailed me about you." "Oh really...I didn't know that." "I thought you lived in Dubia?" "I did...or do..." "I just flew in for a few days." "Is Sonny around?" "Actually he is at Common Grounds..his coffee shop." "Hey Will"...Hey little dude" Will says as Jack shows up. "Jack this is Sonny's brother Alexander." "Hello sir." Alex just stare at Jack. "So Alexander do you want me to tell you how to get to Common Grounds?" "What?...Oh sorry ..yes please." Will proceed to explain how to get there. "Well thank you Will...it was nice to meet you Jack." "I am going to head over there now." "What do you say Jack?...nice to meet you too, bye." Will walks Alex to the door. "Do you have the directions down?" "Ah ...yes all set." "Thanks Will ...nice to meet you too." "You also Alexander." Alex leaves and Will closes the door. What was that all about Will wonders.

Twelve o'clock is almost here and Sonny is feeling sick. He think his plan is all wrong but he can't come up with anything else. "Hey Sonny" "Oh ...Hey Cheri...thanks for coming...how is Jack today." "Beside himself that he gets to spend time with Will." "I hope he is not bothering either of you?" "No...not at all." "Come on let's take a seat." As Sonny leads her to a booth." "So can I get you anything?" "A regular coffee would be great." "Coming right up." Sonny says as he heads behind the counter. "Hey little brother." Sonny looks up. "Alex...Oh my God...when did you get into town?" Sonny says as he come out from behind the counter to give him a hug." "I just arrived last night." "I am only staying for few days." "Then I am heading back." "What brings you to town." "Well actually I wanted to talk to you about something..and I couldn't do it in emails or over the phone..and I had some time off so here I am." "Well come here I want you see someone...a blast from the past." "Cheri...looks who's here." Cheri turns white. Sonny looks at her. "Cheri ..are you alright?" "Excuse me...Sonny where are your restrooms?" "Right through there." Cheri rush away. "She didn't look well..I hope she is okay." "So what did you need to talk to me about that required you to fly halfway around the world." "Come on sit down." Sonny says.

"Sonny ...dad called me the other day...he told me how he ran into Will and that he had a little boy with him and that boy looked like you." "I told mom just yesterday not to tell anyone about this until I was sure...it never occurred to me to tell dad the same thing." "But I didn't know dad knew about it until mom told me." "Okay never mind that...so that doesn't explain why you flew all the way over here." Well that is part of the reason"..."I am sorry about that ...I don't know what came over me"...Cheri says. as she comes back. Sonny stands up to let her sit down in the booth and then sit down next to her." "Hello Alex...how have you been?" "I am fine...and you?" "Good...good...I just move here...and I am living in an apartment in Sonny's building." "Yes I heard...and you have a little boy I hear." "Yes...his name is Jack." "I met him before I came over here." "Where did you see him." "Well I stopped by Sonny's place and Will was there and then Jack showed up." "He is cute kid..." "So how is Keith?" "We got divorced a little while ago." "Oh I am sorry to hear that." There is a lull in the conversation until Alex speaks again. "Sonny would you give Cheri and me a few minutes to talk...catch up ..." "Ah..sure...can I get you anything Alex...coffee ..tea...? "No I am good Sonny thanks." "Okay well I will let you two talk."

They both watch Sonny walk away. "So have you been getting the money I have been sending?" "Yes I have...thank you." "So does anyone know?" "No I never told anyone." "Well it looks as though it is going to come out now." "Why...we have kept it quiet all these years...why does it have to come out now." "Because my dad and my mom have seen him...and they think it is Sonny's?" "Oh my God...that must be why he asked to meet me." "Probably." My mom told me last night that he said he would talk to you about it." "What are we suppose to do?" "I don't know..my mother and father are sure beyond a shadow of a doubt that this child is Sonny's." "Why did you come here Cheri?" "After I got divorced I had no one...both my parents are dead...and I have no relatives to speak of." "I thought that if I gradually integrated Jack into Sonny's life then he would at least have a relative in his life...if not his own father." "Don't lay this on me...you are the one that wanted it this way." "You didn't want your husband to find out." "When did he find out it wasn't his." "It was when Jack took sick and had to have that surgery." "They wanted blood from a relative so Keith gave but they found that his blood didn't match and the combination of his and my genes would not have produced the blood type Jack was." "He stuck around for a while...but then he just moved out and we were separated for quite a while." "He never sent us any child support and the courts wouldn't force him since he wasn't Jack's biological father." "Why didn't you tell me...I would have sent more money?" "What does it matter now...it is all going to blow up in our faces now anyway." "Well what did you think would happen?" "You actively sort out Sonny." "Did you think no one would notice the family resemblance." " I wasn't thinking...all I was concern with was that Jack get to know at least one of his relative." "I thought if I told Sonny he would keep it a secret and still be in Jack's life." "That was all I wanted." "I wasn't going to ask him for money or anything." "But we are both screwed now." "Maybe not." Maybe if we tell Sonny the truth he would accept Jack as his...and that way he would have contact with his real relatives and Jack would have a father that he deserves."

"Alex that is a lot to ask of your brother." "And what if someone found out the truth...think of how Jack would feel." "His own father not wanting him." "He has already been rejected by the one father he knew." "To be rejected by his real father...it would devastate him." "Well the only option is to tell everyone...let Jack know that I am his real father and that i'll see him and keep in contact with him but that I will be living somewhere else." "He will have Sonny as a surrogate father in my absence." "Well one big problem with this is that Jack is completely attached to Will." "He doesn't even like Sonny." "He is a child he's resilient ..he will come around." "You won't consider staying and be his real dad." "You know I can't do that...it's not me." "I would be no good for him." "And you know that." "Besides I have a life back in Dubai." "Fine we will do it your way...but if Jack gets hurt because it this I will never forgive you." Alex calls Sonny over and he and Cheri explain the whole situation to him. Sonny tells his brother that he is disappointed with him but that he will do it. Sonny tells them that he will look after Jack, but that they are going to have to tell his parents themselves. He will do his part but he is not going to be involved in how this goes down with them. Alex calls his parents while they are at the table and tells them he and Cheri are on there way over. Sonny calls Will to tell him he is going to be watching Jack a bit longer. Before Cheri and Alex leave Sonny asked Cheri if she named Jack after him. She admits she did because he was the nicest person she had ever meet and she hopes that Jack would grow up to be the same kind of person. Sonny is touched by that. And tells her that Jack is going to grow up to be a good person. Cheri and Alex head over to mansion to explain it all to his parents. Sonny tells Jemma that he is heading home early and leaves.

Sonny arrives back at the apartment. He finds Jack and Will watching a kids flick but Jack has fallen asleep. Will notices Sonny does not look happy and that could only mean he is the father of Jack. Will eases Jack down to a laying position and gets off the couch slowly so as not to wake him. Will walks over to Sonny and puts his arms around him. Will whisper in his ear.."we'll get through this." "Sonny whisper back...it's not what you think...it is worse." Sonny proceeds to explain it all to Will in hush tones so that Jack doesn't hear it. Will is surprised and feels awful for Jack. He tells Sonny that Jack is going to need him to fill in the gap. That he is going to have to be a hands on uncle. He also tell him that he will be there with him. That they will do it together.


	65. Chapter 65

Cheri and Alex comes up to get Jack after she and Alex talked to Adrianne and Justin. Will excuses himself from the apartment so the 4 of them can all talk. While he is Sonny's partner this is a family matter and Will will only be privy to what Sonny feels he needs or wants him to know.

"Jack...Jack honey...wake up..." Jack slowly becomes alert to his surrounding. He looks around and sees his mom, Sonny and the stranger Alex. Jack honey we need to talk to you about something. Jack just sits up on the couch. "What's wrong?" "Oh honey nothing is wrong...we all just wanted to talk to you about something. "Where's Will?" "Will stepped out for a little while Jack." Sonny tells him. "Jack honey...there is someone I want you to meet." "His name is Alex...Alex Kiriakis he has the same last name as Sonny." "They are brothers." "I already met him...Will told me who he was." "Well Alex is here for a reason...he came to see you." "Why did he come to see me...I don't know him." "Well Jack...I am hoping to change that." Alex says as he crouches down in front of Jack." Alex looks at Cheri and Sonny for answers but neither have anything to offer. "Jack...this might be hard for you to understand...but in time I hope you will and see that it had to be this way." "What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Jack...I am your dad." "I don't have a dad...the other dad I had wasn't my real dad...and I don't know who my real dad is." "I am your real dad." "What does he mean mom." "Jack sweetie...Alex is your real dad." "Did you pick him to be my dad...cuz I want Will to be my real dad, so can you pick him as my dad." "Honey it doesn't work that way...Alex and I made you together." "Remember how I told you where babies come from about the man and the woman." "Do you remember that?" "Yes"..."well that is what happen with Alex and me...and you are our baby." "Alex's and mine." "But I want Will to be my dad." "Well sweetheart that can't be." "Why not...you let that other man be my dad...why can't you let Will be my dad." Cheri looks at Sonny..."Sonny could you ask Will to come in here please." "Sure..let me get him."

Sonny goes out to the hallway but doesn't see Will so he goes down to the lobby and finds him sitting there with his head back and his eyes closed. Will is remembering how it was for him to find out that the man he thought was his dad wasn't and how confusing it all was. So he has sympathy for Jack and wishes he didn't have to go through this."Will..." Will snaps his eyes open. "What are you done already...how is Jack?" "Well we need you upstairs ...they are having a hard time explaining things to him." "He keeps asking his mom why you can't be his dad." "Oh ..I am so sorry about this." "It's not your fault Will..he is just confused." They arrive at the apartment door and they hear Jack crying. Will opens the door and walks in...Jack sees him and runs over to him and hugs him. Through his crying he tells Will that "they want Alex to be my dad...but I told them I want you to be my dad." "Will looks at Alex and Cheri and then he lowers himself to his knees to look Jack in the face. He wipes the tears off of Jack's cheeks. Little dude...let's you and I talk alone if that is okay with your mom and dad." Cheri nods. "Come on little dude..let's go for a walk." "We won't be long." Will and Jack walk to the rec room Will looks in and sees it is vacant. "Come here Jack...sit with me on the couch." "Now your Uncle Sonny tells me you want me to be your dad." "Yeah...if mom could pick my other dad then why can't she pick you to be my new dad." "Well Jack I would be proud to be your dad...your a great kid...but Alex and your mom created you...so that makes Alex...your real dad." "And Sonny will be your uncle..and I will be your uncle." "We will be family ...I just can't be your dad." I will be your uncle...and we will still see each other like we do...maybe even more since we will all be family." "But right now I need you to understand that even though Alex is a stranger to you now...you will get to know him...and you will finally have a real dad that loves you and you can talk to." "And think about it...you will have grandparents that are going to be so happy to have you in their lives...and lots more uncles." "Before it was just you and your mom...now it will be a bunch of people that love you and will be happy to meet you and get to know you while you get to know them." "That won't take away what you and I have...we are buddies...friends...and now I will be your uncle." "So you won't be losing me...I will still be there for you." "I love you little dude." Jack stands up on the couch and throw his arms around Will's neck. "I love you Will." Will holds him for a bit and then let's Jack go so he can look at him." "So Jack I need to you to do me a favor..I need you and I to go back upstairs and tell your mom you understand why I can't be your dad...and that you understand why Alex is your dad." "No one expects you to understand this all right now...but in a little while I think you will like knowing who your real dad is." "Almost the same thing happen to me...and it took me time to understand and to accept it but I am glad I did...because now I know who my dad is..and I knows he loves me." "So do you think you could do this for me?" "Okay Will if you can't be my dad it will great to have you as an uncle." "And it will be even greater for me to have a nephew like you." Will says "So let's go okay." "Okay" They both head up stairs.

"We're back"...Will says. Jack and I had a nice talk and he understands that I can't be his dad but that I can be his uncle...right little dude." "Yes." "He knows that Alex is his real dad and he understands that it is going to take some time to get use to it but he will try." "Won't you Jack?" "Yeah, I will try." "Sonny, Alex can we step outside and let's let Jack and his mom talk for a bit...there is something I want to talk to you two about. "Hey little dude thanks for talking to me I am going to have a talk with your Uncle Sonny and your dad." "We will be right back." "Okay?" "Okay." They leave the apartment.

"Okay guys...this is going to throw this little guy for a loop...if you just up and leave Alex." Will says. " I have no right in interfere with your family but if he just finds out you are his dad and you split...what are you saying to him." "He is right Alex...take some responsibility here." " I told you I would pick up the slack for you and as you can see Will is doing his part even though he doesn't have to." "You need to give here too." "First Will ...this really isn't any of your business this is as you said a family issue...and the last time I looked you are not part of this family." "You son of a bitch" Sonny say as he goes after Alex. Will blocks Sonny from hitting Alex. "Sonny...he is right...I am not family...but Alex what I am...is someone who has been through this himself, someone who cares about that little guy in there...and I want him to get a fair deal...and you abandoning him is not fair to him at all in anyway." "You didn't seem to have a problem making him...you just have a problem taking responsibility for him." "Stay out of it Will...you don't know me." "Well you're right about that...frankly I am finding hard to believe that you could Sonny's brother." "Look all I am saying is...if you have any heart at all...use it to see what you would be doing to Jack." "That's my two cents." "Now I am going to go back in." Will leaves Sonny and Alex alone." "You're lucky I don't beat the shit out of you right here." "Don't you ever...talk to Will that way again." "Do you hear me?...DO YOU?" "Lay off Sonny this is screwed up enough without bringing your boyfriend into the mix." "Well Will...he has a name by the way... has been more of a father to Jack in the short time we have known him than you have been his entire life. "You're unbelievable...you irresponsible bastard." "And spare me the...I am not equipped to handle this...because that's bullshit and you know...you can handle it...you just don't want to." "Will's right I am ashamed that you are even my brother...I am sure mom and dad are just ecstatic over your move." "Leave them out of this." "This has nothing to do with them." "I told them like you wanted, my job is done." Alex says. "Done?...Done?...you're job has just begun...you have a child in there who needs a real father not a fill in dad." "So what are you saying Sonny that you are going to renege on our deal." "No Alex...unlike you I take my responsibilities seriously." "You know what ...do what you want...just like you always do...things get tough...you duck for cover or run away." "So go in there and tell YOUR son that yup I am your dad...bye." Sonny turns and enters the apartment. Cheri looks at him. Sonny shrugs his shoulder conveying that he has no idea. Will has Jack in the kitchen ..making hot chocolate and he goes over to join them. "Will said you will be my uncle now." "That's right buddy..Will and I will be your uncles." "Cool"...Jack says. Will looks at Sonny who has a smile on his face." "You met your grandma yesterday...she is going to be so happy to have you around." Will looks at Sonny and mouths the words. "Where's Alex"...Sonny response back in kind..."I left him in the hall."

"And hour has gone by and Alex has not come back." Sonny goes out into the hall to call his parent. "Hey dad...Hello Sonny...Is Alex with you guys? "No he left for the airport about 10 minutes ago." "What!?...he just up and left." "What about his Jack." "I don't know Sonny...we tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen." "What the hell am I suppose to tell Cheri or Jack?" "This is just great...he gets a dad and loses a dad in the span of an hour." "That guy is a piece of work." "Do you want your mom and I to come over?" "No Will and I will handle it." "We'll bring him over tomorrow for you guys to meet." "We may as well get him use to our family even if his dad ran out on him." "We will see you tomorrow." "What's a good time...oh wait we can't Jack starts school tomorrow."We'll bring him by for dinner if that is okay." "That will be fine..I will just tell Hendersen to set four more places at the table." "Dad can we not go so formal...just something loose...I don't want to overwhelm the little guy." "Maybe just fire up the grill and do hamburgers or something easy." "Sure Sonny we can do that." "Are you okay?" "Dad I am sick about this." "This poor kid is being abandoned again." "Well Will and I will see what we can do to minimize the damage." "Are you sure you don't want your mom and I to come over?" "No but thanks we will handle it." "Beside Jack has such and attachment to Will I think Will can help him through this since he had almost the same deal growing up." "We will see you guys tomorrow afternoon." "I love you Sonny...I love you too dad."

Jack is scooping mini marshmallows out of his hot chocolate and Cheri and Will look at Sonny. Sonny just shakes his head. Cheri starts to cry silently and Will's shoulders just slump.


	66. Chapter 66

Will walks over to Sonny. Speaking softly. "What happen?" Sonny replies, "He and I had it out in the hallway and I came in...I thought that he would come to his senses and man up but he left for the airport already." "So he took off...without even trying to explain things to Jack." Will says in disbelief.. "No offense Sonny but that is fucked up." "I know...I know...but what are we going to tell Jack?" "I don't know...maybe just go with the truth." "It's not like he formed an attachment to him or anything." "He might not even realize what has happen since your brother wasn't even here long enough to make an impression on him." "Maybe since he is attached to me I can talk to him." "Will you shouldn't have to cover for my brother." "Sonny believe me I am not doing this for your brother I am doing it for Jack." "Let me talk to Cheri and see what she wants to do." Will goes over and explains the situation to Cheri who is still crying quietly so Jack won't know. He explains that maybe he could talk to Jack again and try to explain what happen. She agrees since she is in no shape to have that conversation. Will gets up and looks at Sonny and nods. He walks over to Jack and sits down next to him.

"How's that hot chocolate?" "It taste good." "Well I guess we found one of your many talents...you make a mean hot chocolate." Jack smiles. "Hey little dude can we talk for a minute...it's about your dad?" "He left didn't he...he doesn't want me?" Will is heartbroken over those words. "That's not true Jack...he loves you ...he just isn't the kind of guy who can handle being a dad." "He thinks that maybe you would be better if he wasn't around...but you still have Sonny and me ...we will always be there for you." "And your dad is still your dad...but he just won't be around too much." "So Sonny and I will fill in for him." "But don't ever think he doesn't love you...because he does." "That's why he wants us to be there for you." "For anything you need." Sonny adds. "I am sorry Jack...you deserve better...and Sonny and I will make sure you get it." "It's okay Will...I still have you and Uncle Sonny and mom." "And don't forget new grandparents." Will adds "That's right Jack and they want to meet you..tomorrow." Sonny says. "So you Will your mom and me are going over to see them tomorrow night." "Wait till you see their house...it is practically a castle it is so big." Sonny walks over to Jack and squats down beside him. "Hey Jack could you do me a favor?" "What?...Could I get a hug from you...I could really use one...?" Jack turns to face Sonny and wraps his arms around his neck and Sonny holds him tight..."we are going to be a great family Jack." " And Will and I love you very much." "That's right little dude." "We all love you."

Cheri has been listening to the whole conversation. She gets up and walks over to the table. She leans down and kisses the top of Jack's head. "Don't worry mom...Will and Sonny will be like having two dad." "That's right sweetheart." Cheri looks at Will and Sonny. "Well let's get you home...and to bed...you have school in the morning." "Hey Jack can I drive you to school?" Sonny asks. "Okay...can Will come too.?" "Of course I can." Will says. "Well come on Jack." Cheri says. Jack gets up from his chair and gives Will a hug...and then Sonny. "See you tomorrow little dude." "First day of school it will be exciting." Sonny says. "Then you get to meet your grandparents." "So you will have a full day tomorrow so rest up." "Goodnight Jack." "Night little dude." Cheri says softly to Will and Sonny ..."Thank you so much." "It means so much to me and to Jack." Sonny looks at her..."Hey what are families for." Goodnight guys." Cheri says as she and Jack leave.

Now alone Sonny looks at Will. "Will I am so sorry you got dragged and trapped into this because my brother is a selfish bastard." "Woh..Sonny..I didn't get dragged or trapped into anything." "I actually do love the little guy." "Even though we aren't married yet, you and I are family and that means that your family is my family despite what Alex says." Sonny walks over and wraps his arms around Will and kisses him. "Your incredible you know that." Sonny says. "Well I will be in a few minutes."

Will never missing the opportunity to make love to Sonny pulls him over to the bed and before either of them realize, they are naked and sharing each others body with the other. Their bodies pressed against each other trying to make their two bodies one. Sonny rolls over onto his back. He grabs Will and kisses him with lust on his lips. "I want you inside of me...now Will." Will reach over to night stand and grabs the easy glide and applies it to Sonny and himself. Sonny opens his legs and Will lifts Sonny's hips up and runs his erection up and down Sonny's crack. When his tip finds it's intended target he slowly enters. Sonny locks his legs around Will's back and pulls him deeper into himself. They kiss with passion and moans. Between kisses Sonny tells Will to fuck him harder and faster. Sonny reaches down to grab his own erection and strokes to the rhythm of Will's thrust. Will raises his head to look Sonny in the eyes. "I love you Sonny...more than I can tell or show you." Sonny grabs Will behind the neck and pulls him back down and slides his tongue into Will's mouth. They both start to moan intensely. Will takes the weight off his elbow and presses his body on to Sonny. Sonny wraps his arms tightly around Will's back. Will keeps the pace up with his hips until he tells Sonny he is going to cum. Suddenly Sonny feels Will explode inside him. He grips Will tighter as he grinds his cock against Will's stomach. And Will feels the warm cum between them and press his stomach down on Sonny's cock.

Spent Will lifts his head up and kisses Sonny tenderly. He raises his hip until he is out of Sonny and rolls over onto the bed. Both sweating and out of breath they lay there silently. They don't speak . Sonny just reaches over and holds Will's hand. Sonny finally moves and raises himself up on one elbow and looks down at Will. "God...I love you so much...it's almost unbearable." Will looks at him and lifts his head and licks the drop of sweat that is about to drop off of Sonny chin. "How about you do some of that loving in the shower with me now?" Sonny smile..."You're on."


	67. Chapter 67

Will and Sonny get up early to take Jack to school. Before they even get a chance to open the door to leave they hear a knock. Will opens the door to find Jack standing there in his new school clothes and brand new backpack. "Hey little dude...we were just heading down to get you." "So are you all ready for your new school?" "Yup...is uncle Sonny still going with us?" "I sure am." Sonny says as he grabs the door and opens it wider so Jack can see him. "And we are all ready to drive you there." Sonny adds. "Well let's go then little dude." Will says as he places his hand on the back of Jack head to move him along.

The three of them leave the apartment building and head to Sonny's car. "So do you have everything you need?" Will asks..."Pencils, erasers, pens a notebook." "Yup mom and I got that a few days ago." "Cool." Sonny says. "So we want to hear all your stories tonight when we go to your grandparents house." Will says. "So is Jeffrey going to be in you class?" Will asks. " I don't know yet...but I hope so...it would be cool." "I hope so too...that way you will have someone you know with you." They drive in silence for the remainder of the ride. "Well here we are little dude." Both Will and Sonny get out of the car to introduce Jack to his teacher. Will approaches someone who looks like a teacher..."Hello..I wonder if you could help us..we are trying to find Mrs Wilson." The woman turns around and looks at the three of them and points to a young woman herding children into the school. "That's her." "Ah...thanks...I guess." Will says. "What was her problem?" Sonny asks. "Well whatever it is it is her's not ours...so let's get this guy to his teacher." Will says. They walk up to the figure that was pointed out to them. "Hello...Mrs Wilson?" She is slightly startled. "Oh sorry...not use to seeing adults in the courtyard in the morning.." How can I help you?" "Well I am Will Horton and this is Sonny Kiriakis and we would like to introduce a new student to you...he name is Jack Olson." "And from his papers I guess you are going to be his new teacher." "Well hello Jack Olson it is a pleasure to meet you." "I am Ms Wilson...and I am looking forward to having you in my class." "Why don't you head up those stairs...and your classroom will the very first door you see on your right side." "Do you know which is your right side." "Jack gives her a, of course I know look, and raises his right hand." "Excellent..Well head on in." She looks at Will and Sonny and says in a whisper...you would be shock at how many kids don't have a clue." Will and Sonny crouch down and each give Jack a kiss on his forehead." "I will be here to pick you up after school." "I will be right around where we are parked now so look for me there okay little dude?" "Yes Will." "And if for some reason you don't see me I want you to go to your teacher okay? "Okay." Sonny both recite their I loves you as Jack starts up the stair to the school. Will notices some of the children distancing themselves from Jack. He chalks it up to a new kid in school.

"So are you Jack's dads?" "No actually we are his uncles." I am not sure how to explain this...but Jack is Sonny's brothers son..and Sonny and I are partners." "So I am an uncle of sorts I guess you could say." "Is his mother in the picture?" "Oh yes...Jack lives with his mom...we just happen to live in the same building and Jack's mother started a new job today so we are his taxi service." "Okay now that we have that clear." she says with a smile..."do you have a list of people that you will allow Jack to leave with?" "I am sorry I am not sure I know what you mean." Sonny says. "Well we usually get a list of people you will allow your child to go home with in case of an emergency ..should his mother or either of you not be able to." "Ah ..okay ..I get it...Well we will work on that list tonight and have Jack give that to you tomorrow." "We would need pictures as well so we are sure who we are passing your child off to." "Okay ...we will do that as well." "As Will and Sonny and the teacher talk...Jack comes running down the stair. "Hey Jack ...what's wrong?...Nothing...I just wanted to tell you that Jeffrey and me are in the same room." "Well that is way cool...good for you." "Now get yourself back in there and do some learning little dude." "Okay Will." "Bye." Bye little dude..I love ya." "Love you too." Jack says as he runs up the stairs.

Will looks at Ms Wilson. "Well thanks for letting us introduce Jack to you before class...we appreciate it." "Not a problem." "Will you both be dropping him every morning." "Probably not...once his mother is set up in her job I am sure she will be doing it most of the time." "Why do you ask?" Sonny queries. " Oh no reason ...just wanted to know so I would know to expect you." Will sees what is happening and wants to stop this before it gets beyond this point. "Well thank you again...it was nice to meet you...come on Sonny." Will says as he grabs Sonny arm and pulls him away. "What did you do that for?" Sonny asks. "Because I could see you getting hot under the collar and I don't want Jack to have problems with his teacher on his first day." "But you know what she was implying by that question.?" "Yes Sonny I do but you have to pick your fights and this was not one to pick and not the person to pick it with." "But Will if she is homophobic I don't want her taking it out on Jack." " I understand Sonny...but did it ever cross your mind that she was actually looking out for Jack." "You saw how that first woman treated me when she saw the three of us together." "Just maybe Jack's teacher was trying to protect us and Jack from any trouble." "Well I don't like it Will ..I am going to keep my eye on her." "What did you say the principal's name was." "Come on Sonny don't start this please?" "I am not starting it Will she is." "Oh God Sonny stop already...not everyone is accepting...you of all people should know that." "We just have to live with it and where we can, educate them." "This is not the classroom you want to do it in, so I am begging you ..please let this one go." "Okay Will but I am still going to watch her." "Fine just don't start anything please."

They drive silently back to the apartment. "Well I am heading into work I am already late." "What.?...Why? Will asks."This was my morning to open." "Why didn't you say anything...I could have taken Jack in myself." "I called Jemma so she did it for me." "And I wanted to be there for his first day." "Okay but don't do that in the future...we will work as a team...we will fill in for each other when needed." "I know but this one I wanted to be there for." Sonny leans over and kisses Will. "And I am sorry about that earlier." "I understand Sonny ...my ire got up too but I didn't want to ruin this for Jack." "But I understand your passion about this and it is admirable, I just don't worry about it like you do." "But I still love you for it." Sonny smile..."even when it gets us in hot water?" "Hey just a part of our lives...we can only do the best we can." Will kisses him this time and gets out. "See you this afternoon." Bye...


	68. Chapter 68

Will is in the apartment taking this opportunity to get some studying done. "With all that has happen he has had to take some courses over again. The time passes quickly and before he knows it it is time to pick up Jack. He puts his books away, grabs his jacket and heads out.

Will arrives about 10 minutes early so he get's out of the car and stands beside it so that Jack will see him when he comes out. While he is standing there he notices the woman he spoke to earlier...she is pointing in his direction and talking to another woman. Will can guess what she is saying but he just let's it go. The bell rings and he starts to walk toward the school. As the kids come running out a few start to run in Will's direction. He hears the woman telling some kids ...who are apparently hers to stay away from him. Will looks at her and shakes his head. He turns back and he sees Jack walking down the stairs. He is not running like the rest of the kids. "Jack...Jack...over here." Will shouts. "Jack looks up and stops for a second..then starts to walk toward him. "Hey little dude...how was your first day?" "Okay." "That's all I get...okay." "It was okay." "Hey look at me...what's wrong?" "Nothin." Will notices this pants are torn. "How did you rip your pants buddy?" Jack looks down and sees the tear in the knee of one of the pant legs." He doesn't say anything for a few seconds. Then answers.."I fell during recess." "Did you hurt yourself...let me see." Will gets down and lifts the pant leg up..and sees a cut on his knee with gravel and dried blood in and around it. He hears someone say pervert. He turns around but most of the people turn away. "Why didn't Ms Wilson send you to the school nurse to have this taken care of?" "I don't know." Will pull the pant leg down and takes Jack's hand and walks toward the stairs.

"Excuse me...Ms Wilson." Will says as he sees her gathering up the school supplies. "Yes." She responds as she looks up. "Oh Mr Horton...how can I help you?" " Yes...Could you explain to me why Jack wasn't taken to the school nurse when he hurt himself." "He hurt himself...when?" She says surprised. She comes walking over. "Jack when did you hurt yourself?" He doesn't answer..."He told me it was during recess...that he fell down." "Why didn't you tell a teacher or one of the school yard monitors?" Jack doesn't speak. Will crouches down next to him. "Hey buddy why didn't you tell someone." "I did." "What?...you told someone and they didn't do anything?" "No, she said get one of your perverted dads to take care of you." "WHAT?" Will say with more anger than he meant to in front of Jack. "Who was it ...a teacher or a monitor?" Ms Wilson asked. "I think she is the mother of one of the kids in my class." "How do you know that?" Will asked. "Because he called her Mom." "Ms Wilson...could you come outside with me please?" "Certainly." The three of them walk out of the classroom and down the stairs to the playground. "Jack do you see that person here now.?" Jack doesn't look up. "Jack I have to know who it was sweetheart...she shouldn't be here if that is what she said to you." "Jack tell us who it is." Will insist. Jack looks up and points to the woman who was giving Will a hard time. The woman notices that Jack has pointed to her and starts to walk away quickly. Will is about to run after her but Ms Wilson stops him. "Mrs. Gorton." the teacher yells. The woman pretends not to hear her. So Will at the top of his lung yells MRS GORTON. Everyone in the playground stops and looks at Will.

Now unable to pretend she didn't hear anything Mrs Gorton turns around. "Could you come here for a moment?" The teacher yells. All the other mothers look at the woman. Some start to follow her hoping to hear what is going on. As she approaches Mr Weathers comes walking down the stairs having heard Will's yell. He starts to walk over to Will, Jack and the teacher. Mrs Gorton is just about at them when the Mr Weathers steps between Will and Ms Wilson."What's going on here?" He asks. Will looks at him and says "we'll tell you as soon as this woman gets here." Mrs Gorton stops in front of Ms Wilson.

"Mrs Gorton...could you tell us what you did today when Jack came up to you to tell you he hurt himself." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Ms Wilson suppose you tell me what happen." Mr Weathers instructs. "Well it seems that Jack here had a fall in the playground today...and he went to Mrs Gorton to tell her and she told him ..what were the words Mrs Gorton.."get one of your perverted dads to take care of you." "I never said that to this little brat." "Yes she did".. a few of the other children chimed in. "Will see Jeffrey is one of the kids. "Jeffrey...could you come here please." Jeffrey walks over to him." Hey Will." "Hey buddy...so did you hear Mrs Gorton say that to Jack after he fell and hurt himself." "Yes...but he didn't fall...he was pushed." Will looks at Jack."Is that true Jack...did someone push you?" Jack just nods his head. "Jeffrey do you know who those kids were." "Yes...they are Mrs Gorton's kids." "Why you son of a bit.." "WILLIAM...William...not in front of the children." Mr Weathers interrupts. Will turns to him..."I want her removed as a monitor and I want her children punished." "He can't do that." Mrs Gorton argues. "No you are right he can't...but I can and you will be removed effective immediately and in addition, I will see you and your children in my office first thing tomorrow morning." "If I were you ..I would start looking at a new school." "We have a zero policy on violence in this school...and this is not the first time your children have done something like this." "I overlooked it before because we didn't have anyone to confirm it but now we seem to have a few witnesses." "You're going to listen to this pervert..this pedophile." "It's disgusting." "What a wonderful example you set for your kids." Will says. "Mrs Gorton...what is disgusting here is that we still have people like you in our society." "I truly feel bad for your children." "They are the bullies they are because of you."

As Mr Weather's reprimands her, her husband comes up. "What's going on here?" "Well as I was telling your wife here...you should start looking for a new school for your children to attend." "Why?" "Because she put her ignorance ahead of a child's welfare." "And your children have followed suit." Mrs Gorton looks at her husband..."this faggot here and his son have gotten us thrown out of the school." Mr Gorton looks at Will. Will remembering that he has seen this guy before in a gay bar he once went to. "Is there anything you would like to add to this Roger?" He looks at Will and recognizes him and grabs his wife to walk away..."How does he know your name Roger." "Oh yeah Roger...it is disco night at The Spot." Will says for his wife benefit. How does he know you...and what is The Spot,... Roger?" "Just forget about it...let's go." "What does he mean?" "Sorry ..that was childish but he will have some explaining to do tonight that's for sure." "Yes well we won't go there." Mr Weathers says. "Now as for you Jack...don't let what she or her children did to you bother you." She has her own problems and she had no right to take them out on you." "And she won't do it ever again." "Will I am so sorry this had to happen and on his first day." "But neither she nor her kids will bother Jack going forward." "Will turns to Ms Wilson...I am sorry for being so defensive back there...I just love this little guy and seeing him hurt and no one helping him was more than I could take." Before she can resond three women come walking over. "Couldn't have happen to a nicer person." "Thank God she is gone." "Hi I am Clare and this is Cindy and Paula. " "We will keep an I on your son for you." "He will be safe, trust us." "And as for her ignorance...believe me she was a party of one when it comes to that." "Thank you very much...but as much as I would love to say Jack is my son..I am his uncle but I love him like a son." "Right little dude...?" "Jack turns to Will and hugs him tightly. "I love you too Will." " I know you do buddy..." "Now what do you say we cheat and go grab some pizza before he head over to your grandparents house." "Cool can Jeffery come?" "That's up to his mom." "Can I mom please..." "Okay but mind your manners for Will." "I will." "Well then let's go." "Mr Horton...Jack is lucky to have you in his life." Ms Wilson says. "Trust me I am the lucky one...he is a great kid." "I only wish I was his dad." But thank you for that...I appreciate it." "We will see you tomorrow..and ladies thank you for your support it mean a lot to me." "Okay kiddos lets go destroy a pizza...what do you say?" "Yeah"...they both yell in unison.


	69. Chapter 69

Will returns back to the apartment with Jeffrey and Jack. Cheri had told him that Jeffrey's mother was going to watch after Jack when he got home from school. So Will brings them to Jeffery's apartment gives Jack kiss on the head and says his goodbyes. He heads upstairs feeling bad that Jack had to endure the treatment he did because of him. He is also afraid that Cheri might think it's a bad idea that Jack be seen with Sonny and Will together because of what people will think or what could happen like today. He feels he really can't blame her for feeling that way. But he wants to talk to Sonny about it when he gets home.

Once back in his apartment he returns to his studying. As he is trying to concentrate he remembers what he did to the woman's husband. He had no right to expose him the way he did. He remembers how hard it was for him to admit it to himself but to force this guy to come out was wrong. He wishes now that he hadn't done it. He thinks of the lives he may have ruined. What if this guys kids are not as accepting as Jack is? What if because of the way those children were raised they reject him. Part of him knows that this man aided in creating this bigotry in his children and that what goes around comes around. But to dwell on it now is pointless because the damage has been done.

Sonny comes walking in the door to find Will face planted in the books asleep. He walks over and gently kisses Will's neck. Then he softly blows on his ear. Will wakes but doesn't let Sonny know. Sonny runs his tongue down the back of Will's neck. "I love when you do that to me Chris...but stop Sonny will be home soon." Sonny swats him over the head..."Real funny..you big jerk. "So how was your day...more to the point how was Jack's first day?" Will crinkles his nose. "Oh no...what happen?" Will proceeds to tell Sonny all that transpired after school. The pushing, the cut...the outing the guy...all of it. "Well first you had a lot more restraint than I would have." "And you were right about Ms Wilson...it does seem that she is not the homophobe that I took her for." "But your right Will ...what you did to that guy was wrong." "I can't see how you can fix it...you can't really apologize to him because the damage has been done." "You can't put that genie back the bottle." "But also ..he was cheating on his wife." "I am not saying that justifies what you did but this guy had some bad karma coming his way for a while." "Did he say anything to you?" "No he just grabbed his wife and pulled her away." "Do you think he might try to retaliate against you or me?" "Well definitely not you but me...maybe." "He doesn't even know you." "So I am the only one in his sights." "Well there is nothing we can do about it right now unfortunately." Sonny says.

"So does Jack seem excited about meeting my mother and father?" "We didn't really talk about it too much...I took him and Jeffrey out for pizza as a sort way to cheer up Jack." "Sonny I know you have high hopes for this little get to know you gathering but don't expect too much." "First the house in itself can be intimidating." "Then to be introduced to grandparents ...a concept he probably has no idea about." "Think about it, both Cheri"s parents are dead so he probably doesn't even know what grandparents are." " I know what your saying Will ..I get that...and you're right." "But I just want him to feel like he now has a family even if his asshole for a father bailed on him." "I know...but I am just saying give him time to get to understand." "Don't force him to do things like kiss your parents because that is what grandchildren do...let him move at his own pace." "I think he will get it all pretty soon..but for now...let him show you what he is willing to do." "Do you know what I mean?" "Yes I do...and you're right...he is the director here...we will follow his lead." Will afraid to broach the subject but needs to says "Do you think your parents will be upset with me because of how Jack has attached himself to me." "Honestly...and I am sorry to say this but yes...my mom will be but my dad won't be...he will only care that Jack is happy." "I will do what I can to minimize any display of affection for me from him in front of your parents." "Will I don't want you to do that...you will be depriving Jack of something he has come to need." "It might confuse him if you seem put off." "So whatever expressions of affection he shows you just accept it as you always have." "Okay but can you maybe explain that to your parents." "Yes of course...don't worry about that." "Look just be yourself and let Jack be himself around you." "I know how much he loves you...and you love him back...and I don't want to take that away from either of you." "Thanks Sonny...but he does seem to be warming up to you thought." "Yeah I notice that." "He has included me in things and that really makes me happy." "Yeah I think he has really grasp the concept of uncles that's for sure." "So what time are we heading over." "As soon as Cheri gets home from work." "About an hour and a half." "Ah just enough time to have some fun then shower and get ready." "Race you to the bedroom." "Don't need to ask me twice." "We both win no matter who gets there first." "Well if you win I will do that thing with my tongue you like so much." "Sonny pushes Will down into his chair and runs like hell to the bedroom." "No fair...I call foul...but I will pay up anyway...because I like doing it."


	70. Chapter 70

Will and Sonny have had their afternoon delight and have showered and dressed. They are just waiting for Cheri to come up with Jack so they can head over to the mansion. They have rehashed the days events at school and want to come up with a way they can still interact with Jack at school and not cause him any problems. As they sit there talking the phone rings. "I'll get it" Will says. He picks it up..."Hello" "Hello may I speak to Mr Horton please? "Speaking." "Oh Mr Horton...this is Ms Wlson, Jack teacher." "Yes...how may I help you?" "I just wanted to call ...and I am sorry about this but I thought you might want to know, ..."What is it?" "Mr. Gorton attempted suicide after he left us." "Oh my God...how is he?" "I am not really sure...one of the other mothers who I am friends will called me to tell me." "Well thank you for telling me...I guess." "I am very sorry about this." "I just thought you should know." "Yes well thank you again." "Goodbye." Sonny is standing beside Will. "Will what happen...Will just stares off into space...trying to comprehend what he has done. "Will what's wrong...what happen." "That guy that I outed today." "Yeah what about him?" "He tried to kill himself after he left us." "What...?" Just then there is a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Sonny says. He looks at Will to make sure he is okay. He opens the door and Cheri and Jack are standing there. "Hello Sonny...are you ready?" Jack goes running into the apartment and up to Will. "So you're taking me to meet my grandma and grandpa?" Will looks down..."oh... hello Jack." "Ah I am afraid I won't be going with you tonight." "I have some things to do...but uncle Sonny will be with you guys." "But I want you to come too.." " I am sorry Jack I can't tonight." Cheri looks at Sonny..."Is Will okay...is there something wrong?" "He just got some very disturbing news...he won't be going with us tonight." "Is he going to be okay?" "I really don't know." "He is going to need some time to deal with this." "Hey Jack...you ready to head out?" Sonny says. "But I want Will to come too." "Will can't go tonight Jack...so why don't we get going." Jack pouts a bit and stomps over to his mother. "Cheri..here are my keys...you know where my car is." "Why don't you two head down there and I will be down in a moment." "Okay...do you want to maybe call his off?" "No...no...my parents have been excited about this all day..and I am sure Hendersen has already prepared most of the food...so we will go as planned, we'll just leave Will here." "Okay...see you at the car." "Goodbye Will." But he doesn't respond.

Sonny walks over to Will. He puts his arms around him and hugs him. "Will I know you think this is your fault...but you don't know what was going on in his head...maybe he was already at that stage...and today was the day he couldn't take it anymore." "Thank you Sonny...you know that isn't true but thank you for trying." "What are you going to do?" "I don't know yet...I need to think about it." "If you need me call me, okay?" "Ah..sure...yeah...call you.." "I love you." "I love you to." Will say almost robotically. Sonny reluctantly leaves Will alone.

Having been where this guy was Will has a unique understanding of what was probably going through his head to drive him to this. Will can rationalize in his head that if the guy had only talked to someone...tried to talk it through then he wouldn't have done it. But when you are in that place you can't see any light in that tunnel. Will realizes what he has to do...he knows it could backfire but he has to do something..for the guy and himself if he is going to get through this himself. He calls Ms Wilson back using caller ID. Then he head out.

He walks down the hall to room 502. He knocks and hears a faint "come in". He slowly opens the door and walks in. The two look at each other. Will sees a bit of blood showing through on the bandage on his head. Will walks to the foot of the bed. "Mr Gorton...I can not say any words that would make up for what I did to you today...that brought you to this point." "Anything I say would just be hollow." "I have been in the very same place you are in right now." "I tried to do it to myself awhile back." "What's your name." he asked Will before Will could further elaborate. "I am William Horton sir." "Well William Horton...what you did to me today contributed to what I did to myself today." "And as angry as I am at you for that...you are not entirely to blame." "As was apparent when you saw me in the schoolyard...I was living a lie." "Don't get me wrong...I love my family very much...and I do love my wife but I wasn't honest with her or myself." "All you did was bring it to the foreground." "I should have had the courage to do it myself...but I didn't." "After I left you...my wife and I had a talk." "She told me how she felt about me now...and I can't blame her." "But I was at odds with myself for years...I think I knew I was gay when I married her..but I thought that once I married, those thoughts and desires would go away." "But they didn't and instead of getting out of the marriage I choose to act on my feeling in secret." "I am not trying to let you off the hook here ..what you did was wrong...no matter how mad you may have been." "You are absolutely right...what I did was more than wrong...and I had no right to take my anger out on you or your family in that way." "And for that I am truly sorry...I learn something about myself because of it." And I didn't like what I learned." Will said. "Well you did force me to confront it once and for all...and actually I feel a bit better for it.." Despite the fact that I did this to myself." "This was a stupid thing to do...it was a rash reaction that would have accomplished nothing but my children growing up without a dad." "Well as I am for myself...I am for you...glad that neither of us succeeded."Will offers. "Was you being gay what made you do it?" "Will thinks about whether he should admit this to him but he feels he owes it to him. "No sir I was raped." Will keeps his head down." "I'm sorry that happen to you." "How did you get past it?" "Well I don't know if I will ever get past it...but my boyfriend was there to support me...even when I wasn't very nice to him."

"William...it took a lot of guts to come down here and talk to me face to face...and I admire that." "I am not ready to forgive you for what you cost me...but I don't hate you for making me deal with this...I just hate the way it had to come out." "But who knows...I may never have told the truth and never had a chance to live the life I should." "Well thank you for being kind enough to let me speak."Will says. "But if I may...may I ask you one question...and of course you don't have to answer if you don't want to. "You want to know how I could raise my children to be so homophobic." "Well yes...that was my question." "I just thought it would be easier for me to say that gays were wrong because I didn't want to admit to myself that I was really gays." "I guess I am what I have heard people say...a self hating gay." "Does that answer your question." "Yes I guess it does." "I only hope that it is not so ingrained in your children that they can't accept and love you the way they did before." "I hope that too." "Thank you for coming by...your a good man William Horton." "Sir if you ever want to talk to someone or need a sounding board...please call me." Will writes his name and number down on a piece of paper and hands it to him." "Well Will I may do that someday." "I hope so." Will says. "Get better soon sir." "Roger ...please." "Okay Roger...I wish you the best...and again I offer my apologies." "Good bye." "Good bye William."


	71. Chapter 71

Will leaves the hospital feeling somewhat better but still upset that he did what he did and it resulted in someone almost dying. He thinks about all the times he was afraid that someone would find out he was gay..and how terrified he was that it would come out. While he tried to hide it, in the back of his mind he knew that Sonny knew but Sonny never pushed him...never made him feel like his secret might be exposed if Sonny felt like doing it. He remembers the day he came out to Sonny...and how Sonny told him that he sort of knew but that he wasn't going to push him on it. That he was going to let him arrive in that place on his own. Will really appreciated that. But Will did exactly the opposite...he used that knowledge against someone he didn't even really know as a weapon to hurt him..and in doing so destroyed a family and almost ended a life. What he tried to do in the hospital...how he tried to make amends just didn't clear his conscience. He still feels a sense of self hate that he could do that to another person...so carelessly. He decides he need to talk this through with someone.

"Will!...I didn't expect you tonight...come in come in..." "Hey grandma." "Have a seat...you have that, I need to talk look on your face...what's up?"Will walks over to the couch and takes off his jacket and throws it over the back of it then sits down. "Grandma...I did something today...that I am ashamed of..and that almost cost someone their life...but most certainly their family." Marlena is scared by Will's admission."Tell me what happen Will." Will explains the whole story to her...about Jack..and the bigoted woman...and Jack being hurt. He leaves no details out. He tells her about his hospital visit and how the guy was more generous to Will than he deserved. Upon completion he sits there...and a tear rolls down his cheek. Neither speak for a few moments. "Let me ask you Will...what are you looking for right now?...what do you want to hear that would make this better for you?" "I don't know...I guess I want someone to say that it is okay...that I made a mistake...that we all make mistakes...something that will take away this guilt I have." "Honey...I would love to do that for you...I would love to take away the guilt...but sweetheart I can't do that for you." "You know what you did was wrong." "You lashed out at someone because they had hurt someone you care about very much." "While anyone would want to hurt someone who harmed someone they love...you didn't just hurt this man...you had collateral damage that you didn't consider." "And Will I am sorry to say...that you used the fact that this man was gay against him." "Do you understand that...do you realize what that means." "Yes...I was in essence saying that gay is bad...I was directly or indirectly feeding into the bigotry that his wife and he had against gays." "That's right Will." "You concluded that the best way to get back at this man was to show everyone he was gay." "Suppose you were with a group of people and one of them didn't like you...and to prove that you were a bad person...they told every...well he is gay...that's why he is bad." "God grandma...you're not making me feel better here." "I am sorry honey...I would like to...but I can't agree or justify what you did just to give you a false sense that it was okay." "What I can say though is that you learned from your mistake...you took responsibility for that mistake and you did what you felt you had to do to make some sort of amends for it." "That is admiral of you." "But if you are looking for me to provide some sort of absolution or penance then I think you would need to speak to your uncle Eric." Will has been hanging his head the whole time she has been talking to him. To ashamed to look at her...because he knows everything she said was right. "Will...look at me...come on look at me." Will raises his head and looks her in the eyes. "You did the best you could to try to correct your mistake." "There really isn't anything else you could do about it." "But Will there is something I would like you to consider." "What's that?" " "You have to look inside and ask yourself why you use him being gay this way." "Do you feel being gay is wrong.. do you feel like you are a bad person because you are gay." "Grandma...you know I don't feel that way." "Don't you Will? ...then why were you so willing to use it against this person?" Will just stares at her. Now he is confused...he wonders if she is right, is he like Mr Gorton...a self hating gay man?" "Okay...well I didn't get what I came here for...but that is no reflection on you...I was just being selfish again...and seeking out someone to tell me that I wasn't a bad person." "Will you are not a bad person...you just did one bad thing...and you have to ask yourself...why you really did it." "You're right...maybe I will talk it over with Sonny...and see if he can help me understand...maybe he has gone through something like this, although not this extreme, when he first came out." "I think that is a good idea." Will stands and grabs his coat..he wrings it out in his hands even though it is not even wet. "Honey...I am so sorry you have to deal with this...but in time when you can sort this out in your own mind...you will feel better...but for now...you need to work through this." "Thank you grandma...it means alot to me that you are willing to give it to me straight..and not just give me the pat answers but the real answers." Marlena step over to him..and hugs him..."I love you Will...you have hit a bump in the road...and you are dealing with it maturely and I am proud of you for that." "Thanks grandma...maybe someday...I will learn how to live life right." "Oh stop that ...you live life fine...you just need to adjust your course sometime...as does everyone." "We all have to make correction from time to time." "That is what maturity is all about." "Well I should get home...Sonny should be back from his introduction party at the mansion." "I love you grandma"..."I love you too sweetheart." Will heads for the door..."Give Sonny my love...and you have to bring Jack over to meet me sometime." "I will do that..he is a great kid...you'll love him like I do." Good bye Grandma." Good bye Will.


	72. Chapter 72

Will is sitting in the apartment alone with the lights off. He hears the keys jingling in the door. Sonny comes in and reaches to turn the lights on. "Please Sonny don't turn them on." "Will?" "What are you doing sitting in the dark." "I am just thinking." Sonny tosses his keys on the desk and starts to walk over while Will starts his questions. "How did it go with Jack and your parents?" Well it was love at first sight for, or second sight I guess, both of them." "Jack was a bit cautious at first" "He was clinging to his mom for about an hour but then he got into the swing of things." "Of course it didn't hurt that my dad had bought tickets to some Circus that is coming next week." Sonny reaches Will and sit down at his feet with his hands on Will's legs. "How was your night...did you come up with a plan?" "Oh yeah I came up with one..and even carried it out." "Really that quick." "What did you come up with." "I went to the hospital to see him." "Really? "Wow that took guts." "How did it go?"

"Well there is good news and bad news." Good news is he was more than generous to me." "Far more than I deserved as I told my grandma Marlena." "What's the bad news." "Well there is a list." "First I ripped his family apart." "I guess his wife gave him an earful." "His kids may not speak to him again." "And I discovered that I am a self hating gay person." "Will, why would you say that.?" "Well my grandma and I talked about it...and she brought up some points that I didn't even consider." "I mean I knew what I did was wrong but what I didn't consider was that I used his being gay as a weapon against him." "I was feeding into the very bigotry that caused this whole fucking mess." There was silence.

"You're not saying anything." Will points out. "Will I love you you know that." "Oh boy I hear the mother of all buts about to come out." Will says. "Well Will when you told me what had happen I sort of thought the same thing," "Why didn't you say anything?" "Because I could see how torn up you were about it..and I didn't want to contribute to that." "But Sonny that is a big deal...that is just another flaw to add to my many flaws." "Will don't be so hard on yourself." "That is how being gay is presented...think of all the times you've heard someone say ..that's gay...in a pejorative way." "I know it will sound odd but you are relatively new to being gay...and I am sure when you were in school you probably use the term gay in a negative way." "Hell even I did before I came out." "It takes time to erase that connotation from your mind." "You were caught up in the heat of the moment and you resorted to what was already ingrained in your mind." "You really can't be blamed for that." "But Sonny...a person almost died because of my carelessness." "Will I am not going to try to make up some excuse to let you off the hook." "The only thing I can says is this." "He didn't die thank God, you recognized what you did as being wrong and careless, you did what you could to make amends, and now you see how we have to be careful with what we say to people." "We need to think about it before we say it..because it could have ramifications that we don't see at the time." "There is nothing like 20 20 hindsight." Will says. "That's true...but with it we can change what we do going forward." "Now enough of the self flagellation." "You were a major topic at this little shindig." "Oh no...did Jack rattle on about me." "Oh yeah...Will this and Will that...it started to become annoying." Sonny says then laughed. "No it wasn't too bad...I got a few honorable mentions in between...he gave me a couple of uncle Sonny's." "Which made my night." "See I told you he would come around." "You just needed to give him time." "Well I will never be Will in his eyes." "Well really who could be...there is only one of me." "With my warts and all." "Hey enough of that talk." "Let me see if I can't make you feel a little better." And with that Sonny starts to undo Will's belt. Will stops him and pushes him gently down onto the floor. "This is going to be a mutual pleasure." Will says as they both take off their clothes and position themselves to pleasure each other together. Their tongue and lips work on each others erections almost with a hunger that can't be satisfied. They almost compete to see who can give the other more pleasure. And it works out to be beneficial for both, as they climax together. Once they have delivered their last drops Will turns to lay face to face with Sonny and they kiss, exchanging the taste that remains on their tongues from each other. "I don't know what I would do without Sonny." "Same here." Sonny says. Will lays back and Sonny rest his head on Will's chest and his arm across his stomach.


	73. Chapter 73

Will wakes in the morning and is careful not to jostle the bed so Sonny can get more sleep. He takes a shower gets dressed and makes himself a cup of tea. Then breaks out his books and starts to study. Some time passes and he is almost done with his reading for class today. He looks at the clock and realizes that it is about time to take Jack to school. He calls down to Cheri to make sure they are still on. "Hello." "Hey Cheri...it's Will." "Oh hi...what's up?" "Well I was just wondering if we are still on for me to take Jack to school?" "Oh...ah..thanks...but Jeffrey's mom will be taking Jack to school for a while until I get my schedule setup." Cheri says with hesitation in her voice. She knows what she is saying is mean but she now has to do the actual dirty work and actually say it. "I don't mind taking...I like spending time with him."Will says...feeling a bit hurt by the rejection. He hears Jack in the background..."Is that Will.?...is he coming down to get me?" Will hears Cheri cover the mouthpiece to try to cover her voice so he doesn't hear her talking to Jack but he hears everything. "No it is not Will" ..."Jeffrey's mom will be taking you to school for a while." "But I want Will to." "Jack end of discussion." "You are going with Jeffrey." Cheri comes back on. "Oh sorry ...I had a coughing fit there for a moment, but no we are all set...so you can sleep in now." "Well okay Cheri..if you say so." "Please tell Jack I said hello." "I'll do that...thank you...have a good day." Will hangs up. He sits at the table with his books..and wants to cry. But he won't let himself. He hears Sonny rustling in the bed and checks the time. He didn't hear the alarm go off but then he was talking on the phone so maybe he just missed it.

"Morning" Sonny says as he climbs out of bed. "Hey shouldn't you be taking Jack to school right now?" "Ah ...no...Jeffrey's mom is going to be taking them in now." "But I thought you wanted to do that." "You could take them both in and let Jeffrey's mom take a break from carpooling." " Yeah...well plans change"..Will says as he gathers up his books and throws them in his backpack..."hey I have a class in an hour and I want to get there early so I can talk to the professor about this assignment he gave us." "Will what's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong." Will says as dismissively as he can muster. "I...will see you tonight." Will walks over and gives Sonny a kiss and turns to leave. "Will something is wrong." "No everything is fine...I promise...now I have to get going." "I love you...see you tonight." Maybe I will stop by the coffee house after my classes." Bye.

Sonny knows Will is lying. Why would he give up taking Jack to school..he loves to spend time with him...and Jack certainly likes to spend time with him. Sonny hopes Will isn't trying to distance himself from Jack for Sonny and his family's sake. That is the last thing Sonny would want him to do. He gets to much pleasure playing fill in dad or favorite uncle. A mantle Sonny is more than happy to let him have since it mean so much to him. Sonny plays a hunch. "Hello." "Hey Cheri...it's Sonny...oh hey Sonny...how are you?" "Great...even though I haven't had my morning coffee." "Hey I wanted to ask you...why didn't Will take Jack to school today?" "Oh I just thought that it would be easier for everyone if Jack just went in with Jeffrey and his mom." "But Will loves being around Jack...it wasn't going to be a chore for him." "Well I just think it is better this way." You know save on gas...and all that stuff." "Well Will could have taken them both in too." "Sonny I appreciate it...but this arrangement is easier." "I am sorry but I have to go..or I will be late for work...sorry...I will talk to you soon." And she hangs up. "Soon?" Sonny says to himself. "Soon sounds like it will be awhile before they talk again." Sonny thinks he has a handle on why Will was upset. And he is now getting there himself.

He doesn't want to jump to conclusions. Sonny remembers Will questioning whether it was a good idea for the two of them to take Jack to school..and they decided that one at a time was better for Jack's sake. But now Cheri has taken that away from Will. And that ticks him off. He showers and gets dressed. Just before he leaves for work he texts Will a message asking him to really try to stop by the coffee house...he will need his Will fix this afternoon. He checks to make sure everything is off and he heads out.

Will is confused...he is not sure if Cheri changed things because of the incident in the schoolyard...and felt it best for Jack to avoid being teased about the two dads thing. Or was she homophobic? But she didn't seem to be anytime they were all together. Or did she think that Jack was spending too much time with him and that it might be a bad influence on him. Maybe even worse did she think that Will was a predator because of Jack's attachment to him or his attachment to Jack.

Will finishes up his last class of the day. He checks his phone to see if there are any messages. He turns it off during class so it doesn't disturb anyone or even himself.

He sees the text from Sonny but is not sure if he wants to talk to Sonny right now. Sonny knows there was something wrong this morning and this ruse that he needs his Will fix was a first. But he can't just dismiss him. So he texts back..that he will be doing some extra studying in the library so he will see him at home tonight. He goes to put the phone back in his pocket and hears the chime announcing another text...containing one word...PLEASE... Will can't refuse Sonny so he text back...on my way.


	74. Chapter 74

Hey guys...if you are signed in as a guest...and send me a question or a comment..I can't respond to you because you are only a guest. I am sorry about that...I have had few guest send questions but I can't answer you because there is no link to do it. Again I am sorry I am not ignoring you..honest.

Will, with no enthusiasm goes to the coffee house to see Sonny. He knows what it is about and he really doesn't want to face it. Not right now. He is hurt and though he would like to know why Cheri has removed him from this equation..he is afraid of the answer. He slowly walks toward the door to the coffee house and holds back ..trying to think of a way to get around this. But there are customers behind him so he has to enter. Sonny sees him immediately and can see he doesn't want to be there. He walks over to Will and gives him a peck on the cheek. "Come on let's go sit down in our booth." Sonny takes Will's hand and leads the way. They both sit down. Will won't even look at Sonny. "Will I know what is bothering you..." "Sonny ..it's nothing can we just let it go?" "No we can't Will...Cheri hurt you ..now whether intentionally or not I don't know yet..but I intend to find out." "Sonny please don't do that...it will just make it harder for Jack...and I don't want that." "Will you are a part of Jack's life whether Cheri likes it or not." "Sonny let's be honest here...I am not family...to her I am just a guy who happens to be seeing Jack's uncle." "Hell for all I know she might think I am a bad person..or a bad influence on Jack." "It doesn't matter...it is just another case..of I am not good enough for someone." "I can't do this Sonny...I have to leave." "Sonny grabs Will's hand...Will not meaning to be so abrupt..jerks his hand away. "I have to go Sonny...I will see you later." Will turns to leave. Sonny goes after him...but Will just turns ..."Please Sonny just let me goes...please?" Sonny backs off.

Sonny is angry...he wants to call Cheri and tell her off but that won't do any good. But he is going to talk to her..whether Will wants him to or not. He grabs his cell and calls her at work. "Hello Cheri Olson..here. "Cheri..it is Sonny." "Oh Sonny ...is something wrong with Jack?" she says with concern. "I am not calling about Jack directly...he is fine I am sure...but I am not calling about him being hurt or anything." "Then what is it." "Well I would like to talk to you today...sometime after work." "Well I have to get home to Jack..can it wait when I have some free time." "No I don't think it can." "Why don't you tell Jack to go up to our place and Will can watch him while we talk." "No that's ok...I will just call Mrs Andrews and have her keep Jack until I get home." "Why not just send him up to see Will...he didn't get to go to the thing at the mansion..he would like to hear Jack's stories?" "Maybe some other time...not tonight...I will just let him stay where he is." "Okay..fine...what time do you get out of work?" "I usually leave around 4:30." "You sound upset Sonny...is everything alright?" "Why don't you come by the coffee house after work..I have to stay a bit later today than I thought." "Okay...but is everything alright?" I will see you around 5 Cheri...I have to go.. bye." Click.

Will heads home to try to do some studying before Sonny come home to pick up where he just left off in their conversation. He enters the building and can hear Jeffrey and Jack playing in the rec room. Normally he would go down there but thinks the better of it and heads up to his apartment. When he gets to the door he sees a drawing taped to the door of a man and a boy...and under them are the names...Will and Jack...with the k in Jack backwards. Will starts to cry. He carefully peeled the tape off the door and goes inside. He takes the drawing over to the refrigerator and places it under a magnet to hold it in place. He runs his hand down it to smooth it out..and places another magnet on the bottom to keep it from curling up. Walking over to a kitchen chair he sits down and just stare at it. "What did I do wrong?" he asks himself out loud. He stares at it for about an hour. Finally realizing he is not going to get any studying done he gets up goes over to the bed and just lays down. He is glad he is alone ...this way he doesn't have to put up a facade for anyone and he can just cry without someone trying to console him.

Cheri shows up at about 4:50. She approaches Sonny who simply looks at her and then tell Holly he will be in his office and doesn't want to be disturbed. He turns back to Cheri, "Follow me please?" She falls in line behind him like she it being lead to the principals office. They arrive and walk in. Sonny closes the door behind them and before she can say anything Sonny lays into her. "What the hell is going on with you?" Cheri is caught off guard and almost falls back on the couch. "What do you mean?" "Knock it off Cheri you know what I mean." "Why are you trying to keep Will from seeing Jack." "You know how much Will loves him...and how much Jack loves him."

Cheri gets her ire up.."Oh Jack doesn't know what he loves." "Today it could be trucks and fire engines and tomorrow it could be planes and motorcycles." "What the hell does that mean.?..we aren't talking about toys here..we are talking about two people." "It means that Jack's affections are fleeting...he might like Will now but he may hate him tomorrow." "Why because you want him too?" Sonny accuses her.

"What is really going on here Cheri...what do you have against Will?" "What do I have against him" she yells.."I will tell you what I have against him"..."When Jack is not with him he is talking about him...and when he wants someone to do something with him he wants only Will to do with him." "You saw him the other night at your parents house...Will this and Will that...I was getting tired of it." "So you are jealous...you are jealous that your son loves Will." "I am jealous that he cares more about Will than me." "Cheri you know that is not true." "Yes it is...he is still angry with me for not picking Will as his dad." "He is angry at me for letting him believe Keith was his dad." "Cheri who did that damage?" "Did Will?" "Who was the one that got Jack to even understand what was going on." "Who was the one that explained to Jack that Alex leaving was not a reflection on him but a reflection on Alex's lack of character." "Who was the one that explained to Jack why he couldn't be his father." "Will is doing what he thinks is right...he is trying fill in for my brother's complete disregard for his son." "Sonny, Will is not family..he can just up and leave anytime he wants...and what do I do then." "Jack will blame me for that." "Woh...stop right there...Will is family...he is my family...he isn't going anywhere." "You aren't even married..he doesn't have to stick around if he doesn't want to." "Well we are hoping to correct that legality soon."

"Look Cheri...you need to come to grips with this issue you have...do you know that Will even offered to forfeit some of the attention from Jack that he gets, so the my family wouldn't feel like an outsider to Jack." "He would have kept Jack away from him...even though he knows it might hurt him just to protect the family." "He offered to not even go over to my parents house so that Jack could focus on them." "Is that why he didn't go that night?"Cheri asked. "No he had something to do ..to correct a mistake he made." "And let me tell you it is not something many people would even considered doing but he did because it was the right thing to do." "Now isn't that the kind of person you want around Jack?" "And if I am to be completely honest...when I first discovered that Jack was my nephew...I was sort of upset with Will that Jack had attached himself to Will so quickly but didn't want me around." "So Will corrected that...and now I am Uncle Sonny...and he includes me in things."

"Will knows that Jack's affections for him can be over that top to the point of excluding others, but as soon as Will sees that he tries to fix it." "He just wants Jack to know what it's like to be loved...something he didn't feel very much of growing up." "So I am begging you ...please talk to Will." "Let him know what are you feeling and he will do whatever it takes to make it right...I promise." "Okay Sonny...I didn't really feel right about what I was doing in the first place." "I was feeling bad that I was hurting Will after all he did for Jack and me." "I will talk to him when I get home." "Thank you so much Cheri..you won't regret it I promise." "I know I won't regret it..because really all I want is for Jack to be happy." "Thank you, thank you, thank you. "Well let me get out of here..." "I will talk to you later Sonny." Okay...thanks again...it means alot." "Have a good night." .."you too Sonny."


	75. Chapter 75

Will is still laying on the bed. Cried out. He realizes that Sonny should be home by now..so he grabs his phone to apologize for his behavior. He know's Sonny was only trying to help him. He starts to dial when he hears a knock on the door. He climbs out of bed..."What did you lose your house key?" Will says as he opens the door. "Hello Will." "Oh hi Cheri...Sonny isn't here yet." "I came to see you Will." "Can I come in? Will steps aside and Cheri walks in. Will closes the door and immediately starts to talks..."Cheri...I don't know what..."."Will...she interrupts..."I am sorry for." 'You go first Will says." "Thank you"...".Will I just wanted to say how sorry I am about what happen this morning." "It was all my doing..and my insecurities." "I didn't want you spending so much time with Jack." "But why...did I do something wrong?" "Have I hurt in some way that I am not aware of?"..."if I have please let me know..and I will apologize."

"Will ...Will...it's not you...it was me." Cheri says. "I don't get it...did I offend you?" Will asked. "No...nothing like that." "This is hard and embarrassing to say...but I was jealous of you." "Why?" "Because you have become everything to Jack." "You're his dad and his best friend...rolled into one." "And I didn't fit into the equation." "I felt like he loved you more than he loved me." "Oh..God..I am so sorry it appeared that way." "It was never my intent to usurp your place with Jack." "I was just trying to be there for Jack...since his father bailed on him." "I know that now Will...I do...it is just hard." "When he is home it is all about Will and what Will and Jack did today..." "I don't seem to fit in there." "I can fix this..I can..." "Please let me try...I miss him...and I want to be there for him." "I know you do Will." "And I would love to get this sorted out before I lose Jack to you." "First that would never happen...one because I wouldn't never let it..and second..he loves you so much." "He talks about you all the time." "He would like to do more fun things with you...like the baseball game." "But he understands that right now you are busy with getting things all set up for him and you." "But he misses you...and would love to spend more time with you."

"Really?" "Yeah...totally." Listen...there is this thing coming to town in two weeks...I know it wouldn't be up your alley but Jack would love it so maybe I could get 3 tickets and you and Jack and Jeffrey could all go." "You would get to spend time with him doing something fun...and he will have Jeffery to hang with." "But like I said...it is not your thing I am sure." "What is it?..."You ready...it is a Monster Truck Show." "Get out of here...I love monster trucks...well I like the crashes...and stuff.". "As long as I am not sitting so close that I get mud thrown at me from the wheels." Will laughs..."Tell me about it..I took Jonny once..and I was picking gravel out my hair for a week." They both laugh. "Well that sounds great..but why don't you come along instead of Jeffrey?" "Nah let this be your time." "And he can Jeffery can tell stories to their classmates to impress everyone." "Sonny was right...when something is wrong you will try to fix it." Cheri hugs him. "Thank you Will for understanding and for being there for Jack..it means the world to me and I know it means everything to Jack." "Ditto ..I feel the same way back."

"Well I am glad we got that settled." Will said. "Me too...I was feeling so guilty this morning..lying to Jack." "I know..I heard you..." "You heard me?" "Yeah but no big deal...it is all sorted out now." "Why didn't you say anything...well it wasn't my place..I figured you had your reasons." "I know I had all sort of reasons popping up in my head as to why you wouldn't want me around him." "Really what reasons?" "It doesn't matter now..because we are on the same page...and this is going to be fine." "Well I should get down stairs and start dinner...my bottomless pit of a son must be starving." "Okay...so am I back on car detail tomorrow?" "If you want." "Yeah I would ...I have class shortly after I would drop Jack off so it works out perfectly." "I won't be able to do it every day but a least a couple of times a week." "Okay great...just let me know what days..and we will work out a schedule." "Great...I will get that to you." "Thanks again for sorting this out for me." "I will be able to sleep better tonight." "And thank you Will." "I will talk to you later." "Okay...say hi to Jack for me." "Will do." Bye.

Will is is ecstatic. He breathes a sigh of relief when Cheri leaves. He heads over to get a bottle of water because his mouth was so dry from being nervous. He no sooner gets the bottle when there is another knock on the door. He walks over expecting Cheri but when he opens the door he suddenly feels a hug around his waist. "Hey little dude...I missed you...

Sonny comes home about a half and hour later and walks into to find Will and Jack playing video games on the floor. Will looks up with a huge grin...".Little dude here is kicking my butt.." "Guess it doesn't matter which car you chose...it's the driving that counts." "Right little dude...? "Yup." "And I am the best." "Will and Sonny laugh. "Hey uncle Sonny." "You want to race me after Will?" Now Sonny has a huge grin..."I will take you down...little man." Sonny says. Sonny throws his keys on the desk and coat on the chair..and sits down on the floor with them. Will looks at Sonny and leans over and kisses him. "Yuck...no mushy stuff." "What can I say little man...I love this guy." "Okay, just no mushy stuff." They laugh. "Someday you will find a girl and you will like doing the mushy stuff." Will says. "No way...Will and Sonny just look at each other..."oh yeah will." They say together.


	76. Chapter 76

Will and Sonny talk about what happen with Cheri. Will admits what his concerns were and Sonny takes his hand. "God Will I am so sorry you were put through that." "Well it wasn't fun that's for sure...but it's resolved now and things can get back to normal." "However there is one thing we have not talked about at all since it happen." Sonny looks at him quizzically, "What's that?" "Well it was the situation that I didn't handle very well." "Okay you still have me guessing here." Sonny says. "Your proposal." "Remember?" "Yes I remember...what did you think I would forget that?" "Well we haven't talked about it since that day..and that day it didn't go so well." "No you're right it didn't go so well." "That was partly my fault." "I didn't leave room for discussion." Sonny says. "And I" Will says. "ruined the moment by getting all serious before I even had a chance to enjoy the thought of spending my life with you." "Well okay we have time now...so what do you want to talk about?" Sonny says. "Well first and foremost...I still want to marry you if you feel the same way." "No I don't feel the same way...I want it more now than I did before." "You butthead...scared the crap out of me at first there." "Okay so we are still there." "Now I need to know, for you what will being married mean to you?" "I am not sure what you mean by that." Sonny continues, "I mean...it will mean that I get to be with you for the rest of my life." "We will grow old together." "Well I would hope that that would mean that to you, but what about a family." "Are you still sort of set against having children?" "I know this is a sore spot for you...and I am sorry I am asking..but I would like to know what to expect." "Will I have to be honest here...I am not completely sure." Will feels a bit deflated but he tries to hide it. "I think right now...we are both young enough that we have time to think about it." "It is not something that we have to address right now."

"No you're right but...if you think you are implacable about this then it could become an issue when we are at an age... where our age... will play a factor in whether we can take on a child or not." "Well we have a long time before that comes into play Will." "Sonny I love you but you are stalling here." "Do you really not know whether you want children..or do you really know you don't want to have children?" Which is it?" "Okay and this is a sorry answer I know...but both are right...I really don't know...but also, I don't think I will." "Oh...okay." A silence drapes them. Will wasn't really expecting that...he thought that now that Sonny was an uncle that his views might have changed but they haven't. They sit in the quiet for a few minutes but for Sonny it feels like hours. "Say something Will, please." "I"...I'm ...I'm not sure what to day." "But if I had to say something..I would say that I am disappointed." "I just thought having Jack now that your views would have changed." "Will I love Jack...and having a nephew is great...but to have one of my own...I guess I am being selfish a bit." "What do you mean?" "I don't want to share you with anyone." "But Sonny as nice as that sounds...it really isn't practical." "You are in love with me now...and a lot of that I suspect is lust...because it is still new for you...because I am so inexperienced you get to live it over again by watching me discovering new things." "And while I would not want that to fade...I think we both know in time it might wane a bit." "We will always want each other I don't doubt that...but we have so much more to give than what we give to each other." "And I would like to give that to a child." "My own child."

"Will let me blunt here...would this be a dealbreaker for you if we didn't have a child or children of our own?" "No I would still want to be with you but I don't think we need to get married to accomplish that." Will explains. "So you're saying that if we can't have kids then there really is no reason to get married?" "Well sort of yeah." "I mean what would change if we got married." "We would be doing the exact same thing we do now." "Only now we would have some legal document that says we are married...that isn't even recognized in all states including this one." "But Will it shows our commitment to each other." "Yes it does...but who does it show it to Sonny?" "Anyone who truly knows us doesn't need to see that to know that we are committed to each other." "And we really don't need to get it to prove it to each other...do we?" "No I suppose you are right...but Will I want to be able to say that you are with me." "Sonny...no offense but that sort of sounds like you're staking claim to me." "That you want to brand me the property of Sonny Kiriakis..hands off." "I didn't mean it that way honest." "No I know you didn't I understood what you meant but even you have to admit to the outside world that is what it would look like." "Who cares what they think." "I do Sonny...I don't want people to think that I am not my own person..that I am only who I am when I am with you." "Will you are your own person...just like I am my own person." "Really Sonny?...am I?" "I am living in your apartment basically living off of your money...I barely pull down enough for myself." "I contribute almost nothing to this relationship that is tangible." "I only bring myself...and now that I say that...I am thinking how bad that sounds." "It makes me sound like a kept person." "To service your needs." "Hold on here Will...when did me not wanting kids turn into you being my sex slave?"

"Well not worded like that...but it is true if you really look at it." "What have I brought to the table in this relationship." "Fuck Will I'm not looking for a dowery." "You bring you to the table." "Well talk about inequity." Will counters. "What does that mean?" "It means...you're the husband and I am the fucking wife." "A roll I am not happy to be relegated to Sonny." "I don't enjoy being the man behind the man." Sonny stands up..."How did this get so fucked up here?" "I don't even know what to do with any of this." "Fine if you want to have kids ...if that will make you feel like you are equal to me then we will have kids." Will stands too...he walks over and takes his jacket off the back of the chair and walks out. "Will...come back here...we aren't finished." "Yes we are Sonny no need to talk further about this and don't ever order me to do something." Will says walking away. Sonny grabs his coat and goes after Will. He catches up with him at the bottom of the stairs. "Will , I didn't mean to make it sound like an order." "Oh good I felt like we were back in the 50s and you were ordering me to cook dinner and wash the dishes." "Hey Will, Uncle Sonny...are you guys fighting?" Jack says as the runs down the hall to them. "Hey little dude." Will says without the usual excitement in his voice. "Hey Jack." Sonny says as he puts his hand on Jack's shoulder and leans down to his face." Uncle Will and I are having a grownup talk right now...so do you think maybe you could let us talk for a bit in private." "But you aren't talking you are fighting." Jack says. Will leans down to Jack..."you're a smart kid there little dude." "Jack leave your uncles alone now...they are talking...come back inside." Cheri calls from the door. "But I don't want them to fight." "Jack come on leave them alone." Will looks around so he doesn't have to face Cheri. Jack won't budge. "Jack." Cheri says firmly as she walks down the hall to get him. "You come with me young man." "She grabs him by the arm to pull him away. ""I will see you in the morning Jack...to take you to school ..okay little dude?" "Please don't fight." "We're fine Jack..don't worry." Sonny says. Jack pleads one last time before Cheri gets him in the apartment to not fight. Sonny turns to Will.

"Will please come back inside so we can talk about this." "We are both heated ..we just need to calm down and talk about this...we can sort this all out." "And how will we do that Sonny..I will still be the dutiful little wife in this relationship." "Maybe I should meet you at the door in plastic wrap so I can be the toy you unwrap to play with." "Or maybe I should just lay naked on the bed when you come home...you can get your rocks off then ask me what's for dinner." Sonny grabs Will's arm firmly and pulls him outside so the neighbors don't have to hear this. "What the hell is going on with you?" "Where is this shit coming from." Out of the clear blue sky you decide that this relationship is all one sided." "That you are just a fuck to me." "When have I ever made you feel that way." "When have I ever said that you don't carry your own water or pull your own weight." "Do you think that only tangible things are what make a relationship equitable." "Listen to me...if you weren't with me...then everything I have done..my business..school ..all of it would mean nothing to me." "You bring order and joy to my life...and that is worth more than anything else you could bring." "Now I am not sure why all of sudden you feel like a lesser person here but that couldn't be further from the truth." Will has been looking at the ground the whole time Sonny has been talking. Sonny puts his fingers under Will's chin. Speaking softly..."If I have ever made you feel like you are simply sex to me then I can't apologize enough to make that right." Will looks past Sonny because he can't look in his eyes. "Sonny I hear everything you are saying..and I am sorry for implying that I am just a piece of ass to you, but it doesn't change how I feel about myself here." "You don't know what it is like to feel like a failure...to feel like you can't give the people you love the things they need." "Will...you give me what I need every single day." "You give me a reason to get out of bed." "You give a reason to come home at night." "You give me love and that is what keeps me going." "Thank you Sonny...really but right now I need to be alone and sort this all out." "Honestly I don't know where this is all coming from either and I need to figure that out." "So I am just going to go for a drive and think." "I will be back..I promise." Sonny looks at him with sad eyes. "Will please know and understand ..that I love you so much...there is nothing else that you could bring to this relationship that would mean more to me than just you." "Thanks...but I am going to go." Will turns and walks toward his car.


	77. Chapter 77

Will gets in his car and drives off. He knows where some of this is coming from but Sonny has made it clear that what Will wants or needs he can't give him. Will knows since Jack has been around he feels he has a purpose. Someone who needs him..who relies on him. Not in the way Sonny expressed about his need for him. Will wants to bring someone into the world that is a piece of him. Someone he can nurture and have with them what he never had when he was child. Jack being around has brought that up in him. He can't just turn it off. And if he was to spend his life with someone who wouldn't share that feeling with him he would be devastated and end up resenting them. He loves Sonny...but Sonny only seems to have enough love to give to him and not enough to give to a child too. He tells Will that he loves Jack...but when he thought that Jack was his...he was not happy or really even wanted to take on that roll. Will would have been overjoyed. Sonny even said that he would be financially responsible for him. And that struck Will as a callous thing to say. He can't think of a way to get around this. If things end with Sonny then he will lose Jack. And that scares him. He can't move out because he doesn't have the money to take care of himself. And he doesn't want to move back home and give up his independence. He is going to do what he always does when he can't sort something out.

"Will" "Hey grandma." "Come on in." So how are you doing?" "I'm okay." "Well your mouth may say that but your body says otherwise." "What's going on?" "Sonny and I just had ...hell I don't know what you would call it...a fight I guess." "Sit down...tell me what happen. Will doing his usual takes off his coat and throws it over the back of the couch and sits on the end. " Will gives her the story sparing nothing despite how embarrassing. When is finishes he gives a "whew." "Wow...that was some ride you took there...from getting married to not getting married to you wanting children to him not and then to you being an object to him." "A toy as you said." Marlena is quiet for a moment. Then. "Will how long have you been holding that in?" "What?...What do you mean.?" "Come on Will you don't have to be a shrink to see that this didn't just pop into your head like that." "This has been there awhile and this conversation...or fight just knocked down the wall that was holding it back." "So tell me how long has this been there." Will picks at his pants leg, slightly embarrassed that she saw that immediately."I think it has been a while...but it didn't really start to build up until Jack showed up." "When I thought Jack was Sonny's son...I couldn't have been happier." "But I saw a side of Sonny that I didn't really like all that much." "He did not want Jack to be his...at all." His answer was going to be taking financial responsibilities." "I loved the little guy the minute I thought it was Sonny's." "I am not saying that Sonny doesn't love Jack...I just think Sonny loves him because he is his nephew...and he can send him home." "Whereas I on the other hand hate to see the little guy go." "I like that he looks up to me..that he wants to be around me." "I like taking care of him..protecting him." "Like at school that day...standing up for him." "That was the first time I think I felt like I was positively impacting someone's life in a good way and showing him how much I cared"

"Am I making any sense here?"..."you haven't said anything." Malena response "I was just waiting for you to finish your train of thought." "So I finished...what have you got for me?" "Will this isn't like buying a pair of shoe...where you need a size a color, loafer or not loafer." "There is no real answer if I am to be blunt here." "If Sonny is positive and set in his feeling that he doesn't want to have children." "Then you have two choices...you live with that fact or you cut your losses." "You have to decide if you are willing to give up Sonny for a life you think you want." "Grandma...it is not the life I think I want." I told you from the beginning of the whole thing that I felt like I was giving up on my hopes and dreams...and you said that I could still have them." "Well right now I can't still have them if I am to stay with Sonny." "And I can't tell him that and have him say okay we will have kids when he really isn't behind or committed to the idea." "It would be him giving into me and being miserable or me giving into him and being miserable." "Well Will you are right there." "So you got nothing for me here?" Will says. "Stop that." Marlena says as she slaps his shoulder..jokingly. "So it is a do or die situation for me." "Give up my dream for Sonny or he give up his for me." "I could live with giving up mine I suppose, but I couldn't and wouldn't want Sonny to chose my way and be unhappy." "Wait Will...you would being willing to live an unfulfilled life just to spare Sonny?" "I guess." "Well I don't like the sound of that Will." She continues. "I love Sonny you know that...but I don't think I could live with him taking away your dreams just so he can be happy with his." Marlena says. "So are you saying break it off with him." "No I would never tell you what to do you know that...but Will it would kill me to think that you could be happy but you won't let yourself be just for someone else." "That is one hell of a sacrifice." "And think about this Will ...you will grow to resent Sonny for this." "And if you decide that later down the line that it was not the right choice for you...well then..it may be too late to do anything about it." "Well talk about shining a bright light on it." Will says. "Not a light Will...maybe a magnifying glass." "You really need to look at this...very hard...because this is the rest of your life you are talking about." " I know."Will concedes. "Well I am sufficiently confused now so I think I will go." Will stand he grabs his jacket and as usually scrunches it up on his hands.

"Are you going to talk to Sonny?" "Not tonight..I think will stay at my mom's tonight." "I'll just have to get up earlier than I planned to take Jack to school." "Hey I have a question...do you think John might have a job for me ...when I am not in school that it." "Maybe a part time job...get my foot in his door." "I can certainly ask him..I am sure he could find something." "I don't want charity..I want to really work." "What about the pub?" Marlena asked. "I make about enough to fill my tank and buy lunch at school maybe twice a week." "It is hardly an income." "Well I will talk to him." "Thanks grandma...and thanks for letting me bend your ear." "That's what I am here for." "I love you sweetie." She says as she hugs him. "I love you too." Will turns to leave. "Let me know how you make out..or what you decide." "Don't hold your breath for that answer." Will replies. "Bye" "Bye Will." She says as he closes the door. He grabs his phone and texts Sonny. "Won't be home tonight...talk to you tomorrow." He sends it then turns off his phone so he doesn't have to read a response or answer his call.


	78. Chapter 78

**Just a heads up...this is not a pleasant chapter...in fact it is quite unpleasant and may be offensive to some. It has sexual activity that may bother some people. But this is how I am telling the story so I am sorry if It turns anyone off or offends you. It is not my intent.**

It has been about a week since WIll and Sonny had their fight. Will has come back to the apartment and told Sonny that he doesn't feel a need to get married so they can continue on as they are. Sonny protest a bit but Will stand firm on that subject like Sonny does on children. But Sonny with concern mentions the children situation. Will tells him he won't talk about it again. Sonny questions him on why and Will tells him he understands Sonny's point of view and doesn't need to belabor the subject. Sonny doesn't push so it is dropped.

Will has been spending a great deal of time with Jack and gets more and more pleasure each time he sees him. Will knows he can't give this up...it means to much to him now. Jack's feeling for Sonny have remained the same...he is friendly to him and asks him to join in sometime but he doesn't really warm up to Sonny. But it goes unnoticed by him.

Will and Sonny haven't had sex since Will came back. So one night with the lights out Sonny initiates it...Will very subtly tries to put him off but Sonny doesn't get the hint and thinks of it as Will being a fun tease. So Will giving up plays along. He asks Sonny to fuck him and Sonny get a big smile on his face..."You got it babe." Will gets up on his hands and knees and assumes the doggystyle position. "Will what are you doing...we never do it this way...we always face it each other so we can kiss while we make love." "Let's try something different...you know spice things up." "But I don't like it this way." I don't even get to see your face." Will is thinking ..that's the point... "Please do it for me...just so I will know what it is like." It might be more fun ...come on." "Okay...but only this once Sonny says." Will reaches into the the night stand and grabs a condom and some lube. "What do we need the condom for anymore...we have both been tested and neither of us has anything." "Yeah I know..but when you cum in my ass it gets messy on the sheets when you're done." "I end up sleeping on a wet sheet." "It never bothered you before"..."I know..but I have to get some real sleep tonight." "I have a test in the morning and then I have to see John about a job after school..so I don't want to wake up in the middle of the night to a cold wet sheet." Sonny is confused but agrees and puts on the condom. He lubes up his cock and Will's ass. He then, thinking he is teasing Will starts to slap his cock on Will's ass. Then rubs his erection over it. "Will knows what Sonny wants, so he does his part."Please Sonny give it to me...give it to me hard...please." "Sonny thinking he has teased enough places the head of his cock on Will's hole. And using his thumb forces the head inside. Once he is completely in he start to rhythmically thrust. Will gives out the customary moans...and bites the pillow his face is resting on so that it looks like he is in so much pleasure he doesn't want to moan too loud. Sonny doesn't see the tears that are dropping on the pillow.

Sonny continues his activity but pulls out before he climaxes. "What are you doing?" Will asks. "I want to sixty nine with you..so we can both cum together." "No..let me suck you...it has been so long I miss it..and I want to be able to concentrate on just you..and making you feel good." "You don't want me to suck you?" "No let me take care of you...you just lay back and enjoy." Sonny takes off the condom and throw it in the trash bin and lays down on the bed on his back. Will maneuver his body so that his face is over Sonny's cock. He wraps his hand around it and proceeds to suck him. Using his hand to stroke and his mouth and tongue to stimulate Sonny feels himself about to come...he tells Will to stop but Will continues until Sonny cums. He then takes his mouth off of Sonny's cock and looks at him. "Why did you do that?" Sonny asks "I wanted you to stop Will I didn't want to cum that fast." "But I was enjoying it so much I didn't want to stop." "It wasn't just for you..I liked doing it too." "I know but I would have liked to have done more with you...we didn't even kiss or anything." "Well we will make up for it the next time." "Next time?...what about you...let me do you now..." "No I am good..I really enjoyed what we did I don't need to cum." "Will leans down and gives Sonny a kiss on the lips. Holding it just long enough to make it seem sincere. "Once he come back onto his haunches he tells Sonny, "I really liked it doggy style..we are going to have to do that again." "Well I don't' like it." "Well when I fuck you we will do it the way we usually do it and when you fuck me we can do it my way." "Doesn't that seem fair?" "I don't like it Will." "Come on..do it for me...I want to enjoy it too." Feeding into any guilt Sonny may feel at not pleasuring Will. "Okay if that is how you want it." "Great...Will kisses him again...a quick one this time and tells Sonny he is tired and really needs to get some sleep. So he lays down with his back to him. Sonny slides over and drapes his arm over Will. Will pulls his arms close to his chest and curls his shoulder so much that it is like he is trying to fold his chest in half to minimize contact. Sonny nestles his head in Will's neck. Oblivious to it. Will eventually falls asleep.

Their frequency starts to diminish. Mostly because on the nights Sonny works late Will makes sure he is a sleep before Sonny comes home. On the other nights he sometimes tells Sonny that he has studying to do and will sit at the kitchen table pretending to study or sometime actually study way in advance of where he needs to be until Sonny falls asleep. He always apologizes to Sonny the next day so it doesn't look like he is avoiding sex all together.

Will hasn't seen anyone in his family in almost a month..he has talk to his mom, dad and grandma but hasn't seen any of them in a while. One day while driving Jack to school,..a task he looks forward to every day he gets to do it, Jack looks at him. "Why are you so sad Will?" "What?" "Why do you ask that?" "I am not sad..I get to be with you...so I am happy." "But you are sad when I see and you aren't driving me to school." "No little dude...I am fine..I am happy...especially happy on the days I get to spend any time with you." "But the other times." "Why are you sad then?" "No...Jack I am just tired...you know..school is hard..right?" "So I am just tired a lot." "I think you are sad." Jack say as Will pulls up to the school. "Little dude don't you worry about me ...I have you to make me happy if I am sad." "Now you get going or you will be late for class." Will leans over and kisses Jack on the head... "I love you Jack" ...I love you too Will." And with that Jack gets out of the car and runs over to some of his friends in the schoolyard. Will rolls down the window..."Hey Jack"...Jack turns back.."I will be right here when you get out this afternoon." "Okay" Jack yells back. Ms Wilson sees Will and waves to him. Will waves back..and drives off. "Hello Jack" "Hello Ms Wilson." "Jack is your uncle Will sick?" "No he is just sad." Jack says as he runs to catch up with is friends. Ms Wilson stands there watching Will drive away.

Will feels bad that Jack can see that he is sad...he is going to have to do better so that it doesn't appear that way..he doesn't want Jack worrying about him.

He heads over to Horton Square to get a small breakfast..he is not really hungry but realizes he hasn't eaten in awhile...how long he is not sure...but certainly over a day.

He enters the diner and heads to a table in the corner. He doesn't even look around he just walks through the diner to his table. He sits and takes out his books before he checks out the menu. "What has happen to you Will?" Will looks up..."Oh hey grandma." Will gets up to hug her. "How are you?" Will says as he sits back down." Marlena pulls out the chair across from him. And sits with a look of shock on her face. "Will what's happening to you?" "What are you talking about...nothing happening." "Will...you look sick...very sick...have you gone to the doctors?" "What do I need to go to the doctors for I am fine." "Will you aren't fine...you look like you have lost weight...your pale." "It must be the lighting here...I feel fine." "Will what is going on?" "Grandma...nothing is going on." Marlena thinks back to the last time they were together.

"Will you decided what you were going to do about Sonny didn't you?" Will just looks at her. "Will...you decided didn't you?" "Yes...I have." "And you decided to stay with him and give up on your dreams." "It's not so dramatic as that." "I just figured I could go without having any children of my mine own." "So I will live with that." "Will you aren't living with that." "You are sick with this decision." "Come on grandma...plenty of people live without getting what they want." "It is just part of life." "A tear start to form in Marlena's eyes." "Grandma...don't do that...I am fine really..I just need some time to adjust and I will be back to my old self again." "In the meantime I have Jack to cheer me up." "That's what this is all about isn't?" Marlena says as she takes a tissue from her pocket and wipes her eye. "What do you mean?" "You're doing this to yourself..so you can keep Jack in your life...you think that if you leave Sonny you will lose Jack as well." Will looks down at his books." "Look at me Will." Marlena says firmly. Will looks up...almost crying..."I can't lose him grandma...he is all I've got that is even close to my dreams." "But Will you are physically damaging yourself over this." "Can't you see that?" Will looks at her..."I am sorry grandma...I wasn't really hungry when I came in here ..not really sure why I did in the first place." "Will hasn't Sonny noticed the change in you...can't he see you wasting away?" "Grandma..I am not wasting away." "When was the last time you ate anything?" "I don't know..a while ago I guess." "Come on...you and I are going to somewhere." "Where grandma?" "It doesn't matter ..just grab your books and let's go." "But I have school..and I have to pick up Jack after school." "You will have plenty of time to get Jack." "Come let's go..and I won't take no for an answer and if you do I will call someone to bring you with me." Will is a bit taken aback by the threat. "He gets up and puts his coat on, throws his backpack over his shoulder and follows her to her car.

Marlena and Will are silent during the ride. They pull into the parking lot of Will's doctors office. "Dammit grandma...I am not sick." "Will you are ...you are just so blinded by your obsession to keep Jack that you don't see it." "Get out of the car Will we are going in..whether you like it or not." "Grandma ...I am...Marlena grabs her phone and dials. "John I need to you at the University Medical Complex." "No...it's Will he is sick and won't go inside with me to see the doctor." "Okay...okay...I will go in...for Christ sake." "John stay where you are..he said he will go in but if he changes his mind I will call you back." "Come on Will let's go." "Will reluctantly gets out of the car and walks with Marlena to the office." They enter and Marlena tells Will to go sit down while she check them in. "Hello"..."Hello Doctor Evans...I didn't see you on our schedule today." "No it isn't me it is my grandson...but he doesn't have an appointment either." "This is somewhat of an emergency I need to have the doctor see him as soon as possible." "Well we had a cancellation just a few minutes ago...I could probably fit him in right now." "Thank you so much." "His name is William Horton." "Okay just go through that door and and I will pull his chart and meet you on the other side."

Marlena walks over to Will who is fuming. "Come on Will they are ready." Will gets up and just walks right past her to the door and walks in. The door closes. He doesn't even wait for her to follow him. She opens the door and the nurse comes around with the chart. "If you will follow me." "Let's just get the damn thing over with." Will says to the nurse. She continues on unfazed by the outburst. She leads them to an examining room. "The doctor with be right with you." "Thank you" Marlena says as Will walks in and sits on the examining table. Will doesn't talk to her and won't even look at her. "Will you can be as angry at me as you want I am doing this for your own good." Will remains quiet. They wait for a few minutes and then hear the gentle knock before the doctor walks in. Marlena stands up. "Hello Doctor Brewer...I brought my grandson in ..as you can see he is not looking well." "I can see that." "Will have you lost weight?" He says as he puts the chart on the free standing table."I have no fucking idea." Brewer looks at Marlena...and she nods. "Well why don't you get on the scale here and take a look shall we." Will climbs off the table and steps on the scale. Brewer watches as it settles on a number. He looks at Will's chart. "Well since the last time you were here which was 6 months ago..you have lost 20 pounds." "For your height and body type that is a significant lost Will." "Have you been sick lately?" "No...I told my grandma I was fine...I am just fucking fine." "Well we are going to check your vitals." "draw some blood, do you think you could give us a urine sample?" "Whatever, if it gets me out of here." "Let me get the nurse to draw the blood." Brewer reaches into one of the closets and take out a specimen jar. "And this is for the urine sample." Brewer steps out and within seconds the nurse comes in.

"Well hello Will...how we doing today" Will says nothing. "Not looking to talk today...that's okay..I have my days to." She labels 3 vials and draws the blood. Once completed she places a gauge over the puncture and tells Will to hold it there. She then runs tape over it to keep it in place. "That's it...now you can use the restroom right across from here for the sample. Will gets up and stomps over to the bathroom. Marlena looks at the nurse..and softly says .."I am sorry for his behavior."She response "It is strange for Will to be like this...he is one of the patients I actually look forward to seeing." "Well I will get the doctor back." "Hope everything is okay." "So do I." Marlena says.

As the nurse leaves Will comes out with the sample and hands it to her and then walks back into the room. Brewer comes back in and proceeds to runs his test..checking lungs and heart and blood pressure ears eyes etc, each one comes back normal. "Well everything seems to be normal...but I will need the blood results before we really know anything." Will looks at Marlena..."I told you nothing was wrong." On the contrary Will...your weight loss is a big concern." "If you have been eating normally and you are still losing weight then we have a problem." "Have you been eating normally?" Will doesn't answer. "Doctor I asked him before we came here, when the last time he ate was and he couldn't remember." Marlena offers "He said a while ago." "Will have you been under any new stress lately...anything out of the norm." Will doesn't say anything. Brewer can see Will is become more agitated the longer he sits there. "Okay...we are going to wait for the results of the blood and urine test and we will give you a call and set up an appointment if we have to at that time." "For right now why don't you go back to the waiting room we won't be but a few minutes." Will get's up and leaves. "Doctor..Will has had a great deal of new stress added to what is already there." "And I mean a lot of stress." "I think that his problem is probably more of a mental issue than physical but I wanted to rule that out first." "I understand...well when we get the results we will know more but for now..I would like to give him something for the stress. Just a mild sedative...it might help improve his appetite." "Okay"...Marlena says. "You have his pharmacy info right ..yes we do, we will fax the order over to them now." "You could probably pick it up on your way home." Just one at night and a half at around noon time." "Okay...thank you doctor for taking us in so fast..I appreciate it." "Not a problem...I like Will, he is one of my favorite patients." Okay well I will get him home." "Thank you again."

Marlena walks out to the waiting room but doesn't see Will. She walks out the door and sees him standing at the car. She remotely unlocks it. He hears the locks release and he gets in.


	79. Chapter 79

Marlena drives Will back to his car. She stops and gets the medication through the drive thru. She tells him how much to take and when. She is not sure if he is listening but he takes the bag when she hands it to him. She tries to draw him out ...to show him how destructive this behavior is becoming. "Will I understand your need to have Jack in your life..we have discussed this...but you are doing yourself harm trying to keep your relationship in place just so you can keep Jack in your life." "And what I am shocked at is that Sonny hasn't noticed this drastic change in you." "How can that be?" Will won't talk. Marlena pulls into the parking lot she asks Will where he parked his car but he doesn't tell her...he simply opens the car door while she is still driving. She slams on the breaks. "Will are you trying to kill yourself?" She suddenly realizes what she just said. She puts her hand on his arm and tries to apologize. He jerks his arm away and gets out of the car. Before he closes the door...he bends down and looks at her. "You have no idea how important Jack is to me ...no idea at all." He then slams the door and walks away. She starts to cry about what she said. Before she can compose herself to talk to him he is gone. She is not worried that he would hurt himself because that would mean not seeing Jack again and she knows he wouldn't risk that for anything.

Will walks through the parking lot to his car...he tries to stay off any lanes so that should his grandma be driving around looking for him he doesn't want to be obvious. He get's to his car and and climbs in but doesn't start it he just sits. He thinks about the things his grandma said to him. And when he is honest with himself he knows she is right. But he can't see how to make the two situations work. If he stops seeing Sonny and moves out then he will lose Jack. If he stays in his present situation then he knows he will do even more damage to himself. He knew that he lost 20 pounds...just today he was getting out of the shower and saw his reflection in the mirror and saw his ribs pushing through..his sunken cheeks. He even noticed more hair in the drain than normal, asking himself how much longer he can go on like this.

Now he is sorry for treating his grandmother the way he did. Everything she said was true..he knew it but wouldn't admit it to her. He takes out his cell phone and calls her...she pick up on the first ring..."Will" "I am so sorry sweetheart...that was an awful thing to say...it just came out before I even knew what I was saying...I am so sorry." He can hear her crying and can't stand it. "Grandma...I am sorry...I had no right to treat you like that...everything you said was true"...I just couldn't face it because if I did then I would have to admit that my obsession with Jack was eating me up literally." "I will try to figure something out...I will maybe talk to Cheri and ask her if I can still be a part of Jack's life even if I am not part of Sonny's." "Maybe she will understand and let me do what I have been doing." "If I could earn more money then maybe I could get an apartment close by him and we can still do things together." "But I just know that I can't go without seeing him or being a part of his life." "I know that sweetheart...I understand it...but Will we have to figure out a way to make this work for everyone." He notices that she said we and it made him feel a bit better because maybe she does understand what he feels."I will work on it grandma...I will talk to Cheri today." "I have to pick Jack this afternoon anyway..and then I will have him until Cheri gets home...I will talk to her then." "I will call and let you know how I make out." "Will if it doesn't go as you would like I want you to promise me...please Will you have to promise me..that you will call me immediately." " I will grandma...I promise...I know you are concerned about what I will do but I promise you I won't do that." "What sort of example would that set for Jack?" "Well I am going to go...I will called after I talk to Cheri." "Will I love you and I am here for you." "You always are grandma...that's why I am still here." "Bye."

Will start his car and leaves the parking lot. He has some time before he has to pick up Jack. He wants to get this all behind him ...he needs to know what is going to happen. This limbo and pretending with Sonny is not good for Sonny or him. So he calls Cheri to ask if he can meet her for lunch. She tells him that she wanted to talk to him anyway and was going to ask him to stop down tonight so she could talk to him. So they arrange to meet in an hour at the pub for lunch. Will is more than nervous. He was doing all the things he said he would do so that Jack was spending more fun time with her and he wasn't taking up too much of Jack's time away from her. So he thinks he has done everything she asked and it seem to be working great. But did he do something wrong?"

He turns around an heads back to the same parking lot he left a few minutes ago. He parks his car and heads toward the square. He is too fidgety to sit still so he just walks around looking through store windows but not really seeing anything. He can't take anymore...he isn't suppose to meet Cheri for another 20 minutes but he would rather be in the pub talking to Eddie than walking around the square aimlessly. So he heads over. When he gets there he see Nick. He walks in and heads to the bar. Nick looks up at him. "Oh my God will what's wrong..are you sick or something?" "No I am fine...just having a bit of a rough spell right now..and it is taking it's toll on me." "Man you look like you lost a ton of weight." "Have you seen a doctor." "Funny you should ask ...I saw one today as a matter of fact." "Just waiting for the results." "They won't find anything...it's not my body that doing me in." "So how have you been?" "I haven't seen you in awhile." "Doing good...I was just interviewed by your for a position with your mom's company." "That's great...I hope it goes well for you." "So do I." " I would like to move out of Gaby's old place and find a nicer one." "Well good luck with that." "I am going to grab a table...I am meeting someone here in a few." "So I will talk to you later." "Let me know how you make out okay." Will asks. "Will do." "thanks."

Will sits at the table that he and his grandma usually sit out. He watches the door like a dog waiting for his master. He sees Cheri coming and stands up to signal her as if she wouldn't see him sitting there. She comes over and they give each other a hug. "Will are you okay you don't look very good." "I will be fine...I just needed to talk to you about something." "Well can I go first...mine is kind of important...because I want to start making the arrangements." "Arrangements?"..."are you leaving Cheri?"...Will says almost with tears. "Oh God no..I am not uprooting Jack again...this was enough for quite a while." "Will lets out a heavy sigh." "But I am here to talk about Jack." "Is there something wrong..have I spent too much time with him...I will do whatever you want." "No nothing like that...quite the opposite." "The opposite?" "Yes...I have been thinking about what would happen to Jack should something happen to me...I would want him to be cared for should... you know.." "Oh God don't think that." "That's an awful thought." "Well it is something I have to consider." "So that brings me to why I wanted to talk to you." "Will I know this is a lot to asked and please feel free to say no..but would you let me name you as legal guardian of Jack should something happen to me."

"Will places his hand over his face." "He starts to cry." "Will are you alright?" He takes his hands away and wipes his tears. "Cheri there is nothing I would love more." Then it hits Will. "But Cheri there are a few things you have to consider..and one of them has to do with me in particular." "Why what's wrong." "Well first ...What about Alex?" "Well I have actually already spoken to him...he is more than happy to sign the papers." "In typical Alex fashion..he would be more than happy for someone else to take over his fatherly duties in the event of my demise." "Well then there is the Sonny situation." "Cheri..I don't think I will be with Sonny any longer...at least I can't see how we can be together..we both have different ideas of how we want our lives to be." "Will if I may be completely honest..and I know you love Sonny...but he really isn't very paternal with Jack." "Yes Jack loves him because he is his uncle but if it came down to it Jack would take you in a heartbeat and I think we both know that." Tears are flowing down Will's face. "Will I know what Jack means to you...and I know what you mean to Jack." So whether you marry a Kiriakis or not...you are Jack's and my family." "What about the Kiriakis's?" "Well since their son has all but disowned Jack there really isn't much there is there." "Yes his grandparents love him..and I would never deprive them of seeing him." "I have to do what is best for Jack."

"So what do you say...you up to the challenge." "Will stand up and takes Cheri's hand and pulls her up...he throw his arms around her and hugs her with everything he has." "I would be honored and happier than I could ever tell you." He releases her." "Now I have to ask you something in return if I may." "Shoot what is it?" "Since I won't be living with Sonny I would still like to keep up what we have been doing." "I know I won't be there all the time like I was but I will be there every time I can." "So can I still have as much time with Jack as I did before." "Absolutely...Jack would have me hogtied if I didn't let him see you as often as you do." "Well then ..I am your man for the job...just sign me up." "Well I am just waiting for the papers to come back from Dubai." "You just sign them and it is all official." "I have only one request...we keep this unwraps until the papers are signed." "I don't want anyone throwing a wrench into this." "My lips are sealed..I promise." "Great..so the deals done." "So can we eat now because I am starving..I didn't eat breakfast this morning." "Well I know my appetite just came back so let's chow down." "Will can barely eat because he can't stop from smiling. "They finish lunch and Cheri tell him she has to get back to work." "She says she will call him when the papers come back." "But mums the word until then." "Not a word promise." "He knows he can't keep this secret from one person." "Will leaves the the pub like he is floating across the square. He heads to his car. There is someone he has to talk to right now...and a call just won't do."

"Yes...is my grandma in with a patient?" "No actually she just finished up." "Do you want me to announce you." "No can I surprise her" "Go ahead...she is alway so happy when you visit." "Will walks to the door and opens it." Marlena looks up. "What's wrong Will?" Will looks at her. "The better question is...What's right." Marlena comes out from behind the desk. Will walks over and hugs her before he even tells her his news. "Oh my goodness...something good must have happen." "Good is not the word grandma...spectacular is better." "Well this I have to hear." Will tells her everything that happen he is beaming as he talks. When he finishes she looks at him and she has tears in her eyes. She reaches her hand out to his. "Will if someone had asked me for the best possible solution to your problem I could not have come up with better one." Will looks at her...now they both have tears in their eyes. "I know right?" "I get what I want and need and I hope Jack gets everything from me that he needs." "Grandma...this is the first time in over a month that I have been able to breath." "Well the Will I am looking at now is not the same Will I saw this morning." "And I like this Will, a happy Will." "Have you talk to Sonny yet?" "Oh no...and I meant to tell you that...please don't mention this to anyone until the papers are signed." "Okay I won't say a word." "But have you thought about how you are going to talk to Sonny?" "No and I am not even going to think about it until this is all done." "Okay..it's your game plan...you do what you think is right." "But let me ask you ..do you still love him." "Yes grandma..I do." "Do you think with this happening..that maybe you could get back to where you were now?" "I have thought of that...and right now...at this very moment...I would have to say yes." "Even though I don't have my own child to take care of and love ..I have a child that I can love and take care of." "So I can see myself getting back there with Sonny" "But I don't know if it is fair to him...to suddenly become my old self without him realizing why." "Well Will ...you could get back there ...and then talk to him about what was going on with you." "You never really stopped loving him...you just couldn't see yourself without someone else in your life to love." "And now you have that." "So you can still be in a relationship with him..and who knows...he might come around someday." "You never know." "No you don't grandma." "But right now...I have to go pick up the little dude and take him home." They both get up." Marlena hugs him. "Will I am so happy for you." "Thank you grandma...and I am sorry about earlier." "It is forgotten." "Now get out of here and go get Jack." "I'm on it." Bye grandma." "Bye Will.

Will arrives at the school on time...the bell rings and he sees Jack come running across the playground and jumps in the car. "So how was your day little dude." "It was okay I guess. Jack sits in silence for a few moments staring at Will. "Will...you are happy now." Will is stunned at how someone so small can pick up so much without any words even being spoken. Will smiles and gives him a kiss on the head." Little dude..I am happier than I have ever been." "Good" Jack says.


	80. Chapter 80

Ever since the day of Sonny and Will's initial fight Sonny has noticed that Will is no longer his Will. They never went more than a day without making love but now it is almost non existent. And on the very rare occasions when they do have sex Will seems to be avoiding any real intimacy. They almost never kiss if Will is being fucked. And the way Will wants to do it now makes Sonny uncomfortable. He feels like he is just using Will as a means to an end. It was never that way before...it has always been a mutual act ...both drawing emotions from the other. On the occasions when Will is fucking Sonny they are doing it the way they always had but now Will doesn't kiss him during it. And Sonny is sure that there have been times when Will has been faking it. He knows this because Will has taken to always wearing a condom. Sometimes in the morning Sonny will check the condom in the wastebasket next to his bed and see that Will never even ejculated into it. So Will has been pretending that he has climaxed when in fact he hasn't. As Sonny thinks about it he can't remember the last time he made Will cum. Whenever he tries to pleasure Will, Will tells him he doesn't need it..and is tired so maybe next time.

He has tried to talk to Will about this but he is always asleep when Sonny gets home from work. Or on Sonny's early days Will will come home late claiming to have been studying at the library. And then takes over the kitchen table with his books and studies some more. Sonny has asked him to come to bed but Will almost always has an excuse. And on the days when he can't come up with one... Will turn off the lights get into bed and just blow him or let himself be fucked. After 3 weeks of refusals in some form or another Sonny has given up asking. He tries to figure out why this is going on but can't understand it. He thought they got past the marriage thing...Sonny wants to but Will is adamant that he won't. Regarding the children issue...Will did tell him he was okay with it. But as soon as Will said that his attention to Jack grew exponentially. He will get up early and drive Jack to school then take him home on the days he is not working at the pub. He has heard Will and Cheri talking on the phone about Jack...about school and how Jack is doing...Will will always ask if there is anything he can do to help. Finally after a month of this behavior it occurred to Sonny that he hasn't even really seen Will...almost at all. He sees him sleeping in bed or sitting at the table but it's like Will doesn't even want Sonny to see him. Any attempt Sonny has made to maybe join Will in the shower have been met with a locked door. Or Will won't take a shower at all and tells Sonny he will shower at the gym.

All of the help at the coffee house have noticed a radical change in Sonny in the last month maybe even a bit more. Jemma, who has the closest relationship with him has tried to talk to him. Sonny just plays it off as he has been tired, putting in too many hours at the coffee house and his class load is heavy this semester. Jemma has suggested that maybe he drop a class for one semester..or give her more responsibility at the coffee house. That way he could free up some of his days to do other less stressful things...or go out with Will, which she points out she hasn't seen in a month. Sonny placates her and tells her he will slow down...and even gives her an extra day to open so he can stay home longer and maybe even sleep in sometimes. She knows this is bs but she will let it go because she can see this has a lot more to do with something else than work and school.

Sonny is at the coffee house taking a break with a cup of herbal tea...which he never drinks. He can't drink another cup of coffee or he will be wired for a days. He leans his head back against the seat back and just closes his eyes for minute to block out as much external intrusion as possible. "Hey Sonny." Sonny snaps his head quickly and actual hurts his neck. His hand immediately goes to the location of the pain and rubs it a bit to get the kink out. "Oh hey Nick...how are you doing?" "Well I would say a lot better than you...you look almost as bad as Will." "What do you mean..what's wrong it Will?" "Seriously dude...you haven't noticed what he looks like?" "No...he is usually in bed when I get home and out of the house before I get up ..so I really haven't seen him that much." "Sonny, Will looks like he is sick..and I mean sick sick." "He hasn't said anything to me." "Really Sonny? ..with the way he looks he shouldn't have to say anything to you...you should be able to spot in from a mile away." "He has lost a lot of weight." "His whole pallor has changed." "And to me it looks like he is even losing his hair." "Look Sonny it is not my place to give you advice ..but I think you need to see him...like now." Nick continues "He did tell me he went to the doctors and they are running some test but he said they won't find anything...that it is not his body that is taking it's toll on him." "Did he say what he meant by that." "Well I'm no shrink...but it seems pretty clear to me that whatever is doing this to him is not a physical sickness but a mental issue." "I don't get it...why wouldn't he say something to me." "Well how have things been with you lately?" "Well if I am to be honest...strained." Nick looks at him. "So strained that it would make him sick?" "Well I didn't think so ..but now you have me thinking." "Look Sonny..take some time off today and go see him." "Well he has class right now...but he should be getting out in about half and hour." "Maybe I will go over and wait outside the classroom and grab him then." "Well as a friend Sonny ...I say do it...this should really be addressed and soon." "I will ...thanks Nick for bring this to my attention." "Not problem..I just hope everything is alright." "Please let me know...I tried to get it out of him but I got zilch." "I will ...thanks again." "Well okay...I will talk to you...see you later." Nick says as he leaves. "Jemma...I am going to leave for the day." "Please don't call me unless it is an actual emergency...like the place is burning down emergency." "You got it Sonny." "Sonny takes off his apron, grabs his coat and leaves.

Sonny arrives at school...he is running late as usual so he hurries to the room Will should be in. He checks his watch and sees he is actual early so he sits down on the floor and watches the door. People start to trickle out of the room...Sonny stands..but doesn't see Will. He is standing in the hall looking in to see if he sees Will but all he sees is the professor talking to a very slight student. He is about to turn and leave when the student turns around and Sonny sees it is Will. He feels like he has been punched in the stomach. He is wonders how he didn't see this...how could it have gotten this bad he never even noticed. He mind flashes to the times recently that he has seen Will. It was usually either dark or Will was wearing layers of clothing. Apparently to hide his diminishing body. He can't remember when the last time he actually saw Will in full light or full frame. Will starts to walk toward the door writing down notes. So his head is down. He has no idea that Sonny is standing there. Just as Will gets to the door he stops and turns to the professor to ask one more question...then writes down the answer in his notebook and closes it and puts it in his backpack. Once completed he turns and literally runs into Sonny. Will being so light he is nearly knocked over. Sonny grabs him by putting his arm around Will's waist to catch him. Sonny feels Will's rib cage against his hand and arm. He pulls Will back up and just looks at him. Neither speak for a second. Sonny finally opens his mouth to talk.

"What's happen Will?" "Why?" Will steps back from Sonny he pulls him closer to the wall so that they are not blocking the door or other students from entering the room. "Sonny...I couldn't tell you...I didn't know how." "Tell me what Will?" "What could you not tell me that has brought you to this." "Sonny we went over this twice...and it didn't go well, so I felt I had to just live with my choice." "I didn't think my choice was going to cause this." "I thought over time I would adjust and I would get back to normal but time was winning and I was losing." "Losing what Will?" Will turns his head away from Sonny and just looks down an almost empty hall, now that the next class has started. "Will what were you losing?" "Myself Sonny...I was losing myself." "I don't understand Will...how were you losing yourself?" "Sonny I was willing to give up my dreams so that I wouldn't lose you." "But all I was doing was losing both...losing my dreams and you." Sonny takes a few steps down the hall. Will just lowers his head. "So I have done this to you?" Sonny asked. "No Sonny...you didn't do this to me...I did this to me...I couldn't let go of what I wanted and because of that I was eating myself up inside." "I knew where you stood...and I had to weigh losing you or losing the life I wanted..and I chose losing the life I wanted so I could stay with you." "But that is not the complete story." Sonny looks at Will confused and angry that his actions could have create this person he is now looking at. "There is more?" Sonny asked.

"Sonny..before I tell you...you have to understand..it is just something in me..I can't tell you why it is...or where it came from...but it is just part of my makeup." "What is it Will...please just tell me." "Well since I knew that you never wanted to have any children..I was crushed...so I took my need to have children and I place all the love I had on to Jack." "And I thought that if I got worse and I had to leave you..that I would lose Jack as well." "And I can't do that Sonny...I am sorry...I have to have that." "I need to have that." "So I thought that I would stay with you...and I would get Jack...and then again in time I would be able to get back to normal once I knew he was going to be in my life for good." "So Will you were willing to torture yourself so you could stay with me...and then add on to that the stress of possibly losing Jack?" Will won't look Sonny in the face so he looks down at the floor. "Yes...that was what I was doing...I just didn't think of how this would effect me over all." "But I thought I was handling it." "It wasn't until my grandma made me go to the doctor's because she was scare about what was happening to me, that I really looked at what I was doing." Sonny walks over to Will wraps his arms around him. "Will I am so sorry that I have placed you in this spot." "If I had known." Will separates from Sonny. "If you had known...then what...you would have placed yourself in my position?" "You would have given into me...even though you didn't want to?" "What would that have accomplished?" "What we would have swapped, my unhappy life for yours?" "What would be gained by that?" "I couldn't ask you to do that...and beside if you had then I would have had no joy if you weren't sharing it with me." "And I know that is something you can't do." "But Sonny...I am in a good place now...I have sorted some things out...and it is working out for me." "I feel better now than I have felt in over a month." The two just stand and look at each other. Will musters the courage to asked the question that scares him the most now. "So now that I have told you all of this...do you still want to be with me?" Sonny looks at him. "Will I will always want to be with you." "But I don't know if I can live with myself if I thought you were unfulfilled." "Sonny you don't have to worry about that now.. I have worked that out in a way that is making me happy." "So I can get back to where I was before this all started." "How ..what did you work out." "Sonny...would you let me have this one thing to myself?" "It is just something for me." "Okay Will this is yours." "But I need you Will don't ever forget that." Will walks over and for the first time in over a month he kisses Sonny because he wants to...and needs too. Sonny can feel what he has been missing with this kiss but he didn't know how much he missed it until now.


	81. Chapter 81

Will and Sonny leave school both get in there own cars and drive off. Sonny heads home and Will heads to pick up Jack. On the way home Will tells Jack that he would be staying with Jeffrey and his mom until his mom comes home. Jack asks why ..and Will tells him that he and Sonny need some alone time. Jack laughs. "What's so funny little dude." "You're going to get all mushy." Will is not sure where to go with that...so he changes the subject. "So how was school today?" "It was okay...there was a fire drill so we got to go outside and saw some fire trucks." So that was cool." "Cool...maybe I can take you to a real fire house and you could get to go on a fire truck for real." "Really?" "That would be so cool...can I bring Jeffrey." "Sure why not." " I will talk to my grandpa and see what I can arrange." "Okay here we are...Now I have spoken to Jeffrey's mom so you are all set." "But I will walk you there anyway." "Will takes him inside and and hands him off." He gives him a kiss on the head.."Love ya little dude...love you too Will." "I will see you for school in the morning." "Okay." Jack say.

Will heads upstairs. He wants to be with Sonny but he knows how he looks..and if Sonny saw him naked he might be upset of turned off. But his need to be with him outweighs his self consciousness. Will opens the door and immediately sees candles lit all around the room. He walks in and closes the door behind him. Sonny is standing in the middle of the room completely naked. He walks over to Will and starts to unbutton his shirt. Will puts his hands on Sonny's to stop him. "Sonny I look awful." "Will you could never look anything but perfect to me." Sonny kisses him as he continues to take off Wills shirt. Will is standing there, his upper body exposed and looking like half the man he was before he started to fall apart. But Sonny still kisses him like he is the most beautiful person he has ever seen. A tear start to run down Will's cheek and Sonny catches it on his tongue. Sonny starts to undo Will's pants..and they just drop to the floor Sonny gets down on his knees and takes off Will's shoes. Then his socks. Will steps out of his pants...and he feels Sonny's hand slow slide up his legs into Will's boxers. Taking Will's boxers off from the inside instead of pulling them down. Sonny finger slip out through the waistband of the boxers and with is fingers he expands it and slowly lowers them down to the floor and again Will steps out of them. Will is now completely naked and trying to hide himself. "Don't do that Will." "I love you anyway you are." Sonny rises up kissing Will stomach and chest, licking his nipples. He then gently kisses Will's neck. Despite the embarrassment Will feels over his appearance he is moved by Sonny's tenderness. Will places his hand on the back of Sonny's head with his finger woven into his brown mane and he lifts Sonny head up. He looks into his eyes in the dim light. With tears in his eyes he tell Sonny how much he loves him and has missed him. Sonny kisses Will before he can go on talking. Wrapping his arms around Will Sonny pulls him as close as two bodies can get. Softly Sonny runs his hand over Will's back Will wraps his arms around Sonny's neck and opens his mouth to Sonny's tongue. Both become hard together. Without breaking the bond between their bodies they move toward the bed. Sonny turns them so that Will has his back to the bed and lowers him down. Will slide up the bed so that his whole body is on it and Sonny follow him on his knees while still kissing him. Sonny feels Will open his legs and feels him place his heels on the back of his legs. Sonny knows this gesture to be an invitation to make love to him ..for real this time. Sonny reach over to the nightstand and removes a condom and some lube. "We don't need the condom tonight Sonny." Sonny applies lube to Will and himself. Then with as much gentleness as is possible Sonny enters Will ...feeling like it is the first time he has been given this gift by Will. Will looks up at his face and can see he too is moved to tears. He reaches up and pulls Sonny down onto his body and kisses him with love..no lust...no sexual need for it, just pure love. Sonny resting on his elbows returns the kiss with the same motivation. Will can feel a tear drop from Sonny's eyes onto his cheek. He wraps his arms around Sonny's back feeling his firm muscles contract and release as he makes love to him. Sonny taking his time...making the union last as long as he can. Lifting his head up he looks into Will's eyes. "I've missed you Will." Will simply pulls Sonny down and kisses him..now with a sexual need to feel everything that is happening. He has only once before been able to climax without ever being stimulated by the touch on his erection but by simply the act of Sonny making love to him. He knows this is going to be his second. With Sonny above him looking down at Will, Will tells him, ."Sonny..I can't stop this from happening." And with that his neck arched back and a moan from deep inside escapes. As the wave or pleasure courses through his body he can feel Sonny releasing himself into him. Will feels the warmth and his body constrict around Sonny erection. As if trying to keep it all inside and not losing a piece of him. There bodies begin to relax but even though they have both climaxed neither can let the other go. Sonny is still inside..and still erect. Will is holding on tight to Sonny kissing him deeply not wanting the feeling his body is experiencing to subside. Sonny almost involuntarily starts again ..his body still needing more of Will. Will simply says "Yes" and Sonny continues. This time more animal than gentle. They are both grinding against each other in pleasure. Sonny pressing his lips against Will's his tongue probing his mouth Sonny climaxes once again. Though Sonny is not longer in the throws of an orgasm he still continues to kiss Will with as much passion as ever. Feeling his erection subsiding and being spent he slide out of Will and rolls over next to him. "That has never happen to me before." Sonny says. "Let's hope it happens again soon." Will say looking at Sonny.


	82. Chapter 82

It has been about a month since Will and Sonny have gotten back to where they were before things fell apart. Will is physically almost back to where he was. He has signed the papers for Cheri naming him legal guardian of Jack should something happen to her. He is feeling bad about keeping it a secret from Sonny. He doesn't think that it should really impact their relationship. Things would stay the same as they are now...this whole thing would only come into play should something happen to Cheri. So nothing is different other than now there is a piece of paper that gives Will peace of mind and fills his heart. He has discussed whether they should tell Sonny or not. Cheri wonders if they need to open that whole can or worms or just let things go as they are. It could come down to no one ever having to know at all. Will explains to her that it could come out if Alex ever tells his parents or someone in his family. And then it gets back to his parent. Both the family and Sonny would feel that they have been kept in the dark about it and that can't lead to anything good. Not to mention what it would do to Jack if there became some sort of family struggle. So perhaps if they come clean and explain the reason they did it then they can keep the waters calm for everyone's sake. Reluctantly she agrees. She does not want to see Jack become some object that everyone wants to take domain over.

So she suggest that Will tell Sonny and then see if Sonny sees a need to tell his parents about the arrangement. Will agrees. He doesn't think Sonny will mind. But it is family so it could get messy. But then they may want to keep it under wraps because it might get out that their own son was basically giving up rights to his son. Will would feel bad playing that card...not that he would ..he would hope they would see that, without him having to bring it up.

Sonny comes home from work to find Jack and Will at the kitchen table. Will is helping Jack with his homework. This has become almost common place now. Sonny is use to finding Jack in the apartment when he comes home..and has come to enjoy it. Jack always gives him a big uncle Sonny hello when he walks in the door. He has noticed the transformation in Will since they worked things out. While he is still shy a little weight his essence has returned. He is happy again...and enjoying things. He likes his part time job at Basic Black. He is bringing in pretty good money for a part time job. Sonny has been freeing up some time at work so they can be together more. And the bedroom activities are definitely up to speed if not a bit more than they were before everything went down. And Sonny is not complaining. Any time he can be with Will and be naked is time very well spent. Meaning that both ways.

There is a knock on the door...Will looks at Jack..."Your mom's here." Sonny goes over and opens the door. "Hey Cheri, come on in." "They are just finishing up Jack's homework." "Jack...you didn't let Will do your homework for you again did you?" Will pipes up..looking at Jack..."no Will only fell for that once...he did it all this time...I just helped when he got stuck." "Honest mom I did...Will only helped a little." "Okay...how are you going to learn if you let others do your work?" "I know mom...but honest I did do it this time." "Okay..well let's get you home...I'm starving." "Okay" Jack packs up his books and throws them into his backpack. He gives Will a kiss and a hug...and then goes over and gives Sonny a hug around the waist. He walks toward the door. "I'll see you in the morning little dude...I love you." "I love you too Will." Bye. Jack exits and Cheri looks at Will...he nods. She mouths good luck. Will gives her a forced smile. She understands. "Well I will see you guys later..have a great night." "You too Cheri" Sonny says. "Bye" Cheri. Will calls out.

"So how was your day?" Will asks. "Pretty good actually Chad and I were thinking of maybe branching out into doing some small catering stuff." "You know like coffee and pastries for offices when they are doing meeting and things." "Hey that's actually a good idea..John hires a local place to do their meetings." "Maybe I should throw your name out there." "Well don't do it yet...Chad and I are still in the very early stages of planning this..so we will see how it goes." "If it looks promising then yeah give John our name...just not yet." "Okay..just let me know." So did Jack really do his homework or did you do it for him." "No really he did but he tried to weasel me into it but I didn't bite this time." "I'm telling you that kid is going to be a true salesman, he could sell oceanfront property in Oklahoma." Sonny laughs because he too has fallen victim to Jack's sales pitch. "Well he certainly can talk the ears off a brass monkey." Sonny says "I had him the other day..and I don't think I got but a dozen words out of my mouth." "I know...when I am doing his homework with him..he mouth is just going a mile a minute." "The scary part is some of it is actually interesting." "Ha...I know."Sonny says. "So what are we ordering to tonight?" Sonny asks "You know...eventually one of us is going to have to learn how to really cook." Will says. They both look at each other like their the one that should and not themselves. "Sonny before we order..can we talk about something." "It is kind of important." "Sure." "Is this ..I should be sitting down for this talk talks." Will feebly laughs. "No it is not so dire." "Okay then fire away."

Will proceeds to tell Sonny about the arrangement that Cheri approached him with. How she asked him to be the legal guardian of Jack should something happen to her. He leaves out her assessment of him not being very paternal. But tells him that Jack has bonded with him better..and she knows how he, Sonny, is not a big fan of having children of his own. Sonny listens to it all ...Will can see him thinking about all of this. What he is thinking he has no idea. But he can see he is definitely weighing that fact. "So what did you say." Sonny asked. "Well...it has actually been done." "I signed the papers last week." "Wait you signed them without even talking to me about it first." "I didn't think it would matter...because nothing has changed...things will remain as they are...the only difference is that now ..should something happen to Cheri..I would raise Jack." "Sonny walks over to the bed and sits down at the foot." "Will how could you just do that without at least giving a heads up." "What about Alex?" "Well Alex was more than happy to sign the papers." "What ...he signed away his own son." "Well not exactly...Jack will still be his son technically ...it is just that if something happen to Cheri he wouldn't be responsible for him I would be." "Wait..I am not getting this." Alex?...Jack's father..sign papers that in essence say that he doesn't want his son if his mother should die." "Am I getting that right." "Well...yes..that's it in a nutshell." "I don't believe this...I mean I believe it..I just don't believe this." "I know what you meant Sonny." "My fucking brother..signed papers giving his son to you...if his son's mother should die." Will doesn't respond because Sonny is not really looking for confirmation. Sonny starts to pace the apartment. "I would beat the shit out of him if he were here right now." "I swear I would kick the crap out of him." "That selfish son of bitch." Will doesn't try to calm Sonny down..he needs to get this off his chest before they can continue to talk about this. Sonny reaches for the phone..."Sonny who are you calling...I am calling that SOB." "Will gets up..and takes the phone away from him." "Sonny relax before you do anything rash." "Rash!...Rash!...this isn't rash..that bastard has had this coming for a while." "Sonny stop...you're getting all worked up over this...just think for a minute." "Nothing has changed." "Everything is as it was." "We both knew that Alex was probably never going to see Jack again...at least not as a child." "So if you take the papers out of the equation what is different than it was before I told you?" Sonny just stands there...he know's Will is right technically nothing at all has changed. "Okay Will I get that...but you should have told me this." "I know I am sorry...Cheri and I discussed it and at first we thought...let's just keep it between us but I talked her into letting me tell you." "I didn't want you to hear about it from someone else." "Well I appreciate that Will ...I do, but still it is a bit of a shock." "I can understand why Cheri would ask you...Jack couldn't handle it if he was shipped off to someone else if something were to happen." "That is what Cheri thought as well." "And since I am so close to him...and honestly he mean so much to me..it was a logical choice."

"Will I have to ask you...and I am sorry about this." "But is that the reason you came back to me?" "Sonny I never ..ever stopped loving you...but if I couldn't have Jack or at least my own child in my life as well, then I was not going to be the person you fell in love with." "And because of that I was willing to leave you so you could find someone who shared your plans for the future." "I have to be honest with you Sonny...I had planned to talk to Cheri about how I felt the same day she asked me to do this." "I was going to do whatever it took to keep Jack in my life." "I even asked her that if I was to never married you would she remove me from Jack's life and that's when she told me that I would always be in his life whether you and I were married or not." "But as you saw...I was just making myself sick over this conflict." "But when she gave me that gift of being in Jack's life for good." "Then everything changed for me." "That was when I knew I could be happy with you and have at least part of my dream fulfilled." Sonny is not quite sure what to say. To realize that Will would have left him, hurt him. "Sonny please say something." "Will I am not sure what to say." "Part of me understands...but part of me is also hurt that you would throw away what we had." "Sonny I wasn't throwing away anything." "To imply that I was throwing it away would mean that it meant nothing to me." "You finally saw what was happening to me." "Do you think that would have happen if I was willing to just throw away what we had." "I was still here with you." "Yes Will you were still here, but were you here to be with Jack or were you here to be with me?" "Sonny I will give you my answer but it is not what I think you want to here." "It was both." "I love you...but I love Jack too." "I don't want to sound like the martyr here but I had a choice to make at first...give up my dreams and be with you or have you give up your dreams to be with me." "So I ask you Sonny could you make that choice?" "Would you still want to be with me if I was forcing you to live a life you never wanted?"

Sonny knows...that as much as he loved Will ...he would probably have done the same thing. "You're right Will." "I would have either left the relationship or stayed and grew to resent you for my life being less than I wanted." "So this has given us the best of both worlds." "I get to have someone to love like my own child and you get to keep your independence without being tied down to a child." "Yes it does work out that way." "But Will I told you that while I didn't see myself having children...that didn't mean that somewhere down the line I wouldn't want to have a child." "Well if that time should come" Will says "and we are at an age where it is practical or feasible then we can do it." "But for now you have what you need and I have what I need..and we have each other." "Well I can see where Jack gets his salesmanship from." Will stand up and walks over to Sonny. He wraps his arms around him and looks into his eyes. "Well, why we can't make our own baby together...we can still get naked and make something together." Sonny never one to turn down a session in bed with Will say,. "Well even though we both have one of the ingredients to make a little one. Unfortunately they are the same ingredient . It will just be the frosting with out the cake." Sonny says as he pushes Will down on the bed and starts to work on getting them out of their clothes.


	83. Chapter 83

Will and Sonny are laying in bed...both on their backs looking up at the ceiling. "So Sonny ...how do you think your family is going to take the news?" "About the guardianship?" "No the Cubs?...yes the guardianship." "Well my guess is not good." "I think my dad would be okay but my mom...she will be either offended...or just plain pissed off." "Well I can't blame her for either reaction." Will says. "Will ...I know we have discussed this..and I know how you feel about it...but I think...and I am not saying this to make you change your mind...but...and it is a big but...if we got married it might make this news seem more palatable." "Then it could be perceived as we are a married couple and if God forbid something were to happen to Cheri then Jack would still legally be part of the family and not your child..as it were." "There it is again..legally." "Sonny I completely understand where you're coming from...and yes..if we were married then as you said God forbid." But again I am going to have to go back to..what difference will marriage make." "It's not like I would take Jack away from your family...you are his family...he has to be with you guys...he has to feel apart of that whole unit." "What do you think." "Do you think that I would jeopardize your families relationship with Jack if something were to happen?" "No..I am not speaking for me here...I am just telling you how my family would feel more comfortable if we were legally bound to each other." "Then they would consider you real family." "I am sorry I know how that just sounded." Sonny says. "As opposed to what...your bed mate now?" "I said I was sorry that came out wrong." "Yeah it did." "So since you open that door." "Does your family think of me as just a boyfriend to you." "Someone that could just up and bail." "I think I have proven that I am not a fly by night fuck buddy." "Will don't talk like that." "No one looks at you that way at all." "Well Sonny I could throw the ball back in your court and say...if you wanted to have children then I would want to get married to you." "Does that sound fair...putting the burden on you now...kids or no marriage."

"I see your point." "But Will even you have to admit ...if you are going to be honest...you not wanting to get married is as much as saying..yeah I love him but...I am not going to be legally chained to this guy." Will is getting worked up. He sits up in bed. "I am not saying that...what I am saying is ...if we got married then nothing would change." "Our love wouldn't be stronger...our commitment wouldn't change just because now we have a piece of paper that says...hey these two dudes are hitched." Well Will let's not fight over this again...here is how I see it since you asked." "Since you are so determined not to get married...what that says to everyone is that ...yes they love each other but not enough to commit to it." "While you and I know we are committed to each other everyone else will continue to see us as just boyfriends." "And that bothers me." "Quite a bit actually." "So you feel that because I won't get married, that I don't love you enough to make everyone else know that I want to be with you for the rest of my life." "Well I guess, yes." "Wow way to lay the burden on me again." "What do you mean again?" "Nevermind Sonny...like you said ...let's not fight over this again." "But what did you mean, again." "Nothing...listen I am going to take a shower" Will says as he climbs out of bed and walks to the bathroom. "and tomorrow...I won't have Jack...John asked me to come in tomorrow night so I might not be home until late so go ahead and eat without me...I will probably get something before I head to work." With that he closes the bathroom door. Sonny is not going to check to see if the door is locked because if it is he will get angry and that won't get either of them anywhere. Thinking to himself...what did he mean by again?

Will's alarm goes off. He climbs out of bed and heads into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready to take Jack to school and then go to school himself. He had a restless night sleep because of his fight with Sonny. He didn't mean to lay that crap on him...but he is just upset because he is the one that had given in before...it was he who had to suffer so that Sonny could have what he wanted. He wasn't going to tell Sonny that after his comment...he should have kept his mouth shut. He just hopes that Sonny will let it go or even forget that he even said anything. But the chances are slim of that happening.

He comes out of the bathroom and heads to the dresser to get his clothes and get dressed. He looks at Sonny and sees he is still asleep. He figures that the longer time before they talk again the less likelihood that they will have to talk about things again. Time heals all wounds as they say...but can time make you forget all arguments. He finishes up getting dressed then he heads into the kitchen to get a glass of juice. He gulps it down then walks over to Sonny's side of the bed and kisses his cheek and says goodbye. Sonny doesn't stir. Will leaves and heads down to get Jack.

Sonny has been at work for a few hours. He has been thinking about what Will said last night about laying the burden on him again. He think of what he means by that. He called Abby to come by so he could talk to her about ..and see if she can shed light on it.

"So haven't you had this fight before?" "Yes...but I don't' get this laying the burden on him again shit." "Sonny you're not serious are you...you really can't figure that out?" "What ...what am I missing here." "Hello...remember a little over a month ago the mess that Will was in?" "Yeah." "Sonny why was Will that way...think cous..." She sees recognition on his face." "Houston we have lift off." she says. "Because he was giving up his dream for me." "Ding...ding..ding...give the man a stuffed animal." "God Sonny sometimes you can be out there." "You're asking Will to do something he doesn't feel he has to do just to prove to everyone else that you are together." "You on the other hand want to say that...yup..we are married so aren't we special." "That's not it Abby...I want to marry him because I love him...and I want others to know that...we are only bound to each other." "Sonny can I tell you what I think is really going on with you?" "This ought to be good." "Go ahead." Sonny says. "I think you are insecure about Will." "I think you want to get married because you think that is a guarantee that he will be with you forever." "It has nothing to do with you wanting everyone else to know that you are together for good." I think you are afraid that after what happen before...and how Will told you that he would have to leave you because it was unhealthy for him to stay and feel empty inside." "I think that left you scared that you potentially could lose him..and you can't deal with that thought." "So you want that paper to say ...you're staying with me now ..no matter what." "Shit...your right." "It did scare me...and yes I want to know that he can't run from me." "So it seems to me that you have some security issues cous." "Okay I get it." "Thanks for that." "That's what I am here for." "But right now I have to go to class." "So give me a call later and let me know what's what okay." "Yeah I will." Okay then...catch you later..and tell Will I say hi." "I will thanks again." Sonny say as Abby leaves.

Sonny sits there thinking for a while. What if I agree to have a baby..then he would want to get married. But that is no reason to bring another person into the world. But it is a way to get Will completely.


	84. Chapter 84

Sonny comes home from work to an empty apartment. Then he remember that Will is working late at Basic Black...and Jack is down stairs with his mom. So he has some time to be with his thoughts. He knows what Abby said is right. He is afraid that if Will could actually see himself leaving him then there will always be a chance he could go. Sonny knows he couldn't deal with that. And now that Will really has what he wants and is happy ..he has no reason to get married because for him this arrangement is perfect. He has his surrogate son in Jack and he has Sonny. He knows the only way that he can get Will to marry him is to have a child with him. He did say that he didn't see himself with a child but he also said that that might change. Right now he still feels that he doesn't want children. He is content to have Jack around because he is not really tied down by him. He can come and go as he pleases. But if Will or Sonny for that matter decided to hire a surrogate then everything would change. He would be tied down. He would have a little person that will rely on him for everything. He won't have the ability to just do whatever he wants whenever he wants. Not to mention that he would have to share Will. He feels he is too young to and too full of life to have to stop some of the things he enjoys. Not to mention the sex...right now it is so important to them...but if a baby comes along that would seriously curtail that activities. And Sonny enjoys Will and being able to have that body whenever he wants, too much to give it up at this age. But deceiving Will into marrying him would be wrong on so many levels. So he knows he can't go along with having a child just to get Will to commit to him in a ceremony.

Will has been working for a few hours now...and he is taking a break. He is thinking about the argument that he and Sonny had last night. He thinks he is being unreasonable...Sonny has every right to want to get married. Didn't they plan that from the beginning. He said yes...but when he found out that Sonny didn't want to have children..then he took his tail spin. But indirectly he has what he wants. He is happy now..he has Jack..and he will always have Jack. And if in a few years Sonny decides that he wants to have children then that would just add to his happiness. But right now he is depriving Sonny of his happiness and he knows that is not right. So what if they get a piece of paper. It won't change anything for him but it will make Sonny happy...and that is important to him. So he decides that when he gets home tonight...he will tell Sonny that he will marry him. Then they can both have their dreams.

Will finally gets home from work to find Sonny sitting at the kitchen table. He expected him to be in bed by now. It is almost one o'clock. "Sonny what are you still doing up?" "Don't you have to open tomorrow?" Sonny doesn't say anything. Will can see that something is wrong. "What's wrong?" "Will my mom found out about the guardianship." "And?" "And she is going to fight it." "What..she can't do that we signed the papers...Alex signed off on it it is a done deal." "Well my mom spoke to Alex and convinced him to change his mind..so now she is forcing my dad to fight the agreement." Will walks over to the chair and just flops down. "Why are they doing this?" "What difference does it make to them." "My mom thinks that if something happens to Cheri..that someone in the family should have guardianship over Jack and not someone outside the family." "Outside the family?" "That is what she thinks I am ...just someone outside the family." Sonny doesn't answer. "What has Cheri said?" "She doesn't know yet." "They only called me about an hour ago." "An hour ago...how did they find out about it at this hour?" "It seems my dad had to talk to Alex about something legal...and the time difference...and he brought up Jack..and Alex blurted it out to him." "My dad was furious." "Not at you..or Cheri ..but at Alex...that he could be so callous with his own flesh and blood..and that's when my mom got involved." "So Alex told her about the arrangement and she said that it was just wrong." "That Jack should not be left to someone who wasn't blood." "Yeah well a lot of good blood means." "His own father...his flesh and blood just abandoned him." "So no offense but blood doesn't mean shit to your brother." "I know...Will you're right." "I tried to talk to my mom but she wasn't hearing any of it." "So what if we were to get married..then I would be family at that point..right." "No blood family but still family." "I don't know Will." "I am guessing she would say...what if our marriage fell apart and something happen to Cheri ..then you would still gain custody." "I am sorry Sonny but I will fight them tooth and nail on this...we have legal documents." "And if I have to I will drag your brother down into the gutter to show what an unfit parent he is that he would sign his own child over to another person just because he didn't want him." "And think about how Jack will feel...when he hears that." "Run that by your mother." "Tell her that I will make your family look like shit if they try to fight this." "Will you don't mean that." "You bet your fucking ass I mean it." "I am sorry Sonny...but I will do whatever I have to keep things as they are." "And what you don't think you mom will try to keep me from Jack if she wins." "No sorry Sonny that is not going to happen." "And to think I was coming home to tell you that I would marry you." "We are in a whole new arena now." "And you mother is the cause of it."


	85. Chapter 85

Will leaves to go to Marlena's. He has a key so he lets himself in. He puts his coat on the back of the couch so that when Marlena gets up in the morning she will know he has slept in the guest room.

Sonny called his dad back to tell him how Will reacted. "Sonny this is a mess." "I don't see why your mother couldn't leave things as they are." "I have tried talking to her but she is adamant about her decision." "Dad..I am going to lose Will over this." "He came home tonight to tell me he would marry me and now I don't even know if he is coming back." "And dad...he was so upset that he told me that if mom continues with this he will drag Alex's name through the mud." "And with that the family name." "Well Victor isn't going to be too happy to hear that I can tell you." "Look while I don't like the idea of Will doing that to your brother or the family...he has no other weapon at his disposal." "Are you saying that the papers can be voided out?" "I don't think there would be much trouble doing that." "Even though Alex signed his rights away?"

"Well now Alex is the one that could be the problem here." "If he doesn't personally pursue this then we don't have any right to void the contract." "We would have to have him declared incompetent and say that he didn't know what he was doing when he signed them." "Would you do that?" "Wouldn't that just make the family look even worse?" "And we haven't even considered Jack." "How do you think he is going to feel when he finds out that his own dad basically gave him away." "And how scared is he going to be if he thinks that we are taking Will away from him?" "Will is the only adult male in his life that he feels he can trust and really loves." "Would mom be so selfish that she would hurt him just so she can get what she wants?" "Has she considered that?" "And then there's Cheri herself." "If she wants she could pack up Jack and just move away from here completely and then you would both be losing your grandchild." "And dad...she was firm on Will being the one." " To be honest dad, of the two of us...Will is the one that should be Jack's guardian." "No offense to you son but yes I think Will was a smart choice for her to make." "We have no relatives she could have chosen other than your mother and I." "So what are we going to do?" "I honestly don't know." "Would you have Alex declared incompetent." "Me no...because I think your brother however unintended did the right thing in leaving Jack with Cheri and asking you to be a surrogate father." "He is not father material."

"Here it is dad...I am going to side with Will on this." "One because should anything ever happen to Cheri...he would be the perfect dad for Jack." "And two I am not going to lose Will because mom feels slighted in someway." "Dad I have to go...there something I have to do." "At this hour?" "Yes.. I will talk to you tomorrow..or later today ..whatever." "Bye. Click

Sonny dials his phone. On the third ring it is picked up. "Hello"..."Alex ...it's me." "Oh God...are you people going to hound me to death over this." "I told mom I would do whatever she wants me to do." "Well Alex...you owe me one...you owe me a big one." "What for." "What for?" "Did you forget your son over here..that Will and I have been a father to because you didn't want to job?" "So what do you want from me?" "It is really simply ...you are going to call mom and dad and tell them you are not going to fight Will on this." "You are going to tell them that you want everything to stay as it is and you will not contest it." "Do you understand me?" "You owe me this Alex...do this one thing for me and I will never bother you about Jack again." "So what do you say?" There is silence. "Alex are you still there?" "Yeah I am here." "Dammit Alex you owe me this." "Fine..I will call them." "Do it now...I know dad is up because I just talk to him." "I want this stopped right now." "Why the hurry?" Alex ask. "Because I am not going to lose the person I was meant to be with over this." "Fine I will call dad now." "Thank you Alex...I will never bother you again about this and your debt to me is paid in full now." "Yeah whatever." "I have to go..I will call right now." Bye Click. "Now to tell Will."

He is not sure where Will went so he is going to text him..and hope he is still awake where ever he is. He doesn't want to do this over the phone so he text Will to meet him at the coffee house after he drops Jack off at school." He is about to throw the phone down on the table and crawl into bed himself when the phone ring. Caller ID Dad. "Hey dad." "Well don't you work fast." "So he called you?" "Yes..and he told me to drop this issue that he was not going to contest the guardianship." "Well for once in his life he is a man of his word." "What did you say to him." "Only that he owed me and that I would never bother him about Jack again." "Well Sonny I am embarrassed that that is the sort of offer you have to make to the father of my grandson." "How did mom take it." "Well at first she said do it anyway...and when I told her we would have to have Alex declared incompetent and how would the family look if we did that..and I told her to think about how she would hurt Jack if he found out that his dad basically gave him away." "I think that was the point that hit home for her." "So she agreed." "But...she wants to meet with you and Will tomorrow." "Why is she going to make trouble for Will." "Because I won't allow it." "I am not sure Sonny but let's just give her this one." "Okay but if she badmouths Will we are leaving." "You can tell her that." "Okay." "She said about 2." "We will be there dad." Thanks, night." "Night Sonny." Click

Will can't sleep. He is laying in bed crying. "I can't do this again." He feels his phone vibrate and he looks and sees a text from Sonny to meet him. He doesn't respond back. He sets the alarm on his phone to get him up in time to get over to take Jack to school. Then he will head over to the coffee house to hear Sonny out.

"I saw your coat on the couch." "What's wrong?" Marlena asks. "Will tells her that he doesn't have a lot of time but he runs down the pertinent facts. She is upset for him...and tells him that she will speak to John about getting a lawyer to help him should it come to that. Will thanks her and heads out to get Jack.

He arrives at the coffee house at about 8:30. It is pretty busy but Sonny sees him and gives him be with you in a minute gesture. Will takes a seat and waits. The line starts to go down and thing slow down. Sonny is now free and comes over to Will with a cup of tea. "I don't have much of an appetite." "Thanks anyway." "Will let me just start off by saying I am so sorry that you had to go through that last night. " Will picks up on the past tense. "But I talk to my dad and Alex...and my mother is dropping the issue." "For how long Sonny?" "When will she threaten me again?" "She won't I promise Will." "I talk to Alex and they can't move forward with it without his consent." "And he called them last night..or this morning I suppose..and told them to drop it." "That he was not going to fight this at all." "Why would he do that...he hates me ..that was apparent when he was here." "Well I told him that he owed me...and that if he did this for me then I would never bother him again with anything that pertained to Jack." "And I am embarrassed that I had to do that to get him to agree." "Thank you for doing that Sonny...it means alot to me." "So will you come home again." "I don't know Sonny." "I don't think I could be with you knowing that your family...namely your mother hates me that much." "That she would be willing to take a major piece of my happiness away from me." "Will I am sorry that she put you through that..really I am." "She actually wanted us to stop over there at 2 to talk to her." "Well I am sorry Sonny but I won't be there." "I get it..I understand...I will explain that to them." "But Will know that my dad was not behind this at all." "I know that Sonny...your dad would never be that cruel to me...or anyone for that matter but your mom is a whole other animal." She hasn't liked me from the start and has had no problem showing me that." "I just can't be around someone like that." "I will tell her that Will." "And you won't have to be." "I will bring Jack over to visit...you won't have to deal with her at all." "Please Will come home." Please..I won't even bring up the marriage thing ever again." Will looks at him. "Sonny I will come back...but you don't have to take marriage off the table." "I meant it last night when I came home and told you that I was going to tell you that I would marry you." "I will marry you...but it will just be you and me and two witnesses." "No one else." Sonny smiles. It's a deal." "You do realize..that you will be stuck with me for the rest of your life right?" Sonny says with a smile. "And you me." "Are you prepared for that?" "I have been prepared for that since I met you William Horton."


	86. Chapter 86

The remainder of the time at the lake was uneventful. Jeremy and Glen were back on good footing, Sonny never discovered what Glen had said, though Will knows that Sonny would have reacted the same way he did. He would have forgiven Glen, mostly because it would be so important to Jeremy. And he would do anything for him.

While there wasn't much to show them in Salem, Sonny drove them around and pointed out places that meant something to he and Will. The first place was the elementary school where they first met. "I knew, Will said, that Sonny was something special the very first time I saw him." "My eyes were glues to him" Will admits, then continues. "Then the teacher asked me to show him around, and to share my book with him and, ding...ding...ding...we had a winner." Will says with a laugh. "I hit pay dirt that day, I found my other half, of course I didn't know that yet, all I knew was that he made me feel tingly all over just being around him." Will notices Sonny looking at him in the mirror. "You never told me that Will" Sonny said. "I know, I didn't want you to get a swelled head, or let you know how much power you wielded over me." Will says, smiling for Sonny in the rear view mirror. Sonny smiles back and winks at Will. "And here I thought you had all the power, I would have done anything for you Will" Sonny admits. There is silence for a few moments as Sonny and Will come to realize how strong their feeling were, even when they were little.

Sonny took them to the school they would be attending, their old stomping grounds, the baseball field they played in when they were little. Will even took them through the path, that is now much smaller than he remembered, he would take when he snuck out to see Sonny, because his mom and Sonny's mom did want them to be friends. "It must have been hard for you guys, being denied the company of the other and having to sneak around just to be together" Glen said. "It was, Will said, but when we did get together, it was all worth the struggle it took to make it happen, and I think in a way, it kind of cemented our relationship." "To have to go through so much just to stay friends, before we became more than that."

One of the places Sonny wouldn't take them was where Will and he had their first kiss, and where they knew, but didn't say, how much they truly did loved each other, or as much as two people who were so young could love each other. That, for Sonny was something he would only share with his children when he and Will could get married legally, and hopefully adopt.

Sonny pulled into a parking lot near the small, and only marina in Salem. He parked so that the car was facing the water. They all got out and climbed down the rocks leading to the sandy area where they could sit and watch the boats coming in and going out. Oddly both Sonny and Jeremy sat down and Will and Glen sat between their legs and leaned back against their boyfriends chest. It was as if they had planned it but it was truly spontaneous. Sonny wrapped his arms around Will and Will put his hands in Sonny's hands and held them to his chest. Glen reaches down and takes Jeremy's hands and wrapped them around his stomach.

"Well if it isn't a quartet of homo's" comes a voice from behind them. "What, are you importing sissy from other states now?" the voice said. None of them bothered to turn around. It was pointless to engage the bigot yelling at them, they had all dealt with this in one form or another, and they didn't want trouble in light of recent events. The taunts continued to come. Glen could feel Jeremy's hands tighten their grip on his. He could tell that Jeremy was about to lose it. "Just let it go babe, there just words, those guys are idiots" Glen says, to try to calm him down.

Will and Sonny heard Glen's plea. "Jeremy, Sonny says, we know who it is" as he raise his voice so that he can be heard by the taunter as well as Glen and Jeremy. "It is a guy called T, they call him T because anything longer and he gets confused" Sonny is now shouting. "See, T is what we like to refer to as intellectually challenged, so we forgive him when his mouth runs off, like it is now." "We suspect that his mother dropped him on his head once too many times, and that is why he is what he is." "Oh yeah, well at least I don't take it up the ass" T counters. Sonny laughs out loud, and then throws back. "That's true T, because there wouldn't be any room up there anyway, what with your head stuck up there." That got a laugh from everyone. Sonny could even hear that there were other guys with T, and they were laughing too. "Yeah, fuck you and fuck your friends too" T yells down at them. T turns to his friend, "stop laughing you assholes, faggots" he yells. Will's whole body tightens up and he tries to get out from Sonny arms. He mind flashes back to the school yard when T called him a faggot for hanging out with Sonny so much. He was angry then, but he is furious now. Sonny feels Will fighting his hold. He tries to hold him back but Will breaks free and stands up and starts to run up the rock to get at T. Jeremy, Glen and Sonny all get up in unison to try to stop him.

"You're a dead man T" Will yells. T and his friends remember what Will did to T in the pub and start to pull T away. "T, man he is going to beat the shit out of you, come on let's go" one of his friends say. T stands defiant. Will is almost at the top and just about to touch pavement when all of T's friend run off and leave T to deal with this alone. Will now in the parking lot and with better footing starts to sprint. But before he can take his second step he feels arms wrap around his shoulder and he is forced against Sonny's car and held there pressed into the back door of the car. "Calm down Will, this guys a douche, just let it go." Will recognizes the voice of Glen. "I'm going to beat the livin crap out of him" Will says as he turns his head to look at T who is running through the parking lot, dodging cars trying to get away.

Jeremy and Sonny arrived staring at Glen. "What the...how the hell did you get to him so fast?" Sonny asks. Glen doesn't answer, feeling that the question is rhetorical. Will now realizing that he is not going to catch T now, stops fighting Glen for freedom. Glen loosens his hold but not completely for fear that Will will bolt if he let's him go. "Are you going to give it up Will?" Glen asks. "Yes" Will says. "Promise me Will or I am not going to let go...promise me." "I promise, I promise, besides he is too far away now for me to get him" Will says. Glen slowly let's go. Will just drops his head down on the roof of the car. "That fucking bastard, I warned him, but he didn't listen."Will says out loud but not intentionally. "What are you talking about Will, warned him, ...about what,... and when, and why did you have to warn him?" Sonny asked.


End file.
